Somebody Like You
by Troublesque
Summary: Aizen's planning something evil yet again, giving Hitsugaya one last chance to join him and it's Ichigo to the rescue! A new foe appears and causes the icy Captain to doubt his instincts and what he's always believed in. Can Ichigo save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Somebody Like You  
**Author: **Zevllyn  
**Rating:** M for mature  
**Words: **I've lost track  
**Pairing: **Ichigo Kurosaki x Toshiro Hitsugaya  
**Disclaimer:** The only 'Bleach' I own has the words Clorox in front of it._  
_**Notes: **Hello! First of all thanks for stopping by. This story has been re-edited as of September 1st, 2012. There had been this nagging in the back of my mind and I finally paid attention to it. For any first time readers: please disregard the previous sentences.

* * *

Rangiku leapt backwards as she avoided the large foot of the Menos she was fighting against—and losing to. The shinigami beauty growled out her frustration as she launched another attack with her Zanpakuto. Pausing for a moment, she positioned her weapon in front of herself, the Zanpakuto hovering in the air before she lightly tapped the hilt, sending the steel into a sudden fast circle before suddenly grasping the hilt. "Hado #58: Tenran!" A tornado of wind appeared, blasting upwards towards the Menos and chopping off the large black Menos's arm, jumping away from the falling appendage that scattered dust into the air right before it hit the ground. Still the Menos refused to stop, taking another step towards her. Rangiku glared. She'd had enough of this stupid Hollow, it was ruining her day off!

"Growl!" She exclaimed as she drew her Zanpakuto in front of her. "Haineko!" Her left hand ghosted over the blade of her sword, the metal dispersing in to tiny particles of ash. She directed those particles to surround the Menos, moving all that was left of her sword, the hilt, to finalize her attack. The Menos's head was thrown back; it's long pointy noise pointing towards the sky, as it howled out in pain as the ash-like swords of the orange-haired beauty's Zanpakuto cut into its appendage. Rangiku smirked as a light enveloped the tall Hollow only to have her eyes widen in disbelief as instead of the Menos disappearing, it regenerated its dismembered arm back to its body. "What the hell?!" She took an involuntary step backwards as the Menos looked down at her, a large red energy ball forming in front of its mouth, aimed directly at the Tenth Division lieutenant.

"Move Matsumoto!" A small blur of white, black and teal appeared and shoved Rangiku out of the line of fire from the Menos's attack, a large dragon made of ice leaping from the silver sword in the small hand raced to counterattack. "Reign over the frosted heavens…Hyourinmaru!" Glassy red eyes sparkled in the heat of the fight as it effectively blocked the Menos's petty attack as its icy body proceeded to wrap up around the Hollow, squeezing tightly until it reached the top. Letting out a victorious roar, the ice dragon surged forward, jaws clamping down on its neck; Toshiro took his chance and jumped up from the ground, using his Zanpakuto and ripping the Hollow in half. The Menos howled as it disintegrated in a puff of black smoke.

"Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed happily as she ran to join her superior when he landed back on the ground with little effort.

"Honestly Matsumoto, I don't understand how you're alive sometimes." He frowned at her and waved the falling black ashes away as they fell from the sky. "Are you injured?"

'_Only my pride.'_ She faked a smile. "Not at all."

"Good." Toshiro sheathed his sword. "Come. We're leaving."

"Yes si—" She responded, putting away her own sword and taking a step to follow her captain only to have her slate blue eyes widening as pain shot through her body. Freezing in place, her arms twitched and her heart pounded at the sight of the bloody blade that was currently pierced through her abdomen. The blade was pulled out and she staggered forward a few feet before falling to the ground and coughing up a pool of blood as she looked behind to see her attacker. _'It can't be—' _She grunted as she was kicked her in her stomach, sending her backwards rolling through the dirt.

"Matsumoto?" Toshiro wondered aloud at the stop in her sentence, his hands folded into the sleeves of his haori as he turned to look at his lieutenant only to see her sliding past him on the ground, a trail of blood on the ground and a tall brunette wearing a white captain's haori standing a few feet away, his Zanpakuto in hand. "Aizen you bastard!" Grabbing Hyourinmaru by the hilt, Toshiro sent a wave of ice towards the ex-captain of the Soul Society as he unsheathed the weapon.

The white-haired captain's attack was deflected as a tall man with light purple hair appeared in front of Aizen, his Zanpakuto unsheathed and a flash of anger appearing on his face for only a moment as his red eyes caught a glimpse of the fallen lieutenant before it was replaced with a mocking smirk. "Greetin's!"

Toshiro stood in front of his fallen lieutenant, his sword poised and ready for another attack as he waited for the two arguing to get on with the fight. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Why, I'm bringing you a present Toshiro." Aizen told him.

"That's _Captain_, traitor!" Toshiro hissed.

"Of course, Captain. My apologies." Aizen responded with a small bow

Gin scoffed at Aizen's attitude as his attention was fixed on the figure struggling on the ground. No, Aizen hadn't killed her but he had injured her enough so she couldn't fight back even if she wanted to. _'Damn him.'_ He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, concentrating on keeping an eye on Rangiku's fluctuating reiatsu. He'll punch Aizen later. "I implore you, Aizen-sama, we don't have all day."

The brunette frowned. "And here I thought you wanted to play a while longer."

Gin didn't respond.

Sighing, the older male shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers, his gaze fixed on the white-haired Shinigami as he waited for the little Captain's reaction to the newest member joining them. He laughed aloud as he saw the mask of pure horror as a rush of wind swept out from behind him, his arms outstretched to either side as he presented what the Division Captain was facing. "Captian Hitsugaya! Let me introduce you to Kurotsuki."

Toshiro was unable to move as he looked upon the monster that stood behind Aizen. It was a large black mass, standing about ten feet tall with a huge hole with a radius of a foot pierced through the middle of its chest. A white Hollow mask covered its face, decorated with streaks of yellow and green with a thick gold bullring piercing through its small thing called a nose. Lines of bone traced its outer arms and legs, like a natural protector as it stood hunched over, its big knuckles just barely scraping the ground. The red eyes glowed as its gaze connected with the white-haired Captain, snorting out short bursts of bright green flames.

But what stood out the most was the number of swords sheathed on the Hollow's back and the different colored sashes that all held them together. The Hollow looked like he was carrying a rainbow on his chest. As the monster breathed Toshiro was able to glimpse at the rest of the Hollow's body, noting various places on the skin's surface that looked like bags. His gripped tightened on the hilt of his sword even more as those pieces of flabby flesh on the Hollow twitched. _'What…is that thing? It's taller than Komamura!'_

"Ah, he's taken a liking to you Toshiro." Aizen smiled. "Why don't you two play for a while?"

The white-haired Shinigami didn't fail to hear the silent command in the brunette's voice and neither did the Hollow. Toshiro held up his sword as the Hollow flashed from behind Aizen, running on two legs and a right arm as it swung its left arm down on the Shinigami. It roared as it was blocked and brought its other fist down upon the first, Toshiro's knees threatening to buckle underneath the pressure. The Captain glanced back at Rangiku, thankful she still had enough energy and sense to move back away from the fight as Toshiro deflected and dodged the next attack from the Hollow. "Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

The Hollow snorted a green fire from its nostrils, negating the red ball of energy that the white-haired male had sent its way. As Toshiro leapt for an attack with his sword, the Hollow raised its left arm, blocking the metal with the bone shield attached to it. It knocked him backwards, the dust lifting into the air as Toshiro finally came to a stop and the Hollow let out a howl, its arms reaching up over its head to grasp at the swords carried on its back. Grabbing one in each hand, the Hollow brought the katana out of their sheaths and charged towards Toshiro. He dodged the first sword then blocked the second with his own, kicking the Hollow in its chest and adding a bit of his reiatsu, making it stagger back a few steps. The Hollow roared and swiped again with its right arm, clashing it against Toshiro's Zanpakuto, making sure the Shinigami was occupied before it attacked with the other one.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled in distress as she struggled to stand. "Growl! Haineko!" Her Zanpakuto dissipated into the air like ash, Matsumoto directing it with the hilt in her hand towards her Captain's unshielded side. The ash wrapped around the Hollow's left arm, stopping it in mid attack. Matsumoto slashed the hilt through the air in front of her body, like she was attacking an enemy, and the ash around the Hollow's arm cut through the black flesh, the appendage falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"Stay back Rangiku!" Toshiro ordered her as he jumped up into the air, only to have the Hollow grab him by his leg and slam him back down into the ground. His face his the dirt and he spit out the soil as he turned over, his eye glaring as the Hollow struck at him again with its sword. There wasn't any time to move or defend with his Zanpakuto, so making due with a small sacrifice, Toshiro allowed the Hollow to pierce his right arm with its blade. He winced slightly as the sharp object ran through his bicep but let it slip from his mind as he moved his Zanpakuto to his left hand and sliced at the Hollow's open abdomen. "Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyournimaru!" The red-eyed, blue ice dragon appeared from the end of Toshiro's sword to slam into the Hollow.

However the Hollow saw the attack and jumped, Hyourinmaru's attack cutting off the monster's legs. It howled in pain as it crashed on to the ground. It jammed its sword in to the ground, trying to get leverage to push itself up, as both of its legs and its left arm were detached. The green and yellow striped on its masked started to glow brightly as the Hollow opened it mouth, hissing at the white-haired Captain, the saliva spewing out to dribble along its chin.

"Pathetic." Toshiro glared, the ice dragon encircling him and facing the Hollow. It really wasn't something that should've caught him off guard earlier. He raised his sword for the final attack, the words forming on his lips when a pain in his lower left leg had him kneeling towards the ground. His gaze quickly snapped to his leg to see a blade, glistening with his blood protruding out of his skin. _'The hell!?'_ He turned his head around, his eyes narrowing in to slits as he saw the forgotten arm of the Hollow upright and racing towards him, moving by the big black fingers. "How can it be moving?!" He rolled to the side as the arm raced past him.

Grabbing the hilt of the sword that was lodged in his leg, he pulled it out, his right eye closing from the pain as he threw the wretched thing to the side. Standing up, he went to move forward only to have a hot searing pain race up his leg and up his spine. The pain was so intense, Toshiro was forced back down to his hands and knee, his small body gasping for breath as he tried to will the pain to subside. _'W-what is this feeling?'_ He clenched his fists, only for his right arm to have the same feeling, the pain made him shake and he desperately grabbed at his arm with his left hand, to try and lessen the pain. _'It feels like they're on fire.'_ One eye was clenched shut as Toshiro looked up to see the fallen appendages of the Hollow reattach themselves to the black body.

The monster bellowed in laughter, a sickening sound like nails on a chalkboard. And as it spoke, the Hollow voice sounds like hundreds of voice combined into one, male and female alike. "Do you feel it Shinigami?" Arms outstretched, the black hands of the monster grabbed more swords off its back, crouching down a little to ready itself into attacking again.

As the Hollow took a step forward, Aizen appeared in front of it, standing between the black mass and the fallen Division Captain, his hand raised in the air, commanding the monster to stop. "I will give you one last chance, Toshiro…" The brunette offered out his free hand towards the smaller male kneeling on the ground. "Join us."

Toshiro spat on the ground in front of them, practically on Aizen's shoes as he refused. "Go to hell."

"As you wish." Aizen gave a small sigh before he turned his attention to the Hollow behind him. "Get rid of him."

The Hollow howled in victory as moved past Aizen with a speed it hadn't used before, almost disappearing from sight until it appeared in front of Toshiro, its arms raised as it brought down its swords. "Time for some fun!"

Toshiro blocked it with his Shikai form and rolled away, trying to buy himself some time to stand up. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matsumoto in the tree line, leaning against a tree. He cursed as he stumbled but quickly regained his stance, his Zanpakuto in front of him. If was going to get himself and his lieutenant out of this alive…he would have to step it up a bit. "Bankai." He whispered harshly, his sword glowing before a cold icy wind blew through the field they were battling in. Ice spread from his Zanpakuto onto his left hand, encasing his left arm, down his back and consuming his legs, turning them into iced claws. Two huge wings of ice appeared on his back and a long tail slowly flicked behind him.

By the gleam in those beady red eyes, Toshiro could've guessed that the Hollow was glad to see that the Captain had grown seriously enough to use his strongest attacks with his Zanpakuto. "I'm surprised you can still move, Shinigami." The Hollow said. "I commend you for that."

"Your praises are wasted, Hollow." Toshiro hissed.

"Ah, I see you've already figured out my power." The monster laughed. "But the real question is…do you know what comes next?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds."

"Tough words for such a small shrimp."

A tick formed in Toshiro's jaw and he mentally scolded himself for arguing with a Hollow. Rather than retorting he let his actions do the talking as he attacked. "_Ryuusenka_!" He leapt towards the monster, Hyorinmaru's ice form circling around his body as his Zanpakuto was raised to strike cleanly and effectively. However, Toshiro was unprepared as the Hollow jumped up and over him, leaving his lieutenant in range of his attack. "Matsumoto!" He saw the horror on her face as he neared her but it was too late to stop his attack and there wasn't any way he could avoid her. "Run!" He ordered, fully knowing that in her condition she wouldn't be able to get far.

Matsumoto turned and ran between the trees, trying to get a little leverage. She wouldn't blame her captain if this didn't end well. Feeling her breath catch in her throat as Toshiro's attack bore down on her she quickly slid behind the trunk of a large tree, crossing her arms and curling up into the smallest ball she possible could put herself in, her large breasts, unfortunately, not helping at the moment.

Toshiro felt nothing but guilt as he watched the ice spread out of his Zanpakuto to cover a wide area of the forest. In the back of his mind, he used his reiatsu to pay attention to the movements of the Hollow as he sliced his way through the ice he had created with his Zanpakuto. "Rangiku!" He called as he shoved away another chunk. The further he got to the center, the more he looked through the ice, noting the distorted figures of the trees, trying to find his lieutenant.

Cutting a large piece of ice away from a tree he faintly felt Matsumoto's reiatsu. He found a small bush-like object next to the tree he had just release and sliced into the remaining ice that surrounded it. Grey ash burst in to the air and fell around in a discarded pile as the orange-haired beauty was revealed. "Rangiku?" He knelt beside her, his eyes slightly wide as he softly shook her. _'That's the Matsumoto I know.'_

"C-captian." She shakily replied as she pushed herself to a sitting position, the ash that settled around her sweeping back to form her sword again as she grasped it. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough."

"It's my fault for not paying attention."He shook his head and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Stay here." He stood back up, the pain in his arm and leg coming back to him as he hissed and returned out of the forest to face the Hollow. He found the monster laughing hysterically as he reappeared. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

The Hollow paused to take a look at the white-haired male. "Can't you tell? The pain in your body is spreading." The monster disappeared from sight.

'_How can it move so fa—arg!'_ Toshiro looked around wildly to find where the Hollow had gone only to feel a burning sensation on his right leg. The Hollow had cut him again with his sword and that intense pain was causing problems in letting him move freely. "I don't understand…" He whispered underneath his breath.

"Don't you get it?!" The Hollow appeared to his left. "My powers are special. I have the ability to consume the powers of the Shinigami I kill and harness those powers together for myself!"

"Impossible. Zanpakuto's represent a Shinigami's Soul." Toshiro was having trouble understanding. "If there's no soul, there's no Zanpakuto…" He examined the Hollow once more, noticing the still twitching pockets of skin that covered the monster, his eyes widening as he finally understood how all those Zanpakuto were still around. "The souls…you're…keeping them alive?"

The hollow patted a pocket on his arm. "I see they don't call you the prodigy for nothing."

"And the effects of the Zanpakutos…" Toshiro needn't to elaborate he was referring to the two katana that had pierced his body.

"A beauty, is it not?" The multiple voices meshed in to one resounded in the Captain's ear; Toshiro's sluggish movements prevented him from dodging the monster's next attack, allowing the Hollow to slice through his back. "The best part is: even if I'm dead, not saying you could ever kill me, whoever's affected by my powers will undoubtedly live until that soul dies." He grinned, a mouthful of sharp yellow teeth showing. "If you can survive long enough."

Toshiro growled. He'd heard enough. "Guncho Tsurara!" He swiped his sword and an array of ice daggers were flown towards the Hollow. The disbelief clear in his eyes as the monster enveloped himself in a sphere of green fire, effectively melting Toshiro's attack, leaving a huge blanket of steam to settle over the area. He waited, using his reiatsu to sense the enemy around him. His eyes shifted as the mist started to thin, his body turning towards the left as he felt an extremely large amount of reiatsu gather together. _'This isn't the reiatsu of another captain…what is it?'_ He didn't get the chance to ponder on it as a large burst of yellow and green energy blasted his way.

The white-haired Captain shifted to move out of the way but a pain in his shoulder blades and legs prevented him from doing so. An unknown panic rose inside of him as he tried to shift his wings again only to have more pain fire throughout his body. _'W-what…no….it can't…end like this!'_ He yelled in frustration. If he didn't move soon, he'd be killed. Gripping his hands into fists, he grunted out the pain as he made the ice wings on his back shift in to a shield in front of him. Putting his hands on the wings, he moved to give them extra support as the blast from the Hollow neared.

"You think that can save you?!" The Hollow screamed. "What a sorry excuse for a Captain you are!"

Toshiro's eyes widened impressively large as the ice wings before him shattered, revealing the large Hollow to be directly in front of him. He was frozen to the spot as he saw the smirk reflect in the Hollow's eyes only to watch the monster disappear and have a vision full of yellow and green energy. That Hollow moves so fast! It even had time to break through his ultimate defense while its attack was already launched. _'Rangiku…I'm sorry.'_ He closed his eyes as the light consumed him, praying that she had enough time to escape.

Matsumoto felt an unyielding guilt as she hid. This was her _Captain._ It was her duty as a lieutenant to protect her Captain at all costs! So what was she doing hiding liked a scared little pussy cat? She scoffed at herself. _'Bet Haineko would have a field day with this…'_ She managed to pulled herself up and return to the edge of the battle field, wondering where that sound of nails on a chalkboard was coming from. There was a bright flash of light as she exited the safety of the trees, throwing her arms up over her face and blinking before her vision was cleared. Her heart skipped a few beats as she saw the Captain of Squad Ten be consumed by a ball of yellow and green light.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, dodging behind the safety of a nearby tree as the blast impacted. Smaller trees and bushes were torn from their roots and blasted away, dirt and dust flew everywhere as Matsumoto covered her mouth with one of her hands and stumbled to where the attack dissipated and where she saw her Captain disappear. _'No…'_ Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and spilled over as she slid down the crater walls to the center, looking for her Captain. But the only thing she found was the green sash that held her Captain's Zanpakuto to his body. She fell to her knees in a crying mess, her hands on her face as she held the sash. "C-captain…"

The Hollow snorted as he watched the scene below. He could have some fun with the orange-haired beauty, but it wasn't in his orders to mess with her. Ichimaru would most likely kill _him_ for it and he wasn't too desperate on dying. Not yet anyways. He turned around and sheathed the swords in his hands, disappearing in to thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Orihime sighed as she allowed her body to slip further in to the welcoming heat of the hot spring. She had won a Grand Prize entry at the local grocery store: a trip for ten to the Hot Springs Resort for a weekend. She immersed herself until the comforting waters just barely brushed the bottom of her nose and it was practically all she could do to keep from squealing. _'Ah, this is wonderful!' _She moved her arms in front of her body, making her slowly float backwards until she felt the side of the hot spring resting against her back. She took and deep breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the soothing water.

"This is really great, Orihime." The busty young woman looked over to see her raven-haired friend Rukia step in to the spring waters and wade over to the other side. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course!" She said, letting her mouth speak clearly above water before resuming her position.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Orihime and Rukia had little time to brace themselves as two small figures leapt into the middle of the spring, fully emerging themselves underwater and popping back up with a hoot and a holler. "This is awesome!" A little raven exclaimed.

A little blonde agreed. "We haven't been to a hot spring in ages!"

Rukia felt a tick in her jaw, her face completely soaked and dripping with water, as she lashed out. "There are other people in here you know!"

"Just you two." The little figure stuck her tongue out at the elder woman before floating on her back, her arms behind her head. "And we're here to have fun. So stop being an old hag."

"Karin!" Yuzu scolded and twirled around, grateful that the hot spring was plenty big enough, being the size of a small pool and four feet deep, it was excellent. "Be nice to Ichigo's friend!"

"Yeah, yeah." Karin said in a monotone voice, slightly kicking her feet and traveling around in circles.

Orihime held up her hands. "Please, let's not argue this weekend, ok?"

"Yuzu! Karin! Behave or I'll come over there and beat the snot out of you!" Ichigo's voice called from the other side of the tall wooden fence.

The little raven moved from her position and stood up, scowling at her brother through the fence. "Oh yeah?! You and what ar—" She didn't finish her sentence as a large, wet, cold towel smacked her clean in the face, knocking her backwards into the water. She stood up, spewing the hot water and growled out in frustration. "You better watch it Ichigo!" All she could hear in response was her older brother's snickering. _'Oooh! I'll get you yet, jerk!'_ She crossed her arms and went back to floating, ignoring her twin sister's light laughing.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as his sister's empty threats. He would never ever harm her even with his own threats but it would've been great to see the look on her face. He stretched and leaned against the side of the spring, closing his eyes only to soon find himself underwater. Flailing his arms and shoving away his attacker, the orange-haired kid stood up to see the redheaded Shinigami laughing and slowly backing away. "What the hell Renji!?"

"Pfft!" He could barely contain his laughter as the orange-haired male stalked towards him, his tan fingers twitching. Renji threw up his hands in defense. "Don't get mad at me! I was forced!"

Ichigo gave him a blank stare, looking around to see everyone else against the outside of the hot spring, no one near the redhead. "Forced? Since when do you let other people force _you_ around?"

"Yeah!" Renji rapidly shook his head. "You sister is _very_ convincing!"

The substitute Shinigami cracked his knuckles. Oh how Renji was mistaken if he thought Ichigo would let it slide just like that. He saw the slight horror don on his friend's face before he smirk and tackled the redhead, dunking him underwater. "Take that you moron!" He let up after a few seconds as he had no intention of hurting his friend, but fully knowing the redhead could take pretty much anything Ichigo dished out to him. And besides, Renji was already dead, so a little water couldn't hurt.

"My soooooooooooooooooon!" Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed as he leapt from the edge of the hot springs, his large form forming a shadow over the wide eyed orange-haired child of his only to get a foot in the face and a mouth full of dirt.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Ichigo announced. "I'm here to relax! Not get clobbered by your fat ass!"

Fake tears lined Isshin's face. "That hurts, Ichigo…really hurts." He sniffed before he shook his head; his tears mysteriously disappeared as he climbed into the hot spring.

_'Why did Orihime invite __**him**__ of all people?'_ He pondered. _'Why not Tatsuki instead?' _But Ichigo knew better. Tatsuki had one of her important karate competition this weekend that she absolutely could not miss. _'I'd even settle for Rangiku-san.'_

"You should be nicer to your father Ichigo." Ishida scorn his friend.

The orange-haired kid scowled. "Like you're nice to _your_ dad."

Ishida's facial expression flashed shock but it was quickly contained before a slim finger rose and pushed at his glasses.

'_That's what I thou—" _He was cut short when a large wooden bucket slammed down on top of his head, breaking and soaking the upper half of his body with icy cold water. "S-s-s-s-shit!" He cried out, wrapping his arms around his torso and practically jumping into the hot springs water. Letting some air escape, he held himself underwater until he felt the cold get washed away before he stood up, the anger clearly on his face. Fist clenched and waving around he looked between his father and his redheaded friend. "Alright...who did that?!"

Renji snickered again before he burst out laughing. "You've got goosebumps!"

Ichigo's eye twitched. _'Moron.'_

"And there's more where that came from Ichigo!" His sister's proud voice drifted over the fence.

_'That little—!'_ He yelled as he stormed over to the fence, fully set on beating her up. "You're dead Karin!"

"Wait a minute Kurosaki!" The blue-haired Quincy immediately blocked the orange-haired kid's path.

"Get out of my way Ishida!" His tan fingers itched to wrap around his sister's throat. "I'm gonna strangle her!"

Now the quiet man in the corner got himself involved, standing up and moving behind his friend, wrapping his arms underneath Ichigo's to hold him in place. "You can't do that."

Ichigo turned his head to glare. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because," Ishida's glasses glared, shielding his eyes as he lifted his hand, his middle finger pushing them back up on to his nose. "There are women over there. You don't know if they're wearing anything or not."

All the color drained from Ichigo's face. "Aw, that's just _sick, _Ishida!"

"Just stating the facts." He pushed his glasses up again.

Chad blinked as he looked at the dark blue-haired man, his arms still wrapped around Ichigo's, as he pondered one confusing fact. "Ishida..."

The raven turned his attention to the tall man. "Yes?"

The dark haired man blinked. "Where is the light of your glasses coming from? There's nothing but candlelight here and the moon is shadowed by the clouds."

It was Ishida's time to twitch.

"Now that I pay attention, yeah." Ichigo said as Chad set him down. "Kinda creepy Ishida."

"Thanks for the tip, Ichigo." The raven snapped back.

"You're welcome!" The orange-haired male gave out a huge grin as he stretched and settled himself back in to the warm water. He crossed his arms and tucked his legs up underneath himself as he willed his body to relax. It had been awhile since he could calm himself down like this, it was a nice feeling. _'I should do this more often.'_ He let himself drift around and decided to test something out. Closing his eyes, he thought about his reiatsu and as he drifted, he let it flare out a little, seeing how close he could get to someone before he gently pushed himself away. He also tried to think of ways to calm his reiatsu down a bit, so it wouldn't attract so many Hollows all the time. As he concentrated, he didn't notice how his body slid further into the water, the waterline just barely covering the top of his head. He pondered at what could happen if he tried to focus all of his spiritual power into a shape, like a sphere or a box.

"Ic...go?"

Was that his name he heard? Sounded distorted. Oh well, he didn't pay attention to it and went back to focusing.

"-hi...o!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as calloused hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him up from the water. He came face to face with the redheaded tattooed lieutenant and blinked rapidly at seeing Renji's face full of concern. "What?"

Dark brown eyes glared. "What the fuck are you doing?"

The orange-haired male raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Ichigo scoffed and knocked the redhead's hands away. "What makes you think that?"

Renji stared at him in disbelief. "Your reiatsu disappeared! That's why!"

_'It worked?' _He blinked. "It did?"

"As soon as you went underwater."

"I did that on purpose." He grinned.

Now Renji blinked. "You...what?"

"I. did. that. on. purpose." Ichigo enlightened him. "I was thinking of ways to hide my reiatsu."

"Well, whatever you did," Ishida stated, a little impressed. "It worked pretty well."

"Until your concentration was broken." Chad said.

"I know that!" Ichigo huffed and sank back down into the water. _'Brr, it's cold.'_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

There was a bright light behind his eyes. It felt great. As he inhaled he was able to catch a faint hint of salt on the wind while it blew through his hair and ruffled his clothes. The more he stood still in the warmth of the sun, he more Ichigo heard waves crashing upon the shore. _'The ocean?'_ He let his hazel eyes drift open, only to get the glare of the sun reflecting off the water into his eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he looked around. "How'd I get here?"

Ichigo looked around, trying to see if he could find anyone else. "Renji? Rukia? Orihime?" He put his hands in his pockets—_'Pockets?! The hell? My clothes changed!'_ He looked down to find himself dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. "Ishida? Karin? Yuzu? Dad?" This is ridiculous. Why the heck was he here in the first place? Shoving his hands into his new pockets, he decided to walk down the beach, looking for any sign of life.

The further he walked down the beach, the more he realized that he was completely alone. "This is crazy..." He scowled and sighed. What did he do to get himself in to this mess? He was about to call out for one of his friends when a sudden immense change in atmosphere froze him in his tracks. Literally.

Ichigo looked down to see his feet and half of his calves completely covered in ice. _'Where'd this ice come from?'_ He punched his legs out with his fists, breaking the ice into smaller pieces before he stepped away, his feet burning in the hot sand. "Ouch!" He hopped back onto the icy spot to get off the sand. "When did it get so hot?" Looking around for the source of the ice, he spotted a shadowed figure out on the water.

_'Who is that?'_ His eyebrows furrowed as he contemplating on who it was. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he squinted, trying to make out the figure in the distant. "Oi," He called out, hoping to get the attention of the-could it be a person?-standing out on the middle of the water. "Who are you?" He frowned as he didn't get a response. So trying another approach, he started walking through the water. "Hey, you!"

The shadowed figure slightly turned towards the orange-haired male's direction, although the shadow still concealed any chance of Ichigo trying to figure out who it was. Ichigo was about to call out again when suddenly the air temperature around his body dropped to the point to where he could see his breath exiting his body in puffs of hot air. _'What's going on?'_ The air was getting so thick; it became harder to breathe properly. Taking another step forward he found that he wasn't walking through the water anymore, but rather on top of it.

"More ice?" He stepped again, watching as he set his foot down and the ice instantly appeared underneath him. _'Ok...now I'm really confused.'_ He crossed his arms over his chest, to try and hold in the heat to his body as he walked further and further away from the shore. "Alright you! Tell me who the hell you are!" Ichigo growled then stopped as the shadowed figure turned even more his way, extending its arm. "What? I don't understand!" He clenched his fists and yelled out. "What do you want from me?!"

The ice suddenly shattered from underneath Ichigo, separating as if there wasn't a frozen path to begin with, completely submerging the orange-haired male underwater. The main problem being as the ice dissolved into the water, it made the liquid surrounding him extremely cold, making his muscles tense up and stiffen. It was near impossible to try and swim his way back up to the surface; it was just too damn cold! The last thing Ichigo saw was that shadowed figure through the water, its hand still outstretched towards him, and Ichigo tired raising his own arm, only to have his consciousness slip away from him.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

He stirred a bit as a slight jolt went through his body as he felt like he was being tossed up into the air and then caught again. Something tight was hooked under his knees and something warm was resting against his face as a slight wind brushed his bangs away from his face. Was he moving? Ichigo's eyes twitched as he gathered the strength to open them. Why was it difficult? His hazel eyes peeked from behind his eyelids as he heard the complaints of one of his friends.

"Man, sometimes you can be such a wuss."

That was Renji's voice.

"Why am I always stuck hauling your ass around?"

"Your stick _is_ always shorter." Ichigo mumbled, smiling to himself at the double pun.

Renji's head snapped around, his red ponytail whipping the man on his back in the face. "The hell-you're awake?!"

"No." He slowly blinked as he brought himself back to consciousness. His arms were around the older male's neck and his legs were wrapped around his waist, he rotated his head, his chin leaving Renji's shoulder and letting his cheek rest on the tan covered skin, his nose buried in the back of the redhead's neck. How did he get back here? Ichigo closed his eyes again and tried to think of the last thing he remembered. _'I fell through the ice...'_ He scowled. Who was that person? And why were they constantly shrouded in shadows? If they wanted his help, then they should've made more of an effort. He opened his eyes again to see Renji's confused face. "What?"

"Nothin'." The redhead looked forward again and kept walking.

"Why are you carrying me anyways?"

Renji froze in mid-step. Why _was_ he still carrying the idiot? "Hmm," He huffed and removed his arms from holding Ichigo's legs up. He grinned as the later yelped and cursed as Ichigo hit the hard wooden floor with a 'thud'. "Not too sure, but since you're obviously uncomfortable with it – how's the view?" He grinned and gave a small laugh, crossing his arms across his chest. "You look pretty good down there."

_'Why's it so hard to move?'_ Ichigo lifted his arms, his elbows and wrists cracking to try and un-stiffen as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the pain of it snapping as he fell. "Bastard." Groaning, he pushed himself up and crossed his legs. "You didn't answer my question."

"Geez, you don't remember?" Renji's smile turned into a frown as he crouched down in front of the orange-haired male. "What's your deal lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, first we thought you were drowning because your reiatsu suddenly disappeared while you were _underwater_." He flicked Ichigo on his forehead. "Then, you stayed in the hot water too long, leading your weak, human body, to overheat and you fainted. At first we just thought you had fallen asleep, but when your body took on that sun-burnt look we all decided it was time for you to go back to your room." He stood up, his hands unfolding and resting on his hips. "Leading me to get stuck with you."

Ichigo didn't say anything. Instead he put his hands on the ground next to him and tried to push himself up. _'It's still hard to move.'_

Renji rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic."

"What'd you say?!" The orange-haired male growled.

Instead of making the effort of continuing with arguing, the redheaded man turned around and crouched down, holding his hands backwards as he offered his back to the younger male. A frown appeared on his face and his eye twitched as he turned back to see what was taking the other male so long when he saw Ichigo just sitting there on the ground, starring at him. "C'mon, I don't have all night!" He was mildly surprised when Ichigo's arms slid back around his neck and his weight settled against his back. "Yosh! All set?" He ask as he hooked his arms underneath the legs around his waist and stood back up, jumping a little to make his back more comfortable as he walked back to their room.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Shaddap and be grateful."

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=


	3. Chapter 3

=x=x=x=x=x=

"_Bastard_!" Ichimaru yelled, his fist connecting with the brunette's cheek. Ichimaru balled his fists at his sides, careful not to push past Aizen's limit, less the man kill him on the spot. No, Ichimaru Gin was not stupid. Still, he couldn't understand. That orange-haired substitute Shinigami and the rest of the Soul Society had already defeated all of the Espada and the Arrancars that were left. Even Tousen had been killed during one of the fights. Ichimaru watched as the brunette turned around and sat back down on his throne chair, no matter how worn down it looked. "Answer me Aizen." He growled.

"I'm truly sorry, my friend." Aizen's expression was starting to piss the other male off. "But at least she isn't dead. I knew she was stronger than that. You shouldn't doubt her so much."

"Irrelevant." Ichimaru glared. "You broke our deal."

"Oh come, now." The brunette waved his hand dismissively. "I merely pressured the terms of it."

"Aizen!" The Shinigami with the purple-tinted silver hair was beyond angry now. "I'm tired of your petty excuses!" Ichimaru grabbed his Zanpakuto from his robs, his right hand grabbing the hilt and unsheathing his sword, posing it at the man in the marbled chair.

The brunette didn't blink as he sighed and rested his hand on his chin. "You're against me too Gin?"

"You know that isn't true." He frowned. "But I _am_ against—"

In the blink of an eye, Aizen had moved from his spot on the chair to stand directly behind the former Shinigami Captain of the Third Division. He had noticed that Ichimaru had been getting restless lately, and Aizen was just bidding his time, waiting for the right moment to appear before he made his next move. "I'm disappointed, Gin." He stated as he pressed the end of his own Zanpakuto into the thin man's throat. "I truly expected more of you."

Ichimaru huffed and thrusted his sword up in between Aizen's sword and his throat, elbowing the man in his stomach as he jumped away. He turned around to keep his eyes on the brunette only to be slammed in to the ground, a hard hit to his head making his vision waver. "Che."

Aizen once again put the end of his Zanpakuto against Ichimaru's throat and stepped on the middle of the lithe figure's back. "Go blow off some steam. Then return to me."

Ichimaru growled and glared before he shoved the brunette off of him, sheathing his sword and storming out of the room, ready to kill the first thing that crossed his path.

The brunette smirked before he replaced his own Zanpakuto back in the sheath, returning to his chair, resting his chin in his hand. "Kurotsuki." He didn't even blink when the big black mass appeared before him, kneeling down and head bowed.

"Aizen-sama." The many voices blended together. "I'm here to serve you."

Aizen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How many times had he heard _that_ one before? And now all who said it were either dead or missing. He pondered a bit on his next move. This...chess game of life was getting more difficult as more days passed by. When he was a Taichou in the Soul Society, he would often spend his free days challenging Yamamoto-taichou to a match. Aizen never being able to win but putting up one hell of a fight. The brunette smirked to himself. It's a good thing he never really tried against the old geezer. He might've given himself away back then. "What's the situation with Toshiro?"

"Toshiro, my lord?"

"The Shinigami I left you to deal with."

Kurotsuki blinked and bowed even deeper. "The sash that held his Zanpakuto was all that remained. I left it with the woman."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "What did you use?"

"Hado #88."

"Tch." The brunette bit his thumb. There was no _way_ that Toshiro died from an attack like that. At the most, it would damage him for a while, preventing him from fighting or using his Bankai anytime soon. _'Fool. He underestimates Toshiro's ability. Regardless of how small his body may be, he is skilled in unfathomable ways.'_ He sighed. Now he'd have to change his strategy once more. But it mattered little. There was now one less Taichou fighting for the Soul Society, even if it was only for a small amount of time. Aizen would use this time for the best. "Kurotsuki."

"Yes?"

"I advise you next time," He told the Hollow. "Make sure you survey the dead body."

"My lord?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is not dead. Not from a weak attack like that. But he will be injured in the meantime."

Kurotsuki raised his arms, pulling out the swords that he used in battle against Toshiro. "I also struck him with these two Zanpakuto. The poison from these blades will eventually consume him, my lord. He has no future."

Aizen seemed to contemplate this. _He_ knew that Toshiro would get eventually get help, but for now he would let this slide. It didn't damper his new plans at all. "We move now."

"As you wish Aizen-sama." Kurotsuki bowed once again before he disappeared from the room.

_'Are you ready, old man? Can your Shinigami's stand up to my might? My strength?'_ Aizen felt the laughter at finally getting his revenge bubble up in his chest. _'How will you defend your precious Soul Society? It's your move.'_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Ma, ma, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's voice yelled up the stairs. Her hands folding over her chest as her foot tapped on the wooden. "Ichigo!"

"_What_?" The head full of orange-hair appeared around the corner, the usual scowl on his face as he glared down at her. "Stop yelling."

The little blonde girl held up a white envelope. "A letter."

"So?" He huffed. He had better things to do with his time.

"Addressed from that woman you were with the other day—" She blinked as her brother spun around on his heels, practically jumping down the stairs, missing all of them, to land right in front of her. "Uh..."

Ichigo held out his hand. "Well, give it here."

"R-right." Yuzu moved her left arm to hand the letter to him only to have her twin sister rip it out of her hand and sprint into the dining room, putting the table between her and Ichigo.

"Karin you little—!" Their brother yelled as he jumped after her.

Karin only smirked as she tore open one side of the envelope, also running around the table to keep it between her and Ichigo. She gasped and jumped over the back of the couch as the orange-haired male leapt onto the table. "No fair!" She exclaimed as he lunged after her, tackling her to the floor and wrestling, grabbing the envelope from her hands. As Ichigo let her go she quickly got up and ran back around the table.

"What the – it's empty!" He growled as he crushed the envelope in his hands, his gaze snapping back to his little sister as she proceeded to unfold the letter. He watched her expression as he stalked over to her, Karin's face changing from smirking to one of complete surprise. Ichigo snatched the letter from her hands and glared at her. He resisted the urge to hit her, not like he would really ever hurt her, before he turned around and walked back towards his room. He stopped as he heard the black haired girl's quiet voice. He took a glance back at her before he winked. "Don't worry so much about it, Karin. I haven't decided yet." He informed her before he disappeared back into his room.

"Karin?" Yuzu asked as her twin shuffled her way towards the couch, falling down face first. The little blonde walked over to her sister and sat down near Karin's stomach, softly rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

"Ichi-nii is leaving."

"Aw, c'mon!" Yuzu smiled. "He leaves all the time. He'll be back."

Karin looked at Yuzu with a worried gaze. "He's _moving._"

The corner of Yuzu's mouth twitched before she suddenly stood up, her fingers entangled in her hair as she shrieked out loud. "Nooooo! He can't do that! Ichi-nii wouldn't leave us!"

The raven-haired girl sighed. "Face it Yuzu, he's grown up now."

"What's with all the dramatic screaming?!" Isshin bursted into the living room, his arms full of the groceries that Yuzu had sent him out to get earlier. "Yuzu, baby, what's wrong?"

The blonde was currently in a crouched position, her arms around her knees as she rocked back in forth, her depressed aura hanging above her head.

Isshin blinked at his other daughter.

"Ichigo's moving."

"That's it?" Their father let out a relieved sigh as he set down the groceries on the counter.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Karin asked. "Usually _you'd_ be the one in Yuzu's position."

Isshin shrugged. "I understand, although, I don't know why you two want the smaller room-"

"You big idiot!" Karin kicked her father in his shin. "We aren't moving rooms! Ichigo's moving out of the house!"

All of the color suddenly drained from Isshin's face as the man finally understood what his daughter was talking about. His little boy was growing up so fast. He completely forgot Karin as the next second he found himself in a big hug with Yuzu, tears streaming down their faces as they muttered and cried about Ichigo leaving them and never coming back. Both Isshin and his blonde haired daughter ignored the raven-haired girl as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes, scolding both of them underneath her breath at how ridiculously childish they could be.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Ichigo entered his room, closing his door and locking it making sure that he could have some privacy. Not that he got any, especially with his eavesdropping father and sister. He threw his sippers next to the chair as his desk before he flopped backwards on to his bed. Blinking as something soft kept hitting the back of his head and a muffled voice kept screaming. He reached behind his head only to grab a hold of the stuffed lion's leg, the yellow animal currently being host to the mod soul Kon. "Oh, sorry." Ichigo said as he tossed the stuffed animal towards the end of the bed where his feet were.

"What's your deal?" Kon asked as he picked himself up off the mattress.

The human didn't say anything as he read the letter in his hand. His excitement steadily increasing as he kept reading more and more. "YES!" Ichigo punched a fist in the air his excitement reaching its limit as he jumped up and danced around the room before falling back on his bed, his arms stretched out above him. _'This is great!'_ He closed his eyes, relishing in his accomplishment until he heard someone clearing their throat. "Karin?" He bolted upright, crossing his legs and sticking his hands down in between them. "How many times do I have to tell you," He was scowling at her. "Quit picking my lock!"

"Don't be stupid." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "I didn't pick your lock. Kon let me in."

Immediately Ichigo glared at the lion stuffed plushy snorting in satisfaction as the yellow blob dived underneath his bed. "What do you want?" He asked, turning his attention back to the raven haired girl standing in the doorway.

Karin immediately moved from her spot, walking over and hopping up on her brother's bed, sitting down and drawing her knees up to her chest as she avoided an unnecessary eye contact with him. "Well…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't have _time_ for this right now. He had preparations to get done! "Spit it out already."

"You don't have to be such a jerk." She snapped back at him. "Yuzu and I…we…"

"_Karin_—"

"We want to go the festival!"

The orange-haired male blinked as he watched the blush appear on his sister's neck up to her ears and form across the bridge of her nose. Well, now…this was rare. _'Since when did Karin blush?'_ He mused as the blush on her face deepened the longer that the silence was in the air between the two. "So go to the festival." He said, raising an eyebrow at her when she mumbled something below her breath. "What?"

Karin frowned at him. "Dad said you had to take us."

"Why?" He asked. Karin was a big girl. She could take care of herself, let along little Yuzu. He stifled his laughter at the blush that remained on her cheeks. If she knew what he was laughing at she'd kick his butt a hundred times to Timbuktu and back again. Hell, she'd probably kill him for what he was thinking. Rather than admitting it out loud, Ichigo concluded that sometimes, the tomboy I'll-kick-your-ass-if-you-even-so-much-as-_think-_about-it Karin was cute when she was embarrassed. "You're responsible enough."

"I know that!"

"Well, we…kinda." Karin closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she practically screamed out what she was trying to say. "Yuzu and I want to go with you!"

Ichigo leaned forward, peering at his sister, shoving the fact that her blush deepened even more into the back of his mind as he watched her. Her thumbs rotated around each other, her vision never met his as she looked around the room, then out the window before she stared down at her knees. "Fine, fine." He sighed as he stood up, his arms raising to the ceiling as he stretched, wincing as his back cracked in a few places. "Fine. When are we going?"

"Tomorrow!" Karin grinned up at him as she jumped off the bed. "The carnival starts at one!"

"Whoa, hold it a sec." He frowned at her. "You said it was a festival, not a _carnival_."

"Same thing." She waved her hand dismissively at him before she bolted out of the room to go and tell her sister. "We'll warn you when we're ready to go!"

"Karin!" Ichigo's hand was outstretched towards the doorway only to hear the sound of the wooden door click shut. His fingers twitched and so did his eye as he sighed in defeat, his arms falling to his sides as his head dropped. _'What've I gotten myself into?'_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Enter Matsumoto." The old, bald man with a long white beard, weaved with a dark purple ribbon beckoned the orange-haired lieutenant of the tenth division into the Taichou's meeting chamber. Yamamoto did not fail to miss her obvious distress of speaking in front of all of the Division Captains. Funny, Matsumoto was always father straightforward and confident when matters of high importance involved her. The Captian-Commader sat in silence as the other Captains patiently waited as well.

Rangiku had walked inside the huge doors, by order of Yamamoto, before the Division Captains, immediately falling to her hands and knees, bowing. Her gut clenched as she relayed the latest news that would bring forth a heavy atmosphere. "Captains…forgive me for interrupting—"

"Be calm Matsumoto." Ukitake told her. He gave her a small smile as she looked up at him but Juushirou frowned on the inside. _'Her eyes hold so much hurt.'_

"Continue." Yamamoto commanded her.

Rangiku bowed again before she spoke. "Earlier this week, there was contact with Aizen." She ignored their quick intakes of breaths and small murmurs. "Along with Aizen, Ichimaru Gin was also sighted."

"For what reason would Aizen return?" Komamura growled. "He has lost his army."

"They had come to offer Captain Hitsugaya as place at their side." She informed them.

The silence weighed heavy before Byakuya spoke. "I see you've suffered some injuries. But that does not explain where your Captain is."

Rangiku's reiatsu took on a depressed aura, her body shaking as she swallowed hard, trying her best to answer in a steady voice. "He's missing."

"Treason?" Mayuri questioned as the other Captains spoke at once.

"No!" Matsumoto cried. "There's more!"

Yamamoto knocked the end of his wooden staff on the ground. "Enough." He waited until there was silence once again before nodding at Rangiku.

"Aizen has created a new…monster." She explained, rising to her feet, her arms outstretched as she used her hands. "It's power is incredible—it's like he took an Espada and Hollowfied it even more, it's like nothing we've ever seen.

"It's nothing we can't handle, we've beaten Aizen's other Espada."

"It's not like that!" Her fists balled at her sides. "This, _thing_, is an extreme danger to anyone. Anything it kills, not only does it absorb the soul but it gains the power of that person too. This monster carries, at least, fifteen swords on its back and it has the ability to use Shunpo, Kido and Cero."

Kyoraku sighed, tugging the pink flowered kimono that rested over his shoulders. "Well that could be a small problem."

Komamura spoke to her. "So you fought this…monster. Where was Toshiro?"

Rangiku frowned as she reached into her Shihakusho, pulling out the olive green sash that belong to her Captain. She held it in her hand as she walked forward, placing herself in the middle of the other Captains, holding it up for all of them to see. "This is all that was left of him after a kido-cero combination." Her grip tightened on the sash as she looked at each and every one of them. "I can't even find his reiatsu."

All of the Captains gapped at her. Even the usually shut eyes of the Captain-Commander opened wide with shock. "If you'll excuse me. I must find my Captain." She bowed deeply before she straightened and quickly removed herself from the room, cursing as she hastily wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her icy blue eyes.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Ichigo saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and immediately pounced on the object that had gathered his attention, his foot stomping down on the back of the stuffed animals head, effectively pinning it to the ground. He grinned evilly as he heard the muffled cries of the mod soul, crossing his arms over his chest and laughing as Kon's arms flailed uselessly around. He grabbed the lion by the back of its head and picked it up to be on eye level with him. "What did I say ab—"

Ichigo didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the white nail of the stuffed animal was shoved into his eye. He yelped and threw the lion against the wall, his right hand covering his eye as he tried to rub the pain away. "Kon you rotten little twerp!" He yelled as he grabbed a random book off his desk and threw it.

"Ouch!" Kon fell to the ground, the heavy book on top of him as he cried out loud. "Rukia! Save me! Rukia!"

"Shut up you idiot!" The orange-haired male snapped at him. "She's not even here!"

"I'm not?"

Ichigo and Kon paused in their argument to look towards the window, which was now open, a slight breeze blowing the curtains back as the raven-haired Shinigami appeared, crouched down as she entered the room. She slid the window shut and sat on the bed, crossing her legs Indian style as she glared at the two of them. "Just what are you doing?"

"R-r-r-rukia!" Kon screamed and lunged at her, tears streaming down his face and his arms spread out wide.

Rukia didn't even flinch as she punched the lion in the face, sending him backwards and into the closet. She kept her gaze on Ichigo. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ichigo brushed his hands together as he grabbed the back of his desk chair, spinning it around as he slouched down into it. "Why are _you_ here?"

"You sound as if you don't want me here."

"I never said I didn't."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "That didn't even make any sense."

"It made perfect sense, what are you talking about?" He said, grabbing a white t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts from the dresser in his closet. "Close your eyes." He instructed her, waiting until she did as she was told before he quickly changed his clothes. Throwing the dirty articles of cloth into the hamper next to his desk he sat down on the bed and stared at her. "Are you staying?"

Rukia matched his look. "Are you going to let me stay?"

"Tch." He sighed, pulling the comforter out from underneath his body as he covered himself up. "You've never let it stop you before."

She smiled, even if the orange-haired male couldn't see it, he knew it. _'I'll tell him tomorrow. No use getting him worked up about it.'_ Rukia slid of the end of the bed and in to her little space in the closet, getting ready to close the door, she paused for just enough time to let Kon slip in to sleep with her. If she didn't all she'd hear was his complaining and she really didn't need that right now. _'Goodnight, Ichigo.'_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo walked back into his room, a green towel on his head as his arms moved back and forth, drying his hair. He found the raven-haired Shinigami sitting cross legged on his bed, her cell phone or communicator—no matter what anyone said, it was still a phone to him—pressing on the various buttons and frowning at the screen. He gave a small huff of laughter as she became angrier with the technological device. "Whoa, whoa." He said as she made to throw it to the ground, grabbing it from her hand and frowning at her. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not working!" She growled out her frustration.

"Huh?"

"The screen's all black!"

"Did you try turning it _on_?"

Rukia stared at the orange-haired male like he had grown another head before she blew up. "Of _course_ I tried turning it on! Are you calling me stupid?!"

Ichigo sighed at her rage. It really was tiring. "What about charging it?"

"Charging?" She jumped off the bed, hands on her hips and glared at him. "I'm not trying to run it over, Ichigo. I just want it to turn on."

"No you idiot." He walked over to his desk, grabbing his phone and unhooking the charger to plug the cord into Rukia's Communicator. "It's electronic. This means you have to charge it in order for it to stay on and work right." He turned around when he didn't hear anymore complaining from her. "Rukia?" Said girl was currently spaced out in her own little world as she tried to comprehend what he had told her. _'For the love of—"_ He stopped as someone started knocking on his door.

"Ichi-nii!"

"What Yuzu?" He asked as he walked over to her standing in the doorway, dressed in a light pink dress, her arms behind her back as she smiled up at him. "I don't like that look…"

"C'mon let's go!" She grabbed a hold of his hand and started tugging on him.

Ichigo was confused. "The carnival doesn't start for another couple of hours!"

Karin appeared behind her twin sister, her hands in her pockets as she glared at him. "We don't have anything to wear." She handed him a small envelope. "Dad said to give you this and you can keep any extra that's left over."

The orange-haired male eyed her carefully. "Left over from what?"

"Shopping!"

"Did someone say shopping?"

Yuzu and Karin blinked, both peering around their older brother as they spotted his raven-haired friend pop around the corner of his room. "Rukia-san!" The little blonde exclaimed before she bolted around her brother and threw her arms around the older woman's waist in a hug. "It's so nice to see you again!"

Rukia smiled as the young girl embraced her, she gently wrapped her own arms around the smaller frame. "Why are you going shopping?"

"There's a festival later today and Karin and I wanted to go before Ichi-nii leaves."

The raven-haired Shinigami gave their brother a confused look. "Where's he going?"

"He—"

Ichigo quickly stepped in between them, slapping a hand over his sister's mouth before he shoved her out the door. "It's a surprise! Go get your shoes on!" He growled in a low tone and frowned as Yuzu cheered happily running towards the stairs and dragging Karin after her.

"You're what, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him as he sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, since it's out." He growled again. _'Oh man, this sucks.'_

"Ichigo…"

He looked at her, slightly taken back because of her expression. Her mouth was in a frown and her eyebrows creased together as her eyes lost its usually perky shine. "C'mon don't give me that." He said, walking over to her, raising his hand, his finger poking the side of her mouth, urging it up from a frown. "I was going to tell you sooner or later; I'm moving."

"Where?"

"I'll show you on the way to the store." He walked over to his desk and pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and slinging it over his shoulder before he moved to rummage in his closet. He grabbed Rukia's handbag and looked under the sheets that were there, grinning as he found what he needed and stuffed it into the cramped space. He tossed the bag at her. "Let's go."

"You can run but you can't hide, Ichigo." She said with a frown before she added. "I can find you anywhere on this planet."

"I know." Ichigo smirked at her. "You would miss me too much."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'_Damn it.'_ Toshiro cursed as the feeling in his arm went from numb to painful. It seemed that the farther he got away from where he entered the soul society, the less the pain progressed. The problem being it was still spreading. He could feel it getting closer to his shoulder and if that happened, he would have one hell of a time trying to move his right arm. Much less defending himself if something, or someone, where to attack him.

He felt helpless as he trudged his way through the woods. Ironically enough, walking through the trees without their beautiful leaves reminded him of when Kusaka had come back to life from Hueco Mundo. Although he wasn't severely injured and heavily bleeding this time, the damage still felt the same. That time, he'd luckily been spotted by the Substitute Shinigami and was able to get a small time's sleep. Only now, there was no way history could possibly repeat itself as he stopped to lean against a rather thick tree. Crap, his leg was starting to burn.

"Ridiculous." He sighed as he pushed himself up. Maybe if he could make it to Urahara's shop. Toshiro tried to speed his pace up a little bit only for his eyes to go wide, crouching down as a pain shot up his leg. _'It's getting worse.'_ He groaned and shakily stood, limping forwards, ignoring the lingering presence that had been following him ever since he found himself in the world of the living. "Go away." He said.

A shimmering form wavered after the Division Captain only to appear transparently. "Master."

"I said to leave me alone." Toshiro growled.

"You're injured."

"I know that."

"Let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"Mas—"

Toshiro turned around, glaring. "Return to your sword, Hyourinmaru."

Hyourimaru's slate teal eyes widened at the deadly tone in Toshiro's voice. It was most unusual for the small male to speak like that, especially when talking to him. _'His injuries…I can feel them.'_ He really did not want to do was he was told, but it seemed that now Toshiro was not in any immediate danger that could threaten the white-haired male's life. He put his iced left arm over his abdomen and deeply bowed before he disappeared. "As you wish, Master."

It's not that he wasn't grateful, no; he was quite relieved to know that his Zanpakuto was so concerned about him. It was just that he was trying to think about his current situation and trying to find a way to fix what had been done to him. He had been careless, and it had nearly cost him his life. If it wasn't for Hyourinmaru materializing at that last possible second, shielding him from Kurotuski's attack, Toshiro would have taken damages way beyond repair. _'Thanks.'_

'_Anything for you.'_

Toshiro blinked as the ice dragon responded to him before he scowled. "I wasn't looking for an answer." He continued on his way, just now noticing that the night was approaching fast. And if he didn't get to a shelter soon, he'd be spending the night out in the open again, at the mercy of anyone who found him: Hollow or not.

'_I'm here to protect you.'_

"Enough. I already know that." He was glad that he wasn't in his Gigai. Otherwise the people that he'd been passing would think him crazy for talking out loud to himself. Not that sometimes he didn't wonder that on his own. But he shared the bond, and under no circumstances did he want it broken. Toshiro paused again to rest against another tree. The pain in his leg was barely numb but his arm felt like liquid fire was racing through it. "I just need to get to Urahara's."

He was content with continuing only to crumple to his hands and knees as the reiatsu in the air spiked so suddenly, Toshiro almost forgot that he could breathe. It wasn't a particularly strong reiatsu, it just caught him by surprise and in his current state, Toshiro couldn't really prepare for it. _'Just what I needed.'_ He stood up and headed in the direction where the reiatsu was most coming from. He had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning when he felt that familiar presence stir in the back of his mind.

'_Master, you can't be serious.'_

'_I'm still a Captain of the Soul Society.'_ He proved his point. _'It's my obligation to protect the world of the living.'_

'_You're injured!'_ Hyourinmaru still had that uneasy feeling in his gut. He knew that Toshiro would protect the humans to the best of his ability, but it did not calm the uneasiness inside of him. He closed off his feelings from the small male, fully knowing that his emotions had an impact on the boy. Hyourinmaru sighed, making sure that Toshiro heard him. _'If you have need of me…'_

'_I will call.'_ The Shinigami agreed as he made his way closer to the reiatsu. By the time Toshiro arrived at the scene, the sun had completely set. If not for the lights of the festival where he followed the spiritual pressure or the slight glow the Hollow was giving off; it might've been a little hard to fight this night. Toshiro scoffed as he ran against the flow of the festival people, running and screaming from something they couldn't see. Coming to face the Hollow, his white eyebrow knitted together as he studied the size of the monster.

It was about half the size of the huge, spinning wheel behind it. But the one thing that confused Toshiro was how _immature_ it was. "It's just a baby." He scolded himself, grabbing the hilt of his Zanpakuto and unsheathing it. He wouldn't even have a need to call out his shikai for something as weak as this. He jumped up and sliced through the Hollows body, not even blinking as it disintegrated into the air with an ear piercing scream. He landed on the ground but stopped. The reiatsu still had yet to disappear. He felt Hyourinmaru's distress in the back of his mind but disregarded it as he kept an eye out for anything unusual.

Toshiro had little time to react as a Hollow's arm slammed down on him. His sword fixed between him and the purple fist. He shoved the Hollow back, slicing through its arm, his eyes widening as that Hollow disappeared only to reveal more that had appeared behind it. _'No wonder the reiatsu was so dense. It was all of them.'_ He flipped backwards unto a nearby game stand that lined one of the roads in the carnival as one of the Hollows attacked him; dodging again he jumped to the side as another one smashed the game stand. "Gah." He grunted as he was hit from the side, his small body flying into another booth, effectively making the structure fall down and bury him.

He shoved the pieces of plywood and toys off of him, not worrying about the nails that bit into his skin as he was abruptly grabbed by the front of his Shihakusho. Toshiro was picked up and thrown, his body rolling and crashing through the other stands that lines isle ways in the park of the carnival. He groaned as he sat up, one of his eyes closed in pain as he looked down to see that a few nails punctured his skin. He cursed and pulled out the metal from his skin, wincing as the pain in his right arm burned even more. Toshiro's attention snapped when a small cry was close by to him. There was a small girl, held by a slightly older boy, his arms wrapped tight around them as the little boy did his best to protect the girl.

'_Are they what the Hollows are after?'_ He didn't have much time to think about that as the hollows surrounded them. Toshiro slashed the arm of one of the Hollows that had reached for the children, taking his stance protectively in front of them. The Shinigami Taichou and the Hollows danced around the children, most of the Hollows losing at least one of their arms as they reached towards the children. _'They're learning!'_ He noticed as three attacked at the same time, effectively splitting him away from the kids. Only when he peered closer did he see the chains attached to their chests. "They're souls?"

'_Call me out.'_ Hyourinmaru said

"I can handle this." He leapt back into the middle of the Hollows, slicing a few more colored beasts. He knocked one of the Hollows back, it falling and crushing a nearby building. Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw the building was filled with Humans. _'Can't they ever just run away?!'_ He growled his frustration as he cut mask of the Hollow only to be grabbed from behind. His sword clattered to the ground at it fell and the children screamed. The people from the building still couldn't see the Hollows so they bolted in all different directions, some right into the monster's hands.

Toshiro cursed as his hands flew to the large one around his neck, trying to pull away the pressure that was suffocating him. _'Hy-our—'_

"Leave 'im alone ya big bully!"

He cracked his eye open as he heard the voice of the little boy on the ground beneath him. The little brown haired soul was currently standing in front of the girl, an angry look on his face as he threw stones at the Hollow that currently had Toshiro at its mercy. "N-no…r-run!" He wheezed out, one of his arms outstretching and pointing towards the city. "Go!"

"We can't leave you!" The boy said.

Why can't they ever just do what their told? "Hado #31…" He whispered. "Shakkaho!"

The Hollow howled as Toshiro blasted it with a red energy ball, piercing its stomach and incinerating it. The white-haired Shinigami was release, Toshiro landing on the ground but stumbling a bit before he could rightfully stand up again. He paused when he saw the relieved faces on both of the little kids before him before he quickly turned his attention to the problem at hand. Numerous souls had already been devoured already. Toshiro couldn't afford to risk anymore.

Toshiro's left hand reached for his sword and just as he wrapped his fingers around it, something pierced his side. He looked down with disbelief in his eyes as this white spear-like thing shifted shape into a thin, long white hand. Toshiro spun around, his Zanpakuto in hand, the jolting, sickening feeling of whatever had pierced him ripping back through his flesh as the figure behind him jumped backwards out of the range on his attack. He smirked as in his swing of his sword, Toshiro let out a blast of ice. The figure crossed its arms in front of its face, blocking the attack. Only when the figure removed its arms did Toshiro gap at what it was. "Arrancar?!" Just how many souls were here to be swallowed? Surely not enough to make an Arrancar.

The figure grinned. "Seems you know 'nuf 'bout us, Shinigami."

"I don't have time for you." Toshiro froze a nearby approaching Hollow.

"Well, I'll have to fix that now won't I?" The Arrancar snapped its long bony fingers, instantaneously the rest of the Hollows on the ground disappeared. "Now it's just us." It pointed to the two small souls next to the white-haired male. "And them of course. How 'bout it? Winner takes all."

"Not interested." Toshiro moved to stand in front of them, keeping his eyes on the Arrancar he spoke to them. Hoping they'd follow his instructions this time. "Run. Towards the street behind you. And don't look back." He heard the young boy's stuttering and yelled back, trying to get him to get out of his frozen stupor. "Now!" He heard the little girl whisper and then the sound of running before he fully focused on the Arrancar.

The Arrancar looked bored, folding its arms over its chest. "You look pretty beat up, Shinigami."

"It's none of your concern."

"I guess not." The Arrancar shrugged before it smirked and snapped its fingers. "And neither are they."

The screams of a little boy and girl echoed through the night.

"No!" Toshiro yelled, changing his direction to head after the two souls.

"Didn't anybody teach you Shinigami to not turn your back on the enemy?!" The Arrancar charged after Toshiro, pulling its arm back before thrusting it forward, the hand morphing into a spear. "Tch." He growled as the white-haired Shinigami dodged just enough to only let the attack graze his arm near his shoulder. "Don't ignore me!" The end of the spear that passed Toshiro shifted into a hand again, snapping back to its owner, grabbing the smaller male on its way and dragging him back on the ground.

Toshiro raised his sword, cutting off the Arrancar's hand as it dragged him through the dirt. _'It's too late for them now.'_ He cursed. He couldn't even save a couple of kids in his state. He stood up, his chest heaving up and down from the lack of air he was getting. This Arrancar let his anger get the best of him. If he could just keep dodging and strike when its anger clouded his mind, he'd win for sure. Toshiro shunpo'ed away from the next attack, appearing to the Arrancar's right and thrusting a stream of ice towards it before disappearing again.

"Your movements are sluggish, Shinigami."

Toshiro spun around to see the Arrancar had followed his exact movements. He didn't have enough time to block the oncoming attack with his Zanpakuto, so instead, he threw up his right arm to shield the Arrancar's attack on his neck. The cut was clean, traveling from his wrist to his elbow, only getting deep enough to graze the bone on his arm. But the reiatsu that was unleashed with the Arrancar's attack sent him spiraling into the ground. Toshiro coughed, a pool of blood spattering to the broken rubble as his body became too stiff to move.

The pain in his arm was so intense, it partially blinded him. Only able to see out of his left eye, but still having trouble as blood from a head wound seeped into his eye clouded what little vision he had left, his out stretched is arm, reaching for his Zanpakuto. He heard his ice dragon's frantic cry in the back of his mind. _'Release me! Let me aid you!'_ The wound on his side had ripped through a layer of his diaphragm, making it a struggle to bring oxygen in to his lungs as he tried to wheeze out the command. "R-reign over…t-the…fros-sted heavens…"

'_Finish it, Master! Please I beg of you!'_

His consciousness was slipping from him fast. If he could just say his Zanpakuto's name, everything would be a little better. Normally a Zanpakuto that had materialized would be sealed away again if its master fell unconscious, but Toshiro's ice dragon had proven that with him, that was not the case. "H-hy..or…" His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword. "—i…n…" The last thing Toshiro saw was the laughing face of the Arrancar speeding towards him to finish him off, and his Zanpakuto's wide eyes filled with fear. "—ma…"

"Toshiro!"


	5. Chapter 5

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Yuzu was running around like a little kid in a candy shop. She was always the one out of her and Karin who liked to shop like a normal female. They were in their third store, the other two held nothing of the little blonde's interest, and she was currently in the dressing room. Yuzu came bounding out, dressed in a bright pink yukata as she spun around in front of a sulking Karin. "What do you think?"

"Hn." The raven-haired girl scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned to the side as she pouted. Why did _she_ have to come, of all places, to a department store? She hated shopping for clothes. Why could she just wear a t-shirt and jeans?

Yuzu frowned and looked around before she yelled out. "Ichi-nii!"

"Quit yelling, Yuzu." Ichigo said as he put himself in her sights, only a few racks away from the dressing room. "I'm right here."

The little blonde spun around in a quick circle. "What do you think?"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed together as he decided. "It's cute, but here," He threw a different one at her. "Go try this one on." He sighed as she squealed in delight and ran back into the dressing room. He loved his sisters, but sometimes…it was just too much for him. Ichigo walked up to his other sister and threw a yukata in her arms, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet before he shoved her towards the dressing room too. "Go." He said as he took her seat.

"You're an _idiot_ if you think I'm wearing this."

"You're an idiot if you think Yuzu won't make you."

As if on cue, Yuzu's voice echoed from the dressing room. "Karin-chan! Hurry up!"

Karin's eye twitched as she sighed and slinked in to change.

Ichigo sighed, throwing his hands behind his head as he leaned back, throwing his right leg up and over his left, waiting…more or less patiently. He eyes practically flew out of his head as Rukia came up behind him and slapped the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?!" He growled.

"You should be nicer to your sisters." She frowned at him. "They love you more than anything."

"Don't you think I know that?!" He scowled before he blinked in surprise as he saw the yukata in the Shinigami's arms. "You're wearing that?"

A tick formed in Rukia's jaw as she saw the laughter just trying to burst from the orange-haired male's slightly shaking frame. "And what's it to you?!" She snapped, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"You can't wear that." He said, picking up another article of clothing that was resting beside his chair and threw it at her, giving a small snicker at the look of surprise on her face after the fabric had fallen off her head and into a silken puddle in her arms.

"Ichigo—"

"Save it." He waved a dismissive hand at her. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible. It's starting to get crowed."

And he was right. Men and women were pouring in from every direction, dragging people along with them. There were some at the clearance tables and racks, two and three fighting over who saw what fabric first. Men trying to make themselves as small as possible in the corners as their women dueled it out. Rukia laughed and walked inside to the dressing room with the yukata Ichigo picked out for her.

"Ne, ne Ichi-nii!" Yuzu appeared in the doorway, alongside her twin sister as she squealed in delight. "Is this right?" She spun in a circle to show it off. The pale yellow base of the yukata fit nicely with the burnt orange floral pattern that ran down the left side of the outfit, and the brown obi topped it off. Karin was wearing a crimson red yukata, the white flowers that ran down the right side of her outfit were outlined in gold thread and the black obi around her small waist complimented it very well.

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, looks great Yuzu."

"Yay!" She grinned. "Can we stay in these?"

"Go get your clothes." He said.

"Ok!" She disappeared back into the dressing room and quickly returned with hers and her sister's clothing in her hands all bunched together. She giggled as Ichigo took the clothes from her and folded them before he placed them underneath his arm to carry it. Yuzu turned around as the raven-haired Shinigami exited the dressing room, dressed in the yukata that her brother had chosen for the young woman. "Wow Rukia! You look so pretty!"

A blush appeared on her nose as she timidly folded her hands in front of her body. The main color of her dress was a slightly off-white color with a light red tree design up the side, a yellow obi wrapped around her waist. She had pulled her hair back and stuck a clip in it, making it look her hair was a fan behind her head. Rukia blinked in surprise before she barked at the orange-haired male who was standing a few feet away. "What are you staring at, idiot?"

"I like it." Ichigo smiled.

"Ah," Her fingers twisted together. "I don't know what to say."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Go get your clothes. We're gettin' out of here."

'W-what about you?"

"Did you see this place?" He pointed behind him with his thumb. "I'm not staying here any longer than I have to."

"But—"

"Besides, there isn't enough money to buy all of us new clothes."

"Then you can find one for yourself, I don't need one."

"Shut up." Ichigo stated as Yuzu took his free hand and they walked towards the cashier's station. "Hurry up, Rukia."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Yay!" Yuzu and Karin skipped through the gate as Ichigo was waiting for the ticket man to hand him back the rest of the tickets to make sure they could get back in if they left for any reason. Karin's mood had lightened; after all, the raven-haired girl couldn't wait to beat her brother at the carnival games. "What should we do first, Karin?" The little blonde asked.

"We have to save the Ferris Wheel for last, since it's the best part."

"Ok! Let's go on the Polar Express!" Yuzu exclaimed as she pulled Karin after her towards the ride of booths that went in a circle, speeding up every time it circled once. They waited in line until it was their turn to be let in, allowing the man helping the littler kids to strap themselves in to the cart, turning just as the ride was going at their older brother, grinning like idiots as he waved back.

Ichigo felt a weight being lifted off his chest as he watched his little sister's having fun. Since the ride they were on was spinning so fast, Yuzu was currently being pushed up against Karin who looked like she was going to fall out. He sighed; it had been a long time since they had gone out to a carnival together. Of course their father couldn't make it because Isshin had the only business in the area with medical practices. He let a small smile show on his face as he heard Yuzu's scream and Karin's laughter, both of their hands up in the air as the ride began to slow down.

"Careful there…you ok?" He asked as the blonde ran from the gates, staggering a bit as he caught her shoulders.

"Let's all play a game!"

"Alright, which one?"

"Soccer." Karin said and pointed across the aisle way.

'_Of course.'_ Ichigo followed as both of the girls tugged on his hands.

The raven-haired Shinigami blinked, startled from her stupor as Yuzu let go of Ichigo's hand and had clasped her smaller hands around Rukia's, pulling her after Ichigo and Karin. "Yuzu?"

"You're playing too!" She grinned. "We're a family tonight."

'_A family…'_ Immediately Rukia thought of her older brother, no, adopted brother. Byakuya had indeed married her older sister, Hisana. But the truth be told, she couldn't really remember her older sister. And the more time that Rukia spent at the Kuchiki house back in the Soul Society, the more distant she felt from the raven-haired Taichou. All she wanted to do was to belong. She took a deep breath before she let it out and smiled. Tonight, she did belong. And she would make the most of it.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as she came to stand beside him at the game booth.

"It's nothing, Ichigo." She smiled up at him as the man behind the counter explained the rules before giving them each three soccer balls. They were told that at the sound of his whistle, they were supposed to try and get all three balls in to the small goal on the other side of the tent. She felt a little uneasy at the fact that the net was ten feet away but when she heard the shrill sound she tried her best, missing her first one, making the second one and just barely missing the last one.

Ichigo laughed at the pouted expression on his friend's face. Picking out the prize he won, a small pink bunny rabbit and he handed it to Rukia, shaking his head as she tried to argue with him. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she thanked him, unprepared for the small hug she gave him as a slight blush crossed his cheeks. He paused and looked up towards the sky as a cold breeze swept through the air, sending a shiver down his back as he shrugged it off.

"This one next!" Yuzu pointed to a large, tall ride that looked like a T. "Can we go on this one Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo's eyes about popped out of his head. It went _upside down._ Was she crazy?! "There's no way you're getting me on _that_." He emphasized his point by taking a step backwards and shaking his head. "But you can if you want to."

"Please?"

"Don't bother Yuzu." Karin said, her arms folded across her chest as she gave an evil eye to her brother. "He's just a scaredy cat."

Ichigo's eye twitched. He would not snap. He would not snap. He would not—goddamn it. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you ya brat!" He grabbed both of the little girl's arms and dragged them after him, their eyes wide as they were momentarily confused about their older brother's actions before they looked at each other and broke out in a grin.

Rukia blinked again before she laughed. The way they all teased each other was funny to witness. Even though they never meant anything they said, it was still cute to watch. She found a nearby bench, holding the rabbit that Ichigo gave her and also holding the blue cat that Karin had won as she waited for them to be done with their ride.

About fifteen minutes passed and Rukia found herself standing a foot away from the trashcan, rubbing Ichigo's back as the orange-haired man lost all of the food he had eaten before they arrived at the carnival. "You poor thing." She mumbled as he heaved again before standing upright, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks." He muttered as he took the water bottle that Yuzu offered him, rinsing his mouth out before spitting that into the trash as well.

Karin was grinning, holding on to her cat tightly. "I knew you couldn't handle it."

"At least he tried."

"Yeah, I guess."

Ichigo glared before he saw another gaming booth. He pointed and they all agreed, walking over, the girls in front and Ichigo and Rukia trailing behind. Again it was a throwing game, this time to try and knock down all of the wooden milk bottles. They all entered together, each person given three baseballs, Yuzu the only one being able to win anything. He tried hard not to laugh as Yuzu was able to pick out her grand prize for knocking down all the bottles in one shot, her prize being bigger than she was herself. Ichigo grabbed the huge green bear from her arms, as she kept running into things and people, and placed it on his back, carrying it much like he would a person.

"Ne, what time is it?" Karin asked.

Rukia took out her communicator from her obi, flipping it open and pressing the center button. "Ten minutes to ten o'clock."

Yuzu gasped, her hands clasping over her mouth. "The carnival's almost over? We haven't ridden the Ferris Wheel yet!"

"Well I guess we better get over there, hm?" Ichigo smiled at how excited they were. It really had been a while since they'd been out like this, having a good time. He smiled apologetically at Rukia who was holding the rabbit and the cat in her arms as she walked next to him. He saw Yuzu and Karin waving at them in the line and they headed over there. "Here's a couple tickets, have fun." He dug into his pocket and grabbed two red tickets and handing them to Karin.

Karin frowned. "You're coming to right?"

"Can't." Ichigo pointed to the bear on his back with his thumb. "Someone might steal him."

"I'll watch them." Rukia offered.

The orange-haired male shook his head, putting another red ticket into her hand and moving to grab the two stuffed animals out of her hands. "You go with them."

"Ichigo!"

"Please Rukia; I don't want some creeper guy kidnapping my sisters."

And old man and woman came up to stand beside the two teenagers. "Pardon us for intruding. But would you like us to keep watch over your friends?" Both the corners of their closed eyes and mouths lifted up into a smile as they held out their hands.

'_The bear is bigger than both of them.'_ Ichigo sighed, one hand scratching the back of his head. "If you don't mind." He nodded over to a nearby bench that sat across from the giant metal wheel and set the green bear on the end of the wooden seat, just as the old couple sat down, the woman taking the cat and the rabbit from Rukia's arms. Ichigo bowed. "Thanks a lot."

"Of course. Have fun now."

He still felt bad about leaving their things with the old couple but they were the ones that offered. He returned his little sister's smiles as he and Rukia joined them in the line. A few minutes later they were being ushered into one of the cabs, the door closed and latched from the outside, the wheel was moving and their cab rising into the air. "Oh wow!" Yuzu shouted her joy as she peered out the window. "Look at all those lights!"

Karin was looking sitting on Ichigo's lap as Yuzu crawled across Rukia's, both of their hands plastered on the windows as they gazed at the large area of the carnival. The little raven's expression became puzzled as she was looking towards the western side of the grounds, near the border of the forest. "What's that?" She asked, pointing. "Aw, shoot." The cab of the Ferris Wheel had already rotated so they were out of view.

"What was it?" Rukia asked, her hands going around the little blonde's waist as Yuzu sat herself down, grinning and swinging her legs.

"I…don't know." Karin said as she slid back into the seat next to her brother. "It looked like someone in the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yeah, but they were dressed in white."

Ichigo and Rukia gave concerned looks to each other. What could it have possibly had been? Rukia was the first to bring up a new conversation. "By the way, I came to tell you something important, Ichigo."

"Really?" He said as the cab stopped, letting other passengers that had already been on the wheel long enough off and to let on new ones. "What's up?"

"Aizen appeared a couple days ago."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What does he want?"

"Apparently he created a mixed species of Hollow and Arrancar." Rukia said, setting Yuzu down and motioning Karin to switch her places as she sat down next to the orange-haired male. "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto were the ones who encountered him."

"Aren't Arrancars already Hollows?" He deadpanned.

"Yes, but that's not the point. The point is that it looks like a regular Hollow. But it uses Arrancar _and_ Shinigami attacks." Rukia informed him. "And it carries more than one Zanpakuto."

"Is that even possible?" Ichigo asked.

"There's no known information about anything like it in the Library." She shook her head. "The main thing I came to talk to you about is that this Hollow-thing…attacked Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto."

Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. "Didn't they get any different information than that?"

Rukia gave him a hard look. "Captain Hitsugaya is missing."

"What? Again?" He remembered the last time that the white-haired Shinigami had disappeared. The whole ordeal with his old friend Kusaka, and the misunderstanding that Toshiro had gone rouge from the Soul Society. _'Man, that was a drag.'_ Ichigo sighed, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes to think about it. He hoped that this wasn't another problem like that one had been. "What's the deal this time?"

"That's the problem. He disappeared after he was attacked, leaving behind the sash that held his Zanpakuto to him."

"You sure he ain't dead?"

"Ichigo!"

He held up his hands in his defense but started laughing. "I'm just kidding."

How dare he make such bold assumptions! The raven-haired Shinigami glared at him. "You ar—"

"Look!" Karin interrupted. "There it is again!"

They all looked out the window as Ichigo's little sister pointed. Sure enough, there was a white figure, standing on air over towards one side of the carnival grounds, holding a large white spear in its hand. "I thought we got rid of all of those low-class Arrancars?" Ichigo growled out, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the green mod soul that held Kon inside of it.

Rukia gave him a dry stare. "You didn't kill that blue-haired one."

"Well," He paused, acknowledging that she was right. "He's a different story. We've come to a…mutual understanding."

"Right."

"Just, hurry it up." Ichigo popped the mod soul pill into his mouth, his Shinigami form detaching from his human body. "Watch the girls, Kon." He instructed as he moved towards the door. "Get back you two, we have to go."

Yuzu and Karin both grabbed on to their older brother's arms, preventing him from leaving. "You can't! You don't know what that thing out there is!" Karin argued.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled.

"B-b-but Ichi-nii!" Yuzu's eyes clouded with unshed tears. "You'll get hurt!"

"I promise I'll be careful ok?" Ichigo didn't have time for this. No offense to his family; he was really touched that they cared so much.

"Just stay with Chappy and Kon." Rukia popped her own mod soul into her body, her true form detaching from her gigai. "I'll be with him."

"Keep him out of trouble, Rukia." Karin said, the plea hidden in her voice, still angry that her brother was going out to fight a bunch of monsters, but content for the meantime that someone else was going to be out there, watching his back. Karin switched over to the other side of the car and wrapped her arms around her twin sister as Kon and Rukia's gigai sat in the opposite seat.

"Alright!" Ichigo punched his right fist into his left hand, a smirk on his face as he pumped himself for the upcoming battle. He and Rukia were currently standing on one of the Ferris Wheel cabs that was rising to the top, the itch of the fight coursing through Ichigo's veins as he thought about the upcoming battle. It had been awhile, he was afraid that his Shinigami skills might have been getting rusty. No better time to test it out than this. "Let's get this party st—What the hell?!"

Ichigo was cut short as the sky suddenly opened up and rained Hollows. And they weren't any small matter either. All different shapes and sizes slammed down to the ground, making it seem as if it were an earthquake as they howled and reached after their victims. _'Gotta keep them away from the Ferris Wheel.'_ He mentally reminded himself as he launched himself from the metal frame, his right arm unsheathing his Zanpakuto from its bindings and slashing through the nearest Hollow. "Go to hell you scum!"

After the first couple of Hollows were defeated by the orange-haired male, most of the other Hollows directed their attention to Ichigo, leaving their victims behind. Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes as he heard the screams of the other humans as they ran around trying to figure out why the tents and stands around them were suddenly blowing up and why there was such a nasty stench lingering in the air. He cut through another Hollow, set on getting rid of another one as Rukia waved her out Zanpakuto, effectively getting rid of the Hollow that were close enough. "Forget about them! Get that Arrancar!"

"Gotcha." Ichigo nodded as he jumped off the ground, fixing the Arrancar's position before he sped over to defeat it. A few Hollow appeared in his way, and he had to pause to take care of them before he continued on his way, scowling as a few surprised him into stopping more than once. Getting rid of them, he noticed there were two screaming kids being chased by a Hollow. He decided that the Arrancar could wait for another minute as he dived between the kids and the monster, effectively cutting the Hollow in half before turning to the kids. "You alright?" He asked as they turned around and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're souls?"

Ichigo crouched down as he noticed the chains on both of their chests. "What're you doing in a place like this?"

"We were just trying to have some fun." The taller boy said before his eyes widened in surprise. "But you hafta help that other kid!"

"What other kid?" Ichigo rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder, the very end of the hilt glowing a pale blue light as he prepared the Konsō.

"The kid with white hair!" The little girl peeped from behind the boy as she pointed in the direction of the Arrancar.

"Ok, I'm just going to take care of you first."

"W-w-what are you gonna do?!" They panicked, the boy trying to stand up taller.

Ichigo gave an encouraging smile. "It's a Konsō. A Soul Burial."

"I don't want to be buried alive!" The little girl squeaked and tried her best to hide further behind her brother.

"It's ok," He explained. "It's just a seal to make sure you get to the Soul Society safely."

The little boy bit his lip. "Will we like it there?"

"Yes, and you can stay together too." Ichigo tapped both of their foreheads with the end of his Zanpakuto, the light blue seal appearing on their heads, making their bodies glow before they disappeared into Hell Butterflies.

Ichigo used his shunpo to flash himself across the two aisle-way entrances before he rounded the corner to where the Arrancar stood. His eyes widened as he saw the Arrancar pull back its lanced weapon, aiming for the white figure in the hole on the ground underneath it. "Toshiro!" Ichigo immediately flashed himself in front of the Arrancar, his Zanpakuto in a protective position as he stole a quick glance at the Captain currently lying unconscious on the ground behind him. "Bastard." He hissed as he moved to release his power to obliterate his foe.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki…" Rukia's voice echoed through the air as she appeared in front of Ichigo, her own Zanpakuto unsheathed and in its attack stance. She turned her sword in a counter-clockwise circle, the ribbon on the end of the beautiful sword's hilt forming a large white circle. "Some no mai," The blade of her Zanpakuto began to glow before Rukia slashed it through the air, a large circle of ice appearing on the ground before it shot upwards, encasing the Arrancar in a pillar of light that formed into ice. "Tsukishiro!" That large pillar shattered into pieces, nothing left except for the snow and ice flakes that fell upon the ground.

"R-rukia!" Ichigo yelled as she took a deep breath and re-sheathed her Zanpakuto. "That was _my_ target!"

She threw him an annoyed look. "We don't have time for you to play around."

"I wasn't playing! I was working on getting rid of him!"

"You sure took your time..." Rukia repeated herself as she passed by the orange-haired male to approach the unconscious figure behind them. "Captain Hitsugaya!" She called out, just barely reaching the top of the small crater that the white covered body was lying in before a barrier sent her backwards to land on her rear end. _'Ow…a barrier?'_ She looked up to see a holograph of a teal-haired man with ice claws, standing in a protective stance next to the barrier that had prevented her from getting to the Captain. "H-hyourinmaru!"

Hyourinmaru glared, his left arm coming up in an attacking position. "You will not touch him."

'_I don't understand.'_ She pondered out loud. "He's unconscious. How are you able to be outside of your Zanpakuto?"

"I thought you said we didn't have time to fool around Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he turned around and grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. He glared at the halfway materialized Zanpakuto as he took a step forward. "We're here to help him." He said as he continued to move towards the still body, his Shinigami form walking straight through the dragon male's hologram figure. "Not so lost now, is he?"

"The barrier will—" Hyourinmaru's words stopped as the orange-haired male walked right through the barrier he had placed around his master. He watched as Ichigo was now kneeling by the white-haired Captain, rolling over the small frame and calling his name. "Stop! Do not wake him!"

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo scowled at the Zanpakuto before he returned his attention to Toshiro, assessing the damages done to the small body. _'Damn, he's had a rough time.'_

Rukia appeared back at the top of the crater, the barrier still preventing her from seeing the wounds on the Captain's form. "Is he alive?"

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah, but he's got a few good wounds on him." He placed his Zanpakuto back on his back, the bindings wrapping back around the black steel as Ichigo moved his arms underneath the small frame, lifting Toshiro up as he stood. "I'll take him back to the house."

"What about me?" She asked.

"Head back to the Soul Society to tell everyone that we found Toshiro." Ichigo jumped up out of the crater, the white-haired male safely in his arms as he turned to address the icy Zanpakuto who stood silent on the side. "You should return to your sword. It'll be hard to explain if you're following me around."

Hyourinmaru growled. "I refuse." How dare this human make demands of him! He was the strongest ice Zanpakuto alive and yet this orange-haired male ordered him like he was nothing more than a tool. "I will stay by my master's side."

"Listen," Ichigo glared. "It's nothing personal. I just have too many people to keep an eye on and I don't want to accidentally leave you behind! So get back to your sword and quit arguing!"

Rukia blinked in pure shock as Toshiro's Zanpakuto threw a glare towards Ichigo before reluctantly returning to its sword state. "I'm amazed he listened to you."

"Me too." Ichigo was blinking in surprise at her before he shrugged and grabbed the light blue hilt of the icy sword and placed it into the wrappings with his own Zanpakuto, being careful not to leave it behind. "Guess I'll round up everyone else here." He said before he disappeared back towards the direction of the Ferris wheel.

The orange-haired male didn't wait for her response, know that she would've returned even if hadn't reminded her to. He landed in front of the Ferris Wheel, thankful that it wasn't damaged in any way as he caught sight of the four people he left behind hiding around towards the back of the huge metal structure. "Is everyone alright?" He asked as his sister's came running up towards him.

"Toshiro?" Karin exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise as she saw the unconscious male.

"Huh? Toshiro-kun? Where?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her sister funny. Even though she had a little bit of spiritual powers, she could still only see the blurred image of, what her sister said, to be her brother standing before them, occasionally seeing a flicker of his body more defined every so often.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know him?"

"He played soccer on our team once; helping us beat those middle schoolers."

"I thought I told you to come to me if they gave you a problem?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," She folded her arms across her chest and glared. "You were M.I.A. with those…Vizard guys…"

"Ah." He nodded to her point before turning around. "Well, let's go back home."

"Grab the prizes!" Yuzu said, running over towards the bench were they left the huge bear and smaller bunny and cat. Amazement and happiness coursing through her as the bench was completely avoided by any of the Hollows that had appeared. She hugged the smaller stuffed animals to her as she pointed to Kon. "Will you grab the bear?" She smiled sweetly as he muttered and did as she asked. "Thanks."

"Let's go already." Ichigo prompted them all.


	6. Chapter 6

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Hey Dad!" Ichigo yelled into the house as Karin let him in, the unconscious Toshiro still in his arms. Luckily enough, Urahara's shop had been on the way back to the house and they had stopped in to grab the smaller male's gigai. Unsurprisingly, the old man hadn't been there but it's not like it mattered really.

"Up to bed you two." He directed his sisters as he walked down the hallway and disappeared past the living room doorway. It was only quarter after ten so his father should still be awake, but the problem was he wasn't in the living room watching the television like he normally was. _'Where'd that idiot go?'_ Walking to the back corner of the kitchen, he turned around and pushed his back against the light grey swinging door that led to the hallway that connected to the clinic.

He heard his father's voice and growled softly. Couldn't that man ever pay attention to him when Ichigo wanted him too? He noticed the lights were on at the end of the hall and he sped up his pace. If anybody could fix the male in his arms, it was definitely his father. "Dad—" He started to grab the older male's attention as he exited the hall and turned the corner to face his father, only to stop as he saw he wasn't alone. Ichigo blinked rapidly as he was astounded at who he saw. "Urahara-san?"

Isshin and the blonde haired man froze in the midst of their conversation, their heads turning towards the orange-haired boy as he stood on the opposite side of the room. "I-ichigo?" Isshin felt his heart drop to his stomach. What the hell was he doing home so early?

"Yo, Ichigo!" Urahara gave a small wave, his fan in hand. _'Seems we've been caught.'_

Ichigo's finger pointed at the two men sitting on the stools, facing each other. "Why are you here? How do you know my dad?!"

Urahara fluttered his fan in front of his face as both he and Isshin rose from their seats. "What do you want?"

'_Way to be evasive.'_ Ichigo's attention was redirected as a pale arm slid off the body in his hands to hang loosely towards the ground. _'Right...'_ Ichigo straightened back up, shifting the small form in his arms a little to make it comfier for him to hold. "Dad, he needs help."

"My, my." The blonde walked over, snapping his fan shut as he peered down at the white-haired boy. "You've been absent for a while, Captain Hitsugaya. Where have you been?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Urahara-san…he's unconscious."

"Obviously." He threw a wave over his back. "I'll see you Kurosaki. You have business to attend to."

Isshin sighed as the blonde disappeared from his view. "Well," He said. "Bring him over here."

Ichigo did was he was told, walking over and playing the small figure down in the examining table, watching as his father rolled on his stool to the other side. Isshin had grabbed a device that looked like a stamp and placed it on Toshiro's chest, the soul separating from the gigai. "So, you gonna tell me how you know Urahara-san or the fact that you knew Toshiro is a Shinigami?" He asked as he watched the man work.

"Nope." Isshin put his fingers on the pale neck and watched his watch, checking the white-haired man's pulse before moving on to the next task.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because that's just the way things are, Ichigo." The raven haired man took his stethoscope from around his neck and putting the buds into his ears, moved the tunable diaphragm over the Captain's chest, checking to make sure that Toshiro's lungs were still breathing. "Any major wounds you know about?" He asked, wrapping his instrument back around his neck as he concluded that the lungs were in the clear.

Ichigo pointed peeled back the blood-stained haori to show the circular hole in the middle of Toshiro's abdomen. "Does that count?"

Isshin let out a low whistle. "That's a big one." He rolled backwards, grabbing a tray on wheels and dragging it back over to the side of the examination table with him. "But, it's nothing too major. Of course," He took a closer look, his hands grabbing the pair of tweezers off the tray. "I'm no Unohana so I can't guarantee a quick recovery." He picked at the edges of the wound with the metal tool, grabbing left behind pieces of bone. _'These aren't his bones…more like a Hollows. Since when did they leave fragments?'_

The orange-haired male had to sit down. Now his father knew Captain Unohana too? This was getting ridiculous! How much was his father really hiding from him? Running his hands through his hair he waited patiently as his father cleaned Toshiro's wound and dressed it. _'Now how can I get him to tell me everything?'_

"Alright." Isshin said, standing up. "He just needs some good old fashioned rest."

"I'll take him up to my room." Ichigo said as he stood and slipped his arms back underneath the small frame.

"Try not to move him too much. I stitched it up, but then again. These stitches aren't made for a Shinigami's body." His father said; his back towards his son as he took his tray of tools over to the sink and cleaned them off.

"Alright, thanks." Ichigo walked back towards the hallway.

Isshin waited until he heard his son's footsteps travel farther away before he dropped his tools in the sink and sank down to his knees, his head resting against the cupboards underneath the counter. _'Masaki…I don't know what to do…'_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"_..ster…"_

His eyes felt extremely heavy. What had happened? His fingers twitched, testing them to see if they could move. Taking a deep breath, the weight on his chest lessoned a little and the pain in his arm and leg reduced to a dull throbbing. He felt the familiar prickle of the cold ghost over his bare skin, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he felt a little better. He tried opening his eyes, being greeting by a blinding light.

"…_a...ter…"_

He knew that voice. He lifted his left arm to shield the light from his eyes as he tried to open them again. He was floating in a black abyss, underneath him a field of crystallized ice. _'Where…am I?'_ His inner world? He squinted as a bright light flashed in the area as he found himself moving upright when a pair of arms, covered in ice and shaped like claws, wrapped around his upper body. He looked up to see his Zanpakuto smiling down at him and he huffed.

"_Since when do you smile?"_

He didn't receive an answer, instead the arms around his body tightened more. He turned around and raised his pale hands to the Zanpakuto's chest, pushing against the human-materialized dragon before it squeezed him to death. When the pressure ceased he looked up to see the teal-haired man pointing to his own chest. _"What?"_ He asked as his Zanpakuto just tapped his chest twice again, opening his mouth but no words sounded.

"_I don't underst—Ngh!"_ The humanoid ice dragon's clawed hand had grabbed a hold of his right arm and a fierce burning sensation raced through his arm. Automatically he shoved himself away, slightly drifting backwards as the claw slipping off his arm. Looking down at his right arm he saw a dark-red outline of the clawed imprint on his forearm. His gaze snapped to the Zanpakuto, glaring. That had never happened before. He practically lived in the ice, so why did it hurt to touch him now?

His expression turned surprised when he saw the pained look on the taller figure's face along with shock in those light blue eyes. _"Don't worry about it."_ He said as the Zanpakuto simply pointed to its chest again. He scowled. _"Why do you keep pointing to yourself? I know who you are."_ The materialized sword blinked and nodded, encouraging the boy to continue. A clawed finger pointed to his throat and his teal hair waved as the Zanpakuto shook his head. The smaller figure gave a confused look, his sword's body slumping into a sigh as he shook his head again, giving a don't-worry-about-it look, turning and drifting away.

"_Wait!"_ His left arm stretched out towards the disappearing form. _"Where are you going? Hyourinmaru?"_

Hyourinmaru turned around, giving the white-haired boy a praising smile. "Wake up, little one."

Toshiro's eyes widened as his Zanpakuto's body disappeared like smoke. The next thing he knew he was falling, the ice that was beneath his once floating body shattering as the only thing left was the darkness that swallowed him up.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"I just don't get it." Ichigo ran his hands through his hair again as he struggled to organize his thoughts to make sense. "What does Aizen want with him?" He scowled at the glass of orange juice as he picked it up, taking a long drink before slamming it back down on the wooden table and staring at the sloshing liquid. "And _you,_" He started, changing the subject as he glared at his father who sat on the opposite side of the table. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Simply because it's none of your business." Isshin shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink. "I did it to protect you."

"That's a load of cr—" The orange-haired male was cut short as a pained yell echoed through the house. Ichigo and Isshin blinked at each other. Yuzu and Karin were asleep and Rukia had gone back to the Seireitei so that left… "Toshiro?" Ichigo bolted up from his chair and into the hallway, skipping up the stairs and stumbling into his bedroom door, plastering his face against the wooden object, his nose crunching uncomfortably against it. Served him right. He turned the handle, the light from the hallway letting in a little as he walked over towards the bed where the white-haired Shinigami was tossing around in his sleep, a painful expression on his face.

"Hey To—" Ichigo stopped as a freezing temperature encased his room. He could see his breath in huffs as his eyes looked down to see a clawed hand wrapped around his throat. Damn this stuff was cold!

Hyourinmaru stood in the middle of Ichigo's room, his right arm extended and wrapped around the tan throat as the materialize Zanpakuto glared venomously. "Stay back."

"I don't have time to argue with you." Ichigo said, his hand reaching up and smacking away the iced arm. Suddenly he was thrown backwards into his door, cursing, he stood and popped Kon's mod soul pill into his mouth, grateful he'd thought of the idea earlier. "Go get dad, Kon." He saw a nod out of the corner of his eye before he redirected his attention. "Now, I told you before. I'm here to help."

The teal-haired man's form was unwavering, his arm reaching for his sword.

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Ichigo held up his hands, sighing when the Zanpakuto stilled for a moment. "If you want a fight fine—"

"Have you forgotten the last battle we had?" Hyourinmaru growled. "If not for my master, you'd be dead Kurosaki."

"Shaddup," He scowled. "I'll fight you anywhere but here."

"You are not in a position to decide that."

"I won't jeopardize my family, damnit!"

Isshin appeared in the doorway, stopping momentarily before he brushed past his son's body and moved over towards the bed. "Let me pass. We've no time for disputes." He said as the tip of a sword pressed tightly against his chest. This was ridiculous. Why was a Zanpakuto materialized here? If any Hollow got a whiff of the reiatsu then the whole neighborhood would be in danger!

"You are a _human_. What can you do for a Shinigami?"

"You are a Zanpakuto." Isshin narrowed his eyes. "Now move aside."

'_How does he know?'_ The dragon-human's eyes widened as he realized just who the man in front of him was. Sheathing his sword, he stepped back, allowing the raven haired male to pass by him to reach his master's side. He growled as Ichigo move to the bed, reminding the boy who he was dealing with as they examined his master.

"Kon!" Isshin called as he pulled the blanket off Toshiro's small body, grabbing the small right arm of the male. Pushing back the black sleeve, he saw the angry red imprint of a claw on the white-haired man's arm. _'I've seen this before.'_ He pondered to himself as Kon, in Ichigo's body, appeared next to him with his small medical bag.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked as his father lightly ran his fingers over the ragged mark on Toshiro's arm, ignoring the small figure's flinches of protest.

"What's it look like?" He dryly stated before he pulled the unconscious shinigami's body up into a sitting position. "Get up behind him Kon." He paused a bit before the orange-haired mod soul did as he was told. Isshin gently rested Toshiro's back against eh human body "Ichigo, grab his arm and hold it out." He ignored his son's worried expression as he opened the medical bag.

It didn't take long for Isshin to finish treating the new wound, putting some healing salve on the red mark before wrapping Toshiro's arm in white bandages. The older male grabbed the blanket and draped it over the small man's body again; putting any of the extras supplies he had out back into his bag. "_You.._." Isshin spoke to the teal-haired figure in the corner of the room. "…will hide his reiatsu until I or Unohana deem it fit he fight." He ignored his son's bewildered look. "Do I make myself clear?"

The raven haired man waited until he got a nod from the figure, a little disappointed that he didn't get a proper response but that was beside the point. He made his way to the door. "Ichigo…" He looked back over his shoulder. "Make Kon sleep with the girls tonight and get some sleep yourself."

Ichigo blinked, the confusion written clearly on his face before he shook his head, getting himself out of his stupor as he heard a relieved sigh behind him. "Thank god." Kon said.

"Why are you so excited?" He eyed the mod soul peculiarly.

Kon pointed down at the Shinigami leaning against him. "Do you have any idea how awkward this is?" He stated. "I'd rather sleep with bows in Yuzu's room than here. Wait…Ichigo…what're you doing?" Kon asked as Ichigo had moved over to his closet, rummaging through the items.

"Ta-da!" Ichigo turned around, the lion stuffed animal's head in his hand as he grinned evilly.

All of the color drained form Kon's face before he yelled. "Are you CRAZY?! I want to stay in this body!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo scowled. "You're not sleeping in my body." He quickly tapped two fingers on his real body's chest, waiting as the green mod soul pill was coughed up. Snatching it out of the air, he shoved it down the stuffed lion's mouth, not prepared for the sudden strings of yelling and cursing. "Shut up!" He held Kon away from his ears as the little animal struggled and clawed at him—not that flimsy, felt claws did much—"Kon!" Immediately the screaming stopped and Ichigo looked over to see Hyourinmaru's claw poking Kon between his eyes, ice completely encasing the small yellow body as well as beginning to creep up Ichigo's arm. "Hey, hey!" He pulled his arm back just before the ice reached his elbow.

"Nuisance."

"Already knew that." Ichigo glared as he broke the ice and walked out of the rom. "Stay here." He told the Zanpakuto. _'I don't want any more trouble.'_ The black-dressed orange-haired male traveled down the hall and into his sister's shared bedroom, tucking a petrified Kon underneath Yuzu's sleeping arm. "Be good." He whispered before stepping out of the room and closing their door. Running a hand through his hair as he entered his own room again, he didn't fail to notice the much cooler air. _'Right, his nature is ice so of course it'll be colder.'_ He sighed as he took a moment to observed the sleeping form on his bed. "Oh man…he's gonna kill me."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Enter, Kuchiki Rukia."

The small raven0haired Shinigami did as she was told, walking in through the huge double doors to kneel before all of the Captains of the Soul Society. A part of her was excited to tell them what she knew but another part was a little worried about the actions they might make. "Captains." She bowed her head down until her forehead practically touched the floor.

The bearded man slowly nodded his head towards her. "You have information concerning Captain Hitsugaya's whereabouts?"

"Yes. He's taking residence at the representative Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo's house in the world of the living."

"How did he get to the world of the living? The attack was in the Soul Society."

"Why didn't Captain Hitsugaya return here?"

Rukia deepened her bow as she directed her speaking towards her brother. "He's currently in a state of unconsciousness—"

"Because of Aizen?"

"It's unclear," Rukia said. "But that's the way we found him with the Arrancar—"

Yamamato's close eyes opened, revealing his surprised expression but it was Ukitake, whose hands spread out in front of his thin body, who spoke next. "I thought we got rid of all the Arrancar?"

A muttered voice huffed. "I don't recall you risking your ass Juushiro."

"Captain Zaraki, please restrain yourself." Unohana said in her soft voice.

"Now Rukia," Kyoraku's hand reached up and readjusted the straw hat on his head as he nodded towards her, a huge smile on his face. "Where's the Arrancar now?"

The raven haired Shinigami had to hold her tongue before she answered. She really hated it when people interrupted her when she was reporting in. She mentally took a deep breath. "Destroyed."

"Eh?" Kenpachi grinned. "Kurosaki's doing?"

"U-um, no." She blushed, grateful her face was hidden from view. "I did it."

"Congratulations, Kuchiki!" Ukitake smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Back to the task at hand," Yamamoto said. "Does Captain Hitsugaya have a reason for his delayed return? Other than his unconsciousness?"

Rukia was puzzled. "I'm not entirely sure. Ichigo went to tend his wounds—"

"You failed to see to a Captain's health before returning to the Soul Society?"

"Yama-jii, I'm sure he'll be fine." Kyoraku said. "After all, Kurosaki-kun is an ally."

Yamamoto nodded towards the raven haired girl still kneeling on the floor. "Thank you for your information. You are dismissed."

Rukia quickly removed herself from the room.

The old man in the chair pondered in his head for a moment, his eyes closing once again. "Hm." He turned his attention from the pink-covered Captain to the one farther down the line, her hair pulled in front of her into a thick braid. "Captain Unohana, you will take one of your subordinates and assess the damage of Captain Hitsugaya in the world of the living."

She bowed her head. "Am I to bring him back to the Seireitei?"

"Do as you see fit."

Byakuya stepped forward. "I would like to go as well."

"What business do you have in the human's world, Byakuya?"

"None of your concern Kurotsuchi."

"Enough!" Yamamoto grew tired of their constant bickering. "You may go Captain Kuchiki. Dismissed."

The Captains all bowed before they turned and exited through the tall double doors at the end of the room. Byakuya stayed beside Unohana as the other Captain's dispersed to their respective barracks. He saw Rukia was sitting on the steps, watching as the first of the white covered Captains past her before she jumped up to look for him. He saw Ukitake smile and wave at her out of the corner of his eye as she came up racing to his side.

"Brother?"

"Go back to your squad, Rukia." He instructed. He had more important matters to deal with that the moment. "You are no longer needed." He saw the pain flash across her face and he mentally scolded himself for not controlling his words. He didn't mean to hurt her and was about to apologize before she spun on her heel and darted away. He sighed. "Abarai."

The redheaded tattooed Lieutenant appeared in an instant behind the head of the Kuchiki household, crouched down on one knee and his head bowed down submissively. "Yes Captain?"

Byakuya slightly turned, his gaze looking down at his Lieutenant. "Come." Four black butterflies flew past the tall figure before a bright circle of light appeared. As the Captain walked forward, his scarf fluttered in the breeze as they moved towards the Senkaimon gate; Byakuya and Renji proceeding before Unohana and Hanatarou.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=


	7. Chapter 7

His arm was uncomfortable but his leg was on fire! He slowly opened his eyes as the drowsy state of sleep started to leave his body. He found himself in a room, the light from the sun just barely peeking through, his body covered by sheets and a blanket. The room was exceptionally clean and the longer he looked around, the more familiar the place became as he understood where he was.

He lifted his right arm to find it neatly wrapped in bandages. He flexed said arm and balled his hand into a fist, testing his grip. Also testing his other arm he threw back the sheets, revealing his legs as he wiggled his toes to bring the feeling back to them. The tingling sensation wasn't bad until it dissipated, his left hand scratching at the wrappings that wound around his torso.

That's also when he noticed the other pair of legs, covered in a dark blue jean material as tan feet rested on either side of his body. Slowly moving his torso to look behind himself, he froze as a tan arm slipped down around his shoulder to rest against his chest. The carrot top's head leaned against the wall as his eyes were closed, Toshiro's eyes widening as he lost his composure. "KUROSAKI!"

The white-haired Shinigami wasn't prepared as someone crashed through the door of the room. Teal eyes blinked back their momentary horror as he saw the Substitute Shinigami face plant the floor. _'But he's…'_ Quickly shaking himself out of his stupor, he glared as he pointed behind himself with his thumb. "Why is your body behind me?"

"Don't _scare_ me like that!" Ichigo jumped up and yelled. "I thought you were in trouble!"

"Like I'd call for your help." He scoffed.

"You wouldn't…" The boy agreed. "But you know I'd come help you anyways." He moved over towards the side of the bed, rolling his eyes as he reached for his body and Toshiro slinked away from any contact. Stepping back into his body, he stretched his arms up, relief clear on his face as his spine cracked in several places. "Do you remember anything?" He asked, pulling out the chair that was behind the desk and straddling it backwards, resting his arms on the back of the chair.

White eyebrows furrowed together as Toshiro tried to think of the last thing he could remember that happened. "There was an Arrancar…" A moment passed and a flash of pain crossed his expression. "And a couple of kids."

"Yeah, they were scared for you." Ichigo rubbed the stiffness out of the back of his neck. "Anything else?"

"You saved them?"

"Ah," The carrot top watched the confusion and the struggle of trying to regroup everything swirl in those deep teal eyes. The small body crossed is arms in front of his chest and curled his legs up underneath him Indian style as he contemplated. "Toshiro?"

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya_." He snapped back. "And why are you questioning me?"

"Because I'm concerned."

"That's hardly a reason."

"You owe me for saving your butt."

"It's none of your business."

"Don't bring this up again." Ichigo reminded him. "We've argued like this before."

Toshiro didn't reply as he moved to stand up off the bed. Letting his feet come into contact with the ground, he only put a little bit of pressure to test himself. Pushing off the bed, he stood up—it wasn't too bad—but he winced slightly as his sore body ached in a few places. _'I wasn't unconscious that long was I?'_ He asked himself as he took a step forward with his left leg first and then moved to step with the other one. "I'll take my l—"

The carrot top was by the Shinigami Captain's side in an instant as the smaller form tried to walk. His tan arms wrapped around Toshiro's waist as the white-haired man's left leg buckled underneath him and he fell towards the floor. Ichigo didn't fail to miss the strangled cry of pain that slipped past Toshiro's lips as he grasped at his leg. "Not a chance," Ichigo said as he put the male back on his bed. "This time, you're not going anywhere."

"Do not order me around." Toshiro hissed.

"It's not like you can do anything about it. Besides," He crouched down, resting on his knees as he lifted the black material off of the white-haired male's leg. "Got a message from Urahara earlier that Unohana's comin' here to check on you."

'_Captain Unohana is…'_ Toshiro growled. "Why didn't you stop her? I'm on my way back to the Soul Society!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then explain to me why you were on the opposite side of town…nowhere _near_ a Senkaimon?"

"I am a Captain. I am able to create a gate wherever I please."

"Then _why_ didn't you?"

There was no answer.

"My point." The carrot top examined the pale leg. Maybe they missed a wound earlier. He spotted a small thin white mark, which was surprisingly whiter than Toshiro's skin. Now that was odd. Ichigo brushed his thumb over it, watching the smaller male's reaction. "Sorry." He mumbled when the frame flinched. A cold metal suddenly pressed against the skin on his neck and he sighed. _Here we go again…_

"Hyourinmaru?" Toshiro blinked as his Zanpakuto glared down at the carrot top.

The teal haired man did not redirect his gaze as he pushed the steel closer towards the tan neck. "Release him."

"I can't find out what's wrong with him if—"

"A blade pierced his leg."

Ichigo turned his head and scowled. "And why couldn't you tell me this _earlier_?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes at their pointless bickering. But he was mildly surprised to see Hyourinmaru participating. So what if he was injured? He needed to go back to the Soul Society and report before they got any absurd ideas in their heads. _'Damn, how long was I out?"_ He didn't even remember what day it was after he found himself behind that house in the woods. "Enough," He said as the two were still arguing, the fingers on one hand massaging his temples. "I have no time to listen to you."

Hyourinmaru immediately sheathed his sword and bowed down on one knee. "Master."

Ichigo ignored the Zanpakuto and instead grabbed the white-haired male's right arm. "How does this feel?"

"It burns a little." He admitted.

"Can you stand?" The carrot top asked. "You can lean on me if you need to." He let the male gather his wits and move on his own, watching as the light weight was slightly tested again. He frowned at the uncomfortable look on the pale face. His father had wanted to check up on the smaller male's wounds as soon as he'd reawaken; this was taking too long.

Ichigo's expression went blank as an idea crossed his mind. Stepping towards the shorter male, he hooked one of his arms under Toshiro's legs and wrapped the other arm around the pale man's back to scoop him up into the air. Ichigo had to hold back his laughter at the look of pure shock in those teal eyes as he proceeded to walk out of the room. There was a moment of silence before the boy in his arms started flailing all of a sudden. "Whoa! Chill out!"

"Unhand me!" Toshiro demanded. "Put me down this instant!"

"It hurts to walk right?" He was descending the stairs at a slow pace, due to the struggling weight in his arms. "So sit still."

"I'm warning you!"

"Fine!" Ichigo stopped once he got toe bottom of the stairs. He set the white-haired male on his feet only to put his tan hands on Toshiro's waist and lift him up into the air again, throwing the male over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes; Ichigo's right arm slinging over Toshiro's body to prevent him from falling. Settling the weight more comfortably on his shoulder he strolled into the living room, making his way towards the clinic.

"_KUROSAKI_!"

Karin looked up from the television, her eyes blinking in confusion as her wide eyes revealed her startled expression. She almost had to laugh: Ichigo's face held utter annoyance as the white-haired man on his shoulder turned his head to yell into her brother's ear. She swore that Ichigo's' hair was blowing from the of steam the young Taichou released and that the carrot top was leaning on one foot to the side because of the force behind the yell. Karin did laugh out loud when her brother retorted with sticking his pinky in his ear to make sure he could still hear. "Mornin'."

The white-haired boy froze. That…wasn't Ichigo's voice. It was definitely more feminine. His hands grabbed the back of the carrot top's shirt to steady himself as the body carrying him before to move again. He heard more snickering and he turned his head to flare, seeing the small raven haired girl on the couch grinning at him. More anger boiled inside of him so he pounded his fist on the middle of Ichigo's back, feeling a little regret as something cracked and hearing the orange-haired male groan.

"Thanks, I couldn't get that earlier."

_Why you little—_ He stopped himself, he was a Captain of the Soul Society. For him to be acting like a child was absurd and out of line. But Toshiro gave himself a little slack for behind handle the way he was by the carrot top.

Yuzu watched as they walked across the room, her hand on the handle of the skillet and a spatula in another. She absentmindedly stirred the eggs in the pan. "Breakfast?" She asked before the two male bodies disappeared through the door that led back to the clinic.

"After we're done." Ichigo told at her. "Thanks Yuzu."

"Ok!" She smiled and went back to cooking.

_For someone like me to be treated like this!_ Toshiro fumed. The moment he was released, he was going to freeze Ichigo in a thick block of ice.

"Dad!" The carrot top called as he rounded the corner. "Toshiro's awake!"

"_Captain Hitsugaya!_"

Isshin's head appeared from around a drawn curtain, eyes surprised and blinking. "Well, seems he's himself enough." He pointed over to the other side of the room to an empty bed, a pair of scissors in his hand. "I'll be there in a sec."

"Hm? Someone's already here?" Ichigo did as he was told, walking over to the spare bed and discarding the angry white-haired male on the mattress. "Don't move." He said as he walked over to his dad. "Mrs. Kaede?"

His father was currently snipping off the extra bandages that wrapped around the old woman's head, making sure that it wasn't going to come loose too soon. "It's nothing Ichigo, she's fine." Isshin told him. "She tripped and hit her head, nothing major."

"Don't worry, Ichi-kun." She gave the carrot top a reassuring smile.

"If you're sure…" Ichigo frowned at the old lady's smile, throwing his arm up and scratching the back of his head. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No thank you. But," She peered around Ichigo to look at the other side of the room. "Who is this 'Toshiro' fellow you were talking about? I didn't see you walk in with anyone."

The carrot top froze, sweat collecting at his brow. "He's, uh, waiting upstairs in my room."

"Then why did you say 'don't move'?"

_Shit. I forgot he wasn't in his gigai._ He had to think of something quick. So fishing his cell phone out of his pocket he held it up for her to see. "I was on the phone with him."

Her thin grey eyebrow rose. "While he's here, in your house? You called him?"

"Bed-ridden." Isshin grunted out as he stood. "You're all set Kaede."

"Thank you very much Doctor."

Ichigo helped her to the door as his father took care of the instruments he had used. After a few more tries of offering help to walk home, he finally bid her farewell and a good day before he closed the door after her and headed back inside. _I hope she'll be ok._ He returned his attention to the white haired male who had uttered something but he didn't catch it. "What?"

"I said: Nice work."

"…For what?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

"Fine." Ichigo snorted and leaned against the bed, folding his arms over his chest.

Isshin huffed as he rolled over on his stool, his hands resting on his knees. "How're you doing?" He asked calmly as he gently took the bandaged right arm into his hands and unwrapped the white material. The red claw mark had faded to a dull pink. _Well, that's a relief._ The sound of a bell chimed and the three in the back room all looked towards the front of the clinic. "Ichigo will you—"

The carrot top waved his hand as he disappeared towards the front of the clinic to greet the newcomers that had just walked through the door. He returned a couple of minutes later. "Visitors, Toshiro."

"_Captain Hitsugaya, _Kurosaki. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Whatever." Ichigo walked over to the spare bed that was next to the one the white-haired male was on and hoped up, his legs dangling off the edge of the white covered mattress as the visitors immediately swarmed around the small body.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you well?" Unohana asked as she bumped into Isshin, making him roll out of the way. She grabbed his arm and examined it. "Is this the doing of Aizen's creature?"

While Unohana continued to check over the Captain, the redheaded lieutenant folded his arms in his shikakusho and wandered over to the carrot top. "Yo." He said as he joined Ichigo on the bed. "How's it goin'?"

"Why are you here?" Ichigo eyed the man mysteriously.

"No clue." He replied. "I just followed my Captain's orders when he told me to follow him."

They watched as Unohana's hand began to glow green as she tended the wound on the white-haired male's skin. They had thought it wasn't anything major, but the sweat that started collecting on her brow proved to tell otherwise. Unohana was the best, most experienced healer in the Soul Society, yet, Toshiro's wound was not healing. Her mouth turned to a frown as she tried to figure out what was wrong. _I do not understand._ She ran her fingers over the pink skin, sharply pulling back as the young Captain flinched and hissed. "Forgive me, I was unaware it hurt." She murmured.

"It's nothing. Just caught me by surprise." Toshiro said as he turned his attention to the raven-haired Taichou who stood next to the end of the bed, his arms crossed. "Why are you here Kuchiki?"

"I have business with Urahara Kisuke."

"Then why are you _here_?"

"I came as a favor to your lieutenant."

"Matsumoto?"

Byakuya nodded his head. "She came to my mansion last night, asking for permission to join us. I told her that I did not have time for babysitting."

The shorter male frowned. He knew that Matsumoto would be concerned about him, but to bug Byakuya? He snorted once he really thought about it. Either she was worried about _him_ or worried about all the _paperwork_ he would leave her with. Silently praying that she was occupying her time with filling out all that paper, he sighed as he knew it was an empty request. That woman would never do it without someone constantly nagging on her.

"Ichi! Dad! The eggs are getting—" Yuzu appeared around the corner, her smile fading to a confused look. She saw her father and brother sitting near the beds along with five blurred images in the room. Not counting the smallest blur to which she knew it was Toshiro. "—cold. Um, Good morning." She greeted. "Does this mean I need to make more eggs?"

Unohana smiled. "What a wonderful idea."

Yuzu laughed nervously. That was a woman's voice.

"I do not have time for such trivial relations."

A male's voice.

"Come now Captain Kuchiki, you'll join us…won't you?" Unohana put a little more emphasis on the last words.

Sighing, Byakuya complied. "As you wish."

Ichigo saw his sister's confused look and he stood up. "Ah, Yuzu, I forgot that you can't really see them. But I guess they're staying for breakfast. Do you mind? I'll help you if you want."

She shook her head, her fingers twining behind her back as she smiled. "Only if you're not busy, help would be great."

"Yosh!" Another blur jumped off of the bed that was sitting next to her brother. "I'll help too."

"Renji-kun?" Yuzu questioned.

"You got it." The redhead said, walking towards her and back through the hallway. "I'll run upstairs and grab my gigai, that way you can see me better."

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets as he slipping down off the bed. "I guess, call me if you need me Dad." He said as he followed Yuzu back through the clinic and into the kitchen, stopping to pause a minute as Renji's words processed in his mind. "What the—" His eyes blinked wide as he realized something. "WHY THE HELL IS YOUR GIGAI IN MY HOUSE?!" He yelled throughout the house.

Renji appeared moments later, dusting himself off. "Because this is where I left it last."

"Where the hell have you been hiding it?!"

"Your closet."

"My…closet?

"Yeah." He frowned as more dust fell from his shoulders. "You should really keep that clean. I can even taste this crap in my mouth!"

Ichigo clenched his fists and growled. He'd yell at his friend later. Right now, they had to make enough breakfast for four more people. Did they even have enough eggs? Hash browns? Sausage? He opened the fridge, his eyes bugging out of his head as he saw all the ingredients he needed and more. "When did we get all this food?!"

Yuzu was currently shifting pots and pans around, looking for their giant skillet. "When we went shopping last night. Karin said that we'd be getting more visitors because Toshiro-kun was here sleeping. Ah, found it!" She pulled out a huge black skillet and set it on the stove, spraying it with cooking oil and turning on the burner.

The carrot top took out a package of two dozen eggs. Setting them on the counter next to the skillet Yuzu was handling, he motioned for Renji to come and start breaking the eggs into the heated metal skillet while the carrot top took out another pan and started to cook the sausage. "Make sure the shells don't get mixed in." He reminded the redhead as he broke up the meat.

"Uh, like this?" Renji asked the little blonde he was standing next to as he cracked the shell, the clear liquid slipping out from between the cracks and falling into the skillet, instantly sizzling into a solid white color. "Ew, this shit is gro—"

The poor redhead was unable to finish as Ichigo's fist slammed into his face, completely preventing him from speaking. "Don't talk like that around her." He scowled, mixing the popping meat.

"You don't have to punch me for it!" Renji growled, throwing the egg into the waste basket under the sink.

"Wait!" Yuzu cried out, too late to stop the elder male so she settled for pouting. "You have to put the yoke in too, Renji."

"Are you nuts kiddo?" Renji asked. "That's the worst part of it!"

"You don't like eggs?" The carrot top asked.

"I don't like the yellow stuff, no."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Man up, pineapple head."

"Whadaya say _Strawberry?!"_

The other boy's eye twitched. "What did you just call me?"

"Ya heard me!" Renji smirked. _"Strawberry!"_

Instantly both males lifted their legs, their feet planting in each other's faces as their arms waved in the air: making them look like monkeys. Scowls on their faces as they moved to insult each other more, they both were cut off as white gloved hands covered their mouths, onyx eyes glittering dangerously at both of them: daring them to question his authority as a few sakura petals wisped through the air in front of their eyes. "If you wish to keep your tongues…and you're legs, I suggest you cooperate."

Ichigo and Renji only nodded, not moving until Byakuya removed his hands from their faces. The redhead stuck his tongue out at the carrot top, completely forgetting his Captain's threat moments ago and was punished by a pink Sakura petal slicing across the top of the wet appendage. Quickly retracting his tongue, he frowned at the metallic like taste that hinted into his mouth.

Unohana and Isshin appeared through the swinging door that led back to the clinic, the woman smiling brightly and Ichigo's father shaking his head at their childish nature. The carrot top spoke as Renji turned his back towards everyone, sticking his tongue out again to see the damage on his tongue. "How's Toshiro?"

"It was a good thing you told Kuchiki-san to contact us when you did," Unohana smiled. "I've done all I can for now for Captain Hitsugaya."

There was that underlying 'but' in her voice that had Ichigo looking at her, hoping she'd continue.

"But, without proper knowledge of this beast Aizen has created, nor the information about how extensive its powers are, there is little I can do to completely eradicate the injuries."

"What do you mean?"

Unohana sighed. "Well, to put it bluntly, the Zanpakuto that the creature used is different. I've come to the conclusion that the wound it inflicts on a person are affected by reiatsu."

In other words, having Ichigo around Toshiro was a disaster waiting to happen, due to the fact that he had little control over his reiatsu. But truth be told, he had been practicing: focusing on stuffing his power back into that little box. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "So…you're taking him back?"

"Oh heavens, no!" The female Captain said. "Taking him back to the Seireitei would most likely end up killing him. I will head back to inform the Captain-Commander and the other Captains. Until then, Captain Hitsugaya is better off here, with you."

Ichigo frowned. "But…_my_ rei—"

"Your reiatsu will have no effect on him once Captain Hitsugaya is brought his gigai." Byakuya stated. "I have already sent word to Kisuke and the proper steps are being taken into consideration."

"But...Toshiro already has a gigai." Ichigo's head cocked to the side.

"This one is different."

"Hanatarou will be posted in this world as well, use him if you have need." Unohana said as she bowed to Isshin. "I appreciate your courtesy, and your help. If you'll excuse me, I will be heading back to the Soul Society now."

"Abarai."

"Captain?"

"You are to return to the Seireitei as soon as your business is finished here."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Byakuya followed Unohana out of the room, both of them heading outside to open the Senkaimon to return to their rightful world. Ichigo sighed again, cursing as the sizzling and smell of burnt meat reached his nose. He scrapped the bottom of the skillet where the sausage was; luckily it hadn't burnt too much. His gaze flickered to his blonde haired sister who was just standing next to him, not saying a word. "Yuzu?" He asked quietly.

Currently she was still standing at the stove, her head limp to the side, her eyes clouded and unclear as a small line of drool hung from her mouth. "Crazy…can't see…no…arguing…invisible…voices…" Ichigo gave a small huff of laughter as he picked her up and spun her around, grinning as she was startled from her thoughts and let out a shriek. "I-i-ichi!" She wailed as he continued to spin, even when he set her back on the ground her vision was out of whack.

"Wake up, kiddo." The carrot top said. "It's nothing to get all upset about."

"I wasn't upset." A light pink tinged her cheeks as she quickly stirred the eggs. "Confused, that's all. What am I supposed to do with all of these extra eggs?"

"They probably forgot." Karin commented and hoped up on a stool on the other side of the counter. "People in high places like them tend to do that."

The doorbell rang and for some odd reason, Renji moved quicker than anyone else, disappearing for a few minutes before returned with a white-haired gigai under his arm. Excusing himself he slipped back into the hallway of the clinic before reappearing seconds later, Toshiro directly behind him.

"Hungry?" Ichigo asked.

"No—"

A grumbling sound echoed in the room.

Isshin bellowed as he patted the flushed Captain on his shoulder. "No need to be modest, Captain Hitsugaya. Come. Eat with us."

Reluctantly, the white-haired male agreed, a little angered that he was forced to sit at the table while the Kurosaki family set out the plates, utensils and asked for everyone's drink. "Eh, sorry Renji. There isn't any raspberry lemonade left."

"Aw, what else is there?"

"Orange juice or Watermelon kiwi."

"Hm, kiwi doesn't sound too bad…"

Soon they were all situated with breakfast, Yuzu dished up everyone's plate until the skillet was empty. She took the dirty pan to the sink, filling it with soap and letting it soak while they all ate. Isshin scarfed his down his food, saying something about 'clinic' and 'duties' before he left the room. Karin ate on the couch as she watched a soccer game on the television. That left Yuzu and Renji to sit on one side of the table with Ichigo and Toshiro on the other.

"Wha'sa matter?" Ichigo asked, his fork sticking out of his mouth as he saw the young Taichou had yet to touch his food.

Toshiro scowled, his eyes calculating what he saw down on his plate. "What is it?"

The carrot top blinked, his fork falling from his mouth to clatter back down on his plate. He swallowed his food before he answered the small male, his finger pointing to the mess of food on the plate. "It's called a skillet breakfast."

A glare was sent the human boy's way. "That does not tell me what is _in_ it."

"Uh, eggs, sausage, hash browns and cheese."

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly as he realized that it was everything a normal person would have for a hot breakfast-minus the toast. He never had any problem with eating those ingredients. The problem _was_, however, the fact that they were all mixed together. It look like someone had already chewed it then thrown it back on the plate. Hesitantly, he picked up his fork and scooped up a small bite, hoping that he wouldn't regret tasting it.

"Well?" Ichigo asked as he watched, Yuzu and Renji also taking interest.

"It's…" He stopped for a moment, trying to think of a word that wouldn't completely disgrace or put down the strange combination. "…not bad."

The redhead grunted as he shoveled the contents into his mouth, clearing his plate as he reached for his glass. He downed his drink in one go, sighing contently as he picked up his plate. "That's some good stuff—"

"You know where to find it." Ichigo wiggled his eyebrows and smirked playfully at his friend.

Toshiro was a little stunned. This family certainly was an odd one. And apparently Renji had been here enough times to have the permission to do whatever he wanted. It was almost as if he was a part of the family itself, the way the redhead refilled his glass and then jumped over the back of the couch, enjoying the game on soccer with Karin. He ate a couple of more bites, suddenly the food not sitting well with him at all and feeling like all of his energy was drained.

The carrot top noticed that Toshiro was starting to slow down a bit, and judging by the look in those teal eyes, he guessed that the small male was getting tired. He ate his last bite of food and stood up, grabbing Toshiro's plate and setting it a top his own and walking into the kitchen to set them next to the sink. He downed his drink and rinsed out the glass, stretching as he walked back around the corner, pointing to the full glass of milk sitting in front of the Captain. "Drink."

Toshiro scowled. "Who are you to order me around?"

"It's best not to argue with him Toshiro," Karin said from her spot on the couch. "He'll force it if he has to."

_Like that moron could ever force me to do something I didn't want to._ He scoffed as he turned his attention from her and moved to stand up, only to have his nose buried in the carrot top's chest. "Drink." He suddenly found the glass eye level in front of his face. Growling, he snatched the milk from the tan hand and drank, trying not to blanch at the taste. He never really liked milk.

Once satisfied, Ichigo grabbed the now empty glass and returned to the kitchen to rinse it out. As soon as he was done his hand pressed on the middle of Toshiro's back as he pushed him out of the room and towards the stairs. "Go upstairs and lie down for a bit."

"I'm fine."

"Whatever."

"I'll take one of those beds in the clinic—"

"You won't get any sleep in there." He shoved the smaller male towards the stairs more, Toshiro automatically climbing. "Just shut the door and close the blinds and you'll be fine."

"Kurosaki…"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. In the next moment, Toshiro was being lifted into a hard pair of arms and was miraculously floating backwards and up. Turning his head he blinked as his Zanpakuto had materialized and was now carrying him up to the carrot top's bedroom. Getting over his shock he started to struggle, only to stop as Hyourinmaru's voice echoed in his head. _It is futile._ Soon Toshiro found himself in a dark room and under the covers of the bed, his eyes drifting shut as he succumbed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a thud and a soft string of curses when Toshiro's consciousness started to come back to him. Teal eyes slowly peeked open to come face to face with the wall so he turned over, confusion puzzling him as he saw Ichigo waving his fist at his closest and the now empty shelf that was lopsided on the wall. _'Boxes?'_ He watched as the carrot top grabbed the clothing that was hung up on the bar in the closet, folding it and placing it neatly into the cardboard container at his feet.

He soon found himself resisting the urge to laugh as the shelf in the closet fell completely off, the corner landing on the middle of Ichigo's foot. He was amused as a violent shudder of shock ran from the taller male's legs up to his head, the tan fingers in the air twitching and muffled screaming and the white-haired male braced himself for the outburst of rage. When said yelling never occurred, he mentally congratulated the boy.

"Well, g'mornin' sunshine."

Ichigo's voice was gruff as Toshiro blinked into focus, the carrot top facing him, one hand on his hip. He didn't even realize that he had been starring. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing." Ichigo put more clothes into the box. "Hungry?"

"We ate breakfast not too long ago, how could I possibly be hungry?" He frowned, his arms crossing over his chest. All he did was take a small nap. But why was the other smiling like that? It was infuriating!

The tan male shrugged, his mouth looking nonchalant. "Well, if you call a 'nap' sleeping for two days, sure."

Toshiro's mouth dropped. _Two days?!_ He's never slept that long in his entire life! At least not voluntarily. He looked over at the clock on Ichigo's desk: seven o'clock. Yes, he had remembered his Zanpakuto had carried him into the room around six in the morning. But now all he could see was the darkness outside the window. There was more shuffling of clothing and Toshiro turned his attention back to Ichigo, who was now closing the box.

"It's amazing, how you still look angry when you sleep." Ichigo commented. "At first I thought you were having trouble falling asleep when I came in to check on you."

He huffed. _'What nonsense.'_ He pulled the sheets off his body, unaware that he had even covered himself up with the blankets and moved to get off the bed. _'Damn gigai!'_ He growled as his muscles creaked from being stiff for so long. Standing up, he tested his weight, fully aware of the hazel eyes watching as he began to walk towards the door. It wasn't as bad as when he first woke up but unfortunately he was clumsy enough to trip over his own feet, his hands flying out in front of him towards the wall to brace himself.

"You aren't superman."

Ichigo's voice was directly behind him and Toshiro looked down to see those tan arms once again wrapped around his chest, holding him up. A surprised flush appeared on his cheeks as he regained his balance, peeling himself from the carrot top's hold. "I don't know who that is." He said as opened the door. "Nor do I care." And without another word, he removed himself from the room and ventured down the hall. He really needed the restroom.

Ichigo sighed, running his hands over his face. _'Why did he have to be left _here_, of all places?'_ There was a dark chucking in the back of his mind and the carrot top resisted the urge to groan out loud.

"_**Why are you complaining? This is your chance!"**_

"Go away."

"_**Are you crazy?! This is gettin' good!"**_

"Whatever."

"_**You're pathetic."**_

"Che." Ichigo did his best to ignore the Hollow in his head.

"_**He's vulnerable…"**_The white-being cooed**. **_**"Don't waste this opportunity!"**_

"Shut up already." He took another box from the wall and started to pack away the little things off his desk after he grabbed the small remaining items from the closet. This was really starting to tick him off.

"_**Quit acting lie you don't wa—"**_

"I know what I want! I don't need _you_—of all_things_—to remind me!" Ichigo's head snapped back, practically screaming up at the ceiling. "So shut the fuck up!"

"What are you doing?"

The carrot top whipped around to see Toshiro looking at him, one eyebrow raised in question, his arms crossed over his chest again. "What?" Ichigo snapped, completely irritated with the situation.

"Don't you dare yell at me," He scowled. "I'm not the one yelling at myself to be quiet."

"Right, sorry." Ichigo grunted out the apology, not really meaning it, before he closed the cardboard flaps of the box.

Toshiro shifted at the silence, watching as the carrot top took out clothes from the dresser in the closet and throwing them into another box. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you packing all your belongings?"

"I'm leaving."

"Your family is moving?" He wondered. To where? Hopefully not anywhere out of Karakura. Although they might not like to admit it, but the Soul Society still needed to carrot top's help in defeating Aizen.

"No," Ichigo sighed, taking a break and plopping down on the bed, leaning back on his hands. "Just me."

"I don't understand. If you're lea—"

"Relax, I'm moving closer to the school."

"You're already close enough to your school."

'_Stop asking questions…'_ He sighed again, closing his eyes as he admitted his real plan. "You're right…not closer, farther away, from here at least, but closer to the city." That sinking feeling in his gut was back as he told the small man. "An apartment that faces the river where it's away from my family."

Toshiro crossed the room, confusion on his face as he unwound his arms and reached out, his small pale hands framing Ichigo's face as he forced the carrot top to tilt his head up. "Look at me." He commanded. When hazel eyes opened, Toshiro understood what the human boy was trying to do. "It won't work." He ignored the glare and continued. "Trying to separate yourself from them. You'll only make matters worse."

"Nothing will tie them to me."

"Is that what you're doing?" Toshiro growled. Who did this kid think he was kidding? "Severing bonds?"

"What do _you_ know?" Ichigo knocked the pale hands away from his face.

"Plenty more than you'll ever be able to comprehend. I'm older, remember?"

The carrot top curled his hands into fists. Willing himself not to flat out deck the guy standing in front of him with that high-and-mighty superior attitude. "I'm protecting them."

"Running away is not the answer."

"Tch. Who taught you that? Ukitake?"

"You did."

"…what?" Ichigo was startled; the heavy feeling in the atmosphere was gone and was once again replaced with silence.

"You taught me that, Kurosaki." Toshiro felt ridiculous. Why was he wasting his time, arguing with this idiot? "When Kusaka came back from Hueco Mundo, trying to take control over the Seireitei. You told me that I had friends who wanted to help me, and all I had to do was ask."

"But I'm—"

"Weak." He deadpanned. "An idiotic suicidal _moron_ to think you could take Aizen on without any form of support. You aren't the only one who wants a piece of him."

Ichigo pouted and turned his head to avoid eye contact.

Toshiro laid a soft, comforting hand on the taller male's shoulder. This wasn't anything like he'd thought it would be. The more he observed the boy and tried to stop himself, the more he found himself trying to do anything to cheer the carrot top up. "That's why you have us." _God_, he did _not_ sound like himself at all. "And we'll fight. Together, side by side."

He wanted to skin himself alive.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

There was a knock on the door

"Oi, Rangiku-san!"

Hmm, such a familiar voice…

"Rangiku-san!"

Nah, it couldn't be.

'_Renji?'_ Funny how the voice in her head sounded to clear yet if she tried to speak it would all be slurred. So she settled for taking another drink out of the huge sake bottle that was currently being cradled between her breasts. She had looked everywhere for her Captain: the place where the battle had been, the training grounds, his personal quarters, the entire 10th division barracks, and even his old house in West Rukongai where his grandmother still lived.

Nothing to find except the faint trace of reiatsu that only said he'd been there before. But it wasn't anytime soon. She took another swig of her sake as more insistent knocking on the door was continued to be ignored by her. She was wallowing in her misery. Can't they ever just leave her alone?

"Rangiku-san!"

"W-what?" She slurred as the door slid open to reveal her redhead friend and fellow Lieutenant. "Oi, oi…Reeennnjjjjiiiiii…."

He walked over to her form that was sprawled out on the cream color couch. Letting out an agitated sigh, he shook his head at the blush across her nose that clearly screamed 'I'm Drunk!' He snatched the bottle of alcohol away from her, ignoring her grunts of protests. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Give…'at…bec!" She tripped over her own tongue.

"Get your head on your shoulders, you lazy excuse for a lieutenant!" Renji may have sounded harsh, but that was only because he was genuinely concerned. He knew that she liked her alcohol, but this was completely over excessive.

She cleared her throat. "Why're…_you—_'ere…?"

"To give you new orders."

"Or…orders?" She repeated.

"From my Captain: who has been given temporary command while Captain Hitsugaya—"

"Is missin'…" She finished for him, waving her hand dismissively. "I know. I…I looked e'rewher—I…could thin' 'f."

Renji rolled his eyes at her again. "—is _recovering_."

"What?" Her gaze snapped to his, her eyes wide but still a little unfocused. "You found him?" She whispered softly.

"Captain Hitsugaya is on medical leave, until further notice, as deemed by the examinations of Unohana Retsu." A stoic voice made itself known, appearing in the doorway.

"Captain!" Renji greeted.

Both Lieutenants looked with surprised expressions at the doorway of the Tenth Division office where Byakuya stood, his arms at his side as he stared impassively at the female on the couch. "Matsumoto…"

Damn. Well she was in some deep shit now. She didn't open her mouth to reply as she would most likely had stuttered or slurred her words. And the heat on her face was ever present as she looked down at his feet. But knowing she had to say something, she took a deep breath. "Y-yes."

"You are herby confined to your barracks." Byakuya said. "You are not to leave under _any_ circumstances until I or your Captain release you from my command."

"Yes, Sir…"

Byakuya turned in the doorway. "Come, Abarai." Pausing for one more moment, his hand on the frame of the door he looked back at the orange haired beauty. "Do try to make yourself useful for once."

She was stunned as both ranks for the Sixth Division left without another word. She didn't even see the look of sadness on Renji's face, but she didn't need his pity. She was useful…wasn't she? She was about to take another drink of her sake but realized that Renji must've taken it with him. _'Screw him anyways…'_ She was about to plop back down on the couch, since she wasn't allowed to leave, she might as well make herself comfortable right?

A couple tall pillars of white flashed in the corner of her eye as she groaned; now fully realizing what the Sixth Division Captain had meant. She turned her head, dreading the towers of paper that just yelled 'a boring waste of time' at her. She bit her lip.

"Aw, hell no."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Eh, Captain…"

"What is it?"

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Byakuya looked up from the current paperwork he was dealing with. He had sent this same exact paperwork in to be filed a couple of days ago, but it seemed that the lieutenant of the Eighth Division somehow misplaced it. Which led to him having to re-write his report and submit it again. He was not in a happy mood. "I'd do the same to you. And I hope that any other Captain, while in my absence, would do exactly as I have."

"But—"

"Abarai," He sighed. "Toshiro is way too lenient with her. She needs to shape up and start acting like the lieutenant she is."

"_Yes_, I understand that." Renji frowned. "But to confine her to barracks?"

Byakuya huffed. "She was intoxicated while on the job."

"What job? She wasn't on any orders."

"Are you questioning me, Abarai?"

Renji heard the powerful implication hidden in his Captain's voice. It was a challenge. And right now, he _itched_ for a good challenge. But the look in Byakuya's eyes told him that right now, if he was to say anything else, he'd be a dead man. "No, sir." Damn. What a way to ruin a perfectly good chance to get in some exercise.

"Then if that is all, you are dismissed." Byakuya didn't bother waiting for another response as he went back to writing down the rest of the report. Ignoring the redhead as he exited the room.

'_Isn't that why he sent me over there? To __**give**__ her orders?'_ Renji growled, shoving his hands in the sleeves of his shihakusho as he sauntered across the wooden porch. "Ah, whatever." He grumbled. He wished he was allowed more time in the world of the living. There were still so many things he wanted to do there. Instead he hung out at Ichigo's place until he had to leave. He'd make the carrot top take him somewhere special the next time he was there.

Heading back to his room he opened the door only to remember that he left his Zanpakuto and the bottle of sake on the coffee table in the office. Slapping his face, he groaned, spinning on his heel and marching back to the place he had just been a few minutes ago. Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside, surprised to find it empty before he walked in. Spotting his sword propped up against the side of the couch, he quickly grabbed it and placed it back on his hip, grateful at the heavy feeling lifted, wondering why he hadn't noticed.

"Renji?"

The redhead turned around to see his longtime friend standing in the doorway, blinking in surprise and holding a small pack of papers in her hands. "Rukia, why're you here?"

"Ah," She motioned to the papers. "From Captain Ukitake."

"Why didn't his seats bring it over?" He wondered. Usually Kiyone and Sentaro would fight to do something for their Captain.

She read the look on his face. "That's exactly why he sent me."

Renji laughed. "Yeah, guess so."

"I'll, uh, just set these on the desk…" Rukia said, cautiously looking around before she put the papers down and moved to quickly leave the room.

"Rukia? You ok?"

She stopped. "Y-yeah. I'll see you later, ok?"

"…Right." Renji shook his head as the sound of someone running echoed through the paper thin walls and suddenly one of his squad members appeared in the doorway, gripping on to the door like it was life or death for him as he huffed. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately going to the Shinigami's side.

"There's…been….reports…" He wheezed. "Two…cloaked figures…"

"That's nothin' to get upset about."

"Someone said…one of them…looked like _Captain_ _Ichimaru Gin_!"

'_Captain Ichimaru!?'_ Renji's eyes widened as he grabbed the Shinigami's shoulders and slightly shook him. "Where! Tell me where!"

"T-t-t-tenth Division Barrack!"

"Goddamn it!" He cursed. He was just there! He brought the Shinigami close to his face. "You are to tell _no one_ about this. _I_ will investigate. Do I make myself clear?"

"N-not…even the Captain?"

"NO!"

"U-u-understood!"

Renji dropped his hold, a fleeting thought in the back of his mind making him worry as the Shinigami fell to the floor in a heap. He jumped off the porch and to the side of the yard, leaping on top of the cement wall and running down it to head over to the Tenth Division Barracks. "Rangiku-san?!" He called out, amazingly making it to the barracks in record time. He unsheathed his Zanpakuto as he landed in front of the door, slamming it open. "Rangi—" He paused in his tracks. "…ku-san?"

The orange-haired beauty was currently sitting at the desk, in her Captain's chair, her arms folded on top of the desk and her head resting on her arms. Her breathing was steady and her eyes were closed as Renji came to the conclusion that she was asleep, while doing the massive amounts of paperwork that was stacked up on the desk. _'If only Captain Hitsugaya could see you now…'_

There was a rustle outside of the room and Renji went back to full alert mode. He cautiously stepped back outside and into the garden, his Zanpakuto ready for anything as he looked around. Another sound of crunching leaves to his right and he attacked. "Howl! Zabimaru!" The sectional sword reached out and swiped through the brush. There was an 'ouch!' and suddenly two cloaked figures used some kind of fast step to appear by the back wall.

One of the figures held their hand over their left arm, a dark stain seeping onto the dusty colored cloth as they both were in defensive stats.

"Who are you?" Renji demanded.

There was no answer.

"As the Sixth Division Lieutenant, I command that you answer me!"

"Nice ta see ya again, Renji-kun…" The hooded figure that wasn't injured pulled off his hood, smiling his fox smile at the redhead.

Yup. That was definitely Ichimaru Gin.

"What are you doing here, traitor?"

"Jus' payin' an ol' friend a visit."

Renji grit his teeth together, not lessoning his stance of attack and getting ready to move if necessary. "By order of the Captain-Commander: I hereby take you, Ichimaru Gin and your accomplice, into the custody of the Soul Society."

Gin tsk'ed at him. "Sorry Renji-kun. I'm 'fraid I can't join ya."

"I'm not giving you the choice." The redhead watched as the other figure, still hooded, turned around and drew a horizontal line across the cement wall. _'Garganta?'_ He was caught off guard. Could Gin use them? Or was another Arrancar with him? "You're not getting away!" He yelled, leaping forward and releasing his Shikai as the two figures moved to go back to Hueco Mundo.

"I warned ya…."

Renji's eyes widened as the hooded figure flashed in front of Gin, his arms outstretched before a quick glint was seen in the gloved hands. Sharp pains and his body slamming into the ground had him blinking in surprise. When had that guy thrown anything? Looking down at his body, he saw at least a few dozen senbon needles protruding out of his skin: in his arms, shoulders, legs and torso. _'Damnit!'_ He cursed, standing up and swinging his Zanpakuto. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

'_He just don' know when ta give up.'_ Gin shook his head, reaching into the sleeve of his cloak and putting a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go." He said as he threw a small brown object on the ground, and immediately the air was thick with smoke.

"A smoke bomb?!" Renji retracted is blade, cursing again as he sheathed his sword. The smoke may still have been there, but the two enemies had undoubtedly left already. He groaned as he promptly sat down on the ground, flinching as the senbon in his legs twinged with a less than enjoyable feeling. He wrapped his hand around one in his right thigh, taking a deep breath, he pulled it out, wincing as he jostled it.

"Renji?" Rangiku appeared on the end of the porch, leaning against one of the wooden columns and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He grunted, his back to her as he pulled out another senbon from his side.

"I heard voices…"She walked up behind him. "Who—are you injured?!"

"It's nothing." He repeated, his right arm jerking out a steel needle from his left arm.

"You idiot! You should pull it out straight, or it might cause more damage!"

"Shuddap."

She folded her hands over her large busty chest and frowned. "Fine, be that way."

He only grunted again at her.

"Who was it?"

Renji stopped as he grasped the one in his right shoulder, hissing as it hurt worse than the others he had pulled out. He bit his lip and closed his eyes gather his wits. Man this one stung. Like a hornet's sting. Not that he'd been stung in a while. He opened his eyes as soon as warm hands touched him before he yelped out in pain, clutching his shoulder. Moving his arm around to try and get rid of the tingle he looked up to see Rangiku with a smug smile on her face, tapping the end of the senbon needle in her hand towards him.

"Well?"

"I don't know." He said. There was no way he was going to tell her who it was. "They were completely cloaked."

"Are you going to tell Captain Kuchiki?"

Renji let out a huff of laughter at how clear her speech had become. Of course, she was always a quick at recovering from her alcohol intake. He put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up, his body already throbbing from the small pin-like injuries on his body. "I'll mention it to him later." He rotated his arm. It wasn't seriously hurt, but it would be sore for a couple of days. _'At least they weren't covered in poison.'_

"Renji? Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Rukia!" Rangiku smiled and waved at the short raven-haired girl. "What brings you here?"

The Shinigami held up a small stack of papers. "From Captain Ukitake."

Immediately, the orange-haired beauty's face fell and she sighed. "You can put it on the desk with all the others…"

"Why are your figures all…hazy?"

'_Didn't she already leave?' _Renji mumbled, walking away from Rangiku and passing by Rukia. "Smoke bomb. I'll see you later."

"Renji…you're bleeding?" The raven-haired girl gasped, grabbing his arm. "What happened?"

"Something came up." He slipped from her hold and made his way back to his districts barracks to inform his Captain on the new situation. No doubt it would result in a Captain's meeting. Renji sighed. This was going to get ugly.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=


	9. Chapter 9

There was knocking, annoying, continuing, knocking. And…was someone calling his name? Toshiro groaned as he rolled over, his eyes opening. _'When did I fall asleep again?'_ He tried to remember as the sound of the door knob turned and the hinges squeaked when the door was opened. He frowned as the raven-haired twin entered the room, a tray in her hand and the smell of food wavering in the air. "K-karin?" He rasped out, his throat dry from sleep.

"Mornin'." She smiled, walking over and setting the tray down on the desk. "And it really is morning this time."

He pushed himself up; a blush of embarrassment covering his face as he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of old faded sweatpants. _'Who changed my clothes?!'_ He was grateful as Karin didn't pay much attention. "Where's—"

"Ichi-nii's badge thingy went off." She frowned. "He's off fighting hollows …"

"Alone?"

"That's usually how it is."

"I see."

There were a couple minutes of silence before she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "Well, your breakfast will get cold if you don't eat it." She said as her eyes darted around the room. "So, if you need anything, Yuzu and I are downstairs."

"…Thank you."

"'Kay." Karin spun around and quickly left, closing the door behind her.

Truth be told, he wasn't all that hungry. But as he looked at the tray he knew he'd feel guilty if he didn't attempt to eat. There were eggs, bacon, and toast on one plate, a couple of flat cakes on another, and a glass of milk and a small glass of orange juice. Complete with a vase and a sunflower. It was little cheesy, he had to admit, but it was sort of nice.

"Mmhmm…" A voice from the closet said and suddenly the door slid open with a bang. "That smells delicious!"

Toshiro blinked at the lion stuffed animal that jumped from the makeshift bed in the closet and across the room to land on the corner of the desk, its clawed hands clasped together and straightened to the side of its body as it sniffed the air. "What are you?"

"Now, that's just rude!" It put its claws on its hips and leaned to the side a little, glaring at the white-haired male. "I am Kon-sama!"

"Do you always yell?" Toshiro gave the stuffed animal a bored look as he reached for the glass of juice.

Kon growled as he launched himself at the other male, smacking him in the face and startling him so he fell backwards and hit his head against the wall. "Now listen here, ya prick! I don't _care_ if you're injured…this is my house!"

'_Ouch, damnit.'_ He hissed before he rose a mocking eyebrow. "Oh really? This isn't Kurosaki's house?"

"Ah, well…th-that is…ahaha….yea….sorta…"

"Get off." Toshiro's hand came up and pressed on the lion's face, shoving the plush toy off of him and onto the floor as he sat back up, rubbing the sting out of the spot on the back of his head from the shock.

"I've been here longer that you! So why does Yuzu cook _you_ food?!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong…"

"You bet I will!"

"…you're a _stuffed animal._"

The silence was so strong, Toshiro swore he could hear the crickets and watch the flies land in Kon's mouth as it hung down low.

The stuffed animal recovered by crossing his arms. "So?"

Toshiro blinked. He didn't even _want_ to know. So instead he sighed and set his, now empty glass, of orange juice back down on the tray. He stretched his stiff muscles and stood up, looking around for his clothing. He might have been order not to remove the gigai, but by all means that did not bind him to staying cooped up in this house! _'Where are my clothes?!'_

"If you're looking for your clothes, Ichigo took them earlier to wash them."

"What?"

"Since whenever you're here in the real world, you always wear the same thing, he figured that your clothes never got washed." Kon said. "So he threw them into the wash with his."

"Well I can't go around in this." Toshiro pointed to his bare chest and grey sweat covered legs.

Kon jumped off of the desk, his feet pushing on the back of the rolling chair to move it away from the desk as he spun the seat around in a circle. "That's why he left you these." He sat on the top of the back of the chair, his claws resting on the metal as his legs swung. His small beady eyes watched as the white haired male immediately grabbed at the clothes, slipping on the shirt and moving to switch out the pants but stopping, turning to glare at the animal. "What?"

"Turn around."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"Hmph!" Kon crossed his arms and spun around, his face scrunched up in a scowl. The tray of food caught his attention and he glared even harder. "You better eat this food."

"If you want it, take it."

"I can't remember?" There was a short period of silence where the only sound was legs rubbing against fabric and the quick zip of a zipper. Kon turned his head around to see the white-haired male tugging at the collar of his shirt in the mirror on the other side of the room. "Eat the food."

"You sound like Kurosaki." Toshiro was mildly impressed. The clothing that was left for him fit rather nicely. Thinking about it, the carrot top was much larger than he in size, so where did these small clothes come from? A small thought ran through his mind and his eye twitched. _'This better not be his sister's clothing…'_

Kon bounded from the chair to the end of the bed and over to rest on top of the white head of hair. "I'll tell Ichigo if you don't eat it."

"Are you threatening me?" He glared at the reflection in the mirror, the room taking on a sudden cold atmosphere. He watched the yellow lion shiver before he sighed; he grabbed the stuffed animal off his head and threw it onto the bed as he turned around and walked back to the desk. Picking up the fork he ate a little bit of the – now cold – eggs, a couple pieces of bacon and a bite of buttered toast.

"Satisfied?" Toshiro asked as he turned around and moved for the door, noticing out of the corner of his eye at the stuffed animal jumping off the bed and trailing after him. "Why are you following me?"

"'Cuz Ichigo said to."

"Do you always do what he tells you?"

"Only when he promises that I can take his body out for some fun."

His teal eyes rolled. "I'm not going to hold on to a yellow fuzzball."

"Then don't." Kon said, leaping up and attaching himself on Toshiro's shoulder. "I can hang on. Besides…"

A white eyebrow rose in question.

"You'll need my help finding Ichigo, since your gigai blocks outside reiatsu."

Toshiro's eye twitched in response and he growled in the back of his throat. He didn't say anything else for fear he'd lost his temper and rip the lion's head off its body. Rarely_ did_ he lose his temper, but for the mod soul he'd make one very, fast decision. He walked out of the house, slightly wondering if he should've told one of the family members, but it wouldn't matter much. If they wanted to keep an eye on him, eventually he'd run in to Ichigo and things would be fine.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

He was losing his patience. Fast.

"Oh! Ichigo?" Kon closed his eyes before they opened and he pointed east. "That way!"

Toshiro walked calmly, counting backwards from ten to cool his mind off when his thoughts drifted back to the carrot top. If Ichigo was out tracking Hollows, to shift his form over to that of a Shinigami, he had to separate his soul from his body. Ok, that made sense. But the thing that made his mind wonder was what happened to the human body that was left behind? Since it had no soul, it probably appeared dead to anyone who passed by. Was Ichigo smart enough to hide his body?

"Of course not…" He muttered to himself. They had walked for a good twenty minutes, coming to the river and crossing over the bridge and into the main part of the city. The place was bigger than he remembered, probably because he was usually standing above it watching everyone below. He turned a corner and his gaze flickering to the lion on his shoulder as the stuffed animal gave a small gasp. "What is it?"

"Hollow."

"Where?"

"Over that way—wait a minute!" Kon pointed then shook his head. "Why do you want to know? You can't do anything about it!"

"Kurosaki."

"What?"

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"H-he's…uh, same direction…as the…ah h-hollow."

Toshiro went in the direction the white triangle claw pointed to, picking up his pace to a brisk walk as he didn't know if he could deal with the consequences of running quite yet. The main problem wasn't finding the hollow or Ichigo. It was trying to get through the people on the sidewalk. He prayed that the Hollow wouldn't knock into any buildings and send the people into a panic, but of course, it did. The white-haired male turned the corner to see a large purple Hollow fly back into a building, glass and concrete breaking off and falling to the street below. _'What a mess.'_

He saw a glimpse orange hair, figuring it was Ichigo by the pure brash and barbaric actions. If he thought that the people before the crash was bad, he most definitely rethought that because there were now waves of people he was trying to get through. The fight was still three blocks away, and it was a _big_ Hollow. The people in the surrounding buildings must be running away as a precaution that something might happen to them.

He squeezed his way through the humans over to the side of the building. Following along that, he made it another block, and then ducked into the alleyway, finding it a little weird that no one was using it as an escape route. Concrete fell, breaking off into a few chunks and glass shattered around him. He threw his arms up over his head. _'What's that moron doing?!'_ He growled angrily. Peeking around the corner, he saw the carrot top leap up into the air, his Zanpakuto above his head as Ichigo sliced down the middle of the hollow.

He watched the carrot top's body disappear in the huge cloud of dust that was left over from the fight, the air slowly clearing as he saw a group of blackened shadows group around near the base of the building. As more of the dust dispersed, Toshiro stepped out of the alleyway and back on to the sidewalk, a puzzled look on his faces as he heard gasps and murmurs of a few woman and grunts from a couple of men.

"The poor boy!"

"Is he alive?"

"Wow that is some bright hair."

"How could you think about that at a time like this?" A woman scolded. "He's not breathing!"

"Someone give him CPR!"

'_CPR?_' Toshiro went to walk closer by suddenly there were more people rushing past him, brushing in to him and pushing him into the side of the building. Small shouts and directions were giving: someone needs to call an ambulance. Could they see Ichigo while he was a Shinigami? Did the carrot top get toppled by the falling rubble? _'There wasn't any more debris falling when he got rid of the Hollow…'_ The sound of the siren shook him out of his thoughts and he saw the people who were crowded together part like the Red Sea.

White eyebrows furrowed in deep confusion as he saw Ichigo lying on his back on a big cement slab, his arms outstretched and eyes closed. That wasn't his Shinigami form; it was the boy's human body. Why was he still laying like that?Toshiro took a couple steps forward to call out when he saw an older woman bend down over the teenager's body and pressed her mouth to Ichigo's. _'What is she doing?!'_ He froze in place, his teal eyes widening in shock as his chest tightened painfully.

Was…was Ichigo _holding_ her?! Toshiro's nails dug into his palm as he watched the carrot top grip the woman's arms as she continued to hold their mouths together. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ His right hand came up to clutch at his chest. Where had this feeling come from? This pain? He'd never experienced it before.

"H-hey…" Kon whispered quietly. "You're making your lip bleed."

The white-haired male ignored him as he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. He didn't understand. Why was he all of a sudden upset? Why was that woman still onIchigo? Why wasn't he pushing her away? '_Why?!_' Toshiro quietly gasped, his hand moving to clutch at his neck as he spun around, walking away and down a couple of blocks, turning down a dark alleyway. _'What's wrong with me?'_ He questioned himself as he stopped a moment, hiding behind a large pile of empty, crushed boxes and pallets.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo landed back on the ground with a soft 'oof'. Smirking, he lifted and rested his Zanpakuto on over his shoulders behind his neck when the Hollow in front of him disappeared. He had been a little slow to react to the sudden appearance of the monster, but overall no one was hurt. _'What's with all these small ones lately? I'm gettin' rusty!'_ He laughed to himself. Of course he wasn't really complaining. He didn't want to jinx himself and all of a sudden have more than he'd like to handle: especially so close to the city. It already made a mess of this building.

He paused a moment to stand and sense around himself and the city to see if there was any more traces of reiatsu that didn't belong. His back was turned to the building behind him, but he pivoted around on his foot when a lady screamed. There was still dust in the air so he waited for a minute so it could clear up before he saw his body lying on a cement slab that had broken off the building, a swarm of people surrounding it. _'Oh great.'_ He growled to himself, jogging over when he saw a man pull out his cell phone, pressing three buttons before putting it up to his ear.

"That's not really necessary…" He said as he moved past the man with the phone and various others, coming to a stop and reaching for his body when a woman knelt down beside it. Ichigo blinked as she took his body's head and tilted it up and back, pinching his nose. "Oi!" He yelled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do. "Like _hell_!" He quickly jerked forward, replacing his soul into his body.

Hazel eyes snapped open and arms flew up to try and stop her but he was too late. Soon, her rough chapped lips were pressed against his and it was all he could do to not gag. Her breath tasted like garlic and onions. Disgusting. His hands gently squeezed her arms and he watched her eyes fly open as she quickly leaned back.

"Oh my god! You are alive!"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo sat up but she tried to push him back down. "I'm alright."

"You weren't _breathing_."

"Nah, I just hit my head that's all." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were pinned underneath some heavy slabs, boy."

"Hehe," He laughed nervously. He very well couldn't tell them it was his fault. They'd probably lock him up in the loony-bin: 'Yeah, I was slow in sensing a Hollow and was trapped by the huge crushing blocks of cement that fell on top of me. So instead of trying to get out I just Shinigami'ed myself and killed it. That's when you all found me…' Ichigo cried on the inside. Yeah. Right. That'd go over _great_.

The carrot top noticed that the woman who had 'preformed' CPR on him was wearing very brightly colored red lipstick and he tried not to notably grimace as he smoothly wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and stood up, brushing the excess dust that had clung to him. He gave reassuring smiles to them all as a white ambulance pulled up, a couple of guys exiting the vehicle and grabbing the stretched out of the back. _'And that's my cue to leave!'_

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"At least let them look at your head—"

Ichigo held up a hand. "My dad's a doctor; I'll have him look at it."

"I'd feel better if you'd do it in front of us."

"Sorry, but I'm in a rush! And thanks for your concern!" He untangled himself from the mass of people, backing away slowly and giving a wave until he was at least a half a block away before he turned around. He heaved out a sigh of relief, shoving his hands into his pockets as he kept walking down the sidewalk. A motion further ahead caught his attention and he blinked. "Kon?" He walked over to the yellow stuffed animal that was hiding against the wall of an alleyway. "What the hell are you doing? Someone could see you!"

"Well, tell your buddy to calm down then!" Kon pointed behind him down the alleyway. "He'll freeze me in a block of ice if he doesn't calm down!"

Ichigo looked to where the mod soul was pointing only to gap as he saw the entire alleyway was encased in ice. The ground looked like a death trap, and the sides of the buildings were also covered, the ice creeping out at the ends to wrap around the corners. "Toshiro?" He called, stepping on the crystallized water, slipping until he got his footing underneath himself. He ignored Kon when he jumped up on his shoulder and he proceeded forward, skating across the ice.

He found the small white-haired male curled up in a ball on the other side of some frozen wood pallets, his pale arms wrapped around his legs and his face buried into his knees. Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, his hands now resting on his hips. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. When there wasn't an answer he reached down, his fingers brushing against the soft hair until it rested on a shoulder.

"Do not touch me!" Toshiro flinched, scooting away before he stood up.

"Tosh—"

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya,_ Kurosaki!" His teal eyes burned fiercely at the carrot top. "Do _not_ make me _repeat_ myself _again_!"

"Ah, right then." His tan hand scratched at his cheek. "Ok. But could you get rid of the ice? I'm already seen as a suspicious guy…and well, this isn't going to help—"

"That's your problem."

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Ichigo growled.

"Nothing." Toshiro moved to walk away from him but was stopped by a warm hand on his arm. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran through him and he was surprised at how good the heat felt. Odd. He could rarely stand the heat before.

Ichigo was confused. All of a sudden the kid had to go and have an attitude problem but then suddenly stopped. "Did something happen?" When there wasn't an answer, he tugged on the pale arm, bringing the shorter male close to his body and forcing the white-haired male to look at him. "Answer me Tos— Captain Hitsugaya." He corrected himself. Toshiro was being childish if his temper was about what he was being called.

"I just…don't understand, that's all." He admitted.

"Understand _what_, exactly?"

"Why you were kissing that human woman in front of all those people."

'_Human woman?'_ His eye brows creased together. "Since when do you refer to them as _human_ women?"

"You're missing the point."

"No, I got it." Ichigo let the pale arm slide from his grasp and straightened, his spine cracking in several places as he thought about the best way to explain to the Shinigami Captain what exactly had happened. "It wasn't kissing. It's called CPR."

Toshiro didn't want to know what it stood for or even _if_ it stood for anything at all. "That's not what it looked like."

"Regardless of what it looked like: that's what it was." The carrot top looked around. "Will you get rid of this ice?"

"That's not how you should address your superiors."

"Well maybe if you_ were_ my superior…never mind, I digress." Ichigo waved a dismissive hand. "You're not supposed to be using your reiatsu anyways. You've been forbidden."

"Forbidden? Me?" Toshiro's eye twitched. "Never."

"That's why Byakuya talked with Urahara. He modified your gigai."

"Modified?"

'_Seriously…did they not tell him anything?'_ He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, skating past the shorter male on the still ever present ice until he came to the end of the alleyway. Really, all of the Shinigami's needed an up to date presentation about the current customs of today's modern world. It's constantly changing and it wouldn't hurt them either, especially if they were alone one day and had to try and function without him. Ha! Now _there's_ a funny thought.

"Ichigo?"

The carrot top turned his head to the stuffed animal that was still sitting on his shoulder. "Hm?" He had forgotten about the mod soul.

"Can I have some fun for a while?"

Oh yeah. He'd promised the guy a few hours in his body if he kept an eye on the white-haired male. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously. "You promise you'll stay out of trouble?"

"Cross my heart!" Kon made an X over the left side of his chest.

"Alright." He grabbed the lion toy and squeezed the stomach, making the green mod soul pill pop up into the air. Catching it, he swallowed it as he looked down at the time on his wrist. _'Noon. A couple of hours won't hurt.'_ His soul split from his body and he turned around before Kon could escape his lecture. "I want you home by three. _Three_, Kon. And stay out of trouble. You got it?"

"Three o'clock." Kon nodded his head. _'He didn't say what _day_ at three o'clock! Sucker!'_ He snickered in the back of his mind. "Gotcha."

That tight knot in his stomach tightened as he watched the mod soul run off skipping when he quickly thought of something to add. "Three in the afternoon. _**TODAY**_!" He smirked when the skipping instantly stopped, and Ichigo could practically see the huge black raincloud that now floated above Kon's head as he moped in defeat.

"You're just…going to…l-let him leave?"

'_Huh?_' Ichigo turned around. Why did the shorter male sound so out of breath?

"Just like…that?"

Beads of perspiration were forming on the pale forehead, some slipping down his face as the white-haired male leaned against one of the brick walls of a building. His mouth hung open as he panted harshly, his fingers digging into the cement as his body started to slouch towards the ground. All of a sudden he felt horribly sick: like he was going to throw up. The pain in his leg and arm throbbed like a sore muscles after a harsh workout and his vision blurred every now and then. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"Hey!" Ichigo had moved closer, letting his hand rest on the small shoulder for only a second before Toshiro's knees gave out. "You ok?" He asked as the small body shivered in his arms. His eyebrows creased in confusion. _'Is he cold?'_ He put his hand up to the pale forehead. _'He's on fire! A temperature? But…Shinigami can't, _don't_ get sick.'_

"K-kurosaki…"

"Hm?"

"I f-feel…sick…"His pale hand gripped onto the black sleeve of the taller male. "My re-reiatsu…"

Was it reiatsu that was throwing Toshiro's system off? Of course! That's why he wasn't supposed to be using it. But…didn't Isshin tell Hyourinmaru to take care of it? Where was the Zanpakuto? And what was he doing, not taking care of his master? Ichigo shook his head, throwing the thought from his mind. All he needed to do was get Toshiro back to his house to rest. "If you listened in the first place, this wouldn't be happening."

"Sh-shut up." Why was it when Ichigo touched him, his sickness felt like it was being pushed away? His vision focused back again and he straightened. "Let go." He muttered as he moved to stand on his own, another wave of sickness washing over him as he clutched back to the brick wall.

"We're going home." He wasn't trying to worry. There was no reason for him to worry. But he did anyway. The look of sickness on the pale face made Ichigo want to do whatever he could to ease the pain and make Toshiro more comfortable. Ichigo scrunched up his nose: he hated being sick. _'He only looked better when I was holding him.'_ He noticed as a pained expression flashed across the smaller male's face, although he had tried to hide it.

'_So if someone's touching him, he's fine?'_ Ichigo tested his theory: letting his slim tan fingers reach out and shackle around the pale wrist. He was stunned as the pain on Toshiro's face lessoned, and he repeated it a few times.

"I don't know what you're doing…" Toshiro glared weakly at the carrot top. "But you're making me sicker."

'_Alright that's it. Time to talk to Urahara.'_ He concluded that it _was_ his touch that was affecting the shorter male. "Creepy." He said, earning himself a growl from the white-haired male. "C'mon, let's get going."

"Where?"

"Urahara-san."

Toshiro noticed too, that the teenager's touch had a weird effect on his body. He just couldn't understand _why_. He blinked in confusion as Ichigo turned around and crouched to the ground, holding his arms out behind his back. "W-what are you doing?" Damn this sick feeling! Shinigami's were _not_ supposed to get sick! He sounded like a babbling idiot, not a Captain of the Soul Society.

"You feel better when you're touched right?" He looked back over his shoulder. "So it's either this or I carry you like the girl you're acting like."

"Tch." He resisted the urge to knock the orange-haired boy silly. But when he felt another wave of sickness he quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the tan neck, pressing his body to Ichigo's back. _'I'll kill him later…'_ He concluded as the carrot top hooked his arms underneath his knees and stood up. To spare himself the embarrassment of people starring, he buried his face in Ichigo's shoulder to hide his face. "Why Urahara?"

"Hyourinmaru said something about a blade when I asked about that wound on your leg." Ichigo explained softly as he continued to walk. "And you said it was a Hollow with a Zanpakuto—or something like that—so if anybody knows how to figure out what to do, it'll be Urahara-san."

"Hollow-_like_. I have no idea what it was."

"I'm also curious about this 'touchy-feely' thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Is it just me or does anyone's touch make you feel better?"

"I don't know." Toshiro snapped. "I haven't touched anyone else."

"Chill out." The carrot top sighed. "That's why I'm going to ask about it."

It was silent the rest of the way to Urahara's shop. Ichigo shifted the body on his back a few times to get a better grip, but otherwise kept quiet. But that was fine. The white-haired male was lost in his own thoughts as well, not really too keen on the idea of talking to anyone. When had Ichigo become so…so…_preoccupied_, with how others were feeling? Sure the guy protected anyone in battle, but Toshiro had hardly ever seen him show as much concern as the carrot top was showing to him now.

The sick feeling in his gut had disappeared for the most part, but it was still there. He cringed as he rubbed is fingers together, feeling his sweaty palms. How gross. Toshiro closed his eyes as he let Ichigo carry him. At least it wasn't as embarrassing as when the teenager had picked him up in his house. The humiliation if Ichigo had done it in public would've probably killed him. Again.

"We're here." Ichigo grunted out, feeling the head on his shoulder lift to look up at the front of the building. The person on his back started to struggle and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from getting himself into any more trouble with the guy. "Sit still, will ya?"

"I can walk. Put me down."

"And if that sickness comes back?"

Ichigo laughed at the silence as he walked up on the small porch and slide the door open with his foot. "Oi Ura—"

"KUROSAKI-KUN! Welcome back!" The blonde man's face appeared directly behind the door, grinning like a madman.

Oh wait…he was.


	10. Chapter 10

"Was there anything specific you remember about the Zanpakuto?"

They had been at Urahara's shop for a little over an hour, talking about various things—including the weather, for only _god_ knows why—before the blonde had Toshiro retelling everything that happened. They were sitting around the huge wooden table in the too small of a room, Urahara on one side facing Ichigo and the Shinigami Captain. Urahara concluded, once the carrot top had let Toshiro off his back and stepped away, that it would be for the best if the two of them continued some type of contact with one another. So now Ichigo and Toshiro sat, side by side, with their elbows touching.

"One had a purple sash and the other was yellow."

"Their hilts, I mean."

"Same color." Toshiro said. "That was it, just the color."

"Hm. A mystery indeed, yet oddly familiar…" Urahara stood up. "One moment please."

Ichigo yawned and stretched. _'Man, it's always hot in here.'_

Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Ichigo—er, Kon. "The hell Ichigo!"

The carrot top didn't do anything but give a bored look as he lifted his hand, his finger crooking in a 'come hither' motion. He smirked as the mod soul did as he was told and punched Kon in the stomach, watching his eyes rolled back into their sockets and the round green pill popped up out of his body's mouth. He caught the pill and his body, stepping back into it as he replaced the green mod soul back into the yellow stuffed animal. He was completely prepared for the onslaught of curse words.

"You mother fucking-assholic-jerk off!" Kon screamed in his mini state. "You promised me if I watched the brat I could go have some fun!"

'_Brat?'_ Toshiro's eye twitched.

"YOU LIAR!" He continued to scream.

"Yeah, shut up already." Ichigo sighed as made himself comfortable in his own body again. "Something came up."

"I could kill you right now, y'know!" Kon's plush arms beat on the carrot top's chest in anger.

"Listen…if you close your mouth, I'll make it up to you."

This made the mod soul pause. "_How?_"

The carrot top sighed. "Dunno."

Urahara appeared as quickly as he had left, carrying a huge book and dropping it on the table with a loud 'thud'. He sat back down on the cushion; his legs crossing into Indian-style as he flipped open the cover. "Kurosaki-kun, if you please…keep the contact between you two, as you are causing Captain Hitsugaya distress."

"Our legs are touching." He replied.

"That maybe so, but apparently, it's your skin contact that's the main factor." The blonde flipped through the various pages of the very worn out book. A puzzled expression on his face as he peered through the cracking pages. "Yellow and purple you say…" He muttered more to himself than the others as he paused on one page. "What shade?"

'_Shade?'_ Toshiro frowned. "I wasn't paying attention to the _shade_._"_

"You're not making this any easier."

"Tch…the purple could have been light."

"Like this?" Urahara turned the book in his possession around, his finger pointing to a Zanpakuto that described the color that the white-haired male relayed. The picture was clear as if the outside of the book deceived what was hidden inside.

"Yes."

"Just as I feared." He said, turning the book back around and reading over the notes that were scribbled alongside the picture. "This is Zetsubou Kanashii, or 'Sorrowful Despair'. The blade is embedded with a type of poison that spreads through the victim's body by their reiatsu." He flipped through more pages, coming towards the backend of the book. "The yellow?"

"Darker."

"Ah here. Shikijou Nen, the 'lustful desire'."

'_Isn't that the same thing? Lust and desire?'_ Ichigo was beginning to regret where things were going. "And what's that one do?"

"This blade, if wounded by it, casts a strong effect on the victim…" Urahara scratched at his chin.

Toshiro had the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips as he swallowed hard. "Go on…"

"To lust after whoever touches them first."

'_Shit.'_

The blonde looked between the two on the opposite side of the table. "The victim will show signs of sickness and fever the longer the amount of time one's away from the person who first touched you. And guessing from your reactions when Kurosaki-kun isn't touching you…" He needn't continue as it was pretty clear. His dark blue eyes scanning the page in front of him and all of the notes that were scribbled along the margins. _'This could get disastrous.'_

"So I just have to keep touching him? By skin contact?" Ichigo blinked. This was getting really creepy. The young Captain already couldn't stand his presence, so what made Urahara think that the white haired male would want to have _constant_ contact with him? That was certainly a problem but it wasn't the one thing he was too concerned about right now. "How do we treat it?"

"Huh? Treat what?"

The carrot top's eye twitched. "These 'wounds'?"

"Oh those, right." Kisuke waved a dismissive hand. "Well, first things first, you have to get rid of the source."

"In other words, Kurotsuki needs to be killed." Toshiro said.

"Well, if he's the one who used the Zanpakuto, then yes you'll have to."

The carrot top ran his hands through his hair. That much he understood, killing this 'Kurostuki' guy. But the main thing that was on his mind was: _Where_ was he going to find the guy? It wasn't like he could march right back into Hueco Mundo. Toshiro wasn't supposed to fight or use his reiatsu or _anything_. And there was no way he was dragging the Captain to follow after him just because some weird ass Zanpakuto made the white-haired male lust after him. That was the most ridiculous thing of all. "Who has a Zanpakuto that makes people 'lust' after others?"

Urahara's demeanor took on a drastic change as the blonde now looked sick himself. "That would be my fault." He flipped back towards the first Zanpakuto they identified as he sighed.

"Of course." Toshiro said, forcefully grabbing Ichigo's arm and slamming back down on the table as he glared at the blonde across the table. "You were once Captain of the 12th Division and President of the Research and Development Institution."

"Exactly. There were hundreds upon thousands of experiments." He admitted.

"Then can't you just create something to counteract the effects?" Ichigo asked.

"Not unless I have the original Zanpakuto." Urahara shook his head. "But I _do_ wonder how somebody like Aizen—no, that's not right. If it's Aizen, then undoubtedly he'd had already thought about it before he executed his plan. This must be his last plan of action. A desperate attempt."

The carrot top drummed his fingers against the tabletop. "Ok how—"

"How are we supposed to find Kurotsuki?" Toshiro cut him off. "I assume he's in Hueco Mundo with Aizen, yes?"

"That does seem like a reasonable explanation. However, you can't simply jump there and fight on his terms. He's a very powerful man."

"Yes, Urahara…what did you mean earlier by the 'user's reiatsu'?"

"With Zetsubou Kanashii? Of course I was referring to you Captain." Kisuke explained. "The more you use your reiatsu the faster the poison will spread in your body. The faster it spreads the quicker you die."

'_Of course.'_ The thought ran through both Toshiro and Ichigo's minds.

"But! I have taken a countermeasure, as you know." He said, pointing to the small man. "Your gigai…equipped and modified to block most reiatsu."

"Mine and anyone else's?"

"Something like that."

Ichigo sighed again, resting his head in his hand as he just let the two males talk it out. He'd ask his questions later after Toshiro was done. But man, was he bored. The fingers on his free hand drummed against the top of the table until the small man next to him slammed his fist down. Ichigo hissed his displeasure, retracting his hand before he jammed it into his pocket, fishing for his cell phone. _'One missed call?'_ He flipped it open and cursed. It was his realtor. He listened to the voicemail: She was running early and wanted to meet him an hour ahead of schedule. He looked at the time. "Five minutes?!"

"What's wrong?" Urahara asked.

"I—we've got to go." The carrot top stood up. "I'll call you later Urahara-san."

"I'm not done here." Toshiro said, unwilling to move from his position.

"Fine, you stay here." The tan man walked around the table and slid the door open. "I'll be back in a few hours to get you. Kon stay with Toshiro."

The yellow plush jumped off of Ichigo's shoulder and landed on the table, spinning around on one leg and giving a thumbs up to the carrot top and winking. "Leave it to me!"

They all resisted the urge to roll their eyes as Ichigo slipped out the door.

"_Captain Hitsugaya!_" The room became silent for a minute as the small male crossed his arms over his chest and frowned deeply, glaring at Ichigo. Come back and get him? He would go wherever he pleased! He did not need a babysitter. "Stupid…moron…"

Urahara cleared his throat, his fist in front of his face as a bad attempt to conceal it. "Captain…was that really the wisest choice?"

Toshiro glared.

"I'm just looking out for your health."

"Do not concern yourself about me." He said. "I am perfectly capable of ha—"

"Please, enough." The blonde held up his hand and waved dismissively. "He hasn't been gone for more than ten seconds and I can already see the pain on your face."

Toshiro stopped. Yes that sickness feeling had begun to creep forward again, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. A little pain? Easily dismissed. "I'm f—"

"You're hands are shaking."

He looked down. "I'll live."

Urahara sighed. "You need contact—almost constantly—with not Kurosaki-kun's body but his reiatsu. _That_ is the effect of the Shikijou Nen Zanpakuto. Apparently it's affecting your head too," He tapped his temple. "Otherwise you'd have—never mind. I'm not here to create enemies. Kurosaki-kun! You'd better take him with you!"

The door slid back open to reveal the carrot top on the other side, a scowl already plastered on his face. "Will you make up your mind? Let's go already."

The white-haired male blinked. "You were there the whole time?"

"Yeah, couldn't you—right. Modified gigai." Ichigo sighed. "I only got us twenty extra minutes. _Let's go._" He grabbed the pale arm and lightly tugged Toshiro into a standing position. "Call ya later." He repeated as he turned around, Kon jumping off the table to latch onto Ichigo's back as the tan male dragged the Captain behind him.

"Where are we going?" Toshiro asked as they exited the store and continued at a fast pace down the back streets.

"To check out an apartment."

"We went over this…you can't—"

"I'm not running away. I'm just moving the target from the clinic to a different location. It's right on the riverbank, and that's more room to fight than where I am now." Ichigo explained. "Someday, they'll grow a conscious smart enough to follow me to my home. They'll wait for the right moment to strike and I don't want anyone there to get injured."

Toshiro didn't miss that hidden tone of excitement mixed in with fear and worry. "You mean no one will be there to get in your way."

Ichigo huffed out breath of laughter. "Yeah, that too."

"Kurosaki—"

"Oi!" The carrot top was currently ignoring the shorter male, waving down a yellow vehicle. "Taxi!" He smiled and opened the back door when the car pulled over towards the sidewalk. _'It's rare to see a cab out here…Guess we're lucky for that at least.'_ He let the smaller male climb in before sliding in behind him, rattling off the street address of where he wanted to be.

'_I'm getting cut off a lot lately.'_ Toshiro and Ichigo sat on either side of the back seat, the middle seat separating the two. His gaze shifted from that of the cabbie driver in the rear view mirror and the carrot top. Taking a chance he moved his right arm, his hand coming in contact with the back of Ichigo's wrist. This stupid sickness wasn't bad, but it was to the point where it was intensifying with the motion of all of the buildings blurring past. Out of all people, why did it have to be a human?

No, that's not right. This human boy—Ichigo—also had a good sense of restraint. At least when nobody close to him was in danger. Toshiro hadn't realized that the cab had come to a stop until he felt another tug on his arm. He blinked, looking up to see Ichigo with one foot out the door and a soft smile on his face. He felt a twinge in his chest at the sight.

"This won't take long." He said. "You can stay here if you want."

"No, that's alright." Toshiro replied, moving his arms to help him slid out the back of the cab. "This is the place?"

"Yeah."

It wasn't a bad location after all. It was a few buildings south of the bridge that connected the outskirts of the city to the city itself. It looked to be about seven floors, a little run down but at least it was a place to crash. "How far away is it from the clinic?"

"Fifteen minutes?" Ichigo said as they walked into the lobby. "Maybe twenty if you walk?"

"Ichigo!"

Both men turned to see a raven haired woman with bright green glasses waving at them from the lounge area next to the front desk. She was dressed in a jacket and a cleanly pressed skirt and high heels as she stood, grabbing a briefcase off the floor and holding an old beaten clipboard in her other hand. "Hey Mrs. Daisuke."

"I'm sorry if this was inconvenient." She gave an apologetic smile.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's no problem, really."

Her large green eyes blinked at the shorter white-haired male that had one hand shoved into his pocket while his other hand kept a firm grip on the carrot top's wrist. "Well hello there!" She greeted and smiled. "And who might you be?"

Ichigo had to keep hard from laughing. He could practically feel the anger rolling off of Toshiro's body. _'Oh god, I just hope he doesn't blow a fuse.'_

Toshiro's eye twitched as this woman continued to speak in a demeaning tone with him. He counted down from ten in his mind as he kept telling himself that she was a human and didn't know any better. "Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh? Are you related to Ichigo?" She asked.

"No," The carrot top said, seeing that the smaller male was opening his mouth to respond—most likely to deny it—but he didn't want to get into the details. "We're just hanging out today."

"That's nice." She smiled again and motioned to the elevator. "Shall we?"

They all entered the elevator, Mrs. Daisuke pushing the button for the seventh floor as she rattled off the praises of the apartment that was for rent. The kitchen had just been remodeled and all of the hardwood floors freshly re-polished. As they walked in, Toshiro watched at Ichigo's wowed expression. "Are these Cherry Oak?" The carrot top asked, quickly stepping over to the red cabinets of the kitchen, his hands running over the smoothness. "And black granite countertops?"

"Ahem," She held her hand in front of her mouth before she grinned and winked at him. "The countertops are our little secret."

He smiled back at her. "This is great."

"Wait until you check out the master bath! They completely gutted it and remodeled it too. It's like heaven." She said dreamily as she motioned to him with her hand. "All the way to the point where I asked them if they would come redo my bathroom!"

Toshiro stood where he was near the door, waving a dismissive hand when Ichigo looked back towards him. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he waited for the carrot top to finish his business. _'She bugs me…'_ Fifteen minutes later of waiting, the two of them both reemerged from the back rooms, a huge grin of happiness on Ichigo's face as they small talked about designs and furniture.

"I'll take it." Ichigo said.

"Alright," She placed her clipboard and briefcase on the countertop, unlatching the hooks and opening it to reveal a massive amounts of notes, papers, pens and pamphlets. "Now I'm going to inform you, Mr. Kurosaki…that there is another offer on this place."

The carrot top's stomach dropped at those words.

"Kidding!" Her face changed from dead serious to smiling in an instant before she clapped a hand on his back as she shook her head. "You're expression was priceless!"

He gave her a sly grin. "Not funny."

"I know, I know." She pulled out a file labeled 'Kurosaki, I.' and opened it up, pulling forth a stapled white and yellow sheet of paper. She laid it on the counter and marked an 'X' on a line at the bottom of the page. "Sign here please."

Ichigo took the pen from her and scribbled his name down, completing the contract. "Is that it?"

"Yes." She tore of the top of the paper and handed the yellow one to the carrot top as she filed away hers. "I will get with you again later in the week…here are you keys…" She fished out two keys on a key ring and handed it to him. "The bigger silver one is for your apartment and, of course, the smaller bronze one is for your mailbox downstairs."

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Daisuke."

"Thank _you_ for your business!"

They shook hands and parted at the door, Ichigo waiting until she disappeared behind the elevator doors before he walked back inside the apartment and closed the door. He bit his lip and smiled with his hands on his hips. _'This is my place now…'_ He was giddy and he wasn't holding it back. _'Now to convince the others to help me move!'_ He gave a snort of laughter before he went back into surveying the new kitchen.

Toshiro heard the clattering around in the kitchen. He had moved from his spot next to the door as Ichigo and Mrs. Daisuke were completing their deal before the carrot top saw her to the door. He had slipped across the dining room and into the living room. A wall blocked the living room from the dining room and kitchen area, except for two doorways on either side of the wall. Toshiro was currently standing next to the window in the sun, a wave of sickness washing over him and for a minute he thought he'd toss whatever was in his stomach.

He unlatched the window and pushing it to the side, sticking his head out and thanking the heavens for the cool breeze that blew by, running over his forehead. He sighed as he slouched down, thankful that the window was lower than most; he was able to sink to his knees and still rest his arms on the window sill and be in contact with the wind.

A pair of hot hands ran along his arms and a warm body pressed against his from behind and he jumped. He relaxed as he realized it was just Ichigo and his eyes closed as the sickness receded. _'This is getting really annoying.'_ Unintentionally, he rested his head back against the carrot top's shoulder as the taller male sank down behind him, holding him in a loose embrace.

"You ok?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't mean for it to take so long." Ichigo said. "Feel better?"

Toshiro moved his body and stood up. "I'm fine. You can let go."

'_Right…'_ The carrot top sighed and stood up. "Well then, let's get back home, eh?"

"Home?" He questioned, the word echoing in his head and immediately his mind flashed back to the Seireitei. There was a wooden house and an old lady that sat in the middle stirring stew in a dented black pot and two children running around in the yard, a short white-haired male and a taller raven haired girl. She was holding a watermelon and running around the house, away from the boy. Toshiro realized that was him and Momo, back before everything changed and they left for the Soul Society. _'Why did I remember that?'_

"Toshiro?"

He cleared his heads from his thoughts and walked towards the door. "It's nothing."

By the time they returned to Ichigo's house, the sun had already sunk below the horizon and only the twilight light was left. "We're home." The carrot top announced as they walked in through the front door, slipping off their shoes to pad around in their socks.

"Welcome back." Karin said as she saw them enter the living room out of the corner of her eye. The real object of her attention was the television screen, where yet another soccer game was taking place.

"Are you hungry?" Yuzu asked. She was in the kitchen, a towel in one hand as she dried off a large pot in the other. "There's leftovers if you want me to heat them up."

Ichigo nodded. "Yes please."

"M'kay." She smiled. "Go get washed up and I'll bring it to your room."

"We can eat down he—"

"Don't be silly! It's ok."

The carrot top blinked in confusion at his sister. _'Ok…she's acting weird…'_ He shrugged it off and turned around only to see Toshiro wasn't behind him. "Uh, actually, hold off on that meal Yuzu. I don't think we'll be needing it." He said before he quickly left the room, an annoyed feeling in his gut as he saw fog rolling down the stairs. He climbed the staircase to come to a standstill in front of his door, frowning as more fog seeped from the cracks. "You're not supposed to be using your reiatsu." Ichigo said as he walked into the room and found the white-haired male on the bed, lying down and facing the wall with his eyes closed.

'_Man, he's asleep?'_ He glared at the new teal-haired figure that was currently sitting in the chair at his desk. "Get outta here."

"I refuse."

"The hell you do. Your reiatsu is hurting him."

"…Mine?" Hyourinmaru's eyes widened only a fraction. He thought it was his master's—he stopped himself. He _was_ his master reiatsu. How could he have been so blind?

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening to Urahara-san?"

"Of course I was."

"Then you—" The carrot top stopped as he felt a slight pull on his soul from inside of his body. Soon a black shadowed figure separated from Ichigo's body, the haze of the image clearing to that of a middle-aged man wearing dark sunglasses and a tattered shihakusho and curly brunette hair. "Zangetsu?"

"Come." Ichigo's Zanpakuto said to the other. "We need to talk." Hyourinmaru immediately stood, following after the other sword that phased through the window and disappeared up to the rooftop.

'_Odd…'_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head as the two Zanpakuto left as did the chill in the air. "Whatever…" He walked over and plopped down in the now, unoccupied, chair behind his desk and leaned his back, his head resting on the desk. There was a vibration in his pocket and Ichigo dug out his cell phone. "Hey Urahara-san." He said as he flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller id as he already knew who it would be.

"_Yo, Kurasaki-kun. How's the Captain?"_

"Same, old crabby self—"

"_Now, now…"_

"But he's asleep now."

"_Ah, that's good news."_

"So, do the effects of those Zanpakuto also affect him when he's sleeping?"

"_Hm…I'm not quite sure. But in all honesty me it would surprise me if it wouldn't—"_

"Can't you ever just say 'yes'?"

"_Ah, then life would be too easy my friend."_

"Whatever." Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing his annoyed tone was clear in his voice as he swiveled around in his desk chair. He was hoping that he wasn't talking too loud to wake the guy, Toshiro had already been through enough today and the carrot top didn't want to be yelled at anymore. He sighed. "So, what do I do?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"How'm I supposed to keep the contact between us?"

"_Sleep together."_

Ichigo's eye twitched. _'Calm down.'_ He told himself. _'He didn't mean it like that.'_ He took a few deep breaths and was about to retort when that high-pitched laughter resounded in the back of his mind.

'_**That's exactly what he meant! And you know it!'**_

Great. Now he had to have two conversations at once. This was hell.

"He'll kill me." The carrot top said before he replied to his hollow. _'Shut the fuck up you circus freak.'_

"_You really don't have any other choice—"_ There was a loud crash in the background and a groan. _"I'll have to get back with you later Kurosaki-kun. Bye."_

Ichigo blinked as the line went dead. Jinta must have dropped something again. He snapped his phone shut and hooked the charger into the bottom of the electrical device, setting it down on the table as he stood up to change into some pajamas. Once dressed, he hesitantly looked over to the small figure on the bed, debating whether he really should do as Kisuke said.

'_**Of course you should.'**_

'_I thought I told you to shut up?'_

'_**Have I ever really listened?'**_

The carrot top rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't really need to reply, his hollow already knew what he was thinking anyways. So why was he wasting his time?

'_**Because you couldn't ignore me, even if you wanted to.'**_

Ichigo purposely didn't respond to that.

'_**Humor me, King.'**_

'_What do you want?'_

'_**Sssatissssfactiiiion….'**_ His hollow's voice hissed in excitement. _**'I'm tired of the rain…give us a little sunshine pretty boy.'**_

Ichigo snorted. _'Satisfaction?'_

"_**Remember, King…you are us and we are you."**_His hollow referred to both himself and the Zanpakuto inside of Ichigo's soul. _**"When you're satisfied, we're satisfied."**_

"_Is that so?"_

"_**Right now, you're not. I can tell because it's been raining ever since you learned that cold-hearted bastard went and got himself hooked up with Aizen." **_He knew he was crawling underneath Ichigo's skin. Now it was just a matter of pushing those buttons in the right order.

The carrot top sighed as he moved to the side of the bed. He had that nervous feeling in his gut, wondering why he'd never had it before. They were only sleeping.

"_**And sharing a bed."**_

No unnecessary touching.

"_**Him pressed close to you."**_

"_You're killing me…"_ Ichigo groaned in his head as he softly moved Toshiro's smaller body closer to the wall. Pulling out the sheets from underneath him he quickly slipped under the covers and pulled them up over both of their bodies. They were facing away from each other and Ichigo tried his best not to move. It was a little weird, with something pressing along his backside while he tried to sleep.

"_**You could always turn over and wrap your arms around him—"**_

"_One more word and I'll kick your ass."_

The laughter was clear in his hollow's voice. _**"I wouldn't mind. I need a good workout lately. You've been ne—"**_

A quick erratic beat of his heart and warmth encased his body as the sudden silence was heaven. Zangetsu had returned back into his soul. His little chat didn't take as long as the carrot top thought the Zanpakuto would be away. But Ichigo didn't care what had happened to the Hollow, he was just grateful for the peace. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing into the pillow as he drifted off to sleep when a small smile played on the corner of his lips. _'Thanks old man.'_

"_**Goodnight Ichigo."**_A deep reply said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

Byakuya strode towards the First Division Barracks. It was unusually sudden that Yamamoto would personally call the Captain to his office, and his curiosity just so happened to grasp the better of him to let his mind wander a little as to what the old man could possibly want with him. The back of his knuckles knocked on the door twice before he awaited the door to be opened. "Captain-Commander." He instantly bowed the moment he stepped inside.

"Ah, Captain Kuchik-." Yamamoto greeted warmly. "I thank you for coming quickly."

The raven noticed that his Lieutenant was also here but he kept his usual blank face on as he walked across the room to stand in front of the desk. "This is where you were, Abarai?"

"Y-yes sir." Renji stuttered, his gaze quickly snapping to the floor.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I have a couple matters to which I would like to discuss with you, Kuchiki."

"Yes?"

"First and foremost," His usually closed eyes slit open as his toned turned into all-seriousness. "Your Lieutenant has just finished informing me that he had encountered Ichimaru Gin."

Byakuya's eyes widened before resuming to their normal size. "What did he want?"

"It is unclear. There also seemed to have been another person with him."

"And whom, may I ask, was this _person?_"

"He was unable to get a clear look, as the unknown figure was cloaked."

Renji shifted from leg to leg as his captain was silent.

Yamamoto sighed deeply, his form slouching ever so slightly in his chair. "What perplexes me is how your Lieutenant confronted Ichimaru and his accomplice outside of the Tenth Division Barracks."

Byakuya's eyes immediately shifted to Renji, his gaze hard and cold. "The Tenth, you say?"

The redhead continued to fidget underneath the intense stare. "Yes, sir." He replied quietly.

"Again, it is unclear what Ichimaru's intentions were. However," The Captain-Commander repeated. "Ichimaru has always had a close relationship with Matsumoto Rangiku—"

"Captain-Commander…you can't possibly be saying that she—"

"Remember you're place!" The raven hissed at his Lieutenant.

Renji immediately bit his lip, bowing in apology.

Yamamoto sighed. "We must consider all the possibilities."

The old man couldn't be serious…this was Rangiku they were talking about! _'His old age is turning him senile!'_ The redhead screamed inside of his head. She had been as faithful to Captain Hitsugaya as he was to Byakuya. There was no way in hell she'd ever betray any of them. Especially to a traitor like Ichimaru! Screw the old fool's way of thinking. He'd get to the truth without the man's help—

"Understood." Came the stoic reply.

-and Renji wouldn't give a damn if Byakuya didn't raise a finger. Not like the man ever went out of his way for anyone else anyways. Except once. But that was understandable, considering Ichigo had opened the bastard's eyes when the Seireitei tried to execute Rukia. He'd show them. She was their friend for Christ's sake! _'You just wait…'_

"As the fill-in for Hitsugaya…what will you do?" The old man turned his attention from the fuming redhead to the raven haired Captain, a small smile on his lips.

"Sir?" Byakuya asked questioningly. What was he trying to get at.

"You have the say on what to do with Matsumoto Rangiku. What will you do?"

"There should be an eye on her at all times."

Yamamoto nodded his head slowly.

'_And staying here could possibly put the entire Seireitei in danger…'_ His eyes were unblinking as he continued to speak. "She will be sent to the World of the living, to prevent any future harm." A sudden idea crossed his mind as he turned to his Lieutenant. "You."

Renji blinked rapidly. "Me?"

"You will accompany Lieutenant Matsumoto to the World of the living." Byakuya stated. "You both will attend any needs that Captain Hitsugaya may need."

'_What the…'_ His Captain was kidding, right? _'Is..is he…serious?'_

Yamamoto's eyes slid back shut as he smiled. "You'll keep me updated, won't you Captain Kuchiki?"

"Of course."Byakuya bowed before he straightened. "Come Abarai."

Renji bit his lip as he gave the Captain-Commander a quick bow himself before trailing after his already out-the-door Captain. Oh man, he was in for it now. Byakuya was moving so fast, they both returned to the Sixth Division Barracks in no time at all. He followed the raven past all of the other squad members that were still hanging around, even though the workday was clearly over. Damn, his thigh was starting to hurt too!

He walked right into the office right after Byakuya, sliding the door shut and taking a deep breath before he turned around to face the, most likely, angry man. "Captain, I—Gwah!" He grunted as he was suddenly punched and thrown backwards into the wall, fuming onyx eyes starring directly in to his own. His head snapped back against the wall and he gave a small cry as his jaw clamped down on his tongue, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. Great. That was just what he needed.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, grabbing the front of Renji's clothing and shoving him backwards against the wall.

"Me'ni'g o' wha'? The redhead asked as he stuck his finger in his mouth to scrap it against his fresh wound.

"_I_ am your _Captain_." Byakuya took a step forward, his body pressed heavily against the slightly bigger one of the other, bringing their faces close so that their noses barely brushed against each other. "_You_ are _my_ Lieutenant."

"Yer point?" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he momentarily forgot his _own_ anger against the raven. He understood that he went straight to Yamamoto, but seriously, why was the elder male getting so worked up about it? It was unusual.

"_You_ report to _me._" The raven snapped, giving the other a small shake before he stepped back but kept his hold.

The next thing the redhead knew was he was halfway undressed and cool fingers were running over the hot, irritated flesh around the wounds where the Senbon needles had been merely hours before. "C-Captain!"

Byakuya scowled deeply as he found the source of the dark spots he'd spotted on the outside of his Lieutenants Shihakusho. "You're injured…" He murmured quietly as he moved his hands lower to asses for anymore damage.

"Whoa!" Renji's fingers shackled the pale wrists, stopping them from tearing off the lower half of his clothing. "Hang on a sec."

"Abarai…" The raven said warningly.

The redhead glared. "Don't you start with me! You didn't care a moment ago, so don't act like you do now."

Byakuya threw his own glare. "Why haven't you gone to the Fourth Division?"

"S'nothing major."

"They'll become infected."

"It's just a few pin pricks—Ow ouch! Hey!" Renji hissed as a pale finger pressed into the circular wound in his shoulder, the tip of Byakuya's finger disappearing past the nail. "Ok, ok…I get it!" His right arm became useless as he tried to slip his body away from the painful touch. Jerk.

A look of concern flashed across the usually stoic face as one pale hand rose to lightly stroke against the reddened mark on Renji's cheek where he had punched him. As soon as his finger tips touched the warm skin he immediately pulled his hand back as the redhead flinched at the touch, his left eye closing in anticipation. "Forgive me." He said, not for punching him, no. He apologized for uncharacteristically initiating contact between the two of them.

"No." Renji said, grasping on the raven's upper arm to prevent the older man from walking away. "I just didn't want you to hit me again."

"Was it him?"

The question was so quiet he barely heard it. "Huh?

Byakuya didn't connect their gazes again. "Was it Ichimaru who hurt you?"

The redhead couldn't help but smile. It was times like this, when it was just the two of them alone, when the raven sometimes showed he was more that a stoic bastard. "Nah, the other guy." He blushed and stuttered. "I k-kinda wasn't payin' much attention."

The raven only raised an eyebrow.

"Caught me by surprise."

Byakuya snorted, his eyes closing as he took another step to put a further distance between them. He stopped as the hand on his arm tightened but his eyes snapped open as he was suddenly jerked back into the hard body of his lieutenant and arms wrapped around him. "Abar—" He started, his hands moving up to push against the tanned, tattooed body but his speech was cut short as a pair of rough, chapped lips pressed against his own.

Wine-colored eyes watched as onyx ones widened as it finally dawned on the elder male just what exactly was happening. His right arm, still tingling with pain but his ignored it, rose up to let his fingers tangle in the stray black locks of hair, tucking them behind a pale ear. He let his hand linger there as his left arm wrapped around Byakuya's waist to pull him closer. He tilted his head to the side a bit, deepening their kiss, his eyes shining a bit as the raven's eyes slid to half mast.

He felt Byakuya's fingers slightly twitch on his uncovered chest and he smirked. That was, until he felt the cold harness of a blade pressing against his throat. Renji froze, his eyes snapping to the side to see a samurai looking man. "Senbon…zakura?" He blinked in confusion as the blade was pressed further into his skin.

"I suggest you remove your hands from my master," The icy voice said. "Or shall I remove them for you?"

The redhead's hands twitched a moment before he replaced his arms back at his sides, allowing the raven to step backwards away from him. Glaring he was about to retort with a 'Happy now'? But restrained himself lest the materialize Zanpakuto added to his injuries. And if he had to follow Matsumoto Rangiku around in the Human World, even the gods knew he'd need all the strength he could muster up. He'd be carrying shopping bags galore.

"Now I _know_ you're not threatening _our_ master…" A female voice cooed as green, fur covered arms slipped around the samurais' neck from behind. A head of rose-colored hair appearing to the left as green eyes sparkled with the itch for a fight.

"…even if he isss and idiot." The hissed completion of the sentence came from the small boy with a white snake tail, his fangs appearing as he grinned. The sleeves over his arms way too long for him as he balanced on his tail, rocking back in forth in a hypnotizing manner, his magenta hair swaying with him as the sound of a chain rattling right along with it.

Renji rolled his eyes and huffed. "Nobody asked you two."

Byakuya didn't say a word as he turned around and disappeared through an adjacent door. You couldn't see it on his face, but the disgust was clearly there as Senbonzakura released his grip on his sword, the Zanpakuto vanishing in a flurry of Sakura pedals. Renji roughly shoved Saru's hands off of him when she attached herself to him as he placed his own in his sleeves before he turned around and went into walk to his own room.

"Maaah, that's no way to treat a lady!" Saru sighed loudly as she crashed down on the couch.

Renji and Hebi snorted together, also speaking in unison. "What about you is a _lady_?"

Her eye twitched as she grabbed the chain that was around her waist and jerked it, making the snake fly forward into the redhead. "I'm plenty lady-like."

"Over my dead body!" The young boy snickered, sticking his tongue out as he laughed.

The redhead sighed as he slipped his arms back into their sleeves, wincing as he did. _'Ugh, it's becoming stiff.'_

"Renji?"

He blinked at the sudden appearance of his Zanpakuto's faces in front of his own; concern and puzzlement clear on their faces as they looked him up and down. "Hm?"

"What happened?"

He gave them both a small, reassuring smile. "Nothin'."

"Bleeding isn't 'nothin'." She mocked.

"I'll get to it later." Renji said. "Come on. I've got to go pack."

"Pack?" Hebi's head cocked to the side as he and the attached female followed where their master led. "Are we going somewhere?"

"World of the living."

"Eh?" The Zanpakuto's voices blended together. "Really?"

Hebi's covered arms punched the air. "I get to see Karin!"

"Aww, your little crush?" Saru's hand rubbed down on the top of his head. "Are you going to talk to her this time? Or just watch her from a distant?"

"Get off'a me ya big ugly brute…"

"Why you little—"

"Quit it." Renji said without looking behind him. "I don't want to hear it today."

They both blinked before they looked at each other and shrugged.

Hebi lifted himself up on his tail, one arm rising to block his mouth as he whispered into the other's ear. "What's his deal?"

Saur shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you asking me?"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Rukia sighed as she slouched down on the black couch in her Captain's office. She had just finished running the last of her errands to the Ninth Division, glad she wasn't in Hisagi's position. She wasn't even there for more than a few minutes and already she had gotten dizzy by watching the entire division run around like a chicken with its head cut off. _'Sleepy…'_

"Kuchiki-san?"

She bolted upright, her hands in her lap. "Yes?"

Ukitake stood in the doorway, his white hair spilling around is shoulders as he smiled gently at her. "Are you finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah, good good." He motioned for her to follow as he turned around. He waited until she stood on the porch with him before he continued. "A message from your brother."

'_Nii-sama?'_ She blinked. What could her brother possibly want with her? She was still a little hurt after he had brushed her off a few days ago.

Ukitake nodded. "He asked if you would accompany Abarai and Matsumoto in a mission to the World of the living."

A mission with two lieutenants? What was her brother thinking? Could they not take care of themselves? She mentally scolded herself for the sudden bombardment of questions in her head. She was confusing herself. "Um, sure. T-that is, if you allow me Captain."

He gave a chuckle of laughter. "Of course. You have finished with your duties here. Kiyone and Sentaro can take care of everything else."

She bowed as he handed her a small scroll of the mission details before she turned around to return to the Kuchiki mansion to pack some supplies. Of course, her gigai was already waiting for her at Ichigo's house, but there were always the other necessities. She quickly arrived and quietly slipped into her room, grabbing her small drawstring bag from the drawer in her desk. She grabbed the modsoul container out of the top drawer and slipped it into the bag; she'd never forgive herself if she left Chappy here.

Slipping her arms into the strings, she slid the bag on her back before she exited her room. She raced down the porch, a smile on her face as the thought of seeing her human friends again brought her happiness. She took the sharp corner at the end of the porch to wrap around the other side of the building that would lead to the front gates when she ran into something unmovable. "Wah!" She screeched, her foot slipped out from underneath, making her lose her balance.

"Rukia."

She looked up to see a white covered hand grasping her arm, preventing her from falling. "N-nii-sama!"She gapped before righting herself and bowing. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He completely ignored her apology. It was useless. "Don't be late." He said as he strode past her, his other hand full of scrolls and an ink set. _'Children…'_ He scoffed as he heard her footsteps travel farther and farther away. _'Will they ever learn?'_

"_**You mustn't be so hard on her, master."**_

"_Silence."_

"_**She cares for you, more than you'd like to realize."**_

"If you wish to continue to be by my side…" Byakuya growled. "Then I suggest you close your mouth and leave me in peace."

There was a pink flicker of light as Senbonzakura's form separated from his master's. "As you wish."

The raven didn't care as his Zanpakuto completely changed direction to saunter off a different way. Right now he couldn't care less about anyone or anything. He had work to do, unlike those other lazy bastards. But…that kiss—_'No! I will not be bothered over such trivial things!'_ He scolded himself as he entered his office, setting down the items in his hands as he slipped into his chair. Closing his eyes he waited a moment, making sure that no one was around by feeling for their reiatsu.

When he concluded that no one _was _around, his body immediately sagged forward, his head landing on top of the wooden desk with a hard 'thud'. An irritated sigh escaped his lips as his mind continuously drifted to that of his redheaded lieutenant. "I'll kill him."

"Well, if that's the case," A throat cleared. "Maybe I'll take my leave and return later?"

Byakuya's head snapped up, his eyes glaring as he caught the sight of another, leaning against the doorframe to his office. "I did not realize anyone else was around." He broke their eye contact and settled for reorganizing the objects on his desk, getting ready to write his instructions clearly to send them up to the Captain-Commander. "Is there something you need, Captain Ukitake?"

"I came to talk about Rukia—" He paused as a low growl was emitted from the younger male. "But it seems now is not the time."

"Perhaps, tomorrow we can discuss her."

"As you wish." Ukitake gave a warm smile and he waved before disappearing. "Have fun."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

There was something long and warm pressing against his back as his consciousness slowly slipped back to him. He blinked open his eyes, one hand moving to rub the sleep out of his eyes as his other arm pushed him up into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath he stretched his arms up over his head before turning to leave the bed. _'What?'_ He stopped as he saw that he was not the only thing in the bed. "Kurosaki?" He whispered quietly.

The carrot top was lying on his left side, his left arm underneath him with his hand covering his face as his right arm was thrown over the side of the bed, dangling off the side. His side rose as he took a breath before he exhaled, sleeping peacefully even though the smaller male beside him had stirred.

'_Heavy sleeper.'_ Hitsugaya concluded as he slightly poked the boy. He quickly retracted his hand as a soft grunt slipped past the lips of the younger male. He hadn't poked him _that_ hard, had he?

"Mnm…" Ichigo's arms twitched as he took in a deep breath, his eyebrows furring at the bright light that was streaming in through the window. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms over his head as he yawned, trying to rouse his body to stay awake.

Teal eyes widened as Hitsugaya followed the revealed muscles of Ichigo's stomach as the tanned boy stretched. The abs were well defined and he found himself wanting to reach out and trace those taunt lines. He shook his head as he realized his fingers were inches away from touching the golden flesh when he spoke up. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Ichigo let his eyes slowly open as he let them adjust to the light in the room.

"Why are you here?"

"S'my room?"

"Did you sleep next to me all night?"

"S'my bed?"

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. What the hell was the moron trying to do? Piss him off? Because it was working. Really well. "Then next time, I'll sleep on…the…f-floor…" He trailed as the carrot top abruptly sat up, a tan hand reaching out towards him. Fingers ghosted across his cheek and wrapped around the back of his neck. He suddenly found himself being dragged towards the younger male's face and reflexively he closed his eyes. What was the fool doing now?

Ichigo had known his smart ass answers to the white-haired male's questions weren't exactly what Hitsugaya had wanted to hear, but he was currently preoccupied with thinking the last time the smaller male had his gigai washed. He didn't know _why_ he suddenly couldn't get the thought out of his mind, so instead he just went with his gut and reached out to pull him closer, burying his face into white hair. He snorted before he quickly pulled back. Yeah, it definitely needed to be washed.

"Go hop in the shower first." The carrot top said, slipping off the bed and digging around in his closet for some small clothes. He grabbed his smallest pair of sweats and t-shirt, throwing them at the boy still sitting on the bed. "Hurry up, I want one too."

What the…_hell_?

"Did you…" Hitsugaya asked. "Did you just…_sniff_ me?"

"What about it?" Ichigo responded as he decided what he wanted to wear for the day. His plans consisted in running to the Soul Society to borrow a few of his friends to help him move the beginning of his boxes over to his apartment then maybe head over to the park for a bit to relax. Or maybe, he'd reverse that order, Hitsugaya could always use some really relaxed down time.

"I don't need a 'shower'. I'm in a gigai, my real body hasn't become dirty—"

"Correction. It's _because_ you're in a gigai." The carrot top informed him. "You're soul may not be dirty, but you gigai is. That means you need to go and clean it. Right, Captain Hitsugaya?" He threw the clothes he wanted on the back of the chair at his desk as he walked over and pulled the man up by his arm. Dragging him towards the door, he ushered Hitsugaya out into the hallway and pointed towards the end of the hall in the opposite direction of the stairs. "Bathroom's there, if you forgot."

Ichigo disappeared back inside his room, walking over to his bed he spun around on his heel before he fell backwards onto it. Throwing his arm over his eyes he focused on withdrawing into his mind into his soul. As soon as he opened up his eyes he immediately saw white hands with black fingernails reaching for him and wrapping around his neck, choking him. "S-shiro…saki!" He wheezed as yellow eyes glared at him hard.

"**You damned bastard!" **The white being growled. **"Finally you show your face!"**

Ichigo wheezed, his own hands clawing at his Hollow's to tear off the grip around his neck. "L-let go!"

"**If you think I—"**

"_That's enough."_

The yellow eyes snapped from that of the carrot top to the tall, dark figure who had a hand on his shoulder. **"Zangetsu…you old idiot. Stay out of my way!"**

"_And what will you accomplish?"_ The old man said. _"By killing Ichigo you kill all of us."_

"**Che."** Shirosaki gave the human one last rough push before he unclenched his hands and took a few steps backwards, spitting off to the side and mumbling. **"I wasn't going to kill him."**

Ichigo's fingers tried rubbing the pain out of his neck as he coughed. He glared at the white Hollow before he could find his voice. "T-that—" He was cut off when Zangetsu's foot was shoved in his face and he found himself rolling backwards across the side of the building.

Shirosaki blinked as the carrot top rolled right off the side of the building. **"I thought we weren't going to kill him?"**

Zangetsu only pointed in the same direction as the human soul had fallen out of sight. Less than a second later, Ichigo reappeared, one hand rubbing furiously at the new red spot in the middle of his face as he landed in front of the Zanpakuto. "What the hell was that for you old geezer?"

"_You are a fool to think something like _that_ could kill him, Shirosaki."_ The low octave voice reminded.

Ichigo had now turned to his Hollow, marching over and shoving a finger in to the white being's chest. "And _you_! Just what were _you_ trying to pull you sorry excuse for a snowman?"

All was silent except for the harsh breathing of the carrot top. Shirosaki gave him a confused look. **"What's a 'snowman'?"**

Ichigo blinked before he groaned and rubbed at his temples, letting his legs collapse from underneath him as he sat on the side of the building cross legged. "Really, there's no hope for you, is there?"

The white being scowled. **"If you let me out of here once and a while, I could learn a few things without you having to explain it."**

"No way," The carrot top shook his head. "All hell would break loose then."

"**Maybe that's what I want."** Shirosaki grinned maniacally.

"_As much as you may enjoy the idea."_ Zangetsu said. _"Personally, outside this world is already hell. It is rare to see anyone get along."_

"**Take me with you next time!"**

"_You are always with me, Shirosaki."_ He resisted the urge to smile as the other being promptly shut his mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. Zangetsu turned his attention to the carrot top. _"Now, what seems to be the problem?"_

Ichigo muttered. "There's no problem."

"_Ah, then,"_ He pointed towards the sky. _"These ominous dark clouds, mean nothing?"_

"**It better not start raining, King. You know we hate the rain."**

The carrot top took a deep breath and concentrated, letting go of a couple confused thoughts in his mind that had been pestering him lately. It resulted in a good portion of dark grey clouds disappearing, but a few still lingered above. "Sorry."

"_Is the small one with you still?"_

"Mmhm."

"**Why don't you just take him already?"**

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"**The hell you don't."** Hichigo pointed to the sky. The semi-clear sky was now completely covered again in the dark clouds. **"Why did those suddenly come back?"**

"Che. Whatever." Ichigo brushed it off and threw his arms behind his head before he laid back.

Zangetsu sighed. _"You cannot escape it Ichigo. We are you. We know and feel everything you do."_

"Then why doesn't that idiot over there know what a snowman is?"

Shirosaki growled and stalked the short distance over to the carrot top. **"Forget about not killing him!"**

"_Calm yourself."_ The old man laid a restraining hand upon the white shoulder. _"There are still things that you block off, even from yourself."_

"That doesn't explain the snowman."

The Zanpakuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and send the both of them flying. _"That doesn't ma—"_

"**Tell that to **_**him!"**_

"_Silence!"_ He sighed. _"It's your feelings and emotions right now that are affecting you Ichigo."_

The carrot top continued to star at the sideways sky. "Yeah, I know that."

"_Then what are you going to do about it?"_

"…Dunno…"

"**Well you better decide soon!"**

"Why's that?"

Shirosaki was also looking up, his white hands on his hips as he frowned. **"'Cuz somebody wants you."**

"Wha—?" He started to question but was pulled from his thoughts as he felt something shaking his body. A cold hand was gripping his arm, and he removed the arm covering his face to see Hitsugaya's puzzled one. "Eh?" He blinked as he sat up; the other male was wearing the same clothes? "You haven't taken a shower yet." He pointed out.

Hitsugaya scowled. "I…don't know how to work your shower."

"Huh?"

"There are three knobs!" He growled. "I don't know which one to use."

"Ah, sorry." Ichigo pushed off the bed and walked out of the room and into the bathroom pointing to each knob. "The left is for hot, the right is for cold and the middle one is to switch it from the bath to the shower head."

Hitsugaya paid close attention. "Why can't you just have one?"

The carrot top shrugged and gave a small wave of dismissal as he left the bathroom to the smaller male. "Just hurry up."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are we here again?"

"I need a favor."

"Not from Urahara..."

"No, not Urahara-san."

"Then whom?"

Ichigo had to keep his temper in check. Ok fine! He'd admit it! The more he was forced to spend time with the white-haired Captain, the more his feelings grew towards him. But the constant _questions_ were driving him up the wall! What happened to the stoic I-refuse-to-involve-myself-with-you attitude? He swore that someone else had been placed inside of the tiny captain's body.

"The others."

"What oth—"

"Yo! Ichigo!"

The carrot top was saved from completely blowing his lid at the smaller male as a familiar voice greeted him as he reached out to slide open the door to Urahara's shop. "Ren…ji?" His hazel eyes blinked in surprise as the redhead was within arm's reach. "What are you doing here?" He bit down on his tongue. Why was he questioning it? He had _wanted_ to see the redhead!

"Captain's orders; we're help you keep an eye on Captain Hitsugaya." Renji stated.

"'We'?" He repeated.

"How dare you ignore me!" Rukia's voice echoed before she planted her foot firmly in the carrot top's face. "I've been here the whole time! Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

Ichigo recovered before shoving her away from him and he growled. "Well, sor-ry! My attention was on Renji at the moment!"

"Hey, come say hello," The redhead turned around and pulled on something to bring it to the front of the shop. "You were so worried and now you don't want anything to do with him?"

The carrot top paused as he saw Matsumoto's grave expression, like she was a lost child and didn't know what to do. _'Toshiro's disappearance must've been hard on her…'_ He managed to dodge another kick from Rukia as he smiled and waved. "Hey, Rangiku-san, how's it goin'?"

"Hi Ichigo," She replied as her eyes set upon the smaller male standing off to the side and looking unamused. Numbly she walked over and stood before him, her taller frame leaning over his until she knelt down. "Captain, I'm so relieved you're safe."

Toshiro snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

'_That was cold…'_ Ichigo didn't comment.

Matsumoto was thankful that her head was bowed down to hide her hurt expression. Sure, her captain had been cold before but wasn't that taking it a little far? She had tried her best. But of course, it wasn't good enough; she had let her captain become injured after all. But something was off. He'd never been so cold with his words. Had the experience changed Toshiro? "Forgive me; I will work on sharpening my skills."

"You do that."

Renji and Rukia gave each other weird looks. Yeah, something was definitely weird. "So, what brings ya here Ichigo?" The redhead asked, placing his hands on his hips as he stepped down off the porch.

"Ah, right." He said. "I wanted to ask you guys a favor."

"Depends on the favor…" One of Rukia's eyebrows rose in question.

He threw a hand up behind his head and scratched. "Will you help me move?"

'_Move?'_ There were a few moments of silence before Rukia burst out in anger. "You're_ moving?!_"

Ichigo gave her a funny look. "You…you already knew this!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did _to_!" The carrot top scowled. "We went over this the day of the festival. When I got a letter in the mail from my landlady, remember? Karin teased me about it?"

Rukia tapped her chin in thought before knocking her fist into her open hand. "Oh, that's right!"

Renji spoke up next. "Where are you moving?"

"An apartment I'm leasing."

"Do you have enough money for rent and shit?" The redhead eyed the young male curiously. _'Isn't he a little too young to be living on his own?'_

"Yeah, I've worked my summer jobs pretty good."

"Hurry up Ichigo!" Toshiro said. "I'm getting hungry."

Four pairs of eyes stopped to stare at the white-haired male. _'I-ichi…go?'_ The carrot top was completely stumped. Since when had the icy bastard started calling him by his first name? He quickly marched right over to the smaller boy, fisting his hand in the collar of the shirt before dragging the captain close to his face. "_Kon_…what the hell are you doing?!"

"W-what are you talking about?!" Toshiro's voice wavered with nervousness.

"You son of a—_Where's Toshiro?!"_ Ichigo gave the gigai a sharp shake as he demanded an answer. "Answer me!"

"St-ah-p sh-sh-shaking m-m-me!" Suddenly Toshiro's voice changed to Kon's, confirming Ichigo's assumption. Sighing as the carrot top did as he asked he told him the truth. "The brat grabbed me after you left from the bathroom and forced me into his body! Then he took off saying if I told you where he'd gone he'd rip my limbs off!"

Oh, he was downright boiling with anger now. "_I'll_ rip you to shreds you idiot! Where did he go?"

"Said something about finding a guy named 'Tsuki'."

Matsumoto gasped. "Kurotsuki?"

"Who is he?" Renji asked.

"The thing that attacked us."

"And Captain Hitsugaya went to fight it on his own?!"

Ichigo growled out his frustration. "Kon, I could kill you for this!"

"B-b-b-b-but you wouldn't…r-right?" He pleaded as the carrot top picked up Toshiro's gigai and threw it over his shoulders before bolting off.

'_Damnit Toshiro!'_ He didn't even look back as he headed back for his house. "C'mon!"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_Not one of my smarter ideas.'_ He admitted to himself as he willed the pain of his arm and leg into the back corner of his mind. It seemed that Urahara had really modified his gigai in order to block any outside reiatsu but his own still had an effect. He jumped to the next roof, his abilities scanning the area as he searched for the source of his pain.

He knew he shouldn't be out at the moment, but something was bugging him. The past couple of days he had seen a shadow, looming outside of Kurosaki's house and it just stuck a bad feeling in his gut. Toshiro stopped for a moment, wondering how he could possibly find what he was looking for.

'_To track it backwards—ow.'_ He grumbled in his mind as the pain 'stabbed' him again. Then it clicked. _'That's it!'_ The more pain he felt, the closer he was to Kurotsuki. Or at least, that's what Urahara had proclaimed anyways. So, holding out his arm, he turned in a slow circle to find which direction made him hurt the most: kind of using it like an attached compass.

"This way." He mumbled, jumping off the roof he was on to the next one. He was puzzled for a moment, it seemed that the closer he got, the source would suddenly bounce to a different direction. He spun around, disorientated for a moment before he found the trail and began to follow it again.

He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, only the fact that he landed on one roof after the other. The direction changed again and he stopped for a moment. It completely baffled him. Did the source know? What is really Kurotsuki? He looked up blinking as he found himself... "Kurosaki's house?!" A rumble of dark laughter had him spinning on his heel, his hand reaching up behind him to grasp at the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"It seems you've been looking for me…"

"Indeed I have." He replied, his eyes never breaking contact with his enemy's. "You've caused me trouble."

"Ah, have I?" He bowed his head in mockery. "I must apologize. But then again, you also, have given me a hard time my dear Captain."

"How so?"

"After I was informed that you were alive, I had trouble tracking you down." Kurotsuki's eyes flashed. "I first went to the spot where I thought I had killed you. But then an informant revealed to Lord Aizen that you were on vacationing in the Human World…I decided to check up on you."

"How kind—"

"Hmm, yes. I even surprised myself."

"A rare act of compassion I would not have expected."

"Perhaps, but then again. You don't know me."

"I know enough."

Kurotsuki laughed as his hands reached behind him to grasp at a couple of the swords that were strapped to his back. "Interested in these, I presume? You cannot fool me. I see your eyes wandering." He grinned slyly. "Let me guess, you believe if you get rid of me, it'll all go away. Or at least, if you destroy these swords—" He held them both up: one yellow and one purple to gleam in the sunlight. "—the pain you're experiencing will cease."

He didn't reply.

"However that is _not_ the case. At least…not anymore." The demon-like creature's eyes flickered curiously between his swords and the Captain. "If you wish to be free of your, _curse_, there's more to it than just killing me."

"Are you finished?" He drew his Zanpakuto.

"Come now, you had trouble the first time we met. Can't you recall?"

"It's different now—"

"Is it?" He mocked. "Being found unconscious by a human who plays the role of a Shinigami and being held by his arms in the night changes things? Funny, I always thought that training, and killing those who are weaker strengthened a body." Kurotsuki didn't miss the way the smaller male tried to hide his surprise.

Toshiro glared. "You've been watching?"

He snorted, insulted by the question. "Do you think me a fool? Of course I watched you."

'_So he must've been that guy I saw…'_ The smaller male concluded. "You must be a coward; hiding in the shadows. What made you so confident that I would come after you?"

"You're stubborn and independent. You like to do everything on your own, without involving others even though it would lessen the load you carry." Kurotsuki laughed manically, pointing the end of one of the swords in Toshiro's directions. "I could've stayed hidden…but I love your eyes too much."

"My…eyes?"

"Yessss…I love the fury and persistence! The way you make them shine!"

He was a little disturbed by the fact that this demon was saying he liked his eyes. But his senses flared up when he felt the familiar reiatsu of Ichigo speeding towards him. Damn, Kon didn't do a very good job. _'Useless—what?!" _ He questioned as an overwhelming pressure of reiatsu suddenly had him on his knees. Bastard! He was playing dirty.

Kurotsuki frowned, his voice in somewhat of a whiny tone. "I want all of your attention on me."

"Y-you have it." He replied.

"I don't think I do!" The demon replied, flashing from his spot and reappearing in front of the white-haired male, his sword raised and ready to strike.

Toshiro moved to block, even though it was pretty hard to move as he forced himself to stand. "Don't underestimate me."

"Ahahaha! That's what I like to hear!" He struck out again, with his other arm, the sword flashing in the sunlight.

The smaller male flipped backwards to avoid the attack, landing on the top of a nearby telephone pole as he glared. This wasn't any easier than it was before. The demon was right, he _hadn't_ done any training whatsoever. Being forbidden by another Captain of the Soul Society and by Isshin Kurosaki…he was in for a long lecture after this was over. _'But that's not the issue right now…'_ He had to think of a way to move their fight to a different location.

"Where are you looking?" Kurotsuki's face appeared inches from Toshiro's, a devilish smirk on his face as he thrusted his sword through the small body. "I told you that I wanted all of your attention!" He growled, his smirk growing as he saw the look of bewilderment on Toshiro's face. "Do you understand? Hmmm? Why are you smiling?" He asked.

Toshiro's left hand was holding on to the blade of Kurotsuki's sword. He had moved just fast enough to avoid the sword from running through his body. He ignored the blood and muttered the release. "Hado #33, Shakkaho!" The sword in his grasp split in half, a few metal pieces falling to the ground as he smiled at the demon's surprised look. "I told you not to underestimate me. There are many things _you_ don't know about _me._"

Kurotsuki let go of the broken sword in his hand, letting the hilt fall to the ground as he balled his now empty fist and buried it in Toshiro's stomach without any time lag. "You still don't understand do you? You. Are. Weak." He stated. "You will _never_ be able to defeat me. I am the ultimate!"

"The ultimate what?"

The demon's eyes widened as the question was asked behind him. The Toshiro that his fist was currently buried into turned into a crystal before shattering into a million pieces. "A fake?" He spun around. "I'm impressed! That was a pretty good move." He stopped as the tip of the smaller man's blade pressed into the middle of his throat.

"Any last words?"

"Did you think it'd be that easy?"

"Hmm—ngh!" The smaller male soon found himself in a small crater in the ground. '_How? He didn't move!'_ He pushed himself up, shaking head to clear his vision. Lifting his gaze, he saw that the demon was descending rapidly towards him, a sword over his form as he moved to strike. He waited until the last minute, rolling to the side and jumping away, putting some distance between them. He needed to get away from here!

He stood up in a fighting stance, placing both of his hands on the hilt of his sword as he raised it above his head. "Reign over the frosted heav—" He stopped as an iced claw wrapped around his sword. His Zanpakuto was standing next to him, materialized. "How? I didn't even—"

"I did it of my own free will." Hyourinmaru said. "To protect you."

"_Protect me_?!" His eyes widened. "You stopped my attack!"

"You are closing yourself off from me. I… I can no longer know everything that you do." The Zanpakuto transferred the swords from small hands and into his own. "I may have not _known_, but I can still _feel._ You are pushing yourself too much—"

Kurotsuki cocked his head to the side. "Are we going to continue, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Hyourinmaru took a defensive stance in front of the Captain. "No. You're fighting _me_ now."

'_This is crazy!' _Toshiro used his mind to communicate. _'Return to me immediately!'_

'_I cannot do that.'_

"_Why?!"_

'_I thought to leave you alone, to let you handle it like you always do. However this time, I am not going to be silent and wait whilst I watch you make a fool of yourself.' _Hyourinmaru firmly stated. _'I can feel your pain, Master. It's eating away at you, you must get away!'_

"_I'm not leaving you here…"_

'_Fear not, I will not be alone.'_ The teal-haired man pared a blow from the demon before he wrapped is arm around Toshiro and jumped backwards over the various rooftops, trying to gain distance between them. "Trust me."

Kurotsuki growled as he followed. "Stop running away! I could level this city with a single thought and here you are turning tail."

'_I have done as you wished and moved away from the Kurosaki home.'_ Hyourinmaru stated as he kept his position of standing between his master and the demon. He pared a few more blows from the green beast and jumped back again, with Toshiro behind him. "Now, please. Go."

"You're not going to stay and play with me, Captain Hitsugaya?" The demon flashed himself from the rooftop he was standing on to the one where the two others were. He rammed his shoulder into Hyourinmaru's side, sending the humanized ice dragon flying away and landed his fist into the white-haired males stomach, making him fall to the ground to catch his breath.

"_H-he's too fast…"_ He was such an idiot! Trying to do everything on his own! Hadn't he learned from the last time? He closed himself off from the one being that was the closest to him and went seeking for death. He closed his eyes and awaited his impending doom. Hopefully, the Seireitei wouldn't blame Kurosaki for this.

"You don't deserve to be a Captain!" Kurotsuki exclaimed as he swung to bring his sword down on the smaller boy.

There was a clang of steel against steel and yet, Toshiro still didn't want to lift his head. Only when he heard a shrill cry did his eyes snap open, his lowered gaze spotting a pair of black pants and a the tattered ends of a black and red Shihakusho. Bewildered enough to raise his head, he saw Kurotsuki ascending into the air, a stream of blood trailing after him.

"Hikotsu…_Taiho!_"

A stream of bright red energy flashed across the sky, completely consuming Kurotsuki's body before a large snake-like creature with a mane of red hair and bone body clamped white jaws around the Hollow's body, slithering forward through the air to crash into a nearby building. Toshiro suddenly found himself in the air, an arm around his waist and his limbs hanging down.

"Renji! I'm leaving this guy to you!"

"Got it!"

"We'll help too!" Rukia Kuchiki appeared a few meters above them, her stance already for an attack as Renji's Zabimaru retreated back to the redhead's side. "Tsugi no mai!" She said, stabbing the air in front of her four times before turning and bringing the hilt of her Zanpakuto close to her face. "Hakuren!" A wave of ice flew towards the pile of rubble, completely encasing it.

"Roar! Haineko!" A swirling vortex of ash surrounded an orange-haired beauty as she came to a stop next to the raven. "Ichigo get out of here! That won't hold him for long!"

The carrot top nodded before he used his Shunpo to leave. Moving so fast, he was unable to keep up with the speed and in which direction he was currently being taken in. Soon Toshiro found himself being unceremoniously dropped onto the rooftop of the building where Ichigo's new apartment was located. "This should be far enough." Ichigo muttered. "Stay here, and don't move until I get back."

The white-haired male pushed himself up, angry that the carrot top had the audacity to save him and angry that _he_ was _happy_ to see the human. He reached out an arm towards the other. "Ku—" He was cut off as a tan fist planted into his jaw, snapping his head to the side. His teal eyes widened in disbelief as his hand reached up to wipe away at the feeling of liquid sliding down his chin.

"What the hell were you _thinking_?!"

"I—"

"It was a rhetorical question, Toshiro, don't fuckin' answer."

"_Captain Hitsugaya."_

Ichigo reached out and fisted his hand in the front of the smaller male's clothing, dragging him forward so close their noses brushed up against each other. "Don't lecture me about that bullshit. You were almost an _ex-_Captain back there!" His hazel eyes were darkened with anger as he continued to lash out. "Weren't you paying attention? To _anything_ at all? Both Unohana and Kisuke said to Stay. In. Your. Gigai!"

Toshiro's hand wrapped around the tan wrist and snapped back. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"The hell you are!" Ichigo pointed out. "Even I can see you're _barely_ standing!"

"Why are you always getting in the way?"

"Is it wrong to worry about your friends?"

"We're _not_ friends."

The carrot top's expression went from furious to sad and defeated as he loosened his grip on the smaller male. He waited until Toshiro had regained his composure before he said anything else. "You may not think so, but I do." He mumbled as his hand, gentler this time, reached up and caressed the side of the pale face. "Stop moving. You need the contact remember?"

Curse his situation! Toshiro bit his lip and averted his eyes, looking at everything and anything except the carrot top. He didn't want Ichigo to see how truly delighted and relieved he felt. But with the younger male's touch he couldn't focus straight. Was this effect because of the Lust or the Despair Zanpakuto? Shit. It didn't matter. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

However, a hot stream of air blowing across his mouth and a soft pair of lips covering his own had his eyes open and starring at the all too close face of Ichigo's. The carrot top's thumb rubbed against his cheek, bringing him back to the reality that the human boy was kissing him. He gasped but for some reason, was unable to move away.

Ichigo took that as a sign to stop. Pulling back he sighed, his fingertips lingering on the pale skin before reluctantly leaving as he raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. "You scared me." He shook his head. "Not just me, but the others too." He snorted as he watched the shorter male stare into the distance.

Toshiro opened his mouth to respond but found he didn't have anything to say.

"…Right, well just…stay here…please." The carrot top turned around, one foot on the edge of the building and he pushed off, heading back to make sure his other friends were still alive.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Kurotsuki had to laugh at their pathetic attempts. Did they truly think that they, by combining their strength, could over power him? He picked himself up from the rubble, breaking through the ice and congratulating them. "Well done, well done! I must say, if I were any weaker that would've cause me some considerable damage."

"Save it."

The demon's eyes widened as he set his sighted upon the orange-haired woman standing next to the raven. "Ah my dear, dear Matsumoto! How wonderful it is to see you alive."

She didn't reply but kept the ash of her Zanpakuto swirling around both her and Rukia in a protective pattern. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Renji land next to them, his Bankai wrapped around himself as they all looked down on the demon.

"You were right, he's a tough one."

"You doubt me?"

"There's no way we can beat this guy." Rukia stated. "He's way too powerful for all of us."

"Relax, Rukia!" Renji grinned. "You've got two lieutenants here! That's almost as good as a Captain!"

"Yes, but last time there was a Captain _and_ a lieutenant." She pointed out. "Remember, I'm just an unseated Shinigami."

His grin turned into a glare. "Don't ruin my pep talk."

Rukia growled. "That was a pretty crappy pep talk."

"Cut it out you two! He's getting ready to attack!" Matsumoto said, her stance turning defensive as a ball of light formed below them, growing in size. "It's a cero!" She said, leaping to the side and catching Rukia around the waist to move her out of the way. A flash of dark yellow lit up the sky, combining with the overwhelming light of the sun, causing them all to cover their eyes from the bright flash. "Oof!" She growled as she was kicked in the stomach and sent backwards.

"Rukia!" Renji cried out as the dark green demon switched targets from Matsumoto to the raven. Zabimaru hissed as the redhead twirled the hilt of him around his head before sending it forward. The Zanpakuto slithered through the air, its mouth wide open as it charged.

Kurotsuki stuck at the raven with his sword, putting a little bit of extra reiatsu to strengthen the attack. He grinned as she was sent to the ground, a pile of dust surrounding her before it dispersed. _'That's one down…'_ He laughed as he ignored the now unconscious Shinigami and turned his attention to the approaching mass of red. "I don't think so!" He said, his hands bracing in front of his body and clasping on to the lower and upper jaws of Zabimaru.

Renji's eyes widened as he realized what the demon was trying to do and quickly pulled back on his Zanpakuto, recalling it to his side. _'This is nuts! Rukia's out with one hit? Where did Rangiku go?'_ He cursed as Kurotsuki succeeded in ripping his Zanpakuto in half, the white pieces of the head being tossed aside as the bone fragments fell to the ground in disorder. "Damn he's strong."

The redhead had barely even blinked before a large green hand was wrapped around his throat. His eyes crossed as he saw a fanged grin, his hands reaching up to grasp Kurotsuki's as the grip tightened. _'Fuck I can't breathe!'_ He held up his right hand, his pointer and middle finger pointing up and his thumb pointing off towards the side.

"Hahaha! Do you really think Kido works on me?"

"D-disintegrate you black dog of Rondanini…" Renji wheezed out even as the fingers continued to tighten around his throat. "Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!"

Kurotsuki kept roaring out his laughter. He had every intention of killing this Shinigami off, but the redhead's persistence made him think things over. The fool thought a weak little Kido could work on him? He was the ultimate! Nothing could stand in his way! He kept his grip just short of completely crushing Renji's windpipe as he growled out. "Finish it."

"B-bakudo…nu-umber nine…" The redhead's eyes threatened to roll back into his head as his vision began to blacken. "Hor…in…"

The demon's eyes widened as a red light covered his entire body. _'How is this possible?! I cannot move!'_ He snarled at the redhead. A Kido at this level shouldn't be a problem for him, so why wasn't it breaking?! There was a flash in front of his eyes, between himself and the redhead before a spray of red filled the air. "Gwaah!" He screamed in pain, the red surrounding his body disappearing.

"Renji? Renji!"

"…chi…" The redhead could barely speak, his vision still threatening to leave him as he leaned heavily on the carrot top's body. But he had enough energy for one last attack. "Hig-ga…Zekko!" He rasped out his hand splayed outwards towards the struggling green mass in front of them as the pieces of his Zanpakuto glowed as they rose from the ground and formed a circle around the enemy.

"Damn you brat!" Kurotsuki cursed as he held the stub of his right arm with his left hand. Why hadn't he been able to sense the human boy before? It didn't make any sense at all! "Who are you?"

The carrot top glared dangerously at the demon, his Zanpakuto raised and pointing. "The guy who's going to kick your ass." He stated smoothly.

'_The orange hair…must be the one Lord Aizen mentioned.' _ He couldn't believe that a mere human was able to cut off his arm. His! The demon that took out armies and elite Captains of the Soul Society! "You are Kurosaki Ichigo, hm?" Kurotsuki smiled. "It seems we have something in common. However, Lord Aizen strictly gave me orders not to engage in any action with you."

"You're running away?"

He snorted. "Not at all."

"You're still leaving."

"Indeed. Nevertheless, I will return." He angrily snarled. "And I will have your head, boy!"

Ichigo smirked. "Isn't it 'an eye for an eye'? I only took your arm."

Kurotsuki moved his hand in a horizontal line across the sky, a black Garganta opening behind him. He stepped into it, his body slowly disappearing. "Remember, I'll be back. Stay alive until then. You're doing a wonderful job, watching over Captain Hitsugaya."

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_ He wondered as the demon disappeared. "Well, damn." He blinked as the sudden weight in his arms became twice as heavy. He looked down into his arms, seeing the redhead had finally lost his consciousness and sighed. He let his Zanpakuto wrap back up before placing it back on his back, gathering Renji in a firmer grip before he set on getting to the ground.

Ichigo found Matsumoto helping up Rukia from the ground. "Are you guys ok?" He asked, worried that the raven had taken such a hard hit to be forced in to a crate in the ground.

"Y-yeah." Rukia gave a pathetic smile before seeing the redhead. "Renji!"

"Rangiku-san?" The carrot top asked as the raven fussed over the unconscious man in his arms.

She only nodded her head. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

He smiled at her. "He's safe. I'll go get him as soon as we get you guys back to the house."

"I'll go get 'im." Kon appeared from around the corner, this time in Ichigo's body, carrying Toshiro's gigai on his back. "Where's he at?"

"I almost forgot about you…"Ichigo scowled. "He's at the apartment. Hurry up and get him into that thing. Meet us back at the clinic."

Kon nodded before jumping away.

Sighing, he shifted Renji's body to piggy-back style, letting the redhead's arms fall over his shoulders as he made sure the unconscious body wasn't going anywhere. "Well, shall we?" He asked Rukia and Matsumoto, leading the way back towards his house. Boy was his dad going to be surprised. Leaving with one and coming back with three. The only problem was…where were they all going to sleep?


	13. Chapter 13

Toshiro and Kon landed outside of Ichigo's bedroom window. There was a knot in his stomach, preventing him from taking the rest of the steps inside. For some reason, he was worried about what the carrot top would have to say. Would he still be angry? A hand tugging on his wrist brought him back to the present.

"Get in here."

He blinked as Ichigo's black clothed body was leaning halfway out the window, pulling on him as Kon sat cross legged in the chair behind him. He didn't say anything and avoided eye contact as he climbed into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering why he was suddenly being so immature.

"Rangiku-san wants to see you." Ichigo said as he moved to stand in front of his body, holding up the yellow plush toy and waving it in the air. "You're going back here." He held out his hand and waited for Kon to do the same. Stepping back inside his body, he coughed up the green mod soul pill and replaced it into the lion's mouth. "And you're grounded too." The carrot top said as he threw Kon into the closet and shut the door.

Ichigo moved and opened the door, nodding his head. "Hurry up." He said watching as the white-haired male reluctantly dragged his feet across the carpet before leaving the room. He closed the door after Toshiro before pressing his back against it. He huffed out a sigh as he slid down towards the carpet. _'What a mess…'_

Toshiro shook his head, getting rid of the guilt he felt. It didn't matter anymore. What was done was done. He walked down the stairs and through the hallways into the living room. It was the middle of the day so he figured that Karin and Yuzu were off playing somewhere as he traveled through the room to the swinging door that led into the back of the clinic.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia smiled as the white-haired male turned around the corner.

He frowned as he saw the state she was in, her head was wrapped in bandages, a band aid was on her cheek and her left forearm was wrapped. He nodded to her as he turned his attention to the other two Shinigami. Renji was unconscious on one of the clinic beds his neck completely bandaged as his Zanpakuto laid next to him.

"Matsumoto." He gave her a worried look before giving a small snort of laughter. She barely had a scratch on her. He blinked in surprise as she slipped off the bed she was occupying and knelt down in front of him, her head bowed.

"I'm sor—" She stopped herself as she found herself being surrounded by thin pale arms as her face was pressed into the smaller man's stomach. _'He's…'_ She relaxed and smiled, tears swelling up in her eyes as she lifted her arms to wrap around Toshiro and hug him back.

"I'm glad you're safe." He murmured. "All of you."

Matsumoto released her hold and stood back to her feet. "Yes, he claimed that he wasn't supposed to engage in combat with Ichigo. That's why Kurotsuki left."

He hummed in understanding. _'She looks exhausted. I haven't seen her for a while.'_ Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest. "You're staying here tonight, yes?" He hid the urge to smile as the two conscious women nodded their heads in agreement. "I guess I better write a report to tell them what happened."

"I'll do it." Matsumoto said.

A white eyebrow rose in surprise. "You? You don't even do your lieutenant reports."

She shook her head. "No, they're all done."

"All of them?"

"Yes sir. And I also took care of the rest of the reports."

"Really?" He blinked in surprise. What on earth had been able to motivate her to do something like that? Even he had trouble. "I see. Well done." It was his way of saying 'thank you'. He already pushed down his pride and apologized to her once. It wasn't going to happen again. _'About time you did something!'_ He said to himself as he moved to leave them alone. "Wait a minute. Where's Hyourinmaru?"

"Ichigo sent him to Urahara's."

'_Kurosaki?'_ He was puzzled. "Why?"

Rukia shrugged. "I think you'll have to ask him that."

Matsumoto yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "I'm grateful to see you and everything Captain, but I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead." Toshiro snorted, turning around with a wave of his hand as he moved to leave. "I'll see you when you wake back up." He ignored his lieutenant's small huff of disapproval. What…did she think that he'd stay there and watch her sleep the entire time? As if. He walked back down the hallway to find the carrot top sitting on the couch, the remote in his hand as he flipped through the channels on the television.

He was about to go over and join the younger male until the images of them kissing flashed in his mind. It made him stop and pause for a minute. Instead he opted for quietly walking past Ichigo, not really trying to hide the fact that he was there, but also not going out of his way to converse with him. He stalked over to the hallway only to come face to face with a large brown object.

"Oof! Now what did I run into?" A head of short blonde hair pepped around the side of the brown object. "Toshiro-kun!"

"Y-yuzu." He addressed, wishing that he had been a little quicker.

Karin came up beside her sister. "Well don't just stand there. There are more bags outside."

Toshiro nodded in acknowledgement as he stepped back to let them pass before going to retrieve the groceries the twins had come home with. He carried the bags inside and over to the kitchen counter, setting them down. He nodded to Karin when she thanked him for grabbing the last two bags.

"What do you want for dinner?" Yuzu asked, her arms reaching and disappearing into the brown sacks to unload all of the groceries she had bought.

He frowned. He didn't like it when other people had to cook for him. But he found himself unable to disappoint Yuzu's happy expression. "I'll eat anything—"

"Except persimmons."

"Rangiku-san!" The small blonde exclaimed and gave her a quick hug around the waist before returning to her tasks. "Is that true Toshiro-kun?"

"I thought you were going to take a nap?" Toshiro asked his lieutenant.

"Well," She said thoughtfully. "I was, but then my stomach growled. So I decided I wanted to eat something first."

Karin frowned. "A nap? At this late in the day? You won't be able to sleep tonight."

The white-haired male pulled out one of the bar stools from underneath the countertop and sat down. Usually he wasn't one to converse, so he'd just listen in. Matsumoto smiled and nabbed the stool next to his as she proceeded to inquire the girls about their schooling. Making sure that they were both doing the best they could to get good education.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Oh man…"

The next night Toshiro was standing behind the sink, washing up the dishes from their huge dinner. They had managed rouse Renji to a semiconscious state, forcing a little bit of food down his stomach before he passed out again. Rukia and Matsumoto had joined them at the table, then taking their empty plates into the kitchen, had retired back to the clinical beds Isshin had allowed them to occupy until they recovered.

The elder Kurosaki had said something about financial paperwork he needed to get done and slipped out the back to head to the clinic office. A movie that both Karin and Yuzu had wanted to watch was airing on the television so the white-haired male had offered to clean up as thanks for the good meal.

Upon hearing Ichigo's exasperated sigh, he didn't move his head but his eyes looked to see the carrot top scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the two girl's figures on the couch. He finished rinsing off the plates before stacking them into the rack to air dry over night. He dried his hands off with a nearby towel, replacing it on the handle of the stove before slowly walking up beside Ichigo.

"What am I going to do with you?" The carrot top whispered, reaching for the still bodies on the couch.

Reflexively, Toshiro shackled his hand around the tan wrist, tugging backwards. "Do not disturb them." He said, his eyes flashing to the clock on the wall. "It's past midnight."

Ichigo scowled. "That's exactly why I have to wake them. To get them to bed."

'_How inconsiderate…'_ He growled. "Carry them."

"Too much of a hassle."

"Then you take one and I'll take the other."

One orange eyebrow rose in question. "Aren't you a little—"

"If you say small, I'll kick your ass." Toshiro hissed.

"Fine, fine. I'll grab Yuzu." Ichigo said, bending over the back of the couch and hooking his arms underneath his sister's legs and one arm around her back as he lifted her up into the air. "She may not look like it but she's probably the heavier of the two."

Or in other words: 'She's probably too much for you to handle. So I guess I'll take her'. He fought back the urge to lash out but refrained. Following suit, he lifted Karin into his arms. Trailing after Ichigo, he walked up the stairs and placed the raven haired girl in to the free bed on the far side of the room, pulling the blanket out from underneath her and covering her with it. Luckily both girls were already in their pajamas because there was no way he was changing their clothes. He'd have to leave that to Ichigo.

Toshiro quietly closed the girls' bedroom door behind him, entering the carrot top's room to grab the pair of sweatpants he used to sleep in. After slipping into the bathroom and changing, he returned to Ichigo's room to find the light off and the younger male already lying on bed. He frowned and set his clothes on the corner of the metal desk. "Do you have an extra blanket?" He asked.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "It's hot enough already isn't it?"

'_So many useless questions.' _The corner of his eye twitched. "So I may sleep on the couch."

"What? Why?"

'_Because I'm not sleeping with you again.'_ He mind repeated what he thought and he immediately blushed, thankful for the darkness of the room. There was no way he'd repeat that out loud. "To give you your space; you seem to need it."

The carrot top sighed before leaning up on one arm, the other one reaching out and grasping onto Toshiro's wrist as he pulled the small male towards the bed. "Whatever, just hurry up and get in. I'm tired."

"I said I'll sleep on the couch—"

"And I'm telling you to get into the bed!" Ichigo scooted backwards, taking the white-haired male with him. "Will you cut it out already?" He asked, annoyed when the other tried to get back up.

"Why? Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I want to keep an eye on you—"

"I'm not a child. No."

"I didn't say that! Why won't you just stay?"

This was proving to be more difficult than he originally thought it would be. All the idiot had to do was give him a blanket and he'd be out of the boy's hair. Screw the problem that he might make himself sick because of it. He didn't want to talk about yesterday's issue with Kurotsuki; he was purposely avoiding Ichigo because of it.

"You've been avoiding me—"

No shit.

"—but you don't understand that I let it go." He questioned. "Or is this about that kiss?"

Toshiro stopped. He had completely forgotten about that! His heart suddenly pounded in his chest as he remembered the warm feeling that rushed through him. _'No. I do not feel things like that!'_ He shook his head. He was soon embraced by Ichigo's strong arms, the latter sitting up in the bed and brining Toshiro down into his lap. "What are you doing?" He demanded, pleased at the confidence behind the words.

"…I…I'm sorry." The carrot top sighed. "It's just that—no, never mind." He released his hold on the Captain and slipped back underneath the covers, turning his back towards the shorter male to face the wall.

"Kurosaki?"

"I'm going to bed." He stated. "There are extra blankets in my closet or downstairs in the coat closet."

'_I didn't mean to—'_ He didn't want to push the carrot top away. His hands balled in to fists. Now he was getting upset. This was becoming ridiculous! He reached out and forced the carrot top to turn towards him. "What did _you_ mean?"

Ichigo's expression was puzzled, even though he knew Toshiro probably couldn't see it. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I said I was sorry. Just forget about it."

'_Forget?'_ The reality that he was really tired washed over him. Sighing, he slipped into the bed. Not really wanting to go through the effort of searching for a blanket somewhere else. Screw his messed up head and their pointless arguing. He lay down on his left side, frowning as he realized he can't sleep well this way. Flipping over he came to face the carrot top's back and for the first time, noticed it was bare. Ichigo wasn't wearing a shirt. _'And he held me—'_

No! He growled to himself. He would not let the effects of the Zanpakuto take control over his desires. It was the Zanpakuto…right? Teal eyes widened as he found himself pressing his fingertips against the bare skin of the younger male. Gasping he retracted his hand. Oh shit, he'd done it now.

"Captain?"

"I-it's nothing."

He squeezed his eyes shut, hands flying to cover his face, as the other male shifted, turning around so that they were facing each other. _'I can't help myself…'_ He could feel the sweat collecting on his brow. Why was it suddenly so hot? He couldn't stand the heat. It was making him sick to his stomach. He felt the arms wrap around his small body and pull him close. His face buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck.

"…don't." The carrot top whispered as Toshiro pushed against his chest. "I can feel your discomfort."

"You're too close—"

"Che, whatever."

Of course, after a few moments the sickness left. He was getting really tired of his situation and the fact that he couldn't think clearly didn't help either. There was a heavy silence between the two and Toshiro listened to the other's breathing, finding it to be evening out as the carrot top fell asleep. "Kurosaki?" He whispered, receiving a small 'hn'. "Will you switch me spots?"

"What?"

"…I can't sleep like this."

Ichigo unwound his arms and lazily pushed himself up on his arms, one hand reaching up to rub at his eyes. "You want the wall?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Toshiro moved to sit up but found that instead of having to, Ichigo started to crawl over him. Knowing that this was going to be a bad idea, he followed suit, moving his body over towards the wall. The carrot top put one arm on the bed, on one side of the white-haired male and started to shift his weight to allow the smaller form to keep moving. His stomach jumped as Ichigo still had yet to lift his other arm and cautiously spoke. "Kuro…saki?"

Ichigo watched; the moonlight lighting up the room for a brief moment, as Toshiro licked his lips nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when pale hands reached up and slid against his cheeks before wrapped around the back of his neck. Ichigo found himself being pulled down until their suddenly heavy breaths mingled.

'_**What the hell are you waiting for?!'**_His hollow's voice screamed in his mind. _**'Don't miss your chance!'**_

'_Shut up! You're ruining my concentration—'_ Ichigo suddenly found himself on his back, blinking up at the ceiling confused. What a second…what just happened? He turned his head to the side to see Toshiro's back towards him, the smaller male facing the wall. "Hey—"

"Sleep."

'_What the hell?'_

'_**I told ya so.'**_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and groaned, turning onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow. Seriously. What had he really been expecting? For Toshiro to actually let him kiss him again? He didn't even know if he liked men like that! He mentally beat himself and he pressed his face further into the soft plush. _'I want to kiss him…'_ He admitted, not out loud of course.

He looked once more at the small body next to his. Pushing all sanity out of his mind, he reached out again and wrapped his left arm around Toshiro's waist, pulling the man to spoon against his own body as he shifted to accommodate the position. He buried his face in the mass of silky white hair and closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind focused on how good it felt to hold the other male before he was killed.

'_I'm glad Hyourinmaru isn't here—'_

'_**I'd kick his ass and tell 'im to stay away.'**_

'_You'd do that?'_

His hollow snorted. _**'If it meant those damn clouds would disappear, hell yes I would.'**_

Ichigo's mouth twitched in a smirk. _'I'll remember that…'_


	14. Chapter 14

"So, how are we going to move all yer stuff?" Renji asked after he took a drink of his lemonade.

"By carrying it." Karin deadpanned.

"I ain't carrying his crap for an hour to his place."

"It's only fifteen minutes Renji." Rukia said.

"Still—"

"We'll use the truck." Ichigo said, slipping into the seat next to his sister. "We'll pack it up, drive it over there and unpack from there." He took a bite of his sandwich. "I gotta run into town too."

Yuzu set down a glass of lemonade in front of her brother. "What for?" She asked. "Does anybody need anything else?"

Matsumoto shook her head and smiled. "No thank you, it's wonderful Yuzu."

The young blonde girl smiled as the carrot top answered her question. "I have to go buy some futons for the living room. I don't have any other furniture except for my bedroom stuff and a small dining room table. Not that I'll be using it much." He took another bite.

"We can all go!" Rukia said.

"Nu-uh." The fork in the carrot top's hand pointed and shook at her disapprovingly. "I know how Rangiku-san gets when she's shopping. And I'm not gonna be the one chasin' her everywhere. No offense."

"Then us girls can watch the apartment."

'_**S'not like it's goin' anywhere.'**_

Ichigo growled. "Would you shut up and go away?" He scowled down at the half eaten sandwich still on his plate. He sighed as he poked it with his fork, not really paying attention to anything. Only when he noticed that it had become eerily quiet did he look around. Everyone was staring at him. Well except for Rukia, she looked like she was about to either kill something or break down into tears. "What's with you?"

"Why would you say something like that?" Karin jabbed her fork into her brother's arm. "Idiot."

"Ow, whatdya mean?!" He flinched away and rubbed his arm.

Renji frowned. "I know she can be annoying sometimes Ichigo, but that was kinda harsh."

"Huh?"

Yuzu pouted. "Ichi-nii that was mean! Apologize to Rukia!"

"For _what_?!"

Rukia abruptly stood up, slamming her hands on the table and muttering out small excuse as she turned and left the room. "Sorry to be a bother…"

Ichigo threw up his hands. "What'd I do?"

Matsumoto scolded him. "You told her to shut up and disappear!"

"No I didn't!" He countered.

"Yes you did."

"I told my hollow—!"

There was a minor pause.

"Hollow?" Toshiro asked, speaking for the first time that day. He set down his tea cup and peered curiously at the carrot top. "Why did you refer to it as 'yours'?"

"Uh, well…" He scratched at his cheek. "S'kinda a long story."

"We have lots of time—"

"Perhaps _after_ he apologizes to Kuchiki."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ichigo stood up and followed the direction where Rukia had gone.

Toshiro took another sip of his tea. "How are you feeling Abarai?"

The redhead blinked. "Oh, better. I don't seem to heal as fast here like I do in the Soul Society."

The small talk ended, nobody else knowing what to say as they all finished their lunch in silence. Matsumoto and Karin cleared the table of all of the dirty plates, glasses and bowls, Renji at the far end of the table frowning as he watched the two girls take the dishes into the kitchen where the Tenth Division Captain and Yuzu were washing them and putting away the extra food. _'I feel useless.'_

"Geez Renji, could ya be more useless?" Ichigo teased as he walked in, Rukia smiling behind him.

"Very funny—hey, how come you all happy?" One of his tattooed eyebrows rose in question at the short raven.

"It's not every day when Ichigo apologizes." She grinned.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." The carrot top growled.

"You're welcome."

"So," Renji folded his arms across his chest as he stood up from his chair. "Where's all yer shit?"

Matsumoto scolded him, throwing a wet towel from the kitchen into his face. "Watch your language! There are young ears here!"

Karin set the rest of the dishes on the bar counter and turned around. "It's fine. Ichi-nii talks like that sometimes too."

Three pairs of eyes glared at the carrot top.

"Whatever. It's all upstairs."

"You haven't packed yet?"

"Don't be stupid, of course it's all packed. I just need help moving it."

"Well let's get going then!"

Renji slung his arm over Ichigo's shoulders as they walked out of the living room and up the stairs towards the carrot top's bedroom. "Why didn't you tell me you had a car?" He asked, following the other through the door and over to the large piles of white boxes on one side of the room.

Ichigo just shrugged before he bent over and picked up a box, lifting it up before answering. "It's not like I use it."

The redhead's jaw dropped. "We coulda been checkin' out babes!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Ichigo asked. "You're dead, remember?"

"What's your point?"

The carrot top just rolled his eyes as they went back down the stairs. He grabbed his keys off the hook on the wall next to the door before exiting the house, rounding the corner and heading towards the garage. Setting down his box, he slipped into the garage through the side door and opened up the garage door. He started his vehicle and pulled it out of the building, stopping just after he was clear so they could pack his things without having to worry about space issues.

He rolled his eyes as he saw the redhead practically drooling. "Shut your trap." He said as he picked up and placed his box in the back.

"You have a truck!" Renji said breathlessly as he followed suit. "And she's a beauty."

"_He_ is yes."

"He?"

"Tonka."

Rukia and Matsumoto appeared from around the corner, boxes in their arms as well as they helped out. "Tonka? Like…the little construction toys for kids?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, those were always my favorite."

Renji was still fawning over the god-like appearance of his best friend's vehicle. "There's no way a summer job could pay for this."

The human male's face fell a little. "It didn't. It belonged to a good neighbor of mine."

"How did you get it?"

"Her son, uh…passed away. And she didn't want it so she gave it to me."

"She just _gave_ it to you?!"

"Yeah." Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets. "I knew them for a long time. Her son used to babysit me and my sisters." He grabbed the box from the raven-haired shinigami's arms, deeming her too small to actually lift it over the side of the bed of the truck and set it down gently. He turned around and received the box from Matsumoto as well.

"Lucky."

"It's not like you could use it. You're only here on missions." He pointed out. "C'mon there are more boxes."

After they had loaded the last of the boxes, Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto had a three-way Rock, Paper, Scissors competition to see who got to ride in the cab and who was left in the truck bed with the boxes. Rukia had complained that Toshiro should have to play too but Ichigo brushed her off with a 'whatever', all the while forcing the white-haired male into the cab before sliding into the driver's seat next to him.

Matsumoto eventually won; the winner against Renji after the raven haired Shinigami had been knocked out of the first round. She grinned, her tongue slightly sticking out between her lips and holding up a peace sign before running to the other side of the truck and climbing into the cab. The carrot top used his right arm to reach up and unlatch the back sliding window, making sure his friends were sitting down.

He wasn't going to go too fast anyways, just as a precaution so his friends didn't somehow manage to fly out of the back. Instead of bringing his arm back to himself, he let it rest against the back of the cab over the seats. "Sit down and stay put. I don't want to get pulled over." He had to resist the urge to smile as Toshiro's neck pressed back against his bare arm.

Luckily they didn't have any problems. Except for when Renji jumped out of the back when he pulled to a stop right in front of the front doors of his apartment and ran up to the door to prop it open, cursing that it wouldn't open and he couldn't figure out why he was having so much trouble. Ichigo rolled his eyes and threw him a set of keys, telling him which one it was.

"You, stay here." The carrot top told Toshiro as the rest of them carried up the boxes to his apartment. Rukia stayed behind in the apartment while the three left traveled from truck to room, just to make sure that no one decided to stoop low and enter the apartment. Ichigo didn't want to keep relocking and unlocking the door. It would be easier on all of them.

A half an hour later all the boxes were in the apartment and in their appropriate rooms. "Ok, that's everything."

"Didn't you have to go to the store?" Rukia asked.

"Ah, right." He scratched the back of his head.

"Don't you worry about a thing!" Matsumoto slug both of her arms around Ichigo's and Renji's necks, pulling them towards the door before throwing them out into the hallway. She waved them goodbye and smiled before she shut the door. "We'll take care of everything! Have fun!"

There were a few moments of silence as the two males just stared blankly at the door. They blinked at each other, both pointing before sighed and shaking their heads. "R-right."

"You're just going to _leave_ them there?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"Might as well make themselves useful." They took the elevator, being lazy enough not to take the flight of stairs down, talking small talk amongst themselves; Renji revealing that he did something inappropriate with his Captain. Ichigo snorted. "Yeah? It couldn't have been that bad."

"Bad enough to send me here—"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

The redhead waved a dismissive hand. "I'll…tell ya 'bout it later."

The carrot top just shrugged as they walked out the front door, noticing that the white-haired male wasn't anywhere in sight. "Oi, where'd he go?"

Toshiro appeared from the bed of the truck, sitting up and glaring. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Oh, well, c'mon." Ichigo said, motioning to the cab of the truck.

"Why must I go?"

"Zip it, and get into the truck." He said and slipped back behind the wheel. Toshiro slid in next then Renji and he started up the vehicle and pulled out of the parking lot. Hazel eyes darted to the clock on the radio, 3:30 pm, not too bad. They still had plenty of daylight left. He sighed. Not only did he have to buy a couple of couches, he had to buy another bed. Should he just buy the same one he had? It was big enough for him—

'_**But is it big enough for you plus one person?'**_

'_It doesn't need to fit anyone but myself.'_

'_**Is that so?'**_

'_Yes.'_

His hollow questioned. _**'Then what about the Captain?'**_

'_I…I don't know.' _He replied. _'It's complicated—I screwed up.'_

'**Yer tellin' me.'** It pressured on. _**'What are ya gonna do to fix it?'**_

Ichigo's hands gripped the steering wheel as he tried hard to pay attention to the road and not bother with the voice inside of his head. _'I'm not going to do anything.'_ He could practically see his hollow's mouth drop at his reply. _'I made my move—'_

'_**At least ya could back it up!'**_

"Ichigo?"

'_With what?'_

'_**Another kiss, hugs, touching—something!'**_

'_That's not going to work.'_

"Um…Ichigo…"

'_**You haven't even tried!'**_

'_Would you just let it go already?!'_

"Ichigo!"

The carrot top blinked as someone besides the hollow yelled his name. He saw that he was heading straight for an oncoming car. Swearing, he jerked the wheel to the right, making the truck swerve back into the rightful lane and he let out a breath. "S-sorry." He muttered. _'Look what you made me do! Idiot!'_

"What's wrong with you?" Renji leaned forward to look at his friend.

"I was arguing, sorry."

"With yourself?"

"No—well, yes." Ichigo did a quick glance to look at their puzzled faces. "I-it's complicated."

Toshiro and the redhead held out their hands and gave him the same look as they spoke at the same time. "It's not like we're not going anywhere."

'_**Aw, at least lemme introduce myself!'**_

'_No way.'_ Ichigo didn't say anything for a few more minutes as he continued to drive. They had already crossed the bridge that led into the city and Ichigo had pulled into a parking lot. Cutting the engine he sat where he was, not needing to look at the others to see that they were already staring at him intently. "You both already know that I went through Hollowfication."

"Yeah."

"And you know I did it through Kisuke." He explained. "By sort of kil—anyways, but doing that there was a Hollow 'spirit' left inside of me."

"We?"

"Me and Zangetsu."

Renji's mouth formed a sort of 'o' as he 'wow-ed' the story. Toshiro didn't say or do anything at all. Instead he shoved the redhead against his door until Renji opened it. "Hey Captain, I have a question…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Two hours later they arrived back at Ichigo's apartment. The carrot top and the redhead had carried up the three pieces of furniture and Ichigo had properly parked his truck before heading back into the building. "Sorry for dragging you all around today." He said to the white-haired male.

"It's not like you had a choice."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he knew just how to ruin it didn't he? They stepped into the elevator and he pressed the button for the seventh floor. With using the mechanical piece of equipment all day long, it seemed like it took forever just to move between one floor to the next. Ichigo's foot tapped irritably against the metal grate floor and his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the back wall.

The carrot top watched as Toshiro swayed a little on his feet. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, reaching out to steady the smaller male.

He brushed the unwanted hand off his shoulder. "Just a little tired."

Instead of just ending the conversation there, Ichigo clasped the pale hand in his own. Ignoring the glare from the smaller male, the carrot top pulled him into his arms before one hand cupped underneath Toshiro's chin and forced him to look up. He didn't pause in his actions and swiftly pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss as the elevator dinged.

Letting the smaller body go he led the way out of the metal machine and down the hallway to his apartment, dragging Toshiro behind him. _'Alright, time to get to…work?'_ He stopped just inside the door to look around. Funny, somehow the apartment already looked…homey. He slipped off his shoes. It didn't look this way before, did it?

The table and chairs of the dining room table were set up, the groceries he had bought weren't on the countertop anymore, and there was a vase of flowers instead. Peering into the living room, he saw Matsumoto and Rukia setting up the two black metal futons he had bought on either side of the short glass coffee table, also consisting of a vase of flowers.

Continuing down the hallway, he found there were several pictures hanging on the wall and when he reached the bedroom, it was hard not to laugh. Renji was sitting in the middle of the metal frame for the bed, parts and screws scattered everywhere as the directions were strewn in a semi circle around the redhead. "You got everything?" He asked.

"I don't get it Ichi…" He mumbled. "I can't read this."

"Why not?"

"It's in a different language. Why would they put the directions in a different language?!"

Ichigo's eyebrows creased as he walked across the wide open room to crouch down next to his friend. "You moron…" He said, snatching the connected sheets of paper and flipping it over. "That's because it was German—why do you need directions for a bed frame?" Ichigo said as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to show Renji what he meant.

Grabbing the right pieces he slid them into their locking position before bolting them tightly, making sure that the connections would go anywhere. _'Wheels? That's probably not a good idea.'_ He shook his head as he made sure Renji did the opposite side of the steel frame correctly. "Yeah, make sure it's snug."

Together they took the mattress out of the factory seal and place it on the bed, Ichigo grabbing the linens from his closet—wait a second! When had he put them into the closet?! He threw them on top of the bed, ignoring them for the moment as he took a second look at his closet to see that all of his clothes were neatly hanging up. Going through the dresser he found that all of his clothes were also neatly in their places.

He walked out of the room and returned into the kitchen, going through all of the cupboards to see that all of the dishes were stacked and put away. "Rukia! Rangi—mmhm!" A hand over his mouth prevented him from saying anything further as the orange-haired beauty effectively shushed him into silence. "What?" He whispered as she removed her hand.

Her finger was over her lips as she motioned for him to follow. She pointed into the living room at one of the assembled futons. "Captain is sleeping."

He frowned. "I told him to wait a few minutes."

"It seems he's exhausted." Rukia said. "Have you been working him or something?"

Ichigo glared at her. "Of course not."

"G-guys…help…"

The three of them looked over and down the hallway to see Renji in the doorway of Ichigo's room, his arms outspread in front of him as a mess of sheets were wrapped around him every which way. The girls burst into a quiet fit of giggles as they sighed hopelessly at the redhead. Moving to assist him, Ichigo instead walked into the living room. He wasn't going to let Toshiro sleep out here on the futons.

He slipped his arms underneath the small figure and lifted him up before walking back to his bedroom, he shook his head in disbelief as the two girls were already smoothing down the sheets of the newly made bed. Ichigo set Toshiro down on the mattress and took a step back, allowing Matsumoto to step forward and drape a blanket over his sleeping body.

They all exited quietly, shutting the door behind them as they all went to crash on the futons. "Where did you guys get all this extra stuff?"

The two girls looked at each other before laughing. Rukia smiled. "Your family gave us some money and we threw in some of ours to make this place seem more 'homey'."

"You didn't have to do that."

"But you have to admit," Renji nodded in agreement. "This place looks a little better now that it's got some color—ow!"

"Nobody asked you." Ichigo said after he punched the redhead. A vibration was heard and soon the carrot top was reaching into his pocket, fishing out his cell phone. "Hey Urahara-san." He greeted, waiting as the blonde man spoke. "Sure, now's fine." He rattled off his apartment address. "M'kay, see you in a bit."

Rukia's head tilted to the side in question. "Urahara's coming here?"

"Yeah, he's got some tests he gotta run." Ichigo let his head fall back against the top of the futon.

"Why's he runnin' 'em here?" Renji asked.

"Said something about needing Toshiro's blood—"

"Oh no," Matsumoto said her hands lifting up to rub at her temples.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Like _hell_ you're coming near me!" Toshiro was jumping from corner to corner of the room, anywhere except near the crazy blonde who was currently holding up a syringe. Needles were _not_ his thing. "I said stay _back_!"

Urahara gave out an exasperated sigh. "This isn't helping us get anywhere—"

"I don't _care_!"

"I only need a lit—"

"_No!"_

The blonde spun around on his clogged foot, whining towards the carrot top who was amused, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Kurosaki-kun…_help._"

He scratched the back of his head. "Just, let him get what he needs."

The white-haired male was currently in the opposite corner of the door, standing on the bed and huddled into the corner as he tried to make himself as small as possible. _"Traitor!" _He hissed, grabbing the pillow out from underneath his feet and launching it at the blonde, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face as it hit Urahara square in the face.

"I'm growing tired of your childish play, Captain Hitsugaya." The blonde said, his voice commanding and threatening. "Now, get over here!"

Ichigo growled as he pushed off from his comfortable spot leaning against the wall. "Hurry up, the sooner you do this the quicker it'll be over—"

"I've heard that one bef—_Stay away from me_!" Toshiro said as the carrot top reached out towards him.

"You're being ridiculous." Ichigo spread out his arms, making a cage-like motion as he walked closer to the shorter male. Timing it right, he jumped up on to the bed, his hands pressing against the wall on either side of Toshiro's head before his hands grasped onto pale arms. "Now come on."

"No, I won't!" He struggled, but it proved to be useless as the carrot top spun them around and sat down on the bed, Ichigo's legs crossing over his to trap him. He threw his head back, smashing it against Ichigo's face as he continued to try and break free.

Urahara had a relieved look on his face. Finally, he could get done what he came here to do! He cautiously approached the still struggling mass in tan arms. "I need you out of your gigai." He said as he took the end of his cane and shoved it through the small male's forehead, effectively separating Toshiro from the faux body.

Immediate pain and feeling like he was going to be sick washed over him and he doubled over, almost to the floor if it wasn't for the carrot top holding on to him. He felt himself being picked up and set back into the warm lap as he tried to clear his head of the nausea.

Urahara grabbed Toshiro's left wrist, holding out the pale arm before inserting the end of the needle, drawing out the dark crimson liquid to capture it in the syringe. He smiled lightly at the look of utter horror on the small male's face as his teal eyes were wide. "If you don't like it, don't watch." He said as he switched the vials.

Ichigo moved his right hand up to cover Toshiro's eyes and force the male to turn his head away. He heard the small whimpers of discomfort and he tried hard not to talk too harshly. "As a Captain you've have numerous weapons slice into your skin…and a small needle freaks you out?"

"_Shut up_ Kurosaki!"

The carrot top watched as Matsumoto ushered Rukia and Renji out of the room, leaving them all to their business and Ichigo bent his head down to the pale ear. He whispered, making sure that Urahara couldn't hear, not like the blonde would care either way. "Don't think about it." Knowing his face was well hidden against Toshiro's neck, he let his tongue slip out to swipe against the outer shell of the white-haired male's ear before drawing it in between his lips, massaging gently.

Toshiro was breathing harshly through his nose and Ichigo couldn't tell if it was the fear of needles or his ministrations. His thumb moved soothingly across the unoccupied arm and he saw Urahara straighten out of the corner of his eye. His left hand caught a band-aid that was twirled through the air in their direction. Opening it he placed the flexible material over the barely seen pin prick on Toshiro's arm. He almost couldn't find it if it wasn't for the small bead of blood that was gathering.

Urahara disappeared out of the room, taking Toshiro's blood samples with him. The small body shivered in the tan embrace. _'No more…'_ His head was throbbing as the pain of the wounds wouldn't go away. He shook his head to try and clear his vision, closing his eyes before opening them again, seeing he was now facing Ichigo's chest.

"Is it that bad?" Ichigo's voice lowered as he saw the pale face flinch at the volume. "Here, wrap yourself around me." The carrot top helped Toshiro move, his legs wrapping around Ichigo's waist and his pale arms underneath tan ones as his hands fisted in the back of Ichigo's shirt. He frowned as Toshiro whimpered, burying his face into his chest before he saw the blonde return into the bedroom. "More?" He questioned, seeing two more syringes in his hands.

"These aren't for taking, these are for giving." Urahara smiled as he came to crouch down on the floor next to the two males. "And look at that! You're already in the perfect position."

'_That doesn't sound wrong at all…'_ Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You're not putting them in his arm?"

"Nope. This needs to be administered into the base of the spine in order for it to work effectively."

Toshiro's eyes widened and his hands tightened. "You already stuck a needle in my arm…there's _no way_ you're sticking one in my ass…"

"Two actually," Urahara said. "There are two parts to this."

Sighing, the carrot top knew what he had to help with. His hands moved up and started pulling off Toshiro's Shihakusho. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Toshiro exclaimed, moving backwards, his hands pressing against the carrot top's chest.

"Sit still, this is going to make you better." Ichigo managed to strip the small man out of his clothes. It had actually been easier than he had thought. Growing up trying to change his sister's clothing when they were little and liked to squirm around had proven to be good practice it seemed. "Wrap your arms around me again." Ichigo said as he embraced the pale man again, pressing him to his tanned chest.

Toshiro's breath quickened again. _'I really, really hate needles…'_ His nails dug into the carrot top's skin as he did his best to get himself out of the blonde man's reach. He hissed as he felt the pin prick of the needle pressing into his skin right before the pressure of the liquid being pushed into his body. He bit his lip and tightened his legs. He probably looked pathetic, holding onto the carrot top like it was life or death , but he could've cared less right now.

The carrot top's embrace was loose but reassuring as his hands splayed across the top of Toshiro's back. His eyes widened as the figure in his arms began to glow a dark purple. "What's this?" He asked; the color bright and vibrant before it began to tone down to a light pale purple.

"It's the counterattack to the Sorrowful Despair's poison." Urahara said as a matter-of-fact. "Or in other words, the antidote."

"Antidote?! I feel _worse_ than before!_"_ Toshiro growled. His body shook and he was sweating as the overwhelming feeling of sickness continued to wash over him. Something was rubbing against his back and he willed himself to calm down. Trying to take long, deep breaths, he concentrated on clearing his mind. Amazingly, it was working. The throbbing headache was starting to dissipate.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked as the nails digging into his back lessened.

"Mmhm."

"You sound like you're about to fall asleep again." The carrot top turned to the side, his arms peeling Toshiro's from around him as he gently laid the small body back on the bed. He pulled the comforter out from underneath the white-haired male and draped it over his body, his fingers brushing away the small strands of hair that had plastered themselves to the pale forehead. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." He and Urahara left as his response was a hummed 'Hm'.


	15. Chapter 15

Toshiro awoke to the sound of something shattering. His eyes slowly opened, finding the room completely dark except for the thin strip of light that shone through the slightly ajar door. Moving to his feet, he walked over towards the door, noticing that his clothes weren't his Shinigami ones but the human ones of his gigai.

He opened the door and padded down the hallway in his bare feet, pausing to look into the living room only to stare in disbelief. The others were asleep, Renji on his own futon and a blanket covering him while Rukia and Matsumoto shared the other one. Both girls had their limbs strayed in every direction, even across each other as they slept soundly.

Shaking his head at the fact that Renji almost looked perfect sleeping, he turned his attention back towards the kitchen where the sound had come from. He found the carrot top standing next to the sink, muttering underneath his breath as his hand was being held underneath the stream of running water, the clear liquid turning red after it hit his hand.

"You're so clumsy, yet you always end up saving everyone."

Ichigo's surprised eyes turned to his as he spun around, keeping his hand under the water. "Hey—uh thanks…I think."

He took a step forward, his eyes shifting as he broke eye contact with the taller male. He reached out, his hands connecting with the carrot top's forearm before slowly sliding towards the tan hand. Pulling back, he removed the hand from that water and turned it over, frowning at the gash that ran across the middle of Ichigo's three middle fingers.

Toshiro pointed up towards the top of the fridge. "I need that." He said, gesturing to the little white first-aid box. Because he was so short, he couldn't reach it. As the carrot top stretched for it, he grabbed a towel and began to dab away the lingering water on the tanned, bloody fingers. "Sorry." He mumbled when Ichigo flinched as the towel got a little too close to the wound. "What did you drop?"

"Drop?"

"To make this—" He emphasized with a shake of the tan hand. "I heard something shatter from the bedroom."

"I didn't drop anything."

He remained silent as he opened the white case that was set on the countertop. He grabbed some ointment and twisted off the cap, squeezing a small amount on each of the three cut fingers. Setting that aside, he gently used his pointer finger to spread the ointment around before he reached for a gauze pad. Letting Ichigo's hand go, he tore the thick pad into three separate strips and wrapped them around the wound.

Rummaging through the white box he found a little thing of tape. _'This won't even cover one finger…'_ He grabbed some gauze wrap and proceeded to wrap Ichigo's three middle fingers before tearing off a small piece of tape to tape off the end.

Ichigo was really interested. Not in the wounds the smaller male were dressing, but in Toshiro himself. There wasn't a hint of discomfort or annoyance on the pale man's face. With his free hand he picked up a nearby mug that was on the counter and took a sip, noting that after the white-haired male was finished, his pale fingers lingered on his hand.

The moment was ruined by someone clearing their throat. Toshiro looked over towards the small dining room table, his vision settling upon his materialized Zanpakuto as the teal-haired male stood up. "Hyourinmaru?" He asked quietly.

Hyourinmaru nodded his head. "Are you well, master?"

"Where have you been?" Toshiro gritted out through clenched teeth. First his Zanpakuto disobeys his orders, then he disappears for a couple of days! And _no_, he was not worried or concerned or—"I was afraid you had left me."

The teal-haired man went to retort and explain himself but Ichigo beat him to it. He laid his newly bandaged hand on Toshiro's shoulder. "It's my fault, for not telling you." He said. "I had Hyourinmaru take the Zanpakuto you had broken over to Urahara-san's."

"The purple one?"

The head of orange hair shook as he nodded his head. "Yeah, that's how he made the antidote."

Hyourinmaru walked over from the table to the white-haired male before kneeling down on one knee. "Forgive me master. I returned as soon as I could." His voice faltered at the end. "But, he had me do some extra things for him."

"…What kind of extra things?"

"Move some boxes, sweep the shop and fill the freezer with ice—"

'_Urahara…I'll kill you bastard!'_ His small fist clenched as he counted backwards from ten to keep from going over to the blonde's place and destroying it. He turned and pointed a finger at the carrot top. "And _you_! I never gave you permission to use him that way!"

Hazel eyes rolled in their sockets. "Relax, everything's back to normal right? Well…almost," He drank the rest of the liquid in his cup before turning around and rinsing it out, grabbing a small orange bottle from the corner of the countertop and a fresh glass down from the cupboard. "Here," He said, holding out a glass of water and a single pill to Toshiro.

"What's this for?"

"Don't ask questions, just take it."

Toshiro hesitate at first but eventually took the pill and swallowed it, washing the pasty medicine down with the water from the glass. Handing the glass back he yawned, one hand rubbing at his eyes. He had to keep himself from growling as Ichigo placed an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, get back to bed." The carrot top said. "It's going on three thirty."

"Why are _you_ up?" Toshiro asked as they walked back to the bedroom.

"Couldn't sleep." Of course, he very much wouldn't admit why he really was awake. The fantasies that were playing in his head and the constant taunts and teases from the hollow inside of him were making his mind run in overload mode. He couldn't possibly sleep next to the smaller male without doing something in his sleep. That would turn out to be a mess.

"You're lying."

"Not really."

Pale hands encircled Ichigo's wrist as the taller male moved to leave the bedroom after he made sure Toshiro was going back to sleep. "You're not staying?"

The carrot top didn't turn around, avoiding eye contact. "No."

"Why?"

"Just go back to sleep."

Toshiro tightened his grip as Ichigo tried to leave again. "I-I…" What did he want to say? His mind was in chaos right now. Not because of any pain, no, thanks to Urahara the pain from the poison was gone as far as he could tell. But there was something else. The thought of Ichigo leaving him had his heart beating rapidly in his chest and his stomach tightening into knots. "Stay with me."

It was barely more than a whisper, but it had him whipping around so fast his body cracked in several places. He raised his arm at a snail's pace, careful to not move too fast lest he spook the smaller male. His tanned fingers brushed against Toshiro's cheek and soon hazel met teal. "Do you really want me to?" He whispered back, his body taking a step closer.

He swallowed, hard. Did he…really want Ichigo to stay?

"Yes."

Thank god he was sitting down on the bed, because the next thing he knew, the carrot top's knees were digging into the mattress and he was being lowered down on to the bed. Their foreheads rested against each other, their breaths mingling as they kept their eye contact. Was this because of that other Zanpakuto? Or was this…something else? He didn't know. He had never really dealt with feelings like this. But they felt good. Maybe he should just see where this led?

Ichigo's fingers still brushed across the pale cheek, his eyes searching Toshiro's for any signs of discomfort or fear. The last thing he wanted to do was make the kid scared. Seeing nothing, he lightly pressed their lips together in a slow, firm kiss. Pulling back, he still didn't see anything that could possibly mean 'stop'. Leaning back down he gave an open-mouthed kiss this time, his tongue moving to swipe across Toshiro's bottom lip before gently scraping it with his teeth.

Not one to be accustomed to this, Toshiro just did what felt natural to him. His hands moved up, his right wrapping around Ichigo's neck as the other pressed lightly against the teen's chest. He responded as the carrot top licked his lip, opening his own and snorting in surprise as Ichigo's tongue thrusted into his mouth. The other's tongue rubbed against his and he wasn't sure what to do so he moved his tongue back against Ichigo's.

The carrot top quietly groaned, his body lowering a little so that their chests were resting against each other's but not enough that he crushed the smaller body underneath his. His fingers continued to caress the side of Toshiro's face as he tilted his head to the side a bit, making their kissing deepen. He ignored the sudden sharp pain as the pale fingers wrapped in the hairs at the bottom of his neck, pulling not too gently.

Keeping the one hand that was on Toshiro's cheek, Ichigo moved his other unoccupied hand. His hand brushed down the smaller male's side in a slow, tantalizing manner until tan fingers reached the bottom edge of the other's t-shirt. Slipping underneath the light cotton material, cool fingers skimmed across hot skin, the shirt riding up the pale body and tanned arm as Ichigo continued to trace Toshiro's body with his fingers.

Ichigo's mouth moved from Toshiro's, trailing kisses down the jaw line before moving back to suck at the rapidly beating pulse. His hand that was underneath the other's shirt continued to creep up until his long fingers brushed against the small pebbles on the white-haired male's chest. His fingers ran over it a couple times, making it harden before his thumb and first finger lightly pinched, earning a surprised gasp.

The carrot top's mouth moved from sucking on Toshiro's pulse to play with an ear, licking the outer shell then moving to capture the lobe between his teeth, tugging slightly. He still wasn't sure what the limits were right now and he was afraid of pushing them. But so far, everything else he had done had been in the green and if there wasn't any resistance…why not take things further?

Their mouths fused back together in a hungry kiss, both of Toshiro's arms around the taller male's neck as their bodies rubbed against each other. He felt the ghostly touch of Ichigo's hand trailing back down his body, a finger running beneath the elastic band of the shorts he was currently wearing. To be honest, he wasn't too entirely sure of what was happening but it felt good enough that he ignored it. Especially as cold fingers slipped even further down to brush up against his fully aroused erection.

Ichigo paused for a second as he slid his fingers around Toshiro's cock. He had barely even done anything and the other male was already hard and straining. Of course, he was turned on too, but either Toshiro was really enjoying this or—no! Of course he should be enjoying it! He wasn't protesting to any of Ichigo's touches, right? He gave the arousal in his hand a testing squeeze and made a couple strokes, earning a low groan from the male underneath him.

Damn if that didn't get him aroused!

He captured all of Toshiro's sweet sounds in his mouth as his hand continued to stroke the white-haired male's erection. The smaller body wiggled against his, Toshiro's leg brushing up against Ichigo's own jean clad cock making the hand on the arousal falter a few times. The smaller man's moans became quiet pants as pale hands fisted in the back of Ichigo's shirt.

They stopped their kissing, both of their lungs burning for air as Ichigo just laid his head in the crook of Toshiro's neck before his mouth attached to the racing pulse beneath his lips. Ichigo's arm continued to move, pumping the smaller male's erection almost in time with the thunderous beating in his chest. Toshiro turned his head, his mouth right next to the carrot top's ear, the panting loud and pleasurable.

The carrot top moved his fingers, his thumb brushing over the tip of Toshiro's erection before going back to his previous ministrations. He felt the body beneath his stiffen for a moment before a hot, silky film began to cover his hand, the cock in his grip pulsating. Ichigo gave a tired grin, his mouth reaching out to play with a pale ear as Toshiro's body twitched with small aftershocks.

He eventually slowed his pace to a stop, his hand sliding out from underneath Toshiro's shorts. Both of them were breathing hard, Toshiro still coming down from his orgasm and Ichigo from the lack of attention to his own needs. His un-sticky hand caressed the soft, sweaty locks of Toshiro's hair as he pressed a sloppy kiss to the pale temple.

Getting up, Ichigo slipped into the bathroom to wash his hands. He grabbed a small washcloth and wet it down, returning to the room and intending to give it to the white-haired male only to see Toshiro passed out on the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. _'Talk about a major cock-block…'_ He walked over the side of the bed and quickly cleaned off the smaller male, throwing the dirtied piece of cloth into the clothes hamper before crawling into bed.

The carrot top pushed Toshiro over more towards the wall and covered them both up with the sheets. Not worrying about the consequences that tomorrow might bring—not that he cared anyways—he wrapped his arms around the smaller male's body and pulled him close, Ichigo's chin resting on top of Toshiro's head before he also closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Mmhmm, these things are delicious!" Matsumoto hummed in approval, her tongue lapping away at the sweet brown paste on the end of her fork. "What're these called again?"

The carrot top chuckled as he took the spatula with one hand and the frying pan with his other. "Pancakes." He reminded her, flipping the flat bread over in the pan before scooping it up and placing it onto another plate. "Renji! Yours are ready." He called to the redhead who had disappeared into the living room.

"Hey, when're ya gonna get a TV, Ichi?"

"Not sure."

Rukia sat on the bar tool next to Matsumoto, her short legs swinging through the air as she thought carefully about what she wanted to ask. "Does everyone put chocolate in their hot bread?"

"No, not everyone, but I like them this way." Ichigo said. "It's just something I've always done with them."

"Me too!" Matsumoto cheered, her fork in the air and her hand holding out her plate for more.

Ichigo shook his head at her; she had already eaten half of the batter herself. He had barely had one before he made sure that more were cooking as he looked between the two females sitting at the table. "Did you want some?" He shrugged as the teal-haired Zanpakuto politely refused. He stopped all his movements when a heavy weight rested on his shoulders, a wave of rose-colored hair and a couple of hands covered by their sleeves appearing.

The carrot top's stomach fell as he saw two new faces, their noses sniffing at the air in front of him. His eye twitched as he was almost covered in drool. "Renji!"

"What?!" The redhead appeared from the living room, his mouth dropping to the floor as he saw his friend practically being mauled by his own materialized Zanpakuto. "Saru! Hebi!" He scolded.

They quickly let go of Ichigo, their hands flying behind their backs as the mimicked a sheepish look towards their master. "You're leaving us out of the party." Saru pouted.

"You don't eat!"

"We do to!" Hebi defended. "Human food is good."

A chilling breeze swept through the apartment and soon a figure dressed in a pure white kimono with matching hair came to stand next to the raven haired Shinigami. Sode no Shirayuki gave the carrot top a warm smile. "Yes, we find it…quite interesting."

"As long as someone other than Rangiku cooks it…" Haineko appeared, her arms slung around her master's neck as he ears perked forward and her pink tail twitched behind her. "Whatcha cookin' Ichi?"

'_What's with the 'Ichi'?'_ He groaned. There was no way he had enough ingredients to feed them all! "This is not happening—"

"What is all this?"

"Captain!" Matsumoto greeted, the hand holding the fork waving in the air towards the small male standing at the end of the hallway. "Come have breakfast, ne? Ichi's making…ban-kicks!"

"Panca—nevermind." Ichigo gave up.

Toshiro slowly walked over to the tanned teen, looking over the arms that were cooking in the pan as Renji's Zanpakuto moved back to their master's side. In the pan looked like bread…with brown spots. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's chocolate."

"I don't like sweet things."

"I can make it without them."

"Please."

Ichigo nodded as he finished up the big pile of fluffy food before slapping it onto Matsumoto's outstretched arm. He grabbed the last of the batter and poured two circles into the hot pan, letting them cook as he moved to the sink and rinsed it out. _'Here it comes—'_

"Aw there isn't any left?!" Hebi whined.

Renji's hand grasped on to the tiny head, rotating his wrist and forcing the small animal towards the floor. "He doesn't have enough to feed you too!"

Rukia hopped off her stool, grabbing her plate and rinsing it off in the sink. "That's ok. We can go pick up some more supplies, right Matsumoto?"

"Hm?" She looked up, the chocolate smeared in the corners of her lips as she blinked in confusion at the raven haired girl as to why she had called out her name. "Oh yeah, yeah. Sure." She agreed, not really knowing what to but at the same time not caring. She moved to eat the piece of pancake off her fork only to find it gone, her Zanpakuto licking her fingers over her shoulder. "Haineko! That was my last piece!"

"You've had enough…you said so yourself." She slyly smiled, repeating what Rukia had said.

Renji scratched the back of his head, sighing he leaned against the end of the counter. "Well, guess you've settled it. See you when ya get back."

Rukia turned and gave the redhead a mischievously devious smile. "Oh no, you're coming too." She announced. "Ichigo, a list please." She held her hand out towards her friend, demanding that he write down the ingredients on a piece of paper while the three of them went shopping. Once she was handed the list, she linked her arms through Matsumoto's and Renji's, dragging them behind her out the door, the Lieutenants effectively dragging their respective Zanpakuto after them.

"Shopping doesn't really need all of us, does it?" Haineko grumbled.

"Not really," Matsumoto said. "But it was necessary for us to get out."

"Why's that?" Hebi asked, slithering along on his tail.

"You'll understand when you're older." Saru ruffled the hair her other half's head, laughing when the small figure huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo didn't watch them leave, his attention focused on not burning Toshiro's pancakes. The two flat cakes turned a golden brown and he lifted up the pan, holding it over a plate as he slid the two hot pieces of food off the metal pan on onto the plate. He slid the plate over the counter to the white-haired male that had taken up a seat at the bar, sliding over a fork from the drawer. He moved to start washing the dishes that were left over and opened his mouth to create a small conversation.

"Did I do…anything last night?"

The carrot top stopped all movements, the sink still running as hazel eyes looked incredulously towards Toshiro. _'Does he mean by leaving me to fend for myself or—'_ Ichigo hissed as the water turned too hot for his hands. "What do you mean? Like…"

"After Urahara left?"

The dishes slipped out of his hands and into the bottom of the sink. _'He doesn't remember…'_

"Kurosaki?"

"N-no…nothing. Besides sleeping." What the hell was he supposed to do now? Either the guy really did forget or it would come back in a sudden rush later. Ichigo hope it wasn't the latter idea. He'd definitely be in some hot water then with the icy Captain.

"…You're lying."

He couldn't do anything but shake his head in disagreement. If he spoke now, it would either be a tone of anger that the smaller figure could forget something like that or—shit. His body went completely numb. How was he going to get out of this mess?

"I can always tell when you're lying."

He threw a reassuring smile before he busied his hands again with washing the dishes. Did he take the chance and wait until the memories all came rushing back? Not like there were many, but Ichigo thought they were pretty damn self-explanatory. He resisted the urge to shiver as cold fingers gripped onto his arm.

"What did you drop?"

"Drop?" He wanted to pull away as those slim fingers once again ran down his arm, the fingers tracing the bandages that covered his fingers.

"I think…" Toshiro looked unconvinced. "I remember…something shattered…"

Déjà vu much?

"I didn't drop anything."

White eyebrows furrowed in concentration before teal eyes widened impossibly. Images of last night flashed in his mind as his fingers continued to linger on Ichigo's bandaged ones. He had wrapped them. It was early morning when he had woke up, Hyourinmaru was there and then—He lifted his gaze to look into hazel eyes. But…what was he looking for? He dropped the carrot top's hand abruptly and turned to leave.

'_Well, he remembers now.'_ Ichigo concluded as the smaller figure's actions were unsure and testing. When Toshiro looked up, he could see the confusion and the searching look. "Wait," He said as the other turned away. He reached out and dragged Toshiro's body back to his, embracing the small body against his chest, on hand on his back and the other in the white hair.

The next thing Toshiro knew, his head was being forced to turn around and Ichigo's lips were on his own in a slow, powerful kiss. For some reason, it was hard to keep his eyes open. They fluttered shut and his arms started to move, his hands sliding up the carrot top's chest to rest on Ichigo's neck, pulling him down harder. Only when the other's tongue swiped across his lips did he realize what he was doing and tore back from the kiss. What was he supposed to say now?

"Why'd you stop?"

"Why wouldn't I stop?"

"Because you liked it."

"I..."

"See? You can't even deny it."

He was growing uncomfortable with the carrot top constantly looking at him. "Stop starring, idiot."

Ichigo grinned before turning the smaller figure back towards the counter. "Your pancakes are getting cold."

Toshiro slowly—and very numbly—walked back around the counter to slid back on to his bar stool, picking up his fork and continued eating. He didn't need to look as another figure came to stand beside him, the much taller frame practically looming over him. "Have you eaten anything?" He asked his Zanpakuto.

"No." He replied. "I am unsure if I may be allergic—"

"It's just bread." Ichigo laughed. "It's not going to kill you."

"Perhaps…but the chocolate…"

"Are you allergic to chocolate?"

"I cannot say for certain."

"Then you should try some."

"I would not be amused if you managed to kill him because of an allergy to chocolate, Kurosaki." Toshiro glared at the carrot top. Was he secretly hoping the ice dragon would be allergic? He had no clue. "Here, eat the rest." He said as he slid the plate over towards the teal haired Spirit, most of the pancakes left on the plate.

"Master?"

"I find myself not hungry." He slipped down from his stool and padded around the counter and walked through the hallway towards the bedroom.

The sound of the door clicking shut echoed down the hallway and Ichigo set down the pans he had been rinsing in the sink. He didn't bother to dry his hands as he immediately walked across the kitchen to the spot across the counter from Hyourinmaru. His wet hands slapped down on the black marble countertop as he leaned in close to the Spirit. "Tell me."

Hyourinmaru kept his composure as he took a bite of the pancake. "These are not bad."

"Don't change the subject!" He hissed.

A perfect teal eyebrow raised in question as he continued to eat the food. "And what subject would that be?"

Ichigo's thumb jerked over his shoulder, pointing back towards the bedroom. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go back there and finish what we started earlier this morning."

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn right it is."

Sighing, Hyourinmaru gently set his fork down on the plate, the food gone. His iced arm reached out over the countertop, moving to grasp onto the front of Ichigo's shirt when a pale hand reached out and grabbed on to his wrist first. Of course he recognized the new figure joining in but he really had the urge to beat the carrot top to a pulp. "Zangetsu." He acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

"Shall we discuss this…someplace else?"

"There is no need."

"Are you certain?"

"Indeed."

Ichigo just watched as the two materialized Spirits conversed. Their sentences were short but straight to the point when he noticed that the two of them got along rather well. He was going to say something when a shrill cry echoed in the air.

'_**Now this just ain't fair, King!'**_The shrill complained._**'Why the hell can he go free while I'm stuck ta both of ya?!'**_

"You are a danger." Zangetsu stated. "How would people react if they saw a white Ichigo with a green tongue and yellow eyes walking around freely? They would undoubtedly obliterate you within seconds."

'_**Aw, that hurts old man! I can take care 'o myself!'**_

"Shut up." Ichigo said before turning his attention back to the Spirits. "And _you_…you two are—"

"No."

He blinked. Well, that was a little too fast. He wasn't even finished asking his question!

Zangetsu tapped his head. "Remember, I know your thoughts."

"Right. You two can chat. In the meantime, I've got plans."

Hyourinmaru sighed. "I would appreciate it if you gave my master some time alone."

"Fine." He said as he exited the kitchen, making his way towards the living room. "But this isn't over." Now what was he supposed to do? He had a guy he was very much attracted too holing himself up in his bedroom, an overprotective Zanpakuto spirit, and even his own Zanpakuto was against his actions! _'Well, I guess it's going kind of fast…'_ He let out a frustrated sigh as he flopped down on a couch. _'This isn't like me at all. But I guess all I can do now is wait.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Someone was poking his cheek. He grunted and swiped at whatever it was. "Stop it."

"Ichigo…"

Hazel eyes slit open coming in to view with dark crimson hair. "Mmm, Renji?" He asked. What was the redhead doing in his bed? Where was Toshiro? "Oh shit."

"Yeah," Renji was giving him an annoyed look. "This is the second time."

"Right, sorry."

His eye twitched as the carrot top had yet to move. So Renji decided he'd help his friend out. "Get off me!" He hissed as he shoved Ichigo off of him and the futon. Growling, he turned over to face the other way, his hands moving to underneath his head as he tried to get back to sleep. "If you two can't make up, I'm going to go insane."

Ichigo grumbled as he picked himself up off of the floor. He stole a peek at the opposite futon, seeing Matsumoto sound asleep. _'Man she's a heavy sleeper…'_ He was glad that Rukia was called back to the Soul Society yesterday; she was a light sleeper and would undoubtedly wake up to the commotion.

He threw the blanket that was wrapped around him back on to the futon before he sauntered in to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard he filled it with water. As he drank he thought of ways he could fix this moment of silence between himself and the temperamental Shinigami that currently holed himself up in his bedroom.

Frustrated, he slammed the cup down on the countertop before stalking through the hallway and to his bedroom. He didn't care about the consequences. He opened the door and peeked in, Toshiro was nowhere in sighed. _'Bathroom…'_ He concluded as he heard the sink running. Moving quickly he shut the door behind him quietly as he all but jumped onto his bed.

Toshiro was completely aware that the bedroom door had opened. It was a little easier to sense reiatsu now that one of his ailments had been cured. He kept the sink running a little longer than necessary, trying to gather up his wits to actually exit the bathroom. When he did leave, he was mildly surprised that the carrot top had gone straight to the bed.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noting that it was still a little too early to be getting ready for the day. He knew he was being childish, ignoring the carrot top for a couple of days, but he needed to think things over. What exactly was this Lust Zanpakuto doing to him? Did it create artificial feelings inside of him…or did they amplify his true ones?

All he knew was that right now he was walking closer and closer to the bed. His knees hit the side and he found himself crawling onto the mattress, sliding up behind the taller male that faced the wall. He hesitantly reached out—would Ichigo push him away?—his hand resting on a tan arm as he pressed his forehead in between the carrot top's shoulder blades.

"…I don't know what's going on." He admitted quietly. "I can't figure out what's real right now, or what's not."

Ichigo didn't move.

"But…" He continued. "Either way, I find myself attracted to you."

The other still hadn't moved at all and Toshiro sighed in defeat. Maybe the carrot top had fallen asleep by the time he hit the pillow. He rolled over, dragging the blanket out from underneath his feet to drape it over his small body, set on going back to sleep. His teal eyes snapped open when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards. _'When did he roll over?'_ He wondered as Ichigo buried his face into the white-haired male's hair. "Kurosaki?" He whispered.

"Mnn," He hummed. "Talk later."

"But—"

"_Ichigo!"_ Renji burst into the room, his face a mask of anger as he threw a small object at the sleeping mass on the bed. "You're goddamn phone's been ringing for the past _ten_ minutes."

The carrot top kept his eyes close as his right hand patted around on the bed, searching for the electronic device that the redhead had thrown. Finding it next to Toshiro's stomach he picked it up, flipping it open and holding it to his ear. "Ello?" He greeted. "Yeah, he's right here." Ichigo held the cell phone in front of Toshiro's face. "Ukitake-san."

Toshiro blinked as he grasped the phone, sitting up he brought it up to his own ear. "Ukitake? Ah, yes, good morning." He was confused. "Why didn't you just call my phone?"

A pause.

"You lost my number…" He sighed. "Of course—no, no. Nevermind. What did you need?" He waited a few moments while the elder male on the phone explained what was going on. His brow furrowed as he frowned. "Alright. I'll take care of it." He said before he ended the call. "Abarai," He said. "Apparently there's been some strong readings of reiatsu activity near the Kurosaki Clinic—"

"What?" Ichigo was awake now.

"Take Matsumoto and head over there to make sure everything's fine."

Renji nodded his head in acknowledgement before he turned to leave. "Oh, and…thanks for getting along." He added and disappeared before either of the two males on the bed killed him.

A flush crossed over Toshiro's nose as he blinked at the sudden brash comment. Apparently, the redhead appeared to have heard him. _'But just how much does he know?'_ He gave a small grunt of surprise when he was abruptly turned to look into hazel eyes.

"What kind of reiatsu?" Ichigo asked.

"The kind that two Lieutenants can handle," Toshiro's hand lifted and cupped a tan cheek. "Besides, it's Abarai and Matsumoto. Not only are they lieutenants, but I trust them. Ukitake just wanted to make sure that we were informed if we didn't already know."

The carrot top smiled before he closed the distance between their faces. Lips moved, sliding across each other as their tongue slid out to rub against each other. Ichigo rolled over to his back, his arms wrapping around the smaller frame as he dragged Toshiro to lay on top of him. His hands slipped underneath the bottom of Toshiro's shirt, his fingers rubbing in small circles on the small of his back as they continued their kiss.

Toshiro flinched at the other's touch, his back arching as he tried to get away. "W-wait …"

"How far are we taking this?" Ichigo asked the small male. If Toshiro didn't set a boundary now, there's no telling what kind of trouble he'd make for them.

"Keep it simple." He replied. "We're going to take things slowly."

The carrot top nodded in acknowledgement as he kissed Toshiro's forehead before settling back into the plush of the mattress. He threw his arms up underneath his head to relax. The smaller male shifted to the side, slipping off of Ichigo's body but staying close. He rested his head on a tan chest and brought his arms to his chest as he started drifting back to sleep.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Renji and Matsumoto were making their way towards the Kurosaki clinic, having left their gigai back at Ichigo's apartment. "Do you think it's anything to be worried about?" Matsumoto asked. "Because there's this cute new boutique shop that just opened and—!"

There was a loud explosion as a bright light flashed and a large puff of black swirling smoke appeared in front of them.

The lieutenants came to a stop, looking at each other. "Does that answer your question?" The redhead asked before leaping off. _'That's way too close to the clinic.'_ He all but hoped that it wasn't. If it was…he prayed that the other Kurosaki members weren't home.

"Oh no…" Matsumoto cried out as they landed in the street. Immediately they raced towards the wreckage. "Hello?" She called, crawling over burning debris as she entered the lower level of the clinic, the flames were everywhere. Calling out again, she ducked down low, trying to keep her body away from the smoke that was trapped against the ceiling. Of course Shinigami were already dead, but that didn't mean they couldn't die again.

She unwrapped her pink scarf from around her shoulders before tying it around her mouth and nose. Continuing her scarf she yelled for the elder Kurosaki. Hearing a groan she turned towards the sound. Everything was on fire, and it was quickly beginning to become too much for her to handle. The front desk was completely consumed, even as she made her way towards the back, all of the beds and the curtains were all burning.

Seeing a pile of beams that supported the upper level of the house mixed with ceiling tiles and half of a clinic bed, she moved closer and saw a masculine hand twitching. "Kurosaki-san!" She moved the large beams off the pile and shoved off the bed and heavy tiles. A bloody mass of a big bulky man was underneath as Isshin coughed from the weight lifted off his body.

"M-matsu…"

"Don't talk." She bent down, grabbing one of his arms and wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling him to his feet. "Breathe through this." She said, holding out the end of her scarf as she half dragged, half carried Isshin out of the lower level of the burning house. _'How on earth did this happen?'_ The house creaked and groaned above their heads and she silently prayed that Renji had already found the girls.

They reached the clinic entrance only to see it completely blocked by burning debris. _'Like I'm dying here with him!'_ She scoffed and drew her Zanpakuto. "Growl Haineko!" She called, the hand with the hilt directing the ash to blast through the wall. The minute they both made it clear, Isshin collapsed on the street, practically taking Matsumoto down with him. _'Geez, this geezer needs to lose some weight!'_

A flash of red to her right had her looking to see Renji crouching on the street next to her, gently laying down the two Kurosaki girls on the pavement. Her heart ached as she saw their singed and tattering clothing. Their faces were covered in soot, but Karin looked to be in a worse shape than Yuzu. Renji saw his fellow lieutenant's face as he extinguished some lingering flames. "Karin threw her body over Yuzu's as the place was collapsing."

"She's smart…for a human, that is."

Renji and Matsumoto looked up to see Kurotsuki standing on the air above them and the burning house. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ His eyes widened in disbelief. "You blew up their house?"

"And for a redhead, you're pretty smart."

Renji's eye twitched. _'What the hell does that have to do with anything?'_

"Why did you do it?" Matsumoto said as she took a defensive stance in front of Isshin's unconscious body.

"You may look pretty, but you're not very smart."

"Like I care."

"Mmm…it was payback." Kurotsuki inhaled a little of the smoke through his nose. "Doesn't it smell wonderful? The smell of burning lumber and smoldering flesh…"

Renji blanched. "You're sick—"

"I take back what I said earlier, redhead. You're not very smart either." Kurotsuki said. "I've been told that a million times."

'_Bastard…'_ He drew his Zanpakuto as he also stood up, mimicking Matsumoto's stance over the girls. Ignoring the laughter of criticism from the demon he unleashed his sword. "Roar Zabimaru!" The Zanpakuto shifted into a quick burst of red light, changing into its shikai as it launched from the light towards the demon. He cursed when it was just brushed aside.

"You toys aren't worth anything to me." He said as he slowly descended, his arms folded across his chest. "I want Kurosaki."

"What for?"

Kurotsuki's eyes flashed before his body disappeared, reappearing in front of Renji and grasping the front of his robes. "It's none of your business what I want with him." He grinned, two rows of yellow rotted teeth showing as he hissed. "Or you're pretty little friend there is going to die." He nodded towards the orange-haired beauty where a clone of him had Matsumoto's arms trapped behind her back and a small knife at her throat. "Understand?"

Renji's wine colored eyes flashed to icy blue ones. The fire that reflected in Matsumoto's eyes wasn't from the burning building next to them but from her anger. And oh boy…was she scary when she was angry. He turned his gaze back to Kurotsuki. "He'll be here soon." He nodded towards the house. "There's no doubt that everyone's at least seen the smoke that's coming from that."

Something clattered to the ground and Kurotsuki spun around to see his clone enveloped in a grey mist. The orange-haired beauty slipped from the clone's grasp, bending down to grab at the hilt of her Zanpakuto that she had dropped before spinning and knocking out the clone's legs. The clone began to fall towards the ground before the illusion dissipated from the ash. "Bitch." Kurotsuki growled.

"A smart bitch right?" She sneered before redirecting the ash at the demon.

Kurotsuki didn't comment as he jumped backwards, dodging the controlled swipes of grey ash at his body. Laughing manically, he jumped up as Matsumoto continued to direct her ash towards him. Grabbing a Zanpakuto off his back, he slashed an X in the air before a large cyclone of wind was created, blowing the Shinigami's attack back.

Matsumoto cursed as she called her ash back to her sword form. _'We can't move from these spots…he targeted the Kurosaki family once, he'll do it again.'_

"Back me up…" Renji said before he launched himself into the air after the demon, winding up his arm before sending his Zanpakuto forward.

'_I knew he would pull something like this!'_ She raged as she moved her position to stand in front of the unconscious humans, fully alert. Hadn't some other human seen the smoke yet? Or even heard the explosion for that matter?! Where was the damn—_'What's it called again? Am…putence? No, no…that's not right! Am…am-b..ambu…ambulance? Yeah, that's it! Where the hell's the ambulance?'_ Ignoring the time she would've like to use in congratulating herself on remembering, she shifted her sword from its solid state to ash again as a blast of red came towards her. "Watch where you're aiming Renji!" She scolded.

"Get them out of here!" Renji called down to her. There was no way he could redirect the demon's attention unless the Kurosaki family was moved from Kurotsuki's line of vision.

"I can't carry them all by myself!" She yelled angrily up at him.

"_**I'll help!"**_

Matsumoto's ash that surrounded them shifted to compile together, shaping a figure before turning into a solid mass. "Haineko!" She exclaimed, blinking and pointing as she was surprised that her Zanpakuto would materialize in the middle of a fight.

"Quit pointing and grab the big guy!" Haineko scolded as she carefully picked up the two small girl's bodies, holding them on her shoulders as she waited for her master. "Hurry up you old lady!" She said as they moved down the street.

'_Old lady?!'_ Matsumoto's eye twitched. Her Zanpakuto was in for some serious discipline later!

Renji watched as his two comrades made their way down the street. _'This is getting me no where!'_ He had already lost horribly to Kurotsuki once and suffered injuries for it. Even if thanks to Isshin Kurosaki for the special medicines he had used specifically for Shinigami. Thanks to that, he had healed quicker than he ever had before. And now, it was going to waste. Here he was trying to repay his debt but that was going sour as well.

Kurotsuki saw the momentary flash of hesitation and indecisiveness in the redhead's eyes and had taken that chance to strike. Flashing towards the Shinigami, he thrusted his sword through Renji's left shoulder, hitting the redhead with enough force to drive him towards the ground below them. Making sure that the sword was stuck to the ground he laughed as he grabbed three more; piercing through the redhead's other shoulder and two thighs.

"I haven't hit any bones." Kurotsuki said. "But the pain is real nonetheless."

Damn. As he fell, he was unable to keep a firm grasp on his Zanpakuto. A bright yellow light above him had him turning his head to see the demon preparing a Cero. Well, shit. This was a problem. Struggling, he found himself indefinitely immobilized to the ground. _'Is this the end?'_

The laughter rumbled low in his chest as Kurotsuki watched the reflection of the cero growing in the redhead's eyes. Yes…those were some nice eyes. Very defiant. "I love your eyes…" He said. "I'll have to make sure that I don't damage them as I kill you, yes?"

'_He wants my eyes? The fuck is up with that?'_

"Renji don't move!"

What the hell?

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Wine-colored eyes widened impossibly large as a stream of black reiatsu outlined in red rushed over him, slamming into the demon and knocking him away. _'T-that was…'_ He blinked as the carrot top's body came into view and he lifted his head in outrage. "Were you _trying_ to kill me?!"

"Shut up. I saved you didn't I?" Ichigo scoffed as he slung Zangetsu across his shoulders. Lifting up an eyebrow, he questioned the redhead. "What're ya doing anyways…lying down on the job?"

"What the fuck's it look like?!"

Smirking, Ichigo reached over and pulled out a sword from Renji's thigh. "Hold still idiot." He said as he removed the other sword from his friend's thigh.

"Ichigo!" Renji pointed to a large yellow light that was roaring towards them.

Ichigo immediately moved his sword, effectively blocking the Cero before Kurotsuki's body appeared behind the flash, a sword in his hand. "Meddling human!" The demon sneered as the steel clashed against each other.

The carrot top was propelled backwards, the demon driving him away from the struggling redhead. _'Shit! My arms are still pinned!'_ Renji went to move his legs, but they throbbed with too much pain. _'That's what I get for getting stabbed…'_

Ichigo slid to a halt, the end of his Zanpakuto pointing directly at the demon. "Are you the one that blew up my house?"

Kurotsuki wanted to roll his eyes. "I was just passing by—"

"Liar!"

"If you knew…then why did you ask such a stupid question?"

Growling, Ichigo crouched before launching himself towards the demon, the anger flaring in his eyes as he swung out. "Why did you attack my home?!" He demanded.

The demon laughed. "Home? You moved have you not?"

'_Does this guy know about the apartment?'_ He grit his teeth together. "It's still my home."

"Ah, yes…the undying ties of a childhood home." Kurotsuki nodded mockingly. "I've wondered what that was like."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Rangiku!"

Matsumoto stopped her running as the voice of her Zanpakuto called out to her from behind. "What is it?"

Haineko's face was worrisome. "This girl…I can barely feel her."

Biting her lip, she gently sat Isshin down, leaning him against a nearby wall. There weren't a near to the fight, but they also weren't as far away as she would've liked. _'I don't have my gigai…what should I do?!'_

"What happened?"

Matsumoto squealed in surprise as the low voice suddenly sounded behind her. Swinging around she saw a tall, darkly tanned male, his curly dark hair covering most vision of his eyes. "S-s-s-sado!"

"Ichigo's family?!" Sado had let out a huff as he moved towards the pink furred Zanpakuto, grabbing one of the girls off of her shoulders and cradling her. _'She's covered in soot—all of them are! And their clothes are burned!'_ He looked over the blonde in his arms. "They need to get to a hospital."

"I don't know where one is." Matsumoto said.

"I already called for an ambulance…"

"Ishida!"

The raven-haired Quincy pushed his glasses up further on his nose before he gave a slight nod. "Now all we do is wait." He said.

Matsumoto fidgeted. "I want to go back…to make sure Renji's still alive."

"That explosion was Kurosaki's house, wasn't it?" Ishida asked and sighed as the Shinigami nodded her head to confirm his assumptions. Sighing, he unfolded his arms. "I'll tag along. In case that blockhead isn't there yet."

"It's Ichigo…" Sado stated. "He's already there."

An evil glint appeared in Ishida's eye. "Want to make that a bet?"

"No."

"You're no fun sometimes, Sado."

Sado didn't say anything.

"Will you be alright?" Matsumoto asked the Mexican. She felt guilty as he nodded and she started to leave. "Haineko." She called, holding out her hand as her Zanpakuto returned to ash and then to her sword. "Let's go, Ishida."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Ichigo gasped. He was getting worn out too quickly, what was wrong with him? He still had yet to free Renji from the other two swords that were stuck in his shoulders and he couldn't do that with having to constantly worry about Kurotsuki launching an attack when he wasn't looking. But he didn't have a choice! He was too tired to deal with the demon himself, even if he house was now just a pile of burning wood.

Where the hell were the damn firefighters? Wasn't it their job to stop fires? So the possibility of it spreading to other houses was a minimum chance?

Sending a halfhearted 'Getsuga Tenshou' in the demon's direction, he shunpo'd himself to the redhead's side, grasping onto one of the hilts of the swords. _'Damn it's really stuck in there!'_

"It's about damn time!"

"I told you to shut up Renji!"

"Well, hurry it up, 'cuz here he comes again!"

'_Che…'_ Ichigo swung around with his Zanpakuto just in time to counter Kurotsuki's attack. "You're persistent, aren't you." He stated as he somehow managed to knock the demon back. But he still hadn't removed the swords. His eyes widened as the other started up a Cero. _'Shit! I can't block another one!'_ He realized as he had forgotten about his Bankai, but their constant clashing had worn him out to the point that he probably would get very far if he did.

'_This is stupid!'_

"Ichigo…move!" Renji called down from the ground.

"Shut _up_, damnit!" The carrot top said. "I'm not going to let you get roasted, so just lay there and be quiet!"

'_It's not like I have a choice…'_ The redhead frowned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" Kurotsuki said. "Aizen-sama said that you are not to die this day. However, he did say that I may rid myself of any unnecessary nuisances if need be." He kept the yellow Cero building in his hand, making it for a larger attack than normal before moving his arm, his hand pointing down the street.

'_What's the point of aiming it that way?'_ Ichigo huffed out a small laugh. "You're aims off, why the hell are you pointing it that way?"

Kurotsuki's eyes narrowed and he smirked.

'_I don—'_

"Your family's down the road!" Renji cried out. "He's going to fire that Cero at them!"

It seemed like time couldn't go any slower. The carrot top had begun to move the moment he heard the word 'family' leave the redhead's mouth. His family? What were they doing down the road? And how did Renji know? His eyes widened as he realized that Matsumoto wasn't there like she should've been with the redhead. And the house…_'My family was in the house…?!'_

With horror filled eyes, Ichigo watched as Kurotsuki unleashed the powerful Cero. The pressurized yellow energy leapt from the palm of his hand and down the direction of the street. How could he have let this happen? If his family really was in the path of the Cero…there would be no way to stop it. They would undoubtedly get caught in the blast. "No!" He yelled.

"What the hell—"

The huge mass of yellow light was stopped by an even larger wall of blue light. The blue light completely encasing the yellow before both of the twisting lights shot upwards and exploded high in the air, creating what looked like fireworks. The sparks rained down over the entire area, and Ichigo had to rub his eyes. _'No way…'_

"—is going on here?"

A tall, slightly tanned figure with electric blue hair and equally bright blue eyes dressed in a white outfit stood on the street. A frown was on his face as one hand was hidden in pocket while the other palm was facing where the yellow Cero had been. His eyebrows had drawn together in a disappointed crease, the green eye markings scrunching up as he spit off to the side.

"Eh, Shinigami?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Captain Kuchiki…"

Damnit. He knew that when Ukitake invited him over for tea, there would be more to it than idle chit-chat. However he didn't expect the man to start into any kind of 'problem' until they both had at least two cups. Instead the white-haired man decided to start right away. And he hadn't even taken a sip yet.

"Yes?"

Ukitake let out a sigh as he picked up his tea, blowing across the top before watching the steam rise from the surface. "I would like to talk to you about Rukia—"

"I would rather not."

Sighing again, he thought about the best angle to approach this. Unfortunately, it was Byakuya. Meaning this wasn't going to be easy. "I understand that. But I believe that it's necessary."

Byakuya took a sip of his tea, noting that the other Captain had gone as far as making sure it was one he liked in particular. "If it's advice about my family, may I remind you that it is none of your business."

'_Well, that's part of it…'_ He internally admitted. "We'll talk about that later."

The plain, unreadable face of the infamous Kuchiki flashed annoyance before he covered it up by taking another sip of tea. As much as he would rather be back in his barracks, completing the paperwork that was sitting on the corner of his desk, he was here now. Might as well hear the man out because it didn't necessarily mean he had to change anything. "Alright, what is it?"

"She has been doing remarkably well." Ukitake stated.

He nodded his head. "Indeed."

"She has improved greatly, especially after meeting Kurosaki Ichigo." It was hard to keep from grinning as he saw the twitch of Byakuya's eye. He knew that Ichigo was a hard subject, being defeated by the carrot top numerous times, but he couldn't help it. "So, I've decided to reward her hard work."

'_With what? A package of candy?'_ He gave himself credit for that one.

"I've talked with Yama-jii and he has agreed to allow Rukia my seventh seat."

Byakuya paused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Ukitake smiled, leaning back against the wooden pillar of the porch they were sitting on, his head turning to the side to watch the blossoms of the trees in his garden flutter in the wind. "I had two choices: award her the seat, and have her tell you herself…" He stopped to take a drink. "…or tell you so that you may be a little warmer to her. She is your family after all."

"Captain Ukitake…I believe I told you it was none of your business how I run my family."

"Yes, you have." He said. "But Rukia is in _my_ squad. She is a part of my squad family. She tries to hide that she's unhappy."

"Irrelevant."

"She only wants to please you."

"That is none of your bus—!" He stopped as the elder male abruptly stood up, his thin hands fisting in the front of his robes and bringing their faces close together.

"I have had enough of your attitude, Byakuya." Ukitake said. "I understand that you have to put up a barrier between yourself and the Seireitei as the head of the Kuchiki House. However when you are in the company of your family, you should drop that barrier. Show her that you care."

"And give her a false sense of security?"

"She is your sister! You should always give her security because you don't have anybody else!" His anger was building, causing him to blurt out all sorts of insulting things. His eyes widened as he thought back over that last sentence. "Well, anyone close that's family, I mean." He spoke in a softer tone.

"That's exactly why I need her to be the best." Byakuya said. "I will have to pass down the head of the house someday. And with no children of my own, Rukia will be the next in line."

Ukitake raised a curious eyebrow. "You have a long time to live."

"That is unknown."

He let the younger one drop out of his grasp. "I'm older than you are, Kuchiki. There's more of a chance that I'm going to die before you do. Especially with my illness."

There was a moment of silence, a few birds dancing in the air with each other before settling onto a branch of the tree.

"She shouldn't have to earn a place in your heart."

They went back to sipping tea. Not really enjoying each other's company at the moment, but both of them dealing with it as it was. Neither of them spoke for a while, Ukitake not wanting to defile the proud man's ego anymore than what was actually necessary and Byakuya because he just didn't want to speak. Together they finished off the small pot and the raven-haired Captain stood.

"I thank you for your company Captain Ukitake."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." He replied, watching as the man turned his back and walked off before letting out a loud, aggravated sigh. Almost immediately his two third seats were kneeling down on the wooden porch, their heads bowed.

"What seems to be the problem, Captain?"

"Nothing Kiyone." He said as he went to take another sip of his drink, but realizing his cup was empty.

"Your tea is gone!" Sentaro exclaimed. "I shall get you some more!"

"No I'll do it!" Kiyone said as they both scrambled back inside of the barracks.

_I know they mean well._ Ukitake said as he heard the various crashes and stings of curses that came from whenever his two third seats competed against each other. He liked them both. But sometimes their competition just became downright annoying. He'd thought about laying them off for a week or so, just so they would get their priorities in order…maybe he should lock them in one of the supply closets?

That last thought made him chuckle as he stood. He needed a drink. And he knew the perfect person to go to.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"G-grimm…jow…" Ichigo blinked in utter surprise as he saw the unmistakable color of blue and that infuriating feral grin.

"Tch." Grimmjow frowned as he stuck his hands into his pockets. "Is that all you can say? My name?"

This just turned from bad to horribly worse. Not only did he have to deal with Aizen's Hollow thing—whatever it was, but he now had to think of a way to counter any of Grimm's attacks too? _What can I…how do I…?_ His hand tightened on his Zanpakuto. There was no getting around this anymore. Biting his lip he growled in annoyance as he brought up his sword to point it towards Kurotsuki. "Bankai."

He would worry about Grimmjow later.

His reiatsu flashed, covering his entire body before disappearing in thin wisps. Zangetsu had turned slimmer, the black blade shining from the light of his reiatsu as his shihakusko slightly floated around him. A scowl on his face as he looked at the demon. "You attacked my house with my family _inside_?"

Kurotsuki shrugged even though his tone was mocking. "I was just aiming for your house. How was I supposed to know your family was inside?"

The anger boiled inside of him as he used shunpo from his spot, attacking the blackdemon head on. Their swords clashed, his rage increasing as Kurotsuki smiled encouragingly at him. "I'll kill you." Ichigo hissed, his right hand moving up to his face as a ball of black reiatsu outlines in red appeared in his hand. Exploding over his face, the colored reiatsu left behind a white mask with two thick black lines that ran from the top of the mask and down over his eyes to the bottom.

"Ah, the infamous Hollowfication." Their swords continued to clash, sparks flying every which way as their bodies disappeared and reappeared in flashes. "I was told you took down quite a number of Aizen-sama's Espada…even Ulq—"

Blue rushed in front of his eyes, replacing the dark green body of the demon. "Back off Grimmjow!" Ichigo growled.

Grimmjow gave the carrot top an uninterested look. "You couldn't hit me." He cracked his knuckles together. "Besides, I got a bone ta pick with 'im."

"I don't care!" Ichigo said. "I'm going to be the one to get rid of him!"

"Not before I get a few good licks in myself!"

"Like hell!"

"If you two are done bickering—!" Kurotsuki interrupted them, slashing out with his right arm and sword towards the two of them. He was slightly annoyed due to the fact that they were _both_ ignoring him while in the middle of a battle. He was not that weak to be cast aside! "I have an agenda to keep!" He paused, actually paused, when both the carrot top and the bluette turned to face him, a scowl on both of their faces.

Together, Ichigo and Grimmjow let out a feral snarl, as they spoke. "Stop being such a _pest!" _The carrot top pulled back his left arm, the bluette his right before they both let their fist fly forward. Connecting with Kurotsuki's face, their combined punches sent the green demon barreling down through the sky and into the slightly leftover burning pile of Ichigo's house.

'_They dislocated my jaw…'_ He paid no mind to the flames that licked around him, trying to reach from the beams they rested on to his skin. Sifting back up through the debris, he cracked his jaw back into place as he realized his sword was gone. _'Damn, that's another one they owe me.'_ He reached for two more on his back only to realize he didn't have any more. "Shit, I left the rest of them. I didn't think Grimmjow would make an appearance."

The thought had him laughing, he jumped back up into the air intent on continuing their fight but stopping as a flash of light caught his eye. Looking towards his two enemies he saw a mix of blue and black outlined in red. His eyes widened as he realized they were combining attacks. _'Why? Aren't they enemies too?!'_ He hissed in displeasure, moving his hands to create a yellow cero of his own to counter the duo's attack. It wouldn't completely block it, but it would reduce the damage.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The carrot top's attack launched in time with Grimmjow's, the massive amount of energy fused and combined together. The swirls of black, red and blue forming something that looked like a giant drill twisting through the air as the tip collided with Kurotsuki's yellow cero. The result was a huge explosion in the air, a strong gust of wind blowing only seconds after the blinding light, forcing Ichigo and Grimmjow backwards.

Ichigo saw Grimmjow lose his footing out the corner of his eye and instinctively lashed out, his hand grasping around the bluette's wrist. He was surprised when the Espada's hand clasped around his own wrist, before pulling himself back up. They didn't exchange words or looks as they waited for the results of their attack. _'That was pretty badass.'_ He admitted as the smoke poured from the air and settled along the ground. Momentarily, he wondered if any other humans could've heard it.

"Damnit Kurosaki!"

The carrot top looked down to see his redheaded friend supported by Matsumoto and Ishida, all three of them coughing as they tried to clear the smoke. "Yo, Ishida." He saluted in greeting.

"Don't 'yo' me you moron!" He scolded.

Ichigo was confused. "What's your problem?"

"You couldn't have waited until after we had unpinned Abarai?"

Grimmjow growled. "Shut the hell up already. Yer alive ain't cha?"

Ishida glared, one hand pushing up the square glasses that were sliding down his nose. "I wasn't talking to you, _Espada._"

"Like I give a shit." The bluette shoved his hands in his pocket and spit to the side, grinning when he heard the disgusted snort from the raven haired underneath him. Damn, seemed he missed.

The smoke finally cleared and as expected, Kurotsuki was in the middle of it. However his injuries were more than what Ichigo had thought they would be. By combining attacks with Grimmjow, the result had been that effective? It was amazing, really. The demon's right leg was reduced to a knee-stub, a good-sized chunk was missing from the demon's left side and half of his face had been blown off.

Ichigo tried hard not to snicker as Grimmjow whistled beside him.

"You look like shit." The bluette mocked, bending forward a little and cocking his head to the side.

Kurotsuki hissed, a mouthful of blood escaping his mouth. "I suggest you shut your mouth Grimmjow. You have no place to talk."

"But there ain't a scratch on me." Grimmjow blinked, stealing a glance down at himself. "Unlike you."

"Laugh all you want, Aizen-sama will have your head for this."

The Espada howled in laughter. "Aizen, eh? What do I care? Never liked the bastard anyways."

"You'll be banned from Las Noches—"

"Big deal." Grimmjow shrugged. "There's nothing left there for me anyways."

Kurotsuki opened a Garganta with his remaining arm, slipping back into the shadows as he continued to snarl and hiss his displeasure. How humiliating. To be injured so badly by a human wannabe and a rejected hollow. "You'll pay for this." He warned as the edges of the portal closed. "Mark my words. I'll kill everything dear to you…Kurosaki Ichigo."

The carrot top had a hard time waiting until the Garganta closed. He was trying not to fidget and show his discomfort. As soon as the hole in the sky completely sealed off, he turned on his heal and shot off down the road, the only thing on his mind was his family. Are they ok? How badly would they be hurt? _'Damnit!'_ He cursed. _'I should've been there!_'

"Kurosaki!" Ishida called out, clicking his tongue as he realized it was useless. The guy had other things on his mind. Looking down to the redheaded Shinigami leaning on him and Matsumoto, he frowned. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Renji grunted. "Quit complaining and help me back to Ichi's."

He raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing but a pile of ashes idiot."

"Not his apartment asshole."

Matsumoto flicked the redhead's ear with her free hand. "I know the way, Ishida."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Captain…"

"Hm?"

"Should I report this?"

Toshiro was silent as he thought over her question. It was their duty, to report any unusual activities that occurred whenever they were away. And with Abarai injured like this, yes it would probably be a good idea. "We have no choice but to." He said. He had already wrapped three of the four wound and was now currently working on the last slightly bleeding thigh. _'Abarai seems to be the victim an awful lot lately…'_

"Maa…I wonder how Captain Kuchiki will react—"

His hands froze in mid-motion.

"—when he finds out this is the second time his lieutenant has been injured?"

Ishida walked into the living room, holding a few more rolls of gauze in his hands as he set them on the table next to the kneeling white-haired male. "I've called Inoue. She should be here shortly."

Toshiro shook his head. "Never mind him. He's a fast healer. How's—"

"I don't know. Sado hasn't called me back yet."

There was silence between all three of the conscious people in the room before Matsumoto stood and stretched, a cat-like meow sounded from a yawn. "I'll go get on that report, then." She moved from her spot by the futon and walked towards the kitchen, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, you're back…" She trailed off.

Ishida and Toshiro looked up just in time to see the carrot top pass by Matsumoto in a blur. Sado stood in the doorway next to the orange-haired female with a sad look on his face. "Well?" Ishida asked.

"It's…not good." He admitted. "All of them have numerous burns. Mr. Kurosaki has a minor concussion and a dislocated shoulder and Karin has several broken limbs and a fractured ankle. Yuzu's burned but overall she has the best condition…"

Ishida eyes his friend precariously. "There's something else…"

"Karin hasn't regained consciousness."

Toshiro bit his lip and clenched his fist. Why did they have to be involved? They never did anything! His attention was brought back to the redhead who grunted in his sleeping state. Realizing he had wound the gauze too tight, making Renji's leg lose the circulation, he quickly loosened the bandage. _'What's with all of these attacks? Why now?'_ He wondered. Not only did he have to worry about the next time Aizen's demon struck but he now had some unnamed relationship with a person hundreds of years younger than himself.

Could things get any worse?

"Captain…" Matsumoto stuck her head back into the living room.

"What?"

"Uh, well… Captain Kuchiki is here."

His head snapped to the side, the confusion and how uncomfortable she was clear on her face as the raven-haired Captain stepped around her. Byakuya's face was a mask of no emotion as he looked at the scene in the living room. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ He gave a nod of his head to the other Captain as he finished wrapping Renji's leg. "What brings you here, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Captain-Commander asked me to bring him a fully detailed report on the situation..." He raised an eyebrow. "Of your well-being, as well as the current problem of dealing with the enemy."

Toshiro taped off the end of the gauze on the redhead's leg, gathering the bloody rags and empty foil packets of ointment in a pile as he stood. "As you can see, we've had a recent encounter." He stepped past the taller male and into the kitchen, walking over towards the counter where the trash can was located underneath the sink. "And Abarai received some damage."

"'Some'?" He repeated, a perfectly plucked eyebrow rose. "My lieutenant is lying unconscious."

"I do wish that I could be of some use, however getting angry over such a trivial thing like this will not fix the past nor help with the future." He had wanted to pat himself on the back for that one. Even though he knew that it sounded like nothing he would ever say, it gave him some gratitude to put the stoic man in his place. "Besides, he's only sleeping."

Angry? Him? The captains he has come to have as comrades have been pushing too many of his buttons lately. He bit back the urge to argue. "Where is Kurosaki?"

"He can't talk right now." Ishida supplied.

"I was not asking you, Quincy."

Ishida didn't say anything else but pushed his glasses back up on his nose. There was a knock at the door and he quietly excused himself from the conversation, already knowing who it was.

Toshiro sighed. "There was an accident—"

"The same one that involved my lieutenant?"

His eye twitched. Would he stop it with the curt replies? "Yes, as a matter of fact. Th—"

"Did it have to deal with Aizen?"

"Would you stop cutting me off?!" He hissed. Usually the stoic man was short with words and never talked out of turn. Byakuya was being an unreasonable bastard at the moment and he had had enough. "If you would shut your mouth and let me explain everything, you'd know! Do you understand?" He didn't wait for a response as he pointed to the bar. "Sit. Now." He called to his lieutenant as she moved to walk out the door. "Stay, Matsumoto. Captain Kuchiki can relay all the information."

As soon as she nodded, he turned back to the raven-haired male. Repeating everything that he knew himself to the other captain and having his own lieutenant fill in the details that he was not present for took close to two hours. The time had passed until it was just past midnight. Byakuya nodded his head in understanding as he said that he would inform the Captain-Commander about their current situation.

Orihime had come and used her powers to heal Renji the best she could while the Captains were talking amongst themselves. Seeing as it had long since been dark, Ishida and Sado had offered to walk her home. Toshiro rubbed at his temples and frowned. This all was very tiring.

"Captain?"

"Headache."

"You need sleep."

'_I'm not sure Kurosaki is up for company.'_ He snorted. "I suppose you're correct."

Matsumoto gave him a soft smile. "Good night. And…good luck."

He glared as she winked at him before disappearing into the living room to retreat to her designated futon for the night. He crinkled his nose in distaste. He was not looking forward to the next five minutes. But he had no place else to sleep. Getting a glass down from the cupboard he drank some water before wandering down the hallway to the closed bedroom door. He knocked lightly twice, hearing no answer he opened the door a little bit.

There wasn't any light in the room except for the pale beams of moonlight that peeked in through the curtains. He saw the outline of a large lump on the bed—most likely Ichigo under the blankets. He quietly closed the door and crept over to the small night stand to grab the clothes he'd been given to sleep in. Quickly changing, he folded his clothes and piled them up before taking the last few steps to the edge of the bed.

'_Must be asleep.'_ He decided before he shrugged and crawled on to the mattress, doing his best not to disturb the other. Slipping underneath the comforter he settled down on his left side, a little annoyed at the fact that he always had trouble sleeping in his position but he had no choice tonight. Slipping a hand underneath his head, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep of his own.

There was a shift of the mattress but Toshiro kept still. His eyes snapped open when fingers slightly touched his back and his name, spoken in a low broken tone, had him sitting up. An arm in the shadows was reaching out towards him in the dark looked rather funny as the rest of Ichigo's body was covered by the blankets, but he answered the gesture anyways, tentatively brushing his fingers on the back of the carrot top's hand.

In the blink of an eye he found himself lying back down, Ichigo's arms wrapped around his waist and the carrot top's face buried into his shoulder. It wasn't long before he felt the hot tears soaking in through his shirt. Amazingly, the younger male wasn't moving at all as he cried. Unsure of what to do with his arms, that were currently sticking up in the air, he hesitated as he let them drop, gently laying one hand on the carrot top's head and the other on his back.

"I'm scared."

Toshiro was taken by surprise. Had the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo really just admit that? He almost smiled but thought better of the current situation. The boy was truly hurting. He let his fingers sift through the tangled locks of orange hair as the arms around him tightened. Toshiro wanted to slap himself. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Here he was consoling a disgruntled human child and the more he thought about it the more he wondered what more he could do to help.

"I don't know what to do."

He snorted. _'What's this idiot talking about?'_

"What do I do?"

"You get stronger."

"How much stronger can I get?"

That…was a good question. Toshiro had no clue.

"I can't answer that." He wondered if the carrot top wouldn't notice. "As strong as you need to, I guess."

"In other words, you don't know."

'_Damn.'_

Ichigo lifted his head and kissed the white-haired male's forehead. Settling more on his side of the bed, he pulled Toshiro along with him, burying his face into the soft locks and taking a deep breath. Mint. How ironic. He let out his breath in a tired sigh. "It doesn't matter anyways. I'll worry about it later."

They laid in silence for a while it seemed. Toshiro listened as Ichigo's breathing eventually lessened and he hoped that the carrot top had succumbed back to sleep. Why? Because he was planning on something completely out of character. He slowly shifted in the carrot top's hold, facing the taller male's chest as he maneuvered his arms up in between their bodies. Reaching up with his now free left hand, his fingers slid across the darkened outline of Ichigo's cheek.

Ichigo came out of his light slumber as something cold framed his face and something warm pressed against his lips. Realizing what it was, his mouth dropped open in shock. _'He's…kissing me.'_ He mumbled in his head.

'_**Well, it's about damn time!'**_

Toshiro heard as well as felt the vibrations against his lips as Ichigo growled. Immediately he pulled back. _'Did he not like the idea?'_ That seemed ridiculous. Weren't they—_'Uh, well…'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No, don't move…please?" The carrot top moved, his arms preventing the smaller frame from moving away.

Now he was confused. "You just _growled_ at me."

"Not you," He muttered back, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Hollow."

'_The hollow inside of him?_'This was getting too confusing. "Can't you block him or something?"

'_**Ha!'**_His hollow roared in laughter. '_**I'd like to see you try, King!'**_

"I've never tried."

Toshiro pondered. "Didn't you say…that you were working on hiding your reiatsu?"

"Yeah."

"How did you do that?"

"Uh," He scratched at his cheek. "I focused on putting it into a box."

"So do the same with…'it'."

'_That's not a bad idea…'_ Ichigo decided. Taking a deep breath he concentrated on doing exactly Toshiro has suggested. He looked inside of himself to find the little black box that he had created to hide his reiatsu in. Using will power, he opened the box but made sure his reiatsu stayed in the box as he looked inside of his soul for the hollow.

'_**Like hell! You can just shove me in a box and think that'll solve all your problems!'**_

The carrot top resisted the urge to grin. _"If it gets you to shut up, I will."_ He grabbed the hollow and they wrestled around for a bit until he managed to pin the white arms behind the white body. _"Lemme just see if this works_." He said.

'_**And if it does I'll never be let out!'**_

"_Now, that's not true." _He reassured. _"When I need my reiatsu to fight, I'll need you too."_

'_**I'm not some animal you can cage, King!'**_

"_Of course you aren't—"_

"_**Then don't put me in a box!"**_

"_I'm not putting an animal in a cage…I'm putting a _Hollow_ in a _box_."___Ichigo gave himself credit for that one. _"There's a difference."_ He pointed out as he shoved the white Hollow into the black filled box and slammed the top down. It may have seemed easy, but his hollow's struggles had almost gotten the best of him. He wasn't up for dealing with much of anything now. Making sure the top to the box wouldn't spring open he let his mind drift back out of his inner world. "It worked."

"Congratulations."

Ichigo's hand splayed against Toshiro's throat, his long fingers reaching up to the small man's left jaw. Turning the other's head, he leaned his down, their faces brushing up against each other before the carrot top pressed their lips together. "Thanks." He said as he swiped his tongue over Toshiro's bottom lip.

"Hmm." He found his hands were acting on their own accord, one fisting in the carrot top's hair and the other in the shirt he was wearing. He nipped at Ichigo's lips and bit down rather harshly as he felt the carrot top grin. "Immature." He responded as Ichigo grunted. Shifting around on the bed, he pushed the taller male back before sliding up onto his body. Their tongues tangled and rubbed against each other and Toshiro had the slightest feeling that Ichigo was letting him dominate—if only for a while.

"Who's on top of who, huh?" Ichigo teased. "Now who's immature?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Hell yes."

"Then shut up."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

A/N: Anybody watch G Gundam? Total reference to Allenby Beardsly! w000t!


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo's fingers dug into Toshiro's hips as their mouths pressed together over and over, their teeth clacking clumsily. The white haired male thought that maybe they were taking things a little fast though. It was only yesterday that he said a form of 'yes' to some kind of relationship with the carrot top. The other thing that bugged him was the difference in their age. Here, in the World of the Living, it made Ichigo look like a pedophile to the humans yet in the Seireitei, everyone would know _him_ as the pedophile. And that did not sit too well with him.

He decided to leave it for pondering later as the carrot top abandoned his mouth in favor for the sweet spot on his neck.

Ichigo lifted his head and whispered in his ear. "How far can I go?"

Toshiro frowned. "What are you? A horny little teenager?"

Laughing, he hugged the male closer and nipped along the skin on the pale throat. "That's a good way to put it."

"You need to sleep."

"What for?"

He paused a moment and bit his lip. Did he bring it up now? When they were both feeling good? It was a must. "So you can visit your family tomorrow and be functional about it." As he feared, the carrot top went eerily silent. Sighing he pushed himself up, straddling Ichigo's lap. "I…didn't mean to remind you but—"

Ichigo cut him off with a kiss, leaning up on his elbows. "It's ok. You're half right."

"Half?"

"Yuzu's in the same room as Karin. If she wakes up Yuzu'll call me." He said. "Other than that, my dad will survive. I've already apologized."

"Apologized?" The shock was clear in Toshiro's voice. What the hell was he apologizing for? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"For getting them into a mess."

He leaned forward, his hands sliding up the carrot top's clothed chest to wrap around Ichigo's neck. Brushing their mouths together, he kept frowning. "You can't blame yourself. Your father knows the risks." He closed their mouths together, preventing any sort of denial from the carrot top.

Ichigo let his hands drift up underneath Toshiro's shirt, his fingers playing with the waistband of the athletic shorts the pale body was wearing. They broke for air and he tilted his head to the side, finding the other's pulse and running his tongue over it a few times before clamping his teeth down and sucking.

A shudder ran through his body as Ichigo sucked on his pulse. Heat boiled in the pit of his stomach as his hands fisted in the other's hair, increasing the pressure on his neck. He whimpered a bit as the carrot top bit a little too hard before letting out a low growl. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Yeah?" Ichigo said a little breathless.

"Yes." He flicked the taller male's chin. "Now quit it."

"I thought we wanted to continue?"

Toshiro was no fool. He felt the rock hard evidence of Ichigo's arousal as clear as day. As much as his own body was screaming at him to give the boy whatever he wanted, his mind was telling him to slow down. "We'll see…" He said quietly. He blushed as the moonlight revealed Ichigo's grin, thankful that his face was shadowed.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything you don't want to." Ichigo gave him a quick kiss before pulling back to sit up, his hands peeling off his shirt. Once his was off, he set to the task of taking Toshiro's too. His large hands slid around on the pale skin, his fingers feeling the white-haired male's ribs and his mind reeled at how small the guy was. _'And anything but fragile…'_ He smiled as their lips connected again. "Can I keep you?" He whispered.

"I'm not a pet, Kurosaki." You could hear the frown his voice as he snorted.

"I meant…will you stay with me?"

A pause.

"…I'm here now aren't I?"

He laughed. "Yeah, you are." The carrot top groaned as cold hands ran over his chest as hips began to rock into his. "Don't do that…it's too hot—"

"Then give me that heat." He couldn't say why he asked for it. Usually he hated the heat and he could tell by the way Ichigo paused he was thinking along the same line. But right now, he was oddly too cold to care. He leaned down to the carrot top's ear, his nails scraping over exposed nipples as he whispered almost to the point where it was barely said. "Please…"

Of course _that_ got a reaction from Ichigo. When in these kinds of situations, one needn't ask twice. The carrot top turned his head to the side and caught the white-haired male's lips in another kiss as his hands rested on small hips. Bucking his own hips upward, he made sure to pull Toshiro's down at the same time, capturing the gasp of surprise in their kiss.

After they had set a steady rhythm of grinding, Toshiro felt the hands on his hips move, sliding underneath his shorts and he let out a small yelp as Ichigo grabbed his ass. Growling at the carrot top's laughing, he used his nails to pinch a nipple. A wave of heat spread through his body as he heard Ichigo's groan of approval. The carrot top gave a quick kiss of apology next to Toshiro's eye before nipping along his jaw.

Their breaths quickened and mingled, clothed erections pressing against each other but Ichigo growled in frustration. _'This is great…but it's not enough.'_ He grabbed Toshiro's hand, pleased when he met no resistance, and stuck it down the front of his shorts. Making those thin fingers wrap around his erection he gave out a small sigh of relief as the white-haired male got the idea.

Their grinding stopped as Ichigo sat up and scooted backwards to press his back against the wall, keeping Toshiro in his lap while he moved the pillows out of the way. He licked at sucked at the skin on the pale man's neck as his own fingers trailed around and down Toshiro's stomach and into the front of his shorts. By the way the smaller male sucked in his breath; Ichigo concluded it was a rather good move.

Toshiro hummed as the carrot top's strokes moved to match the ones he was making. He let his head fall, his forehead resting on Ichigo's shoulder as he spread his legs a little wider. Who cared if they were taking things fast? Right now, all he knew was that it felt beyond anything he'd ever felt before. And even if hell froze over, there was nothing that could possible deny him this pleasure. A shudder ran through his body as the carrot top's thumb swiped across the head of his erection, throwing him off track for a moment.

Ichigo bucked his hips the best he could in the situation of someone sitting on his lap, as the white-haired male paused in his actions on his cock. "Keep going." He grunted out, snapping Toshiro back to reality. It was hard not to smile as he picked up the pace of his own hand on the smaller male's erection, noticing that Toshiro's hand did the exact opposite and slowed down. But that was fine. His mind was off of his family, and that's what he needed right now.

He felt Toshiro's puffs of breath against his neck. "You ok?" By now pretty much all movement on his own cock had stopped, except for the slight twitches of the other's hand. The smaller male nodded his head, the puffs become harsh pants as his hips started to move with Ichigo's strokes. The carrot top noticed this and picked up his pace, his thumb playing with the slit and the spot just below the head.

The white-haired male moaned, his body shivering as the heat inside of him boiled. He swore, he was looking over the edge of the cliff. Now all he needed was that last shove. His head was suddenly tipped backwards and a tongue laved against his throat before blunt teeth sank down. His hands scraped and clawed down the front of Ichigo's chest as he was thrown over that ledge, his head and all of his senses swimming in disorder.

He felt a burst of warmth spread against his hand and Toshiro's body shuddered above him. Ichigo licked along the pale jaw, placing a kiss underneath the other's ear before Toshiro leaned forward, his forehead resting on the carrot top's shoulder as he caught his breath. As soon as his vision cleared, Toshiro let his left arm lay around Ichigo's shoulder as he realized that he had stopped his own ministrations on the carrot top's arousal.

"Wait, wait." Ichigo said as the hand on his cock started to move again. "Let's clean you up first."

Toshiro hummed against the tan neck. Ichigo couldn't fool him. The boy was still completely aroused. His tongue darted out to lick against the salty skin as his hand lightly squeezed. Another wave of desire rushed though him as Ichigo softly groaned, the long fingers twitching against his flaccid erection Ichigo's other hand gripping onto his hip.

"Toshiro—"

He cut the human male off with a kiss, hearing that wavering tone of uncertainty. Mimicking Ichigo's actions, Toshiro let his thumb swipe over the head of the arousal in his hands and picked up his pace, tightening his grip every now and then. The carrot top let his own head fall forward, his lips placing open mouthed kisses on Toshiro's ear. The smaller male wasn't quite sure if Ichigo was consciously doing it or not.

"Faster…" Ichigo asked, the hand that was on the small hip was squeezing encouragingly.

Obliging, Toshiro sped up the sped of his strokes on the carrot top's cock, getting aroused again by the sounds of Ichigo panting in his ear. He squeezed his hand again, causing the carrot top's breath to hitch and for a moment, he almost thought he had tightened his grip too hard. As he went to apologize, Ichigo whimpered out his own release onto his hand.

The white-haired male suddenly felt awkward, not knowing what to do to his hand: take it away or leave it where it was. A twinge of disgust had his nose scrunching as Ichigo suddenly dragged his small body closer, his mouth continued to assault his neck as his sticky covered hand was squished between them.

Ichigo pulled back as the white-haired male's mouth was in a hard line. "What?"

Toshiro let his left arm slide from the tan shoulders, his clean hand pressing against the sweaty chest. "It's dirty."

He let out a laugh. "Well, yeah. It usually is."

"Hn."

"Where are you going?"

"Shower."

"Can I come?"

Toshiro paused for a moment, his clean hand on the doorknob as he thought about it for a moment. "You just did." He replied before he slipped through the door to head for the bathroom. His hand reached for the knob on the bathroom door, freezing as the door suddenly swung open to reveal a tired redhead blinking sleepily at him. "A-Abarai…"

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at the stutter before his wine colored eyes drifted down the flushed body and came to a stop on the clenched hand Toshiro was holding in front of him. He let out a small 'ah' in realization of the current, extremely uncomfortable situation. "Well…thanks for keepin' it quite." He muttered as he exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway back towards his futon.

He blinked before a blush covered his entire face. Well, shit. _'Maybe he'll be too tired to remember.'_ He silently hoped as he shook his head and shut the door. He kept doing what was on his mind, pausing a moment to turn back and lock the door lest some unwanted visitor decided to barge in. He stuck his hand into the shower, testing the heat of the liquid before he stripped and stepped inside the tub, shivering as the water prickled against his still sensitive skin. _'Now what?'_

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later Byakuya appeared through the senkaimon gate at Urahara's shop. He cursed as he knew that he still was not at the place he wanted to be. He should've asked Yamamoto to authorize one of the gates closer to Ichigo's new 'home'. "Do not fall behind." He said before he flash stepped, heading in the direction of the carrot top's apartment.

He kept his pace a little slower than he normally would have used if he was alone, glancing back only twice to assure himself that the other was keeping up with him. _'A balcony?'_ He questioned as he saw Matsumoto resting on a lawn chair. _'Was it here before?'_ He scolded himself for not paying attention. Instead of going through the building like a human would, he should have noticed it to slip into the apartment from there.

"Matsumoto." He said as he landed.

The orange-haired lieutenant yawned before she opened her eyes, her arms stretching above her head. "Captain Kuchiki! And…" She greeted, peering around the raven haired Captain. "Hisagi?"

"Yo." Hisagi gave her a small salute.

"Where is your Captain?" Byakuya asked her.

She stood, stepping towards the sliding glass door that led into the living room and motioning him inside. "He's with Ichigo at the hospital."

"When will he return?"

"I'm not sure."

"Captain?" Renji's head poked around the doorway from the kitchen.

The raven-haired Captain's eyes scanned over the redhead's bandaged body. His face had a big bandage over his left cheek and a smaller one over his right temple and his torso was completely wrapped but what intrigued him were the heavily bloodied bandages wrapped around both of Renji's hands.

It was rare, but he saw it. Renji saw the raw and utter concern that flashed in his Captain's eyes as he stepped out from behind the wall. He nodded to Hisagi who continued to stand behind Byakuya but didn't say anything else because besides the worried look was anger in those pitch black eyes. Renji was afraid if he said anything else, the man might actually lose his temper.

There was the sound of the door to the apartment opening and Renji turned his head. "Ichi…" He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a greeting or a warning. Either way the carrot top obviously guessed that something was up as he slipped off his shoes on the front mat.

"Hey." Ichigo walked up the one step on to the hardwood floor of the kitchen as he walked around the table and over to the redhead, placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you're up."

"Your family?"

"Karin woke up about an hour ago." He grinned before heading to the sink. "I wanted to get back here to make sure you all had something decent to eat, seeing as how it's pretty late. I would've stayed, but Grimm said he'd keep an eye on them for a while."

"_Jaegerjaquez?_"

The carrot top poured himself a glass of water from the tap, bringing it to his lips before he turned around. "Hey Byakuya, when'd you get here?"

Byakuya ignored the question. "You are collaborating with an Espada that tried to kill you? Who works for Aizen?"

"_Worked._" Ichigo corrected. "Grimmjow's on our side now."

"How can you trust him?"

"I just do."

"How can you be so certain he won't betray you if he's able to betray Aizen?"

"We had a talk."

"A…talk…"

The carrot top frowned. "Yeah. He doesn't want anything to do with the Soul Society anyways so stop getting so worked up about it." He looked down as pale hands took the glass he was drinking from, watching as Toshiro finished off the rest of his water before filling it back up. "Why are you here anyways?" He asked the raven-haired Captain.

Byakuya reached inside of his shihakusho, bringing out a perfectly tri-folded piece of paper with a red waxed seal on the front. He cleared his throat and handed it to Toshiro, repeating what the letter said as the white-haired male read it. "From this point on, Hisagi Shuuhei, the Lieutenant of the Ninth Division…will be replacing Abarai Renji, from the group stationed in Karakura Town."

Blinking, Ichigo shrugged but Toshiro answered as he filled up another glass full of water. "Alright."

"You have no objections?"

"Not really."

"Hmph."

"You want Renji to go home with you to rest right? Isn't that why you're here?"

'_**Yes, he does.'**_Senbonzakura's laughter echoed in Byakuya's mind as he pointed out the obvious hidden message.

'_Silence!'_ The Captain ordered his Zanpakuto before he cleared his throat and spoke again. "He has paperwork to complete."

Ichigo laughed at his best friend's shocked expression. "Well, he'll have plenty of time to heal doing paperwork."

Byakuya nodded before turning around, leaving the way he came. "Come." It looked like he said it to no one in particular, but they all knew too well that the stoic captain was referring to his lieutenant. As soon as he felt Renji's presence following him, he took one step out on to the balcony before he began to flash step himself over the rooftops and back to the gate located at Urahara's shop.

'_Well, tonight's turning out to be pretty eventful.'_ Ichigo huffed, his vision slipping down to the white-haired male. _'And rather odd.'_

"What are you staring at?"

"You, obviously."

"Why?"

The carrot top pointed to the cup still in pale hands. "I never would've pegged you the type to openly show an indirect kiss." He grinned when the sudden realization of the topic dawned on him.

His mouth flapped for a second before he regained his composure. "I didn't find a reason to dirty another glass."

"Right."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

The redhead grumbled in his mind the entire way. _'This is a bunch of bull. I don't want to do paperwork.'_ He cursed as his lack of attention failed to make him notice just how fast his captain was moving away from him until Byakuya was out of his sight. "Shit." If he didn't hurry, then he would get in even more trouble with the man than it seemed he was already in.

He already knew where his captain was headed, the most convenient of the gates in the immediate area being that of Urahara's shop. Renji paused for a moment on the edge of a building to catch his breath, shaking his head as his vision wavered for a few seconds to try and clear it before leaning forward to continue. He had just lifted his leg to leap off when hands reached out towards him from the shadows.

Byakuya's mind was screaming at him to keep his hands to himself but his heart was hammering in his chest. One hand fisted in the black cloth on Renji's left shoulder, the other one on his chest as he pulled the redhead into the shadows of the humming machine behind him. Slamming him in to the metal, he growled angrily as he tore open the front of the redhead's clothing.

Renji's mind was spinning as Byakuya shoved him into some sort of metal object, his head swimming as it knocked back against a wall. He could feel surprisingly warm hands taking off his shihakusho but he couldn't see clear enough to get a handle on things. "Is there something wrong Captain?" He asked as he lifted his hands to rub at his temples. Great, now he had a headache.

Red flashed in the corner of Byakuya's eyes and the raven's hands lashed out to grab Renji's, bringing them into the light of the full moon that was casting, his fingers running over to large bloody spots that seeped into the bandages. "Both your hands…" He said before his vision dropped down to the two wet spots around the redhead's legs. "And your legs." He frowned. _'Like he'd been crucified…'_

He swore he was dead. As onyx eyes lifted to meet his, his breath caught in his throat at the tidal wave of emotions was were present in Byakuya's eyes. "Yes and no," Renji shook his head, giving the elder male a small smile as the raven tried to take off the wrappings but he closed his hand to stop him. "Inoue came over and healed me. I just haven't taken off the bandages yet."

"Why not?" He questioned.

In an even smaller voice, Renji replied. "Because I don't want to look at the scars."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Your body is painted in tattoos."

"My tattoos are 'self-inflicted', Captain." He gave a huff of laughter. "They're a different kind of 'scar'."

He didn't even realize his hands kept moving, loosening Renji's grip until his fingers were brushing over the light skin color that was in the middle of the redhead's palm. "You should be proud of your scars. It shows that you've lived."

Renji was curious as to where the soft side of his captain was coming from. "They also remind me how weak I am."

"Then work harder."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Are you angry with me?"

"…No." The redhead's gaze softened, his other hand that was still wrapped lifting to cup Byakuya's cheek, his thumb brushing over the bone as he leaned forward, their foreheads slightly pressing against each other. "I'm not mad." When the elder male didn't push him away, he held his breath as he leaned in a little bit more, their lips now brushing.

"I do not love you."

Well…that was blunt.

"However…"

More?

"I know that I do not want you to leave my side."

The redhead smiled before brushing away the black bangs that were swept to the side of the pale man's face and placed a light kiss in the middle of Byakuya's forehead. "I'm not asking for you to love me back. I know you've reserved it for Hisana-sama." He said. "But, I am going to try everything I can to please you. Regardless if you think it's 'unnecessary'."

Byakuya's eyes flashed. "A challenge, _lieutenant_?"

"You bet your pretty little ass, _Captain_."

"You have never won a bet against me, Abarai."

"There's always a first."

The raven snorted as he turned around. They had yet to make it to the gate back that led back to the Seireitei. He had things to do and Renji had paperwork to fill out. Resuming his pace, he found that the redhead was keeping up quite well. Arriving back to the front of Urahara's shop, Byakuya held up his hand, two black hell butterflies appearing before he used his Zanpakuto to unlock the senkaimon gate.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"How long are you going to keep hiding there?" Yamamoto asked the two shadowed figures in the dark corner of the room. They had been there for a couple of hours now, he wasn't quite sure what for but no doubt it couldn't be good. "Has Aizen finally grown the brains to defeat the source of his problems without flaunting around?" He kept his eyes downcast on the scroll he was currently working on writing, not bothering to look up as they moved from their spot to stand directly in front of his desk.

"As sharp as always, Captain-Commander."

"Hold your tongue, Ichimaru."

Gin casually brushed back the black hood from shrouding his face. "I admire you." He said. "Even in the face of death ya still scold us with rules." He could see the fire of his life in the old man's eyes, though nowadays his body was having a hard time keeping up with it.

"How much time until Aizen attacks?"

"As soon as you're out of the picture."

"It will be a long time before that ever happens."

"Indeed." He said, lifting his hands up in mockery. "How would they ever survive without you?"

Yamamoto's eyes opened to glare harshly. "You underestimate them."

"No, _you_ underestimate them old timer." Gin retorted, frowning himself. "You refuse to put reality on their shoulders, bearing the burden yourself." He lifted up his left hand, his thumb and middle pressing together. "And now, it's your turn to watch. From the looking glass you will witness them evolve and grow stronger." He let his fingers snap.

The cloaked figure behind Gin moved, an arm slipping underneath the garment to grasp at its weapon, drawing forth a Zanpakuto.

"You do not wish to kill me yourself?" Yamamoto asked. "I have obviously caused you distress."

Gin laughed. "He's just here to make sure you don't chicken out and decide to run away."

"Then, by all means…let us begin."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=


	20. Chapter 20

It was unbearably hot. He tired to move his arms in order to stretch his stiff muscles but found them trapped to his chest. "Kurosaki…" His teal orbs blinked against the early light that lit up the room. His vision connected with Ichigo's sleeping face and he regretted trying to wake the boy. He looked so peaceful. Instead, he opted for trying to wiggle his way out, slowly, as to not jar the younger male too much as he tried to escape.

Toshiro slipped away unnoticed and he exited the room. He used the bathroom and quickly washed his face in the sink before he wandered into the kitchen for something to drink. _'Glass, cup, something…'_ He repeated in his head as he opened up the cupboards to realized there were no cleans glasses. Frowning he reached down to the dishwasher, only to notice the dishes in there were dirty too.

"Captain?"

The white-haired male turned to see his lieutenant rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is it Matsumoto?"

"Are you looking for something?" She asked.

"No." Toshiro grabbed one of the dirty glasses from beside the sink and quickly cleaned it before he filled it with water.

Hisagi suddenly appeared in the doorway to the living room, a black butterfly perched on his outstretched hand and an ill, graven look on his face. "You need to hear this, Captain Hitsugaya …"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

He watched them as they left the tall apartment building with an impressive speed. His long tongue rolled out of his mouth and licked his dark green lips as he continued to watch as they shunpo'd their way across the various rooftops back to that…candy shop place that was a few miles away. Waiting a few more minutes until the three of them were out of sight wouldn't hurt him. He had waited patiently for movement.

There was the white-haired captain, his lieutenant and some unknown black haired male. Where had that redheaded one gone? Had he succumbed to his wounds? He snorted. Not like it mattered. None of them held any remote interest for him anyway. He had been given his mission by Lord Aizen and he wouldn't fall to complete it this time.

"Prepare yourself…Kurosaki Ichigo."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Renji!"

The redheaded lieutenant turned around as he heard his name being called. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, Hisagi-sempai." He greeted. "Captain Hitsugaya."

"Hasn't someone called for Unohana yet?" Toshiro asked quickly.

"She's been in there since they found him…"

"Captain," Matsumoto tapped on her captain's shoulder before she pointed to the large red doors of the First Division Barracks. "Captain Ukitake is calling for you."

The white-haired male looked in the direction she was pointing too and indeed, the other white haired captain of the thirteenth division was waving him over from the top of the barrack stairs. Quickly making his way over, he saw the bag underneath the elder male's eyes, the sadness welling up inside of him at the anguish that reflected in Juushiro's eyes. "Ukitake…"

"Hush. Come," The elder said and wrapped his arm around Toshiro's shoulders and ushered him inside the barrack doors.

Ukitake led him thru the various twists and turns of the hallway and around the people running here and there. He felt out of place for not being able to arrive sooner to be of some help as Ukitake stopped in front of a door. _'What's this?'_

"He's here." Ukitake said as he took his place among the other captains that were gathered in two lines at the end of the bed.

"Captain-Commander…" Toshiro murmured sadly as he saw with his own eyes how extensive the injuries were. The old bearded man was half covered by a blanket, bandaged wrapped his entire body, only a little bit of skin peeking out. Ukitake took a position next to Komamura and Toshiro realized they were having a captains meeting in Yamamoto's quarters, he quickly slid into his own position next to Kyouraku.

"Are we all…here?"

"Yes."

"Good." The old man's speech sounded raspy, and it took him a moment to recover his breath before he spoke again. His eyes were closed as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed. "Juushiro…Shuunsui…"

The two eldest males of the captains stepped forward, each standing at either end of Yamamoto's bed. "Due to the extensive, irreversible injuries the Yama-jii has sustained," Kyouraku stated. "He will announced the new Captain-Commander of the Seireitei—"

"Could his injuries be that serious?" Komamura asked, his yellow eyes resting on Unohana as she shook her head.

"I wish there was another way." She said.

"After the new Captain-Commander is revealed, we shall hold the second part to this emergency meeting," Juushiro said. "Of replacing some of our vacant Captain's seats."

"Kuchiki Byakuya." The males said in joint unison. "Step forward."

Byakuya's eyes widened before he suppressed his surprise. Surely, they weren't choosing him? His family had always been in charge of the sixth division. Regardless, he stepped forward from his spot in line and approached the end of the bearded man's bed. The old man looked even frailer up close. It was atrocious. He would do everything in his power to right this terrible wrong.

"From this day forward…" Yamamoto wheezed. "You, Kuchiki Byakuya…shall take my place." His wrinkled hand shook as he lifted it. "Retsu…" He called, waiting as she stepped forward with the First Division's purple lined haori in her hands. "Replace it."

The raven haired male slipped of his white, blue lined Sixth Division haori and replaced it with the royal purple one from Unohana's arms. It was definitely bigger than his old one, but he could always get someone to tailor it later. Right now was not the time to be thinking about it. "This is the highest honor for my family—" He stopped as the old man held up his hand.

Yamamoto's red eyes were revealed as he opened them, a smile on his face. "Congratulations….however, I wish…to be left alone."

Byakuya bowed, the other captains following suit, before the raven led the way out of the bedroom. He adjusted the expensive family heirloom around his neck as he prepared to exit out the front gates of the First Division. It would be _his_ division barracks soon. Suddenly, his overwhelming pride faltered as Renji's picture flashed in his mind.

"Captain-Commander Kuchiki?"

The raven raised an eyebrow as Komamura's ear twitched. "It's nothing." He replied as he nodded to the two soul reapers that tended the gates. They saluted him before following his orders and pulling back the huge heavy red doors. It seemed as if the entire Seireitei had gathered in front of the gates: civilians and Shinigami alike. The lieutenants were all at the front, standing at the bottom of the stairs and controlling the rest of the people until they stopped to look back as the barrack doors creaked. Byakuya's eyes scanned the crowd as he stood, the other captains fanning in a line to either side of his body.

"It is the will of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to hand down the title of Captain-Commander to Kuchiki Byakuya." Ukitake introduced.

"The official ceremony of his achievement will be later tonight." Kyouraku said. "We hope to see you all there."

Soifon turned her attention from the crowd to the raven next to her. "Captain-Commander, where shall we hold the meeting?"

"Here."

"Pardon?"

"We'll hold it here." He ignored her further protests of holding an official meeting not only in front of undeserving underlings but civilians as well. "Lieutenants, step forward."

'_He's bold.' _Ukitake smiled. _'That's just like Kuchiki.'_

Byakuya waited until they had stood in a line at the bottom of the stairs, the other higher seats of the Gotei Thirteen taking over the lieutenants job of holding back the lesser ranked Shinigami. "As you know, we are now vacant of four Captains." He reminded them. "I will now fill two of those seats."

'_Without our consent?'_ Soifon boiled underneath her skin. What made him possibly think he could make the correct choices? And why only two seats? There were four after all!

"Madarame Ikkaku." He summoned.

The bald man of the eleventh division stepped forward and bowed.

"You are now the Captain of the Fifth squad."

"But—"

Byakuya held up his hand for silence. "There is no room for argument."

"Understood." Ikkaku bowed once again before he turned to face the crowd. _'Man, this sucks.'_

'_That's a good choice, for once in your life.'_ Zaraki agreed.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, you have always been beside Madarame and you make quite the team." The Captain-Commander commented. "You shall be the Fifth Divison's Lieutenant."

'_Then where does that leave Momo?!'_ Toshiro's teal eyes snapped to his friend, anger rising up inside of him as he saw the look of utter devastation on her face. She was crushed. "Wait—"

Byakuya silenced him with a glare. "Hinamori Momo, step forward."

Her movements were sluggish as she did as she was asked, her head bowed down as she stared at the ground, trying not to show the pain in her face or unleash the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Yes sir."

"You are now the lieutenant of the Sixth Division."

Momo lifted her head, the confusion there but also the happiness that she hadn't been cast aside due to her actions in the past. "Thank you, sir." She bowed.

The Byakuya's eyes scanned past the line of lieutenants. "Captain Hitsugaya …" He asked quietly. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The small white-haired male blinked. "The world of the living."

"You did not bring him along with you?"

'_I wasn't aware that I was supposed to. The hell butterfly only mentioned for Captains and Lieutenants to return to the First Division barracks.'_ He growled silently. "No."

Their eyes remained locked, even as Byakuya called the next person forward. "Abarai." He waited only a moment. "You will now be th—" He paused as he redirected his attention to the redhead who had stepped forward to from the line. The emotions that were playing across Renji's face had him falter in his words. Sorrow, anger, happiness, regret. What in the world was that man thinking of? "…the Sixth Division Captain."

'_He is…still unhappy?'_ Byakuya wondered. "That is all for now."

"Captain-Commander…"

"Hm?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you still want Kurosaki?"

"Ah, yes." For a moment, he had forgotten about the human child.

"Rukia!" The white haired man called. "I need a favor."

The young Kuchiki immediately ran from her spot in the crowd and up the stairs to her captain. "Yes Captain?"

"Take a hell butterfly, and come bring Ichigo back here."

"Hisagi will accompany you." Byakuya intervened. "I do not want you going alone."

Toshiro walked up to their little group. "Captain-Commander, I would like to g—"

"No. A lieutenant and one other Shinigami will suffice." The raven cut him off.

Kyouraku and Unohana appeared next to Ukitake. "Then, shall we begin the preparations?" She asked before Byakuya nodded.

Toshiro watched them walk off in disbelief. That was…a little unreasonable was it not? Surely he as a captain could perform the tasks faster than a lieutenant and an unseated Shinigami—wait, what was he saying? Was he going through withdrawals already? Ridiculous. He had more self restraint than that! He spun around to head back to his own barracks but found himself with a face full of female. "M-momo!" He growled.

"Oh Shiro!" Tears were falling from her eyes. "I wasn't dismissed!"

He awkwardly patted her back. "Of course not, you bed wetter. Why would you think that?"

She pulled back and smiled, wiping her eyes. "Wait until I tell Grandma! She'll be so proud!"

'_You only switched Divisions…not ranks idiot.'_ He watched as Renji called to her as she spun around, addressing him as Captain now before the redhead lead her back to the Sixth Division Barracks. He couldn't help but smile at her bounce. His vision switched to the two males conversing at the bottom of the stairs. "Well, no choice I guess…" Toshiro descended the stairs. "Shall I show you to your new quarters, Captain Madarame?"

Wow, it was weird calling him that.

"Ah," Ikkaku threw up a hand behind his head. "Guess so."

"Would you and your lieutenant prefer to grab your belongings now?"

"Nah, we'll go then grab it all later."

Hisagi was waiting at the bottom of the steps for Rukia as she waved goodbye to her Captain and her brother. "Ready?" He asked, three black butterflies already resting on his shoulders as he slightly turned to lead the way.

'_Oh, he's good.'_ Rukia said. "I'm happy for my brother."

"As you should be."

She snickered. "Wait until Ichigo finds out."

They made small talk, Hisagi asking her how her life in the thirteenth division was going and Rukia asking how the monthly magazine of the Seireitei was holding up. They had arrived at the gate that appeared in front of Urahara's shop, only to be stopped by Ururu to come in for a cup of tea. Hisagi had commented on how small she was to be ordering them around buy Rukia quickly slapped a hand over his mouth before he was beaten to death.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Hisagi nudged the raven haired Shinigami in her side and nodded for her to follow him out of the shop while Ururu disappeared for a minute. They worked quickly, immediately taking off into the air as soon as they were outside. "What was that?" He asked. "Isn't she normally the quite one who doesn't talk?"

"Maybe Tessai decided to try a talkative remedy on her or something." Rukia laughed.

They took a more scenic route, thanks to Rukia and landed on the balcony of Ichigo's apartment. _'I don't sense Ichigo's reiatsu…does that mean he's not here?'_ She wondered as she opened the window. Funny. He most likely would've locked it if he had left. "Ichigo?" She called as she stepped down inside. _'I guess we wait for him to come back.'_

Hisagi passed by her as she made herself comfortable on the couch, picking up the remote to surf the cable channels. "Kurosaki—" He stopped himself as he pushed open the carrot top's bedroom door. For some reason, it was a lighter in the room than he had remembered and…was that the ceiling? "Kuchiki!" He called as he moved to stand underneath the hole in the ceiling. As soon as he saw her form he jump up, his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. _'Why didn't I feel any reiatsu?'_ He wondered as he landed soundlessly.

There was a huge metal object in his line of vision from scoping out the rest of the rooftop, but there was another reiatsu he couldn't quite place. "Kurosaki?" He cautiously called as he slowly rounded the large metal box.

"Hisagi-san?" Rukia asked as she watched the mask of absolute horror appear on his face.

He held out his hand to stop her approach. "Don't."

She saw the elder male reach out, the frustration on his face before his hand dropped uselessly to his side. Her violet eyes widened as his fingertips were coated in blood. Rukia shook her head and she took an uneasy step forward before she ran to Hisagi's side. Her hands flew to her mouth and she choked on a scream at the scene in front of her. _'No…'_ Her breath came in short pants as she reached out, her hands cupping his face as her fingers came in contact with cold skin and lifeless eyes. "ICHIGO?!"

The scraping of metal and a low groan behind them had Hisagi spinning around, his Zanpakuto already unleashed as he stood ready to begin battle with whatever was there. Rukia didn't pay any attention as she eyes shifted from the face of her friend to the shiny silver sword that pierced through the carrot top's chest and into his heart. Her shaking fingers skimmed, but never touched, the tool that protruded from Ichigo's chest. "_Pantera_…" She breathed incredulously as she recognized the hilt of the sword.

"Who's there?" Hisagi demanded as a large pile of rubble began to shift on the other side of the roof.

"Who do ya think yer pointin' that thing at?"

The lieutenant breathed a sigh of relief before he replaced his sword in his sheath. "You're going to give somebody a heart attack, Grimmjow." He said as he walked the distance to the blue haired Espada.

Grimm growled. "Back off. I can get it."

Hisagi rolled his eyes and helped shift the last piece of heavy metal and concrete off the male's back. The raven grabbed the bluette by his arm and hoisted him up, wrapping Grimmjow's arm around his neck as he helped him to stand. "You alright?"

The bluette grunted as he tested his weight on his foot. It was broken, so he'd have to set it before his quick healing started. "What do you take me for?" He snapped and pulled away to sit, wincing as his hands readjusted the bones. "Took ya long enough to get here, damn brats—oi! Watch where yet pointin' that thing, I said!" He said as the end of a blade appeared underneath his chin, forcing him to look up unless he wanted to be cut. "Yer gonna slice my throat bitch!"

"Just like you did to Ichigo!" Tears were spilling from Rukia's eyes. "You're getting what you deserve you bastard!"

"Now just—" The bluette held up his hands in his defense as she pressed the blade closer. "_Hold it!_"

"Give me one good reason not to kill you here."

"You think _I_ did this to Kurosaki?"

"That's _your_ Zanpakuto sticking out of his chest—his _heart_ you…you…" She couldn't even think of a word to call him. It wouldn't matter now. It couldn't bring Ichigo back.

He scowled at her. "What could I possibly gain from killin' him?"

Rukia wasn't convinced. "The same thing the first time you two idiots fought."

"We settled that—"

"Damnit!" She yelled. "He had a _life_. He still had his _family_ to look out for!"

"I know that!"

"Then why did you kill him?!" She suddenly lost all the strength in her body, her Zanpakuto clattering uselessly to the ground beside her as she sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The sobs racked her body as she repeated her question. "Then why did you kill him?"

'_Geez, why do females always get so damn emotional?'_ Grimmjow sat back on his hands and sighed. "Fuckin' annoyin'." He snorted at her glare. "Kurotsuki was the one who did it."

"Aizen's creature?" Hisagi asked. Clearly, Rukia was in no position to be speaking anymore.

"Yeah, that asswipe." He spit to the side. "I don't even know how it happened. I can back here to give Kurosaki an update on his family and the next thing I know, the kid's pinned to that thing—" Grimmjow pointed to where Ichigo was. "—and Kurotsuki was standing right next to him, smiling. I didn't think and barged in. He kicked my ass and took my Pantera to finish him off."

"The Captains will not be happy to hear this." Hisagi frowned.

"More important…" Grimmjow asked. "Who's gonna tell the girls?"

"Girls?"

"I will." Rukia said quietly as she rubbed her eyes. "I'll tell them."

Hisagi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll go with you."

Grimmjow stood back up and tested is ankle again. Thank god for fast healing. It was still a little sore but he ignored it as he slowly made his way over to Ichigo's body. He whistled low. _'Knew your most vulnerable weakness, eh kiddo?' _He laughed at himself. _'Look at me. Talkin' to a dead corpse.'_ He grabbed the end of his sword, frowning at he pulled it out of the carrot top's body, catching it before it fell like the lifeless clump it was to the ground. He swung his Zanpakuto a few times before wiping it on his pants and sheathing it.

"Where are you taking him?" Hisagi asked as the bluette scooped Ichigo's body up into his arms.

"Well, I can't parade around with 'him." He smirked as he thought it might've been a good idea. "The humans would all go crazy to see a dead guy floatin' in the air."

"Urahara's Shop, then."

"Yeah. I'm sure the hat guy would love to hold a dead body in his house…" He snorted. "Especially in this heat."

"We're heading to the hospital." Rukia said, pushing herself to her feet. "I'm going to tell Ichigo's family and where they can find the body."

"Do what you want."

They ended their conversation at that note: Grimmjow taking Ichigo's dead body to the man in hat 'n clogs at his shop while Rukia and Hisagi were to relay the shocking news to the Kurosaki family. Hisagi's eyes kept flickering back to his female companion and her lost expression. _'They had something special…didn't they.'_ He can to realize as this night was turning out to be rather harsh. _'But that's not my main concern right now…'_

True, telling Ichigo's family that he had been killed, ultimately leading in the actions that they will never be able to see him again were heart-wrenching. But the thing that truly worried Hisagi the most was the white-haired captain of the Tenth Division back in the Soul Society. _'I'm afraid of how Captain Hitsugaya is going to take this.'_ That was the one thing Hisagi was really dreading at the moment.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=


	21. Chapter 21

'_**Master, are you alright?'**_

'_Something's…not right.'_ Toshiro shifted his position as he leaned up against one of the trees that decorated the courtyard. The celebration was enormous, bigger than he thought it would have been. The squads were scattered all over the place, some intermixing and others creating small groups of themselves.

"Caaaappptttiiiaaannn!"

He looked over at his lieutenant, not surprised with the two bowls of alcohol that were currently being swung around in her arms. She had already, clearly had some prior to her finding him. "What is it?" He asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

Matsumoto hugged him, the alcohol sloshing around as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I brought one for you!" She cheered happily.

"Careful, you'll spill it!" Toshiro growled and took the bowl. He wasn't really much of a drinker and it wasn't just because his size was small. But he didn't care to be drenched in the liquid either. "Matsumoto!" He scolded her even in her stupor, she had begun to rub her cheek up against his. "Go somewhere else…"

She pulled back, her lowering lip jutting out as she pouted. "Captain's so mean!"

'_**Master, may I?'**_

'_I don't want to create a scene.'_ Toshiro explained but he knew what his Zanpakuto was trying to say. _'Just don't let yourself get dragged into being her personal slave…'_ He sighed before he spoke, ignoring his lieutenants cries of attention. "I release you to your material form."

The sword on Toshiro's back disappeared in a burst of light blue light. The ball of light moved to the white-haired male's side before it slowly began to expand. The light flashed brighter for a moment before it dulled out, revealing Hyourinmaru kneeling beside his master. "Shall I take it for you?" He asked.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "I can hold alcohol better than you."

"You dislike the drink."

"Well, I don't think it's wise for you to drink." He certainly didn't want a repeat of the last time Matsumoto gave the beverage to his Zanpakuto. Apparently, alcohol and dragons didn't mix well.

"Then," Hyourinmaru proposed. "Shall I go wait for Kurosaki's return?"

The white-haired male stiffened. Was that the thing that was bugging him all this time? That he hadn't been able to be near the carrot top? How irritating. But he couldn't deny that he _did_ want to see the idiot. "I suppose…" He hadn't been able to say anything else as Hyourinmaru flashed himself away.

Matsumoto gasped in discovery. "That's a great idea Captain! It's no fun drinking alone!"

"Don't create unnecessary trouble, Matsumoto." Toshiro ordered. "I refuse to cover for you again. Especially if you make a fool out of yourself."

"W-where are you going?" She asked as he began to walk away.

He ignored her, knowing she'd just forget in a few minutes anyways. He stayed along the edges of the crowd, careful to avoid the drunken idiots. He found the person he was looking for, sitting on a pale pink blanket with another male, three females and two children running around. Toshiro frowned as he stopped at the edge of the blanket. "Are you letting them drink?" He asked, referring to the children.

Ukitake blinked. "Heavens no!"

Toshiro pointed. "Well, there they go. With a bottle of sake…"

Brown eyes widened as they scanned the blanket. "Boys?!" He called as he realized the small captain was right. Children laughing turned his attention to the left as he stood. "Sogyo no Kotowari!" He scolded harshly. "Don't make me come over there."

"Ma, ma Juushiro…" Kyouraku waved his hand dismissively, the other tipping up the small bowl to his mouth. "Kids will be kid."

"_Shunsui!"_

The dark haired Captain sighed in defeat. "Alright." He turned his head towards the younger half of his own materialized Zanpakuto. "Sweetie, will you please?"

Katen Kyoukotsu nodded her head, her purple hair moving slightly as the pink flower blossom in her hair from Nanao shifted with the wind. Silently she stood up and walked away towards where the twins had run off. Soon she returned, a wailing child underneath each arm.

"Thanks honey."

Ukitake grabbed on to both of their arms before forcing the two little ones in blue to sit beside him. "Now, what can I help you with Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked as the small captain sat down and crossed his legs. "You look troubled."

Of course he would notice. Toshiro mentally scolded himself for being so clear with his emotions. He couldn't be angry at the elder male, since he had practically walked over and sat himself down without a proper explanation. Toshiro opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "It's nothing." He muttered after everyone on the blanket turned to look his way.

"Well," Ukitake frowned. "If you need anything…don't hesitate."

"In that case!" Kyouraku exclaimed, holding out his bowl and pouring himself some more sake before he passed it over to the small white-haired male. "Let your worries fly out with the petals." He said and shoved the bowl into Toshiro's hands. "Drink…and be merry."

Maybe it was something he needed? He couldn't really say for sure but he didn't have to worry about any major duties until the day after tomorrow. _'Here goes.'_ He shrugged and tipped his head back along with the bowl, letting the clear liquid fall into his mouth and slide down his throat. He coughed a little as it burned, his ears turning red as Kyouraku barked in laughter. Toshiro quickly handed the bowl back before he turned to scowl at the large fire they had created in the center of the celebration.

The rest of the night moved extremely slowly as Toshiro's longing to see the human carrot top increased the more his mind lingered on the subject. He had downed a spare couple bowls of sake from the eighth division captain and sat where he was, holding a conversation with Ukitake as the bigger half Katen Kyoukotsu continued to string her instrument. Ukitake's Zanpakuto twins had fallen asleep, their hands and heads resting on the thirteenth division captain's lap as the smaller half of Katen Kyoukotsu was wrapped in Nanao's arms.

He was beginning to tire himself, finding more than a few times his eyes had drifted shut. _'What's taking them so long?'_ He wondered. Hisagi and Rukia had left in the early afternoon to fetch Ichigo. Now it had to be a least midnight. Rousing himself to wake up, a little more than he had been moments ago, he pushing himself up into a standing position only to stumble backwards. He hadn't drank that much had he? The realization dawned on him that it _was_ Kyouraku he had accepted the drinks from. No doubt his special stash.

Toshiro sighed and turned to leave, to head back to his division barracks to sleep the night of before tomorrow's meeting. As he exited the grounds that held the celebration, he was grateful for the silence that followed. He walked to the end of the road, thinking he'd stop by the senkaimon gate that led to Urahara's shop to take his Zanpakuto back to his quarters with him if the others hadn't arrived first.

He rounded the end of the wall and came to a stop. Hisagi and Rukia had returned and they were talking with his Zanpakuto. But he didn't like the look on their faces. Something was wrong. "Hyourinmaru?" He called and strode over to them. "Hisagi, where is Kurosaki?" He asked the lieutenant, that sinking feeling in his gut falling even deeper at his expression. Yeah. Definitely wrong.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Hisagi lifted his arm, his hand moving to touch the shorter man's shoulder before he let it drop back down to his side. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" He frowned. For not bringing Ichigo back? "Explain yourselves."

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered. "Ichigo is…"

They watched as she choked and tears spilled from her eyes as she covered her face with her hands. The pain flashed in Hisagi's eyes as he once again turned to the captain. "Kurosaki Ichigo has been killed."

"I'm not up for games, Hisagi." He snapped irritably.

Hisagi shook his head. "I'm sorry, Captain. But it's true."

No.

'_Killed? Was that even possible?'_ His mind was reeling with emotions as he tried to figure out the sudden heavy news. "You're lying." He muttered and shook his head to get their lies out of his head. Why would Hisagi say something like that? It didn't make any sense! But as his eyes turned to Rukia and knew that her tears weren't fake. "He's…" He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact. "…gone?" His heart tightened in his chest and his vision blurred in front of him.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

The white-haired male smacked Hisagi's hand away. "Do not touch me!"

"Understood."

"A meeting."

"What was that Captain?"

Toshiro spun on his heel. "I want an emergency meeting, on my call."

"Master," Hyourinmaru started. "It's the middle of the ni—"

"Do not question me!" The white-haired male demanded. Truth be told, he didn't want to see anybody but Ichigo at the moment. But now, that was going to be impossible if Hisagi's words proved to be true. "Hisagi," He snapped, the man's tall frame flashing out of the corner of his eye. "You're proof? That Kur—he's dead?" God, he couldn't even bring himself to say Ichigo's name!

"Here." Hisagi held up a manila folder in his hand. "There are pictures Urahara took in here."

"Give them to me."

"No."

"What did you say?" Teal orbs widened in surprise before they narrowed dangerously.

"I said 'no'." Hisagi repeated. "You can see them _after_ the meeting. I will not be the one to send you through the pain of looking at these pictures and then having to stand in line if front of the other Captains. I have more compassion than that."

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" He demanded.

"I am Hisagi Shuuhei. Lieutenant of the Ninth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. And," He stated. "…you're friend."

A little bit of anger left him at that moment. It had been a long time since someone had told him that. Not since he had reencountered Kusaka. Toshiro growled and spun around on his heal, his captain's haori flowing behind him as he moved with purpose. He knew he needn't order for Hisagi or Rukia to follow, they already knew the silent procedure. Toshiro didn't bother to wipe at the stray tear that fell from his eye as Hyourinmaru fell into step with him.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

_Where am I?_ He wondered as he wandered the streets of this packed town. It was huge. Buildings right next to buildings, the alleyways were only just big enough for the smallest of children to slip through. He kept walking, not entirely sure where he was going or where he even wanted to go. He just looked around at the scenery and the people. People watching was always fun.

A child stumbled in front of him, tripping before she fell in to the dirt. He bent down and picked her up, setting her back on her feet as she cried. "You're alright, see?" He said, brushing the dirt from her body and away from her face. "Nothing's broken."

He felt himself smile as she dried her tears and grinned back at him, a front tooth missing. She hugged him before she waved goodbye, bounding down the street after a couple of boys. _'Kids…'_ He laughed to himself, wondering slightly if he had ever been like that. Probably.

He continued on his way, just walking at a leisurely pace before he found himself past the last few buildings of the town. He whispered a small 'wow' as he saw hills of green topped with trees spaced here and there. _'Pretty.'_ He thought as he continued to walk. Why not? It's not like he had anyplace to be at the moment. At least, he didn't think so.

"Get outta here Grandma." A rough voice said.

He looked over to his right so see an elderly woman at a small sweets shop, holding money in her frail hands. "Please." She asked quietly.

The shop owner glared and waved her away with his hand. "You're blockin' my business lady!" The owner reached over the counter and shoved her away.

"Hey!" He watched as the old lady fell to the ground and he stepped off his path, immediately going to her side. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He glared at the shop owner before his hands help the old lady back up. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

The old woman nodded her head.

He turned his attention back to the shop owner. "Well?"

The owner sneered. "I can deny anyone business."

"Why?"

"It's _my _shop."

"That's hardly a reason." He glared, taking the money that had fallen on the ground and slamming it on the counter before he reached across and fisted his hand in the owner's clothes. "Sell her whatever she wants. She's willing to pay for it." He said.

The owner crossed his arms over his chest. "Nobody wants that filthy woman's money."

"What's wrong with it?" He countered. This man was an idiot. "It's still money isn't it?"

This seemed to make the owner pause as he considered this stranger's words to be true. He rubbed at his chin, humming as he acted like he was carefully thinking it over. Of course, he had already made his decision. Since this stranger had touched the woman's money, he had made it his own. "Alright, I'll sell it to ya." He said, taking the money from the stranger in exchange for a small cloth bag.

He nodded his head, not bothering to speak to the owner again as he handed the bag to the old lady. "Is everything alright now?"

"Yes, thank you." She squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I had been hungry for a while. How can I repay you?"

"A 'thanks' is alright."

The old woman had frowned. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." He turned back and pointed accusingly at the shop owner. "And _you_! If she ever comes back here again you better continue business. Or else I'll hunt you down myself!"

"W-who are you?" The owner asked.

"Your worst nightmare."

The guy could've sworn that the blue sky went black and lighting flashed momentarily as this stranger's voice turned deep and cynical. He was sweating from the evil look in the guy's eye and nodded. "O…k…" He gulped.

"Well then," He smiled down to the old lady. "May I accompany you home?"

The old lady nodded and they left together, the sound of the owner closing up his shop behind them as they walked over a hill. It was a peaceful place and he was glad that he was able to see it, this place was calming. "What is your name?" She asked after a few moments.

"I…can't remember." He told her.

She voiced a small 'ah' in understanding. "Then you have just joined us from the World of the Living."

He scratched the back of his head. "I guess. Like I said, I can't remember."

"My house is this way." She pointed down a small overgrown path.

He was confused. "Don't you live with someone else? Someone who can take care of this?"

"My grandchildren moved away to the Seireitei." She explained. "They enrolled as shinigami."

"You must be very proud of them."

"Yes."

He walked ahead of her down the path, tearing away at the over grown vines, and using them to pin back the overbearing branches that were in the way. "Do they ever come to visit?"

"They haven't in quite some time." As she watched the stranger, she couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew him from someplace. His orange hair was unusually bright, and his skin was a flawless tan. He was still young, she could tell by the great shape his body was in and by how tall he was. But his hazel eyes. They had seen much. Probably too much. "It is lonely without them here."

"Why don't you ever visit them?"

"Commoners like me aren't allowed beyond the guarded gates of the Seireitei." She said. "So I shall wait patiently until they return—ah, here we are."

It was a little wooden house, secluded from the path but it sat upon the hill facing the west. It was in a great position to watch the sunsets. "Well then," He said, turning around. "I guess I'll have to come back and visit sometime."

"Where are you staying?"

"Not any place particular, I'm just kind of wandering around."

"Then you will stay with me." She decided and walked towards the house. "I have chores that need to be done and they're too strenuous on me. In turn, I will give you food and a place to stay."

"Really?" He asked her. How lucky!

'_Now…to give him a name…'_ She decided. "You remind me of someone my grandson described to me on his last visit."

"Yeah?" He followed her.

"And while you're here I'd rather give you a name than call you 'stranger' all the time." She smiled. "How does…'Ichigo', sound?"

He didn't need long to think about it. He had liked it the moment it had come out of her mouth. "Yeah, I like it."

She nodded her head. "Well then Ichigo, I'll need some wood for fire in order to cock tonight's dinner." She led him inside and pointed to a small closed on the inside of the door. "There's an axe in there you can use."

"Alright."

By the time the sun had began to set, Ichigo had been able to chop up a small tree, stacking all of the pieces at the side of the house and collecting the smaller branches and shrubbery that could be used for kindle next to it. Taking a small armful of wood inside, he helped started up a fire so that the old lady could make some supper.

They ate together, out on the porch, watching as the sun lowered down behind the horizon. "Hey, Grandma…" He wondered. "What are your grandkids like?"

She chuckled. "Well, there's a boy and a girl. She's not really my grandchild but she hung around here so much that she became one. If my memory serves me correctly, she's the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division. She's a kind, sweet young girl that's very protective. She was always getting my grandson out of trouble."

"And you're grandson?"

"He's short like me, and was ill-tempered when he was young." She was very proud as she spoke. "His hair's as white as mine and he was always teased for it. And his eyes were unusually bright as well. He's now the Captain of the Tenth Division."

Hm, well that sounded a little familiar. Oh well. Ichigo shrugged it off. "Maybe I'll get to meet them someday."

She nodded. "If you stick around here you will."

A feeling of dread suddenly changed the atmosphere. There was a pressure that weighed down the air heavily and he found it hard to breathe. His bowl dropping to the ground, he looked around. _'What the hell's going on?'_ He wondered as the pressure became even heavier. _'At this rate…'_ His eyes flickered to the old lady who also noticed the change.

"Who would've thought I'd find you here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded. It was some kind of demonic looking thing. Black skin and horns. "Halloween's over buddy."

The black monster threw its head back as it laughed. "Ah, you were always a great entertainment."

"Were?" He repeated. "Buddy, I've never seen you before."

The demon's laughter immediately stopped, becoming serious. "Come now Ichigo," He said with a shrug. "You can't be serious." His eyes narrowed and he growled as the carrot top shook his head. "Then shall I refresh your memory?"

Ichigo watched as the black demon reached to its back, pulling one of the _many_—he had noticed—swords that were attached to its back. He had barely blinked before the monster was right in front of his face and he almost lost his head if he hadn't reacted so quickly when the demon swung his sword. "H-hey, wait a minute!" He said and paced backwards. "Let's talk this over, yeah?" His eyes darted to the old lady that had passed out on the porch. _'I've got to get away from her!'_

"The time for talk, Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Ichigo gulped hard.

"Is _over_."


	22. Chapter 22

A week later, Hitsugaya was sitting on the porch outside his bedroom, his leg swinging back and forth above the ground as he leaned against one of the pillars that held the roof up. He had closed himself off from others, allowing Matsumoto and Hisagi to come but that was because not only did they insist on seeing him, they both wanted to make sure he was eating.

His mind was in a state of utter chaos. Blaming old man Yamamoto for not preventing his injuries; blaming Byakuya for not letting him return to the human world; blaming himself for not just doing what he wanted in the first place. He had found a stash of Matsumoto's secret sake that was hidden behind a screen of empty scrolls on one of his shelves in his office, grateful it was one of the bigger bottles before he headed back to his room.

The problem was, here he was, along with the sake bottle and he hadn't even removed the cork yet. He just couldn't bring himself to drink to make his mind a blur. That was the last thing he wanted, to forget someone important to him. He didn't have very many friends to _call_ important. And just because they were dead didn't mean he'd just toss their memory out of his head. "They're too precious…"

"Jesus Christ, a piece of bad news and the kid barricades himself in his room."

Hitsugaya turned, his eyes narrowing as he dared whoever said that to face him head one. A shadowed figure was leaning against a tree, the shadows concealing the identity before the figure stepped out into the light. Grimmjow stood, a deep concentrated scowl on his face and a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. "Why are you here?"

"I've got loyalties." He grunted.

"You're an Espada." Hitsugaya said, the distaste dripping from each word. "To whom are your loyalties besides Aizen?"

"Cheeky little brat, ain't ya?" Grimmjow growled. "I ain't got no loyalties to that asswipe."

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"Kurosaki."

Hitsugaya snorted. "If you've forgotten, he was killed."

The bluette took a drag from the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke before he responded. "No shit. I was there…if you've forgotten."

Damnit this guys just knew how to push all his buttons! "How did you get here?"

His finger tapped his left cheek. "That guy, the one with the number tattooed on his face: sixty-nine."

"Hisagi?"

"Whatever."

"Why did he bring you here?"

"Because I had an obligation to fulfill."

"Obligation?" Hitsugaya repeated.

"Well, not really an obligation…." Grimmjow admitted and took another drag. "I made a promise to the kid."

An Espada making promises? Hitsugaya snorted. If it had been any other person besides Ichigo, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. "And what was this promise?" His eyes watched like a hawk as the bluette all but stalked over to him like a predator to prey. Hitsugaya would have been a little concerned when Grimmjow loomed over his body, placing one hand on the beam behind his head and the other on the porch beside his rear, but the playful glint in those blue eyes told him otherwise.

"To take care of ya."

"That doesn't sound like Kurosaki."

"Like it or not." Grimmjow groaned as he shifted to the side and took up a seat next to the small male. "It's what he told me. At least…until he got back."

That piqued his interest. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow before he scowled angrily. "Got back? Are you trying to make me angry Jaegerjaquez?" He asked. "Because you're heading in the right direction."

The cigarette fell out of his mouth and landed in his lap, making him hiss and curse comically until he was able to recover it. "You can't tell me you don't know."

He frowned. "What are you_ talking_ about?"

"When a human dies, their soul separates from their body." Grimmjow tried to spark his memory. "And when that soul either enters the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo…they lose their memory."

"What does that have to do with me?" His eyes widened before he mellowed again, his back slouching. "Even if his soul was alive and here: I've been forbidden to look for him."

"'Even if?'" He repeated. "What's that suppse'd ta mean?"

Hitsugaya didn't really feel like explaining himself, but the longer they sat there together, the more he found himself talking. "When a person dies, they lose their memory. So it would be useless if I went to look for his soul to find him and then not have him remember me." Having the idiot hear his exact words didn't even prove useful.

"Then do the obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Can't you do anythin' other than repeat me?" Grimmjow frowned. "Yer like a broken record or somethin'."

Hitsugaya didn't even have the energy to turn his head to the male and glare. "And I'll repeat it again: I'm forbidden to look for him."

"It's not looking for him if ya run into him." He reasoned. "Especially if you went to visit yer, uh, old…" His eyebrows creased together as he tried to remember the word he was thinking of. "That old lady…shit." He ignored the look of amusement on the white-haired kid's face. "Don't look at me like that."

"What are you talking about then?"

He growled in frustration. "I can't remember. There was this shortie chick talkin' about it with Hisagi and some blondie. Wore a bun and a five on her arm."

"Momo?"

"Like I care what her name is."

Hitsugaya prevented his mouth forming an 'o' as he finally understood what the bluette was trying to say. There was only one person that he and Hinamori would bother to visit together. "Grandma." He whispered.

"That's it." Grimmjow threw down his dead cigarette on the ground and smushed it underneath his foot before he reached inside his white jacket to grab at the pack he had there. He tapped up another of the white and orange cylinders, wrapping his lips around the end before he lit the opposite with a lighter that appeared in his hand.

That was it. Visit Granny. And if he just so happened to cross paths with Ichigo then it wouldn't really be _his_ fault. He was just visiting his grandmother. "It has been awhile." He admitted as he peered at the Espada dragging in a large breath before he blew out a steady stream of smoke. "Those are terrible for you." He pointed out.

"So?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What's yer point?"

"They'll kill you someday."

The bluette blinked before he barked out in laughter, tears gathering in his eyes as he doubled over. "Kid. I'm already dead, what do I care?"

Hitsugaya blinked as the Espada had a point. He shrugged it off as he pushed himself up into a standing position, faltering as his knee cracked from being stiff in the same folded position for so long. He turned to leave the laughing hyena but was stopped when a hand shackled around his wrist. "Let go." He said and tried to pull his arm away.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit my Grandmother."

"Not alone."

"I can take care of myself."

"_Not alone_."

He rolled his eyes. Stubborn idiot. "I suppose you'll want to join? If someone else other than Hisagi or I see you, don't you think you'll cause an uproar? You're presence is a hindrance."

Grimmjow took another drag. "Like l said, I don't care."

"Fine!" He didn't want to argue anymore with this fool! He wanted to _leave_. But Grimmjow still held on to his arm. "Will you release me now?"

"Rest tonight." The bluette said. "We'll leave in the mornin'."

"What _are_ you?!" He exclaimed. "My _mother?!"_

Grimmjow let Hitsugaya's arm slip from his hand as he set his arm back down in his lap. "Whatever." He said, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Like I said, I'm just followin' orders." He smirked as Hitsugaya growled before he stopped off to enter his bedroom. _'Man, Ichigo…ya read him like a book.'_ He snorted in laughter again and crushed his cigarette before standing to stretch his limbs. Stupid little brat.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

They left the next morning. Matsumoto stealing a spare Shinigami outfit from Renji, as the redhead was the only one that could spare clothes tall enough for Grimmjow to wear in disguise. Hinamori was ecstatic that they were going to go and visit their grandmother again, but panicked when she didn't know what kind of gift she should bring. Hitsugaya told her to not worry about it and that she would probably just be happy they were visiting.

"How long are we staying?"

"I don't know."

"How long do you _want_ to stay?"

"I don't—Momo, stop it with the questions." He snapped.

Grimmjow intervened next. "Just cool it kiddo." He said, another cigarette dangling from his lips. He was still upset that the shrimp had forced him to change his clothes to a Shinigami outfit. And it was that annoying redhead's too. Pissed him right off. The minute the small male had turned his back, Grimmjow had torn off both of the sleeves to let himself feel less restricted.

As they reached the edge of the brush that hid away his grandmother's house, almost immediately he noticed something different. The thick trees that had provided a natural shelter to the pathway had been knocked down. Only a few, but it made a difference as the light from the sun reached a normally dark path. When they exited to the other side, Hinamori gasped at the site.

The house was in shambles. Only half of it remained, the other side obliterated like someone had set a bomb off inside of it; the wood had turned into splinters and toothpicks as they lay where they had fallen on the ground. "Grandma?!" Hitsugaya called as he sprinted to the house, rounding the front. Oh god, please don't let her be inside!

"Grandma!" Hinamori called out too.

Hitsugaya jumped up onto the broken porch and darted into the house through the tilted doorway. "Gran—" He stopped as he saw her, sitting on a tattered mat in front of a fire, stirring something in the pot.

She heard footsteps and paused in her cooking to turn around. "Toshiro?" She asked as her grandson came over and knelt down next to her. "Oh my, it is you." She smiled warmly and gasped with delight as another entered. "And Momo too! Welcome back dears."

"Grandma, what happened here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh?" She looked around Hinamori as she was hugged before she told him. "Well, a friend was visiting me…and then this other fellow showed up."

"They did this to your house?"

The old lady nodded. "I fell asleep after we shared dinner. I woke up to the place like this. A pity really," She frowned. "I loved to watch the sunset from here."

Hitsugaya knew that feeling. That was one of the best parts about this place. "Where did they go?"

"I believe they went into town."

Believe? _'We were just there!'_ He frowned. "How do you know?"

She looked surprised. "Why, Toshiro, who do you think left that trail of destruction?" She wagged her finger at him. "My house is blown in half, the trees guarding my pathway are gone, and there are craters everywhere." She snorted with certainty. "It wouldn't surprise me if they'd knocked down a few buildings!"

Hitsugaya nodded. "We'll be back Grandma. Momo, we're leaving."

"What? Why?" Hinamori blinked at her. "It's not our jurisdiction to mess with Junrinan."

"Are you questioning me?" He used the authority in his voice to make her think twice. Hitsugaya really hadn't meant to be so harsh, but if there was the slightest chance—"Don't make me wait. Grimmjow," He pointed to the Espada. "You stay here."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Why not? I don't want to get involved anyways."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori left without another word, Hinamori calling back that she'd drag her grandson back before they returned to their duties in the Seireitei. Grimmjow lit up another cigarette waving nonchalantly to them as they disappeared back through the hidden path before he turned and grinned at the old lady. "You're a sneaky bitch, ya know that?"

She smiled knowingly as she went back to stirring her pot. "Whatever could you mean?"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_Why the hell is this thing trying to kill me?!'_ He wondered as he dodged through the alleyways of the street. Had he lost him? Actually, he didn't even know if that monster _was_ a he in the first place. He had just guessed. Due to the fact that a nearby market station filled with cabbages blew up to his right, he also presumed that he hadn't lost the monster after the air was filled with laughter.

"I love the chase Kuroaski!"

'_Well, I don't…'_ He skid to another stop before he shot down a different alley. It felt like he was running around in circles. Probably because he had absolutely no clue where he was going or where he was. After he ran from the old lady's house to make sure that no further damage to her or her house was taken. It appeared as if the demon thing wasn't even remotely interested in her anyways. It was a good thing, although he wished he had the common sense to have at least grabbed a weapon to fight with.

He booked it to the end and out in to the middle of another street, cursing as it was completely packed with people. Wait. This could be good, or bad. There was a chance that the monster would lose him in the crowd and give up. Or the demon would just start attacking until he was found. _'Goddamn it.'_ He hit another alley, not bothering to wonder why it was so mysteriously dark.

He noticed that it was getting a little harder to keep running when he realized that he was traveling uphill. Well, that was a bit of a problem since it slowed him down. He turned the corner and smacked right into some woman carrying a basket. "Shit!" He yelled as it sent her to her bottom. He reached out and pulled her back up to her feet, picking up the dropped vegetables and placing the brown basket back into her hand before running off again. "I'm sorry!" He yelled back.

He heard her snap back in rage, shaking her first but he ignored her. He stopped for a moment around the corner of a stall filled with watermelons to catch his breath. "Oi," He panted as he grabbed the attention of the stall keeper. "What's the…fastest way…outta this town?" He growled in frustration as the man just pointed to the end of the street and he turned around, mentally slapping himself as he saw a slightly wooded path that ascended upwards. "Thank—"

The watermelon stand suddenly exploded with a burst of bright yellow light, throwing him into the street as the debris of cloth, wood and watermelon guts completely covered him. "Shit!"

"You are one tricky street rat Kurosaki."

He stood up to find the monster walking towards him—in the air!? "How the hell are you doing that?!" He exclaimed before he pointed a finger accusingly. "And _why_ do you keep calling me Kurosaki?!"

"Because that is your name."

Was this thing serious? His name was Kurosaki? It sounded like it would've been his last name or something. "And my first name?"

The demon grinned. "I'll tell you yours if you tell me mine."

Was this monster crazy? He'd never seen him before! He had barely blinked before he had to jump backwards to avoid another attack. "I don't know who the hell you are! Or why you keep attacking me!"

"Come now, that's disheartening."

A flash in his eyes revealed that the monster had taken a sword off of its back. Yes, now was the time to run. He guessed that the time for talk was over. He jumped up and spun around, a little too quickly because of the mess of watermelons under his feet, but he was able to get his footing just as the sword slammed into the ground where he had just been. He ran down the street, weaving through people as they screamed at the demon that was following him. He was surprised that they hadn't noticed sooner.

Without looking back, he left the town behind him as he climbed up the dirt trail. He was just happy that he wouldn't be the problem to anybody getting hurt, well, at least he thought so. He jumped over a fallen tree and ran the rest of the way up the hill. As he got to the plateau he took a moment to glance back over his shoulder just dreaded the appearance of the monster. To his surprise, it wasn't following him. _'Don't tell me it's attacking the market people…'_ He groaned.

He looked around and saw a clear ledge and trotted over to it, glad that it was facing the town where he had just been. As his eyes scanned the streets, he made note of the blown up watermelon stand and it seemed like everything was peaceful like it should've before he had stormed through with a demon trailing him. Maybe he had lost it? After a few minutes he shrugged and turned around, thinking about heading back to that old lady's house to make sure she was alright.

"Has your memory been jogged yet?"

The surprise was clear on his face as he spun back around to face over the cliff, the green demon grinning maliciously as he floated just off the edge. "What the _hell_ is your problem?" He demanded. "What did I ever do to you?!"

"You were born."

He rolled his eyes. "That's a pretty stupid reason."

"But it's one that supports the order to kill you."

"Aren't I already dead?"

"Ah, but here you are standing in front of me are you not? You look pretty lively to me."

"That's…not the point." He muttered before he took as small step backwards as the demon pointed the end of his sword in his direction. He gulped, his eyes scanning the area around him as he looked for _something_ he could use!

"Well, before you remember, I suppose it's better to just rid me the problem now."

"W-wait a second…" He stumbled backwards as the monster stepped forward. Even after it was over the ground the demon still continued to hover above it. He hadn't been paying attention as he moved back, his heel coming into contact with a rock in the ground and tripping him. "Ouch!" He huffed as he landed on his rear. He looked up to see the monster right in front of him. His eyes widened as the sword was raised above his head and he cringed, what a pathetic way to die he decided as he threw his hands up in front of his face.

"Ho…have you remember this time?"

The sound of steel clashing together gave him enough courage to crack open an eye. _'What…is this?!'_ He wondered. There was a sword in his hands, a black one. There wasn't a guard piece on the handle, but the base of the blade was thick and became thinner his eyes moved towards the tip of the weapon. "Where'd this come from?"

The monster laughed. "You're soul appears to you and you do not recognize it? Where is the strong man I have been order to kill that has escaped death countless times?"

Something clicked in his mind. "Then…"

The demon watched as the realization dawned on the boy's face. _'It's about time.'_

"…are you the one that killed me?"

"Indeed. I have taken your first life…and I shall now take your afterlife."

Out of a natural reflex, he rolled out of the way, dodging as the monster swung his sword down again. _'Whoa…too fast…'_ His vision swarmed before him, before it straightened again. He barely had enough time to bring up the sword in his hand to block another attack, that monster moved to damn fast! "Would you cut it out already?!" He yelled and dodged again before he swung his own weapon. Might as well use it if he's got it right?

"Finally going to fight back? That's the Kurosaki I know!" The demon laughed before he swung one more, effectively knocking the boy's sword away from him. His laughing smile turned into a dissatisfied frown. "Seems you still don't fully remember, otherwise you would've been able to counter that."

"Bastard…" He spun around and made a break for the weapon.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Never turn your back to the enemy'?" It taunted.

'_Like I care about that!'_ He lunged for the sword but was shoved facedown into the dirt. He was kicked in his stomach and forced to roll over. He grasped his waist and coughed as the end of the demon's blade rushed at him. Acting on pure instinct, he raised his hands and slapped them together in the air, catching the blade between them just as it reached between his eyes.

'_Oh? He caught it.'_ The demon mused. Things were getting interesting after all, he realized as he found himself being the one pushed backwards. When had the boy gained such immense physical strength? Surely not after he had died, and he had found the boy sooner than he had expected. "Brat!" He hissed as the carrot top suddenly twisted his wrists to the side, effectively snapping the end of his blade off. "It took me a great deal of time to win this Zanpakuto!"

He stood up and landed a kick to the demon's stomach this time. "Che. Well maybe if you weren't trying to _kill_ me—again, might I add—then you'd still have it!" He ran to the side to fetch the blade that had appeared in his hands earlier.

"You bore me!"

The demon appeared in front of him, his green arm wound back before it caught him in his neck and sent him flying backwards. The next thing he knew, he felt the air rush past his body and he saw the ground, a least a couple hundred feet underneath him. _'Jesus, he knocked me off!'_ He realized as he reached forward, grasping on to the edge of the cliff just as he began to fall. "Guh!" He groaned as his body slammed into the side.

"I don't know where that sudden burst of power came from…"

He looked up to see the monster peering over the edge of the cliff.

"…but it won't happen again."

'_Oh shit…he's really going to do it!'_ He watched as the green demon raised his leg and stomped down on his fingers that were grasping on to the edge, the only thing that was keeping him alive at the moment. It hurt like hell and his hold finally slipped as the monster twisted his foot, grinding down on his hand.

"Farewell, Kurosaki."


	23. Chapter 23

The wind felt pretty good against his skin. If only he wasn't falling off a cliff. Things would be pretty good. He stared in to the sun, it was pretty bright but it always was if you stared into it. He thought he saw something moving, maybe it was a bird or something. But boy, was it a fast bird. It almost seemed as if it was coming straight towards him. _'What _is_ that?'_

He couldn't decide if he was reaching out or if his arms were just like that because he was falling. But whatever that was it was getting bigger. Weird, the closer it got the more he realized there were wings and a tail. What bird had a tail like that? It was super long, scaly and…see through? Now that it was closer, the wings looked the same. _'What is that? Ice?'_

The next thing he knew two small pale hands had wrapped around his wrists. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as the sun was blocked out by a small body with snow white hair. Just like he thought, the wings and tail were made of ice as were the feet. His eyes went wide and he jerked his arms away and to himself. _'What the hell is this?!'_

"Kurosaki!"

The…the thing yelled at him. "What—" He stopped as green suddenly consumed him and the back of his head smacked against something. The temperature suddenly dropped and he felt small arms wrap around his waist, but he couldn't do anything about it as blackness took over his vision and his body was numb as his consciousness slipped away from him.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

'_What is that idiot thinking?!'_ Toshiro wanted to yell his frustration out at the male as Ichigo jerked away from him. A sickening feeling rose up to his throat as he watched the carrot top's head smack back against a branch as he fell into the tree line, worry welding up inside him as it made Ichigo lose consciousness. He lashed out again, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist against, using his ice wings to slow them down before they slammed into the ground.

"Kurosaki?" He asked as he gently laid the carrot top down on the ground, his small hand cupping Ichigo's face. Damn, he was out cold.

"_Snap! Tobiume!"_

Shit. Did he stay here and try to wake the moron up? No, he couldn't let Momo fight that monster all by herself. If he had managed to kill Ichigo there was no telling what the creep would do to her! "I'll be right back…" He said quietly, more to himself to calm his own nerves before he shot back up into the sky, Hyourinmaru tight in his grasp.

He just made it up past the edge of the cliff to see Momo take a hit, flying backwards into the cliff behind her. "Momo!" He called and moved towards her, slashing out at Kurotsuki as he advanced. "Don't touch her!"

Kurotsuki laughed. "My, my, aren't you the slow one?"

Toshiro didn't respond as he stood between the demon and Momo. There was no way he could prevent this from getting ugly. At least they were away from the village, and hopefully nobody would stumble upon them. He blocked a small blast of yellow energy, Momo just getting to her feet. "Go back to Grandma." He told her.

"What?" She asked. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Take Kurosaki, and go back."

Momo was hesitant. "No. I told you I'm not leaving."

Toshiro let his eyes flash from Kurotsuki to her figure, the authority in his eyes as his voice was hard and commanding. "Lieutenant, don't you dare argue with me."

She bit her bottom lip, gnawing it between her teeth. His entire persona had changed. It wasn't like him to lose his cool so easily. "A-alright, I understand."

"Bottom of the cliff, unconscious." Toshiro informed her and Kurotsuki laughed. "I don't see what's so funny."

The green monster continued to bellow. "You just left him there? Ahahaha!"

They waited a heartbeat before they moved, Momo running from her spot to the edge of the cliff. She could feel the presence of the green beast charging towards her but she didn't turn back around to look because she knew Toshiro would be there to cover her escape. _'Be careful Shiro.'_ She prayed silently as she felt the cold wall of the captain's reiatsu behind her as she jumped off the edge.

She landed softly but quickly picked up her pace to a light jog. "Ichigo!" She called but then laughed at herself. How could an unconscious man answer? Rounding a thick tree she yelped in surprise and fell backwards as she ran straight into a person. "Whoa! I'm so sor—"

"Hinamori?"

Momo looked up at the soft feminine voice. "Rangiku-san!"

Rangiku offered her a hand, grasping her arm and pulling the younger female to her feet. "Weren't you with my Captain?" She asked.

"He's battling Kurotsuki." Momo explained as she instantly saw the worried and upset look on Rangiku's face. "He pulled rank on me."

Her fingers pressed against her temple. "He sent you to find Ichigo…"

"Yes."

"Hisagi's with him." Matsumoto said. "We followed you here as a precaution. As the Captain went back to the battle, Hisagi took Ichigo back to your grandmother's house." She grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto and unsheathed it. "Let's go back him up."

Momo nodded her head. "Right!"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

He was warm and cold at the same time. Moving back more, he tried to get more of that heat to consume him as his arms shifted the blanket that lay across the top of his body. A groan behind him had him opening up his eyes to a foreign place. This definitely wasn't his apartment. He tried sitting up to get a better look around, not noticing the arms that fell as they unwrapped from the top of his shoulders. Ichigo managed to sit up but hissed in pain as he turned his head.

"Kuro…saki?"

Ichigo didn't respond as he clutched the side of his head in pain, his temples throbbing and his ears ringing. There was suddenly something ice cold covering the front of his forehead and it helped a little. He also found himself being pulled back into the same warmth he had tried to snuggle closer to earlier. An arm wrapped around the top of his chest as he leaned his head back into the body behind him. "Thanks." He grunted out, one of his hands leaving his head and tracing the arm across him, fingers tangling with others.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked quietly as he saw the sleeping form of people scattered all around the room. Was that Hisagi in the doorway?

"Soul Society."

He kept asking. "How'd we get here?"

There was a pause before the quiet answer was given. "You died."

Ichigo snorted and after a few more minutes of silence, he forced himself to sit up, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "You're serious…" The look on the smaller male's face was all he needed. "How did I die?"

"Kurotsuki."

"I don't…remember."

"Anything?"

He rubbed a hand over his face. "Um…I was up on the roof. I, uh, got bored in the apartment so I went to look at the stars then—" His eyebrows furred together as he tried to concentrate, cold fingers brushing across his cheek and his eyes connected with deep teal ones. "Grimmjow."

"What?"

"Where's Grimm?" Ichigo pushed himself to his feet, his arm pressing against the wall to balance himself before he stumbled his way out of the place there were at. He ignored the quiet calls of protest as he found the blue haired Espada sitting on the porch outside, legs dangling off the side. He was greeted with a wide grin.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake." Grimmjow didn't even have time to blink before Ichigo's fist landed to his cheek and sent him flying off the porch and face down into the dirt. "Bitch!" He spat as he hoped back up on his feet. "That was dirty!" He eyed the carrot top precariously as he saw Ichigo lean heavily against a remaining pillar. "Che." He shoved his hands into his pocket and fished out his pack of cigarettes and stuck one between his lips.

"Hell no," Ichigo growled as he dropped to his ass and swung his legs over the edge, holding his arm out expectedly and snapping his fingers in want. "Pass that shit over."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow as he slowly did as told, handing over the lit cigarette. "Those'll kill ya."

The carrot top took a deep breath before he let out a long stream of smoke. "I'm already dead."

He barked out in laughter. "Guess so, huh."

"Yeah."

It was silent for a long time before Grimmjow took in a deep breath and exhaled, shifting uncomfortably in his stance before he sat back down on the edge of the porch. "Y'know, I—"

"Save it." Ichigo handed the last half of the cigarette to the bluette and rubbed at his temples again.

Grimmjow snapped his jaw shut.

"No, explain it." Toshiro appeared in the doorway, arms folded across his chest.

"Not tonight." The carrot top said and pushed himself to his feet, giving a nod to Grimmjow before he crowded the white haired male back inside the house.

"Kurosaki—" He growled in a warning tone.

"Later." He repeated as he ushered them back to the corner where he had woken up. He leaned against the wall and slid down, raising his hand for the smaller male to take it as Toshiro just stared at him. Ichigo smirked when the offered hand was taken and he pulled Toshiro down into lean against his chest as he put the blanket over top of them, his arms slipping underneath and wrapping around the white haired male's body to pull him closer.

There was a long silence before Toshiro whispered. "You remember this?"

Ichigo snorted. "How could I forget?"

He snorted in return. "You didn't know what to think when you were falling off that cliff…"

The carrot top paused for a moment before he quietly growled. "I was falling off a _cliff_, what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know; hang on when I tried to catch you?" Toshiro stated the obvious.

Ichigo winced. "Sorry."

He snuggled back into the taunt chest and closed his eyes as he settled down. "Whatever."

Taking a deep breath he exhaled as quietly as he could as to not wake any of the others sleeping in the room. "So what now?"'

"We go back to the Seireitei…" He responded. "First thing in the morning."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Renji and Ikkaku are Captains now?" Ichigo mused aloud as he fussed with the starch cloth of the haori that was slung around his shoulders. "Then Byakuya is made head-honcho and _I'm_ made Captain? I'm only a substitute…"

"_Were._" Hisagi told him. "Since you've died you've officially become a part of the Soul Society."

"Yeah, but Byakuya hates my guts. Trust me, I've been at the opposite end of his sword for a long time." The carrot top tried laughing it off, but went back to silence as Hisagi—now his lieutenant—continued to guide him back to the Ninth Division Barracks. He was disappointed, knowing that ten comes after nine in numerical sequence but realizing that the Tenth Division Barracks were clear on the other side of the compound meant that seeing Toshiro would be a bit of a challenge. Especially after he was informed of the new 'Captain's Duties'.

They walked up a large gate, the kanji for 'nine' painted on the wooden door. Hisagi raised his hand and the gate opened and the raven haired man motioned for Ichigo to follow him inside. Funny, these barracks looked as similar as all the other barracks he'd seen before. Except this one had a slight touch of chaos as he watched various Shinigami running every which way, papers floating and flying and people yelling and pointing.

'_Oh man…'_ Ichigo's eyebrow rose in surprise. "What _is_ this?"

"It's, uh…close to deadline." Hisagi explained.

"And how often is deadline?"

"Every week."

"Alright…this had _got_ to change…" The carrot top decided. _'If I'm Captain. Things change now.'_ He turned to Hisagi. "Alright…where can I gather everybody in the same area so I can talk to them?"

Hisagi's jaw dropped. "You're…not serious. I just told you it's close to deadline!"

"I know, that's why we're going to fix the problem and get everything out on time."

"But Ichi—_Captain_," He corrected himself.

"I gave you an order _Lieutenant."_ A shiver ran down his spine. The authority he put into that last sentence even scared him. It was weird talking to Hisagi like that; he'd definitely have to apologize later this evening after he got the chance to pull him aside. But for now, he was pleased that the raven was helping to gather the members of Squad Nine, announcing to them about their new Captain.

"Please," Hisagi held up his hands as he talked. "I _understand_, but this—"

Ichigo laid a hand on the shinigami's shoulder, he saw the startled look on Hisagi's face as he took a step back. "Listen up guys." He started. "I know this is sudden, and you don't know me at all…but this is out of control."

The raven haired male kept his mouth shut and his expression blank as he listened as well.

The carrot top looked over at the lieutenant. "Do they have specific jobs assigned to them?"

Hisagi blinked. "Nothing in particular: if there's a spot open and a free person that's where they're placed."

"Is that so…" Well that was the absolute first thing to fix. He was thankful for Hisagi's help as he took every single of the members of his squad and placed them not only into the specific jobs that they were capable of but what they did the best at. In less than an hour, the entire barrack was calmer and working more efficiently. He had seen the look on all of their faces: the confusion and the doubt. But he was thankful that the paper was the more dominant thing on their minds.

Ichigo was sitting just outside his new quarters on the back porch, leaning back on his hands as he contemplated about the today's events. There was a knock on the door behind him and he absentmindedly told whoever it was to enter. "Hisagi?" He noticed as he turned his head to look.

"I wanted to apologize." He said as he approached the carrot top. "I was doubtful and I had no place to be. The Captain-Commander put you here for a reason and he had a good reason to. You handled the chaos very well. I believe that we're good friends, and I'm sorry for doubting you."

He laughed. "Don't worry about it. I surprised myself with all that talk too, y'know."

Hisagi nodded. "This run was a huge success. Everything ran so smooth it was a nice change. Excuse me." He bowed before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

A sudden drop in temperature had his breath leaving his body in white puffs and lingering in the air before dissipating. He felt the familiar reiatsu behind him, closing in and he barely left time for the person to double take before Ichigo spun around, his arms latching onto thin wrists and dragging the smaller body down and into his lap. One of his hands released Toshiro's arms and reached up to cup the chilled cheek before his lips covered the other's, thumb caressing the check bone.

Toshiro's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling Ichigo closer before they separated for breath. Ichigo was confused at the smirk on the smaller male's face. "What?"

"In the five hours you've been in command you've already straightened out your chaotic barracks."

"So even you admit this place was a mess."

"It was atrocious."

Ichigo smiled and stood up, hooking his arms underneath the smaller male as he made the way back to his new room. The minute he set Toshiro down the carrot top saw the contradiction on his face and he kissed it away. His left hand trailed up the other's arm, their fingers linking together as they continued kissing.

All thoughts blown from his mind, Toshiro decided it was his turn to take action. As the carrot top kissed him, he moved his free arm, slowly, to the front of Ichigo's robs and started untied it. He tugged back his other hand and proceeded to push off the black and white cloth that hid the other's body. His heart started beating faster; yeah he had seen Ichigo's body before after a battle, but the pure flawless tan skin was almost scar free.

There was a line maybe four inches long that ran diagonally across the carrot top's belly button and he found himself tracing it with his finger before his tongue followed. Ichigo's muscles twitched underneath the wet muscle and Toshiro started moving down, his hands tugging on the waistband of the carrot top's pants.

A sudden knock on the door had both of them startling back to reality. "Captain Kurosaki…Captain Ukitake has arrived as requests a moment of your time."

Ichigo blinked and took a deep breath before he answered. "Thanks Hisagi. I'll be there in a moment."

"As you wish."

'_Damn.' _The carrot top sighed and ran this hand through his hair. "Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked as the white haired male moved from his lap, readjusting his clothing back on his body. "I won't take long, promise."

"I was only here to confirm that you have everything you need." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well in that case, you need to stay…" He tilted his head towards the side. The white haired male couldn't seriously be thinking of leaving. Especially after what had just—almost—happened! "At least a little longer—"

"Out of the question."

"Why?"

"As Captains, we have an obligation..."

"…all right…"

Toshiro sighed at the carrot top's confusion. "There is—can be _no_ relations between us save for the fact we are coexisting leaders."

"What are you talking about?"

"This—" He pointed between himself and Ichigo. "can't happen."

Ichigo stood up as the words sank in, his mind rearranging them in order for him to understand what the man meant. "This—" Now he pointed at the two of them. "started before the 'captain' status." There was a small bubble of anger that started collecting in his chest. "Before I was dead."

"Nevertheless—"

"You're scared." He deadpanned.

"Preposterous—"

The carrot top lashed out, one hand gripping both of the pale wrists while his other arms wrapped around the smaller male's waist and pulled him close. "We both know that I have no problem with forcing you." He stated before he covered the other's mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue in to mingle with Toshiro's and growling in satisfaction as the smaller male conformed to his body.

The minute he felt the carrot top's hard erection press against his stomach, his eyes snapped open and he pounded his fist against Ichigo's chest, pushing himself away. "_No."_

"This is _bullshit _Toshiro!" The carrot top growled not relinquishing his hold. "Stop running away!"

"I do not run away, Kurosaki." Toshiro stated. "I'm simply making the correct choices."

More knocking on the door. "Captain—"

"I know Hisagi!" Ichigo yelled at the door before he looked at Toshiro, whispering harshly. "You. Stay. Here." He commanded, pointing down towards the ground to emphasize his point before he exited the room in a rush, annoyed that Ukitake had the worst timing ever.

"Captain Kurosaki!" Ukitake greeted with a grin and an enthusiastic wave hello. He clasped his hands on the carrot top's shoulders, lightly squeezing his fingers. "Congratulations!"

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thanks."

The elder male cocked his head to the side. "I hope I didn't interrupt you in anything important."

'_It's always something, isn't it…'_ He smiled. "Of course not."

"Well, Shunsui and I just wanted to congratulate you and to invite you over for a drink…if you're not too busy." Ukitake invited, pausing a moment. "Of course, we didn't want to just leave you to figure it out on your own so if you need any a…ssistance— Captain Hitsugaya?"

Ichigo body twitched in annoyance before he slowly turned around to see the smaller male, arms crossed over his chest standing in the doorway with an impassive look on his face. Toshiro didn't miss a beat. "I was helping Captain Kurosaki learn the basics as payment for aiding me in the World of the Living."

"Ah, well, the offer of a drink together is still on the table." Ukitake nodded in understanding, giving Ichigo's shoulder another squeeze before he waved goodbye.

"I'll excuse myself too—" Toshiro moved to make himself disappear from the carrot top's barracks but was stopped short as tan hands grabbed onto his upper arms and dragged him inside his room and threw him harshly down on the bed. "The _hell_ Kurosaki!?" He demanded as Ichigo climbed on the bed and towered over him, his confidence flying out the window as he saw Ichigo's brown eyes darkened with raw lust and desire. He gulped and barely had any time to react before lips were pressed against him, hands and legs pinning his body to the bed.

His body burned with every touch, even with his clothes on. Toshiro couldn't deny that he'd been feeling nothing but repressed sexual energy since he'd found the carrot top again. The way that Ichigo dominated his entire existence so effortlessly scared him but it also thrilled him. His arms easily found their way between their bodies, fingers pressing against damp flesh before running up further to tangle in orange locks. Their mouths fused together, tongues battling as he fought the urge to press himself even closer to the body above his.

"Tell me you don't want this…"

What?

"Tell me you don't want me…"

Was he being serious?

"Tell me Toshiro!"

Ichigo's dark eyes constantly shifted, trying to figure out the expression on the smaller male's face as he eagerly awaited a response. His lust and desire was slightly overclouded with a bit of fear mixing in to it the longer he was kept waiting. "Answer me!" He said, jarring the body underneath his. When he didn't receive what he wanted he closed his eyes and sighed heavily in defeat. He pushed himself off Toshiro and sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand over his face.

Toshiro pushed himself up, slowly as he tried to organize his thoughts and cursed at the guilt he felt as he reached out towards the carrot top. "Kurosaki—"

"Get out."

"Will you just listen to me?"

"_Get. Out."_

"Fine." Toshiro sat up and slid off the bed and before he knew it, he had already stepped outside Ichigo's room, the door slid shut behind him. He heard the carrot top's string of curses before they became too muffled to understand, he reasoned Ichigo had shoved his face in to a pillow or something. He moved, padding down the hallways until he reached the front of the barracks and slipped his shoes on his feet.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya, leaving already?" Hisagi had rounded the opposite corner, blinking in surprise. "Where's Captain Kurosaki?"

"Sleeping. I'll take my leave." He responded automatically, ignoring the Lieutenant's farewell as he found he couldn't escape the Ninth Division Barracks fast enough. Seriously, what had Byakuya been thinking when he'd made the human boy a Captain?! The decision had apparently already been made even though Ichigo hadn't been dead. That would've been way too much to handle; balancing the real world and the world of Soul Society.

There was a twinge of pain in his chest but he ignored it, heading straight to his own barracks, avoiding all of his squad members and even his own lieutenant as he sealed himself shut in his room. There was a letter on the small desk, Hinamori's handwriting from the small glance he had of it but she could wait. It was bad enough that he had completely denied to Ichigo that they had any sort of relationship but to also be forced to see him as a Captain of the Soul Society. It hurt to know that he'd have to work with the carrot top but to never be able to touch him again.

'_There's no other way…'_


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm so happy for you!"

Renji about fell backwards as Rukia launched herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Whoa!" He squeezed her back just as fiercely, grinning like an idiot. "Rukia, why didn't you tell me you were going to stop by?" He asked her as he smiled, glad to see someone that wasn't his squad or another captain. He'd had enough of people for a few days.

She slipped out from his embrace, a small blush covering her cheeks as she excused herself. "My deepest apologies: Congratulations, Captain Abarai."

A shiver went down his spine as she spoke those words. To become a captain of the Soul Society _was_ on his list of things to do someday…but it was near the very bottom. For certain, he had wanted to beat Captain Kuchiki first. But he guessed that he really didn't have a choice in the matter, not like he could really disobey the way the man commanded and everything. That's what Renji always found so appealing about him.

"When we're alone, Rukia, you don't have to call me that." He reminded her. "You're my oldest friend."

She smiled. "We need to celebrate."

"That's a great idea Rukia-chan!" The orange haired Lieutenant appeared with a grin on her face and a sake bottle in each hand, the blonde lieutenant following after her shyly with a few cups in his hands.

"Rangiku-san!" Renji exclaimed. "Izuru!"

"Captain Abarai," Matsumoto playfully scolded him. "You don't have to call me that anymore, you _are_ my superior now."

Kira balanced the four shallow cups in his hands, waiting until Matsumoto had finished pouring out the servings before handing one to each of them. He held up his own, nodding his head towards the redhead. "Congratulations." He said, Matsumoto and Rukia repeating him in turn before they lightly clinked them all together and drank.

They all laughed and shared stories about how interesting their day had been. Renji had only drank two cups, starting on his third when a sudden pain ripped thru his shoulder. His breath hitched as it caught him off guard and disappeared only to come crashing back with more intensity. The sake cup in his hand fell to the floor, the liquid spilling as the ceramic shattered.

"R-renji?" Rukia asked hesitantly, reaching out towards him.

The pain spread, from his shoulder to run throughout his entire body. He doubled over as someone's hand grasped at him, his mind in too much turmoil to concentrate on who it was. _'Shit…what's happening?!"_ He screamed, at least he thought he did because his throat started to feel raw, but he couldn't hear it.

"Captain Abarai!" Kira shouted as Matsumoto leapt up from her spot and ran out of the room, yelling instructions for someone to find Hinamori and to call Captain Unohana.

"Renji!" Rukia called again as the redhead's frame leaned over to her, her arms circling his neck and pushing him to lie his head down on her lap as she tried to get him to tell her what was wrong. She wiped at the sweat collecting on his forehead, growing worry each second he didn't answer her. "He's in pain…" She knew him well enough to know his facial expressions. _'Please, someone hurry!'_

"What happened?" Unohana asked the moment she walked into the room, hurrying over to kneel beside Renji and Rukia.

"He won't tell me." Rukia said as the elder woman began removing the redhead's clothing to try and get a closer look. She gasped as Renji's shoulders were revealed and she saw two infected cuts. "What are those from?"

Unohana's hand started to glow a faint green as it hovered over each injury individually. _'It's the same as Hitsugaya…_' She concluded and barked out orders. "Bring him to the infirmary, immediately!"

Kira and some unknown squad member helped pick up Renji's body as two of Unohana's medical Shinigami appeared with a white stretcher. They second they lowered the redhead and stepped back, Renji's body was whisked off. Matsumoto heard a startled gasp and as she left the room she saw Hinamori standing, eyes wide in shock and her hands over her mouth. "Hinamori?"

"Bad luck…" She said, the tears instantly there. "I'm bad luck…first Captain Aizen…and now Renji-kun."

"Get a hold of yourself!" Matsumoto yelled, slapping the girl across her face to knock her back to her senses before laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll follow them over, ok?"

Hinamori nodded her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Right."

It hadn't taken them long to follow after Unohana, but they weren't fast enough to catch them before the Fourth Division Captain had placed Renji in an isolated room so that she could further asses the redhead's damage. Matsumoto and Hinamori had taken one bench while Rukia and Izuru had taken up the other bench on the other side of the hallway. None of them spoke as they waited, not very patiently but they had little choice in the matter.

"Hinamori?"

The now sixth division lieutenant looked up from her seat, eyes still red. "S-shiro-chan." She greeted with barely any enthusiasm.

Hitsugaya had appeared, walking over to them and taking Matsumoto's seat as his lieutenant had stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Un!" She nodded her head. "Rangiku-san helped."

Rukia looked down the hallway, her eyes widening at the sight she saw. "Nii-sama!" She exclaimed, immediately standing up as her brother neared where they were all seated.

"Is Abarai inside?" He asked calmly, continuing to walk forward as Rukia nodded. "Captain Unohana…" He said in his usual greeting way as he entered the room, his lieutenant left to wait in the hallway.

"Captain-Commander Kuchiki," She paused in her ministrations, Renji's form still tossing and turning in pain as he lie on the table in front of her. "It's just like Captain Hitsugaya's ailment." She informed him. "And without the proper swords I cannot create an antipoison."

Byakuya's eyes shifted to the redhead. "How long?"

"At this rate…I'd only give him a few hours." She said sadly. "The poison is killing him."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Sheesh…I told ya he's a stubborn one, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo groaned at the familiar voice that held a hint of laughter. He had flopped down on his bed, face down, but now as he found the strength to roll himself out of his bed after being dumped a few days ago, he slid back one of the doors to his room to see the familiar figure sitting on the edge of the porch, leaning back against a pillar with ease. He didn't say anything as he slammed down on the porch to sit, one leg propped up as he rested his head against it.

"It's for the best, really Ichigo-kun."

"Shuddap already."

"What? I'm just tellin' ya the truth."

"I know."

"Then why're ya so down?"

"As if you don't know…why are you here anyways? It's still light out, someone could see."

"Nah, anyone from yer squad is too busy with the paper, they won't notice a thing."

Ichigo ran a hand thru his hair, letting out a deep sigh as he noticed the other familiar figure standing in the distance underneath a sakura tree. "Whatever." He turned his head, bright sky blue eyes the only thing he could see beneath a pitch black hood that covered the rest of the visitor's face. "You're obviously here for a reason."

A thin hand appeared, and between each finger were four vials. "I think yer gonna be needin' this soon."

"What are these?" The carrot top moved his arm, taking the vials that were offered to him and he held them up in front of his face, shaking them a little as he realized there were small broken pieces of metal in each of the glass tubes, some kind of thick ooze mixed with them all different colors.

"Those," Ichigo was informed. "are the four blades that pierced through Renji-kun's body when Kurotsuki pinned him down in the World of the Living. Did ya forget that the monster had weird abilities already? Ya've only fought the guy a million times…"

"Yeah yeah, you went all the way there to get these? For him?" He was referring to the redhead. "Why?"

"Ya two make a good team." The shrouded figure stood up. "I'd be a pain for ya if he couldn't fight by yer side during the last battle…right?"

The sound of pounding foots steps suddenly resounded throughout the barrack hallways and Ichigo turned around and leaned back to see whoever was close to rounding the corner. "Get out of here before you're seen, Gin." He told the figure, his hand waving him off. "I don't want to explain anything."

"Fine, fine." Ichimaru pulled off the hood to reveal his face, his eyes in slits and a grin on his face. "I'll be back, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo stood up as the silver haired man left, taking his companion from underneath the sakura tree. The carrot top's lieutenant appeared from behind the corner of the hallway, slipping on the waxy wooden floor a bit before he regained his balance and ran over to Ichigo. "Captain!" He greeted before sliding to a halt and kneeling down on one knee.

'_I really wish he'd stop doing that…'_ Ichigo gave a small smile. "What's up Hisagi?"

"It appears that Captain Abarai has collapsed from his wounds from Kurotsuki." Hisagi told the carrot top. "He's been transferred to the Fourth Division however Captain Unohana is at a loss of his condition and is requesting your assistance."

"Okay." Ichigo motioned for the raven haired shinigami to rise to his feet as the carrot top folded his arms in the sleeves of his shihakusho. "We'd better leave then." He padded down the hallway, in no rush whatsoever and slipped into his shoes, his Lieutenant following after him without a word. He and Hisagi had entered the Infirmary at a leisurely pace, Ichigo half hoping the redheaded bastard did suffer from his injuries for being such an idiot. He didn't even have to ask as various nurses pointed him in the direction he needed to go.

"Captian Kurosaki? Hisagi-sempai?" The blonde lieutenant blinked.

"Yo, Izuru." Ichigo greeted as he stopped and looked down at his raven haired friend. "Rukia…are you—"

She had her head bowed before she all of a sudden leapt up, her foot planting in his face as she yelled at him. "What took you so long idiot?! Renji could be _dead_ by now!" She had knocked him to the floor, grinding her heel in his cheek as she snorted out steam from her nose in anger.

"Kuchiki-chan!" Hinamori gasped.

"Rukia!"

"What are you doing Kuchiki?!"

"Ru…kia…get off!" Ichigo grabbed her ankle and pulled, making her fall down to the floor next to him. "He's strong enough to survive this, besides…" He stood up and brushed himself off. "I've got it covered." The carrot top winked at her surprised look before he walked inside the off limits room nonchalantly.

Unohana turned to glare at whoever was intruding as she had given specific instructions for no one to enter the room. As soon as she realized it was the carrot top her entire demeanor changed. "Ah, Captain Kurosaki, thank you for coming so quickly."

Ichigo elbowed Hisagi as his lieutenant snorted to keep his laughter in check and he walked over to the other Captain. "Here," He dug into the inside of his shihakusho, pulling out the four vials that had been given to him. "Each of these will be able to get rid of the pain." Unohana had nodded at him, grabbing the glass containers and quickly disappearing from the room. Ichigo walked a bit closer to the redhead's bed, letting out a slow whistle. "Did a number on you, didn't he?"

"Did you know this would happen?" Byakuya had situated himself in a chair by Renji's head, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest in a usual manor.

"I thought about it…but I wasn't sure." Ichigo replied and poked the redhead's cheek.

The Captain-Commander's eye twitched in annoyance. "And why didn't you investigate?"

"Like I said: I wasn't sure."

"Where did you get the shavings of the blades?"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said with a shrug of his shoulders. "He had taken the blades after the encounter in the World of the Living."

"It's unlikely the Espada would work for you." Byakuya said.

"You can choose to believe me or not." Ichigo grinned. "I don't really care."

He didn't get a chance to reprimand the carrot top as Unohana had reappeared, Isane behind her carrying a small metal tray with four syringe's, each a different color from the other. He watched with little interest as she matched the shot with the color on Abarai's wounds, administering the serum. It had appeared to be working, Renji's tossing about was less apparent but he was still sweating.

Unohana sighed in relief. "We really should get this situation under control." She said aloud. "Of course I'm talking about this Kurotsuki character."

Byakuya walked towards the door, silent until he came to a stop just before he passed through it. "Kurosaki."

"Yeah, I got it." Ichigo replied and scratched the back of his head and sighed. He already knew what the man was talking about thanks to his conversation with Renji a few days ago. He turned and pointed down to the unconscious body. "Is he okay if I take him, Unohana-san?"

She nodded her head. "Just a moment, I'd like to dress his wounds again before you go." Isane was already doing what she was explaining, tending to the wounds they had just de-poisoned. Wrapping the wounds tightly so the bonds wouldn't become lose and let any unwanted infections spreading again. "Ah, there you go." Unohana said with a smile.

Ichigo moved over to the side of the bed and reached out, grabbing Renji's shoulders and pulling the unconscious man into a slouched sitting position as the carrot top turned around. He slung the redhead's arms over his shoulders and reached behind himself to wrap Renji's legs around his waist to carry him piggy-back style. "Thanks." He said as Isane got the idea and helped situate the redhead in a better position.

"Ichigo! Is Renji—" Rukia exclaimed as she watched the two of them appeared from the room but she stopped herself as her brother glared at her. "I-I mean…Captain Kurosaki…how is Captain Abarai?"

The carrot top gave her a reassuring smile. "He's fine Rukia." He raised an eyebrow as someone's sobbing got a little louder. "Hinamori…" He kneeling down in front of her and looked up into her teary eyes. "I said he's fine. It's not your fault, so why are you crying?"

"I'm just…so happy…" She gave a weak smile as Ichigo stood back up and patted her head, Hitsugaya holding her closer.

"Do you need help?" Hisagi asked his captain as he pushed himself off the wall, approaching Ichigo.

"Nah, I've got him." Ichigo replied as he nodded his head towards the raven haired figure still walking down the hallway silently. "C'mon, we better follow before he gets angry."

'_He didn't even look at me…'_ Hitsugaya's eyes were locked on the carrot top the entire time Ichigo was in his view. It bugged him, how easily Ichigo could just throw away what they had. He stopped a moment to rethink that last thought. _'But I was the one who ended it.'_ A sharp pain in his chest had him realizing again that he'd be forced to work with the carrot top without ever being able to touch him. What a mess he'd gotten himself into.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

It was quiet. Almost too quiet. His body ached as he tried to move his stiff limbs, groaning as his shoulders and his legs throbbed with a dull pain. His eyebrows creased as he opened his eyes, the evening sun practically blinding him as his vision focused to figure out where he was. _'Kuchiki Manor?'_ He realized as he recognized the plain room. Renji turned his head from the garden to see a figure kneeling by his bed on a pillow, head bowed and eyes closed. "Byakuya…" He breathed quietly as the stoic man was found to be asleep.

He managed to push himself up into a sitting position, wincing a bit as he jostled his legs a little too much as he shifted in front of the raven haired male. One of his hands rose, fingers sliding across pale porcelain perfection of skin, cupping Byakuya's cheek as his other arm wrapped around the man's waist. His thumb brushed along the cheekbone as he brought their faces closer together.

Byakuya twitched as something foreign touched him, taking a deep breath to further wake himself up he opened his eyes. He decided that seeing loose red hair and a face full of tattoos wasn't something he could get used to right away, but it had a right place of familiarity to it. "Renji." He said quietly as the redhead pulled back from the kiss, wine colored eyes opening wide in surprise.

"S-sorry." He said and released the raven.

His nimble fingers shackled around the redhead's wrist as Renji suddenly stood up and moved to leave. "You're not rested—"

"I've caused you some problems, Captain-Commander." Renji said. "My deepest apologies, I'll remove myself immediately."

Byakuya didn't release his hold. Instead, he stood up himself and without a word, dragged the redhead out of the room. Renji stuttered but he ignored it until they came to his personal bedroom. "Leave." He told the guards knowing they'd follow his every order and he didn't bother to watch them leave as he shut the door behind the two of them. He pushed Renji down to sit on the bed, removing the redhead's shirt as he examined the dressed wounds. "He saved your life…"

Renji's tattooed eyebrow rose in questions. "Ichigo?"

The raven sighed. "Seems I'll have to thank him once again."

"Captain," The redhead's eyes started to drift shut as sleep hit him again. "I'd like to go back to the Barracks if you don't mind. I guess I'm still tired."

"Then rest," Byakuya's hand splayed across Renji's chest and pushed him back to lie on the bed. "I will send someone in later with food." He left the room without another word; he had new duties to attend to after all. "Sasakibe." He called to his lieutenant as he exited the manor, the gray haired man with golden eyes and handlebar mustache appearing instantaneously behind him, kneeling. "Bring Kurosaki to me." Byakuya returned to his own barracks in wait as his lieutenant brought the carrot top to him.


	25. Chapter 25

'_The pieces of the game acquired…'_

Kurotsuki's eyes traveled down the line of victims he had collected. Because of Ichimaru, he had been forced to improvise as the redheaded Shinigami was out of his grasp, so he had settled for the short black haired female Shinigami he had seen with Ichigo in the World of the Living. Grabbing Toshiro had been all too easy, finding the Captain walking the streets of the Sereitei with some unknown female Shinigami. He had taken her too, just because she had made a fuss.

'_The stage is set…'_

Ironically, Aizen had told him that Sokyoku Hill was the execution ground for criminals and traitors to the Soul Society. He couldn't think of any other place that would fit such an event as the one about to unfold. His attention was grabbed as one of his captives moaned in discomfort. "Ah, Captain Hitsugaya, welcome sleeping beauty." He greeted as he jumped over to stand in front of the tied figure.

Teal eyes snapped open and he growled, trying to movie his arms but finding that his body was completely immobile as he was tied to a thick post at least forty feet off the ground, the black beast standing on air before him, grinning. "Bastard." Toshiro spat at it.

Kurotsuki's eyes narrowed as he wiped the spit from his cheek. "Careful Captain, you are at my mercy."

"What do you want with me?"

"Believe it or not, it's not all about you…"

"Kurosaki?"

"Ah, now he's got it."

Toshiro smirked. "Then you're out of luck."

"Oh, I think I can persuade our little carrot top to come." The hollow pointed to either side of the Captain. "I think I've got enough bait, don't you?"

'_Rukia…'_ He noticed to the right of him. There was now no doubt in his mind that Ichigo would come. He would do anything for her. _'No!'_ Toshiro turned to look the other way, his eyes widening in horror. "Hinamori?!" Why? "She has _nothing_ to do with this—"

"Well I couldn't just let her _live_ when she saw me, now could I?" Kurotsuki snorted. "That goes against all 'bad guy' morals." He turned around and walked a few paces away, keeping watch on the city below the hill as he spoke in reason. "Not only will I get Kurosaki to come for you, that redhead with the smart mouth will come for the other one, Aizen-sama confirmed it."

'_I've got to get us out of here…'_ Toshiro struggled against his bonds, keeping an eye on the hollow but glancing to the sides as he watched both women carefully. He occasionally responded to Kurotsuki, as the hollow faced forward and he continued to break free. A sudden tightening pressure and the rope around his body fell freely to the ground, a clawed hand grasping his wrist in order to help him keep upright. _'Grimmjow!'_ He blinked in surprise before the bluette nodded. Toshiro pointed to Hinamori, sending the Espada the silent message to free her as he moved to work on Rukia.

'_Jesus this idiot talks too much…'_ Grimmjow frowned as he untied Hinamori's bonds, her unconscious form falling into his arms and he carried her to the ground.

Kurotsuki turned around. "I was wondering when you'd decide to show yourself again, Grimmjow…" He grabbed a sword from his back, sending a wave of bright green energy the Espada's way, tsking as Grimmjow dodged effortlessly. He'd have to step it up a bit with the bluette.

"I'm _blue_ you moron." Grimmjow smirked as he pointed to his hair, Hinamori dangling underneath his arm. "Bulls are supposed to attack _red_."

"If you would stand still, I'll make you bleed. That would turn you red now wouldn't it?" Kurotsuki brought his blade close to his mouth, his long tongue sticking out and licking along the metal before he pointed it towards the Captain. "Think you can break my attack before it reaches you?" He challenged, green flames flaming from his nostrils, his mouth opening and a yellow ball of energy forming in his mouth before it shot forward.

'_If only I had my zanpakuto!'_ Toshiro's mind screamed, not just for the blade of his soul but for a wish to see Ichigo. His hands desperately pulled at the bonds that held Rukia to her post and he realized in all his efforts, he had woken her up only for her eyes to widen as she saw death roaring down on them. _'Shit.'_ He realized that he didn't have any time to try and get Rukia out but maybe if he let loose all of his reiatsu at once, he could at least parry the brunt of Kurotsuki's attack. He stepped around in front of the raven, his body shielding hers and he heard her cries of protest.

"Don't Captain Hitsugaya! Get out of the way!" Rukia told him.

Grimmjow's white body appeared between him and the raven, one arm wrapping around his waist. Toshiro beat against the Espada's chest, there was no way he was just going to leave Rukia there to die. A flash of bright light had him turning his head around. "Let go—"

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_

"Man, took your time didn't ya." Grimmjow growled his comment as the carrot top stood between them and Kurotsuki.

"Sorry, I had to put my makeup on." Ichigo's eyes never left Kurotsuki's, making sure to keep the hollow in sight at all times. "Grimm—"

"Yeah I'm going." The bluette said as he turned around, flexing his claws before he shredded thru Rukia's bonds before he grabbed her wrist to take her away.

"Wait!" She said, tearing her arm from Grimmjow's grip and moved to stand beside the carrot top, her hand clenching on his sleeve. "You can't fight him alone, Ichigo."

"I'm not alone." Ichigo's eyes shifted to his friend for only an instant before Kurotsuki launched another cero attack. "Rukia!" The carrot top said, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around her body as he made them fall towards the ground to avoid the attack. After reaching the ground, he leapt backwards, putting a huge distance between the edge of the hill. "Stay here. I'm going to finish this." He instructed before he left her alone.

Toshiro was pulled back by Grimmjow, the bluette's arm still wrapped around his waist. As he was being dragged further backwards, they were passed by the carrot top, but something felt off. Not with Ichigo but with the hollow. As Grimmjow set him down on the ground next to Rukia, he reached into a pocket to fished out a cigarette. A flash of black out of the corner of his eye and he instantly lashed out, grasping Rukia's arm to prevent her from running back towards Ichigo. "Don't…" He said. "Let them take care of this."

"But—" She started to argue.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro shook his head as somebody called out their names. "Hisagi, Izuru…Abarai, how are you feeling?"

"I owe that bastard some wounds." Renji commented, Zabimaru slung over his shoulder before he saluted and leapt off.

"It's an insult for a Lieutenant to not fight and protect his Captain." Hisagi responded and nodded before he handed Toshiro his zanpakuto. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks."

"I didn't know if they'd need extra backup." Kira said shyly.

"Don't go anywhere you two." Toshiro said, noting their shocked expressions. "You know as well as anybody we'd just get in his way…" He trailed off as he turned around. The range of Kurotsuki's Cero could probably reach them, but the four of them were all fast enough to dodge if it were to become a problem. His fists clenched at his sides and he bit his tongue to keep himself in check rather than rushing out. This battle would be ugly.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"You got lucky there, Ichigo." Kurotsuki said. "But don't think you'll be able to block this one."

As the hollow blasted another Cero at them Ichigo appeared between them, already in Bankai as he sliced through the attack with an upward stroke. "Kidnapping. What a low blow." He growled.

"What can you going to do about it?"

"Sky's the limit." Ichigo responded before he shot forward, attacking with a downward stroke.

Kurotsuki blocked it with his own sword, sparks shooting in all sorts of directions as they pushed back away from each other. The hollow noticed how blank faced the carrot top was and it sort of bothered him. Where was that fiery passion? "Something's off about you. You're determination and control is better."

"I already told you," Ichigo sent a Getsuga Tensho the hollows way, knowing he hadn't put enough power in order to do any real damage. "You pissed me off."

Kurotsuki countered his attack with a cero. "What was that? It's like you weren't even trying!"

'_As long as they're safe…'_ Ichigo's mouth suddenly curved into a smirk. "Of course not."

"What?" The hollow paused for a moment, his head cocking to the side before he realized what the carrot top was doing. "You're…_mocking me?!"_ He roared out in anger, his body encased in a sudden green light. The mask on his face shattered then reformed to only cover his eyes, his golden bull ring melting as it outlined the bone on his face. The bones on his arms shifted, completely encasing his body save for the hollow hole in his chest. "You dare insult me?!"

"It's not an insult if it's the truth." Ichigo commented.

Still enveloped in his green light, the carrot top rose up his power level as well, the white light completely consuming Ichigo's body. It was only a moment before both of them jumped towards each other, swords swinging and steel clashing. To the spectators, they only seemed like little flashes and explosions that impaled the ground, creating small craters all over the hill.

They had paused, distance between each other as they gathered their breaths. Ichigo was covered in blood, cuts and soon-to-be bruises. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that at least two of his ribs had been fractured in that last hit from the hollow. _'Not yet…_' The carrot top positioned his hand in front of his face, his own hollow mask appearing.

"Ho?" Kurotsuki laughed. "What's this? Another change?"

"You'll find out." Ichigo's distorted voice chided as he shot forward, snorting in laughter as the hollow's eyes couldn't follow his sudden speed. His blade sliced all around Kurotsuki's body, blood spraying everywhere as the hollow tried to retaliate. The carrot top's power momentarily fluctuated, and he faltered as the hollow's blade neared his body. He was suddenly dragged backwards and he frowned. "Renji? What are you doing here?"

"Kicking some ass."

"Go back to bed."

"As if I'm going to let you have all the fun, idiot."

"I'm telling you I can handle it!" Ichigo sighed, running a bloody hand thru his hair and smearing some of the blood from his cuts. "If you wanna help, go check on Rukia." He nodded his head in the directions of the others on the ground. "Kurotsuki took her and I don't know if he did anything to her—"

"Will you shut up already?" Renji growled. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself idiot."

Ichigo grinned, expecting nothing less from the redhead, and asked Kurotsuki a question. "Did I tell you that I figured out your weakness?"

The hollow huffed. "Oh? Would that be thanks to Ichimaru?"

"Nah," The carrot top shook his head. "I figured it all out on my own."

"Then do share what information you've found…"

"You may present a pretty intimidating appearance, however," Ichigo pointed the end of Zangetsu at the hollow. "But with every attack you release you use up your reiatsu…just like any other _normal_ guy. You're nothing special. Your body shrinks the more reiatsu you use in Ceros and the more you heal your body of wounds."

Kurotsuki growled. "So you're trying to wear me out?"

Ichigo grinned. "Something like that, yeah."

The hollow grew angrier the more he was forced to look at the carrot top. Aizen had told him that Kurosaki Ichigo was a nuisance to be discarded of. And that's exactly what he had planned to do. The end of Kurotsuki's sword pointed at Ichigo, a yellow ball of light forming as another ball of green light formed in his mouth. He launched them at the same time, the two cero attacks combining into a corkscrew.

Ichigo and Renji attacked together a blast black and bright red reiatsu effectively countered Kurotsuki's attack and even managed to hit the hollow. "See?" Ichigo pointed to Kurotsuki. "Your body is less than half the size it once was."

"Che…you don't know anything!" He boasted. "I haven't shown you my true power yet."

The carrot top went to move forward but stopped as a pink sakura petal drifting between him and Renji. "Jeez," He turned his head and frowned. "Way to show up late, Byakuya…"

The head of the Kuchiki house didn't reply as he strode up to them in his usual manor, Sasakibe, Ichimaru, Isane, Unohana and Yamamoto behind him. The old man stepped forward, his cane the last thing that knocked on the ground, the sound echoing in the empty space.

"Y-you!" Kurotsuki exclaimed. "You're alive?"

"I usually don't like to resort to trickery…" Yamamoto announced. "But I felt it was necessary in order to draw you out."

"But Ichimaru—you bastard!" The hollow growled as he saw the fox face man standing to the left of the old man. "How dare you double cross Aizen-sama! I'll kill you!" He roared, speeding towards the group of newcomers.

Byakuya stepped out in front, zanpakuto in front of his body. "Scatter. Senbonzakura." The pink sakura petals moved from their solid blade form to wrap around the approaching hollow, stopping the attack. Or so he thought. Kurotsuki's blade had pierced the wall of pink and reached forward, slicing a line down Byakuya's arm.

"Haven't you got it yet?" Ichimaru said. "There's no way a thing like you can defeat the Soul Society."

"It's also unlike Captain Kuchiki to cooperate with comrades in such a way." Isane commented.

"It's not like you can defeat me either. The spiritual energy here in Soul Society feeds me, replenishes me to full strength." Kurotsuki boasted as the small cuts from Senbonzakura healed over until they were completely gone.

'_It's true, it's not going to be easy.'_ Ichigo contemplated. _'All of our attacks, a full strength only scratch the guy. None of them are having any real effect…damn,'_ Why couldn't he wrap his mind around this? _'He's got to have some kind of weakness.'_

"_If you can't win from the outside, strike from the inside."_

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned around. He could've sworn he had just heard Toshiro's voice as if the short Captain was standing right next to him. That was it! Now all he had to do was get Byakuya to work together with him long enough to find an opening where he could obliterate Kurotsuki from the inside out. He looked around, putting together a plan. But using his friends as bait wasn't something he'd be alright doing.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku!" Hisagi greeted as the two elder Captains joined their ever growing group.

Ukitake stepped forward, his hand resting on Toshiro's shoulder. "Did you know about this? About Kurosaki going behind our backs to deal with Ichimaru?"

Toshiro shrugged off the hand. "Why would I know?"

"Mah," Kyoraku sighed. "This day just gets more interesting doesn't it?"

Rukia watched with worried eyes. Not only was her brother fighting but her two best friends were also. But what had her most confused was the figure in the distance appearing. _'Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?'_ What on earth was going on here? The old man had been so injured he passed down his title to her brother. Someone had so major explaining to do after this was all over!

"Trust them." Even though Rukia whispered, everyone was able to hear her. "That's all we can do for them."

"Or we can step in if things start to look bad, give them a break—"

"If ya try to butt in, I'll break yer legs." Grimmjow growled threatingly. "Ichi's orders."

"Guess that settles that then." Hisagi responded.

"Captain-Commander?!" Toshiro exclaimed as he immediately flashed himself forward. He didn't bother to worry about the others as he came to a stop. "What's going on?" He demanded, eyes shifting from Yamamoto, Unohana and to Ichimaru.

Unohana smiled. "An illusion, Captain Hitsugaya."

"You've all planned this from the beginning?!" He was outraged. As a Captain of the Soul Society he had a right to know when an event so important was happening. "Just _when_ were you going to inform me?"

"I think now's a good time." Ichimaru grinned.

'_You haven't changed a bit.'_ Toshiro glared as the others from his group joined them. Godforbid if Kira had a breakdown. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now.

Yamamoto spoke, his voice as strong as it ever was. "I owe you an explanation. I will fully inform everyone in a Captain's meeting after Kurotsuki is destroyed."

Toshiro turned his attention back to the battle progressing in front of them. It seemed like no matter how many times Ichigo attacked, the end result gave the hollow nothing more than a small paper cut. Not only was Kurotsuki using up his energy to heal himself, Ichigo was losing his reiatsu by continually attacking at near full strength.

A sudden memory of when Captain Soifon was battling against Aizen's number two Espada flashed in his mind. He hadn't been able to witness the battle first had, but he remembered the little details of how the Second Division Captain had to strike Baraggan Louisenbairn from the inside because of his ability to omit time from ever harming him. _'If you can't win from the outside, strike from the inside.'_

His breathed hitched in his throat as Kurosaki's body whipped around, brown eyes wide and starring straight at him. _'Did he hear me?'_ Toshiro wondered at that intense gaze that stared him down. As Ichigo blinked and realization dawned on his face, he found himself taking an involuntary step forward. He had seen that look before; it was a look he never liked. _'What are you going to do, Kurosaki?'_


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo knew what he had to do. Out of the three of them fighting, his zanpakuto was the only small 'blade-like' weapon that could pierce through Kurotsuki's armored skin long enough to get of an attack .Byakuya's Sakura petals would be a good distraction, Kurotsuki on the ground long enough for Ichigo to make a move. The only other problem was getting Byakuya to willingly work with them again.

He looked around, he was still missing the most important piece in order for his newfound plan to work. "Renji!" He called the redhead over to him, placing his hand on Renji's shoulder as he leaned in close. "Listen, I've got an idea…"

Kurotsuki's saw the carrot top and redhead begin to collaborate out of the corner of his eyes. There was no way he was going to let _that_ continue to happen. "Why don't you involve everyone boys?" He said as he directed his attention to attacking them, cursing as he was blocked by a wall of water.

"I didn't say you could go anywhere." Byakuya stated.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked as the carrot top nodded. He jumped up into the air, high above Sokyoku Hill. His grip on the hilt of his sword tightened and he pulled back before whipping the large boned animal forward, straight down towards the ground. "Hikotsu Taiho!" The redhead cried out as Zabimaru released a concentrated amount of dense energy, almost on the same level as a Cero, creating an enormous crater in the ground, huge slabs of earth creating a natural barrier.

"I'm standing right here, and you still missed me!" Kurotsuki laughed manically.

"Nuisance."

Kurotsuki turned around to look above him, Byakuya standing a few feet away surrounded by his sakura petals. "Your petals don't work on me, haven't you figured it out yet?" He said as the raven haired shinigami's arm rose and pointed towards him, the sakura petals surging forward. Kurotsuki raised his sword in front of his body to protect himself, the pink clashing into him, sending him flying towards the ground.

When the sakura petals retreated and he found himself face to face with the carrot top he understood. "A one on one battle, eh Kurosaki?" He taunted as he viewed the makeshift arena the redhead had made. "Fine by me. After I kill you, I'll get the rest of them. Aizen-sama has made them a date with death."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I won't let that happen."

The hollow snorted. "We'll see…"

They clashed together instantaneously, steel against steel and sparks flying in all directions. Cero's flew one way and Getsu Tensho returned fired, the energy of both Kurotsuki and Ichigo rapidly depleting the longer they drew their battle out. They had come to an equal blow, the attack sending both of them sliding backwards away from each other. Ichigo panted harshly, his broken ribs grinding against his chest not making breathing any easier as the lost blood from all the cuts on his body made him light headed.

"What?!" Ichigo blinked and Kurotsuki disappeared. He barely had time to put up his sword in defense as he was blown to the side by an attack, sending him barreling in to the rocky barrier. "Shit." He growled and pushed himself out of the small crater he'd created. _'Where'd that power come from?'_

Kurotsuki laughed as he flashed himself in front of the carrot top. "Can't keep up Kurosaki?" He asked as he arm drew back and stuck, sending Ichigo all the way across the large area to slam into the opposite wall. "What happened to that mask of yours?"

Ichigo managed to jump out of the way and roll to the side as the hollow attacked him again. "I don't need it to defeat you."

"Is that what you think?" The hollow's form flashed around in mockery.

The carrot top realized that it wasn't Shunpo or Sonido, it was something else even faster. He gave up on trying to attack Kurotsuki without realizing what the hell he was suddenly up against. Ichigo settled for dodging what attacks he could as he studied the hollow's movements. Something Kurotsuki mentioned when they first met came to mind and Ichigo finally understood how the hollow had suddenly gained so much extra power. "The souls."

Kurotsuki frowned. "You figured that out a little too fast, boy."

'_He's filled with souls to power him…'_ Ichigo raised his free hand over his bloodied face, concentrating as he called his hollow to him. _'I've got to end it.'_

"Ah here we go!" The hollow commented and flashed forward, surprised as the carrot top managed to block his attack. They jumped back away from each other before launching forward and Kurotsuki smirked. Ichigo was good enough to counter any of his direct attacks. In that case, he wouldn't let the carrot top get the chance.

Even with his hollow mask on his face, Ichigo was still having trouble in keeping a firm sight on Kurotsuki. Whenever the carrot top turned and found the hollow, Kurotsuki would flash himself away again. _'Fuck!'_ He growled as he was attacked from behind. "Fight me you coward!"

"But I'm having so much fun…"

Their battle had gone on for too long. Even though he had called his hollow mask to him, Ichigo was doing everything he could to keep in on his face. His energy was completely drained, his stamina depleted indefinitely. The carrot top could probably only manage to get off one more Getsuga Tensho, and that was really pushing it. Ichigo moved to the huge slab of rock that had fallen from the edge of the crater and rolled to a stop in the middle and stood with is back against it. _'I've only got one shot.'_

What did that boy think he was doing? Kurotsuki continued moving, keeping himself almost invisible as he tried to figure out just what was going on inside Ichigo's mind. Seeing as the carrot top had moved to the center of the crater, his back nearly against a large rock he smirked. Ichigo might not have noticed, but the carrot top had left just enough room for Kurotsuki to flash himself behind the boy and attack. _'It's over!'_ He cheered in his mind as he appeared behind the carrot top and stopped with his sword up in the air ready to slash down.

"Impossible." Kurotsuki's eyes widened as Ichigo actually caught his blade with his bare hand. A flash of black and a pain in his stomach had him coughing out blood. He admitted that it was a rather smart move, baiting him on purpose and counter attacking in a smooth fluid motion without any room for error. "Y-you…planned this?" He hissed.

The carrot top's hollow mask disappeared in a wisp of red and black smoke, his brown eyes tired and not seeing very clearly. "You're easy to predict."

"Bastard." Kurotsuki spat and tried to reach forward, but he had used up all of his energy and spare from all the souls he had collected.

Ichigo grinned. "Say goodnight, Gracie."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Grimmjow, Hisagi and Kira had created a line of defense in front of the small group that stood back away from the battle. Amazingly the Espada worked together quite well as they deflected stray debris that came their way. As Renji attacked the ground, a rather large boulder was tossed their way. Grimmjow stepped forward, his hand outstretched as his blue Cero was launched to break the rock into smaller pieces.

"Hado 73…" Hisagi's feet spread shoulder length apart as he held both of his hands out in front of his body. "Soren Sokatsui!" Twin spheres of blue fire shot out, incinerating the smaller rocks that flew past Grimmjow's body.

Kira took his zanpaukto and held it in front of him as he started spinning it. "Hado 58: Tenran!" He directed the large tornado to catch the debris from both Grimmjow and Hisagi before he whipped the cyclone of air to the side, the debris being carefully thrown away from possibly injuring anybody.

"Man…this is so boring." Grimmjow growled and threw his hands up behind his head, the cigarette he had lit earlier barely down to nothing.

Toshiro was standing over Hinamori as Isane examined her to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong with the lieutenant. When the Fourth Division Lieutenant looked back up at him and nodded he was relieved and returned to viewing the battle. He still couldn't get that look the carrot top have him out of his mind. Something was seriously bugging him.

"Stop complaining." He instructed the Espada as he walked past.

"Where you goin'?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"I can't see the battle." Toshiro stated and continued forward, he came to a stop beside the redhead, his arms folded in his sleeves as he looked down on the battle.

Renji blinked when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. "Waaaah!" He screamed in surprise, falling backwards on to his ass. "C-c-Captain Hitsugaya!" He recovered himself, standing back up and coughing into his fist. "Please don't scare me like that."

Apparently the redhead was too far into the battle to even notice his reiatsu simply walking towards him. Toshiro watched unwillingly as the carrot top somehow managed to get the shit beat out of him, Ichigo's body being tosses back and forth across the crater like a sack of potatoes. "What's that moron waiting for?"

"Who knows?" Renji replied, knowing that the captain wasn't really looking for someone to answer him.

It could've been a trick of his eyes but Toshiro could've sworn that he saw Kurotsuki's body glow a faint bright green before it disappeared and the hollow disappeared. _'What?'_ He looked around the crater, his anger increasing as every time he managed to get Kurotsuki in his sight, he would just vanish again. Toshiro heard the carrot top's rage and he balled his fists at his side, wanting nothing more than to jump down and help.

"You'd only be in the way."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Grimmjow."

"I know."

Toshiro's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Ichigo move to the center of the crater, his back towards one of the boulders that had rolled down from the edge. What a pointless move. There was more than enough space for Kurotsuki to still attack from behind. As predicted, the hollow appeared behing Ichigo, poised for attack. "Ku—" He started to warn but even though he was far away, he could see the smirk on the carrot top's face as Ichigo turned his zanpakuto around and pierce it thru his own body and into Kurotsuki's. "What the hell?"

"Holy shit!" Renji yelled out. "The fuck are you doing?!"

They watched as Kurotsuki abandoned his sword, forming a cero in each of his hands. Those cero's were negated however as the former Thirteenth Division Lieutenant appeared, grasping one of the hollow's arms and pinned it to the rock slab. Byakuya, with the help of his Senbonzakura pinned the other hand, both of them holding Kurotsuki's arms in place leaving the rest to the carrot top.

"_Byakuya_!" The redhead cried out, stepping forward but Hisagi and Izuru appeared, holding him back. "Let me go!"

"Say goodnight, Gracie." The carrot top's voice echoed around Kurotsuki's grunts of struggling.

Toshiro's eyes were wide with disbelief. _'No…'_

"Getsuga…" Ichigo's attention turned from the hollow behind him and looked up, straight at Toshiro. _'Toshiro,'_

He didn't hear the words of the carrot top's attack, but Toshiro saw the look in his eyes and his soul started to ache. The idiot seriously wasn't going to…he didn't really think that…_'Don't…'_

'_I love you,'_ Ichigo completed out the rest of the command for his attack. "Tensho."

The carrot top's hands were gripping the Zangetsu's hilt and black reiatsu outlined in red suddenly burst out from the blade, completely engulfing the four males that were situated in the center of the large crater before exploding. The light blinded them, the wind created blew up whips of dirt and dust, large rocks flying up in the air before crashing down all around them.

"Stop ya idiot!" Grimmjow's arms lashed out, wrapping around Toshiro's waist as the Captain struggled to free himself to run down into the crater.

"_ICHIGO!"_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"In order to draw the hollow Kurotsuki out into the open, the Captain-Commander was volunteered to feign serious injuries. Only a select few of us were allowed to know in order to completely keep it under wraps."

"What about Ichimaru?"

"It seems they've disappeared."

"What about the Espada?"

"He's more than proved he's on our side…or at least Kurosaki-kun's."

"And the Captain's positions we've filled? What of those?"

"False promotions."

"A shame, we have some good candidates."

Yamamoto knocked his staff against the ground, forcing silence to fall over all of them. "Report on Sokyoku Hill."

Komoamura stepped forward. "Everything has been completely restored. Only the lingering of reiatsu is left."

"What about the deaths?" Kurotsuchi wondered aloud. "Can I keep the bodies to experiment on?"

"Captain Kuchiki is in perfect health. As for Kurosaki-kun..." Unohana explained. "There isn't anything more I can do for him."

"There's just one more problem…" Ukitake said. "Kurosaki-kun's family—"

"Don't worry about that Juushiro," A deep male voice said. "Kisuke and I have already taken care of it."

"Y-yourichi-sama!" Soifon exclaimed as a black cat wrapped around her shoulders.

"With the current threat overcome, what shall be out next objective to complete Captain-Commander?"

"We regroup and build our strength," Yamamoto said. "And prepare for the fight against Aizen." He looked around at the current captains that were able to attend the meeting. It was a sad sight indeed, however they would preserver and become stronger. And together, they would overcome the dangers that lingered in the shadows. "Adjourned."

The Captains bowed before turning to file out, Kurotsuchi scratching his chin. "I wonder if I can preform some experiments on Kurosaki? There are several I want to try."

"Leave him alone freak." Zaraki frowned. "I can't challenge him if he's not at his best."

As soon as he cleared the room doors, Toshiro disappeared in an instant. He made his way across the Seireitei, heading over to the Fourth Division Barracks. He faintly heard the people rushing about around him, tending to the other critical patients that had been sent there. He walked down the hall, to the room where Renji had been taken and he pushed through the doors only to stop short. He turned around, one of the Fourth's squad members walking past. "Hey you!"

"C-Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Where is Kurosaki?"

"H-he…"

"Spit it out!"

"H-he was transferred…"

"_Where_?"

"To your barracks, sir."

Toshiro's teal eyes widened and he returned to his own Division Barracks. Appearing just inside the gate, he ran to the porch, kicking off his shoes as he rounded the corners. He came to his office, sliding to a halt as a little white piece of paper flapped in the wind. It was easily recognized as his lieutenant's, even if she never put her writings into her reports.

'_Captain, I had the Fourth Division set Ichigo up in your room. I took the squad out on a training exercise, we're getting too lazy these days!'_

He read further down after she signed it.

'_P.S. Be nice'_

The note crumpled in his hand as he slid open the office door and padded across the room to the back corner, sliding open the door to his private bedroom to find nothing?

"Kurosaki?"


	27. Chapter 27

Ichigo was nowhere in sight. He quickly walked to the door on the opposite side of the room that led to a private garden. A voice yelled and he slammed the door open, finding two people rolling around on the ground. They came to a stop and Grimmjow was on the bottom, Ichigo on top of him and his tanned hand pulling at the Espada's mask on the side of his face.

"You damned cat!" Ichigo growled as Grimmjow's hand shoved against his face.

"Fuckin' Shinigami!" Grimmjow brought his leg up, his foot pressing against the carrot top's chest. "Quit pullin' on my mask!"

"Shit!" Ichigo let go as the Espada's foot pressed right against the wound he had made when he stabbed Kurotsuki through himself. "Cheap trick bastard!"

"Quit bein' a bitch about it." He sneered down as he stood up. "You started it."

"Shuddap." Ichigo pushed himself to his feet but his strength wavered. He would've hit the ground again if it wasn't for the short figure with white hair that suddenly appeared underneath his arm, holding him up. _'T…Toshiro…?'_

Toshiro was not pleased in the slightest. "Disappear." He ordered the bluette, his teal eyes hard and commanding, leaving Grimmjow absolutely no room for an argument.

"Che." Grimmjow snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets before he flashed away. _'Can't be helped.'_

Toshiro half dragged, half pulled the carrot top back inside his room after him. He dumped Ichigo on his bed as best as he could manage, turning around to slide the door shut. The carrot top sat on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around his waist and a slightly pained look on his face as Toshiro stepped forward his small hands framing the tanned face.

Ichigo closed his eyes at the unexpected softness. "Toshiro, I—" He was cut off as lips pressed against his.

"I love you."

The silence that had occurred because of his quick statement had Toshiro shifting his balance from leg to leg; his eyes had wandered anywhere but to the carrot top's face. With each silent second, a blush appeared on his face to the point he couldn't take it anymore and he stole a quick glance wishing he hadn't as tanned hands ghosted up his arms and to his face, sending shivers down his spine.

"You're serious?"

Toshiro frowned as a warm hand cupped his face, a thumb caressing his cheek. "What? No reprimands for my childish behavior?"

Ichigo repeated his question within his statement. "That's not what I'm asking, Toshiro."

"_Yes, _idiot, I'm serious."

The carrot top's fingers dug into white locks as he pulled Toshiro's head down towards him, the rest of his small body following suit and landing right in Ichigo's lap as their lips pressed together. As they kissed, a rumble of laughter bubbled up in Ichigo's chest and he had to pull back as it spilled past his lips, but he still kept his hands on the pale boy's head.

"What on earth are you laughing about?" Toshiro demanded, a little put off that something important like this could be laughed at.

"It only took me dying a fake death to get you to tell me you love me." Ichigo kissed his forehead. "I wish I'd known that sooner."

"Don't think you're going to get away with anything."

"What?"

"You lied to everyone, even me, who you—don't you think I should have been included?"

"I know, but you did such a perfect acting job."

"I wasn't acting moron."

"I guess I'll have to make up for it then."

"It's going to take the rest of your life to be forgiven."

"Well then I better get started."

Toshiro let out a startled shock as the carrot top picked up his body and deposited him in the middle of the bed before swiftly blocking any possible escape routes he might've used if he had thoughts of changing his mind. He would've retorted that he needn't be treated like a prisoner but the smoldering look in the carrot top's eyes had him rethinking anything he wanted to say.

Ichigo didn't waste any time. Their mouths connected, the carrot top removed both of their clothing, throwing the fabric in a random direction as he pulled back, his eyes taking in the sight before him. Toshiro blushed and growled at the same time, lightly punching Ichigo in his shoulder and muttering at him not to stare.

The carrot top smiled and placed a small kiss on the corner of Toshiro's mouth. "Lu—"

The white haired male slapped his hand over Ichgio's mouth glaring. "Closet. Top shelf." What was that idiot thinking? His glare was fiercer as the boy grinned at him. He did it on purpose. Toshiro was already embarrassed and by saying it out loud just made the matter worse. Not that he would change his mind.

Ichigo sauntered over to the closed, sliding back the door and immediately eyes a bottle of lotion. _'Try not to hide it or anything…'_ He turned back around and saw that Toshiro had sat up and leaned against the headboard, his knees draw up to his chest to hide himself. "That's no good." Before the white haired male had a chance to retaliate, he grabbed the pale knees and spread them apart, leaning down and giving a kiss to the tip of the reddened penis.

His breath left him in a rush, his hands flying to Ichigo's head as his fingers tangled in shaggy orange locks. He heard the pop of the top on the bottle and sucked as much air as he could as he felt the carrot top's lips wrap around his cock as a finger pressed inside of his body. "I-Ichigo." His voice wavered and he frowned at himself for not have more control over it.

Ichigo pressed his tongue against the vein that ran on the underside of the cock in his mouth and hummed, waiting for Toshiro's voice to get a little louder before he stuck in another finger. The white haired male was adjusting nicely and he didn't want to send him over the edge too soon, Ichigo wanted them to go together.

When he thought Toshiro was prepared well enough, he drew back with an audible pop, fingers grasping pale hips and dragging the smaller body down to meet his as his own erection rubbed tantalizingly against Toshiro's bottom. He towered over the smaller body, kissing Toshiro's temple before he pressed forward, trying to ignore the small whimper of discomfort that sounded past puffed lips.

Ichigo only waited for a moment before he was pulling out and slowly thrusting back inside of the burning heat that surrounded him. He shuddered at the pure intensity of it but prevented his eyes from rolling back into his head as he stared down at Toshiro, relieved to see the smaller male wasn't in too much pain. When Toshiro's body started rocking up to meet his, Ichigo picked up the pace, sparks of pleasure running thru him as the body around his cock spased.

"Toshiro…" He whispered, bending down and leaning their foreheads together, happy as the smaller male arched his back up, their lips pressing together in a fevered kiss.

"I-it's…too much…" Toshiro said breathlessly, even as his body continued to meet Ichigo's. "Ichigo…I can't—"

Ichigo dropped his head, lips pressing against the rapidly beating pulse of Toshiro's heartbeat as one of his hands slid down between them, his fingers stroking the smaller man's arousal. He was almost at his own limit, and the gasp that left Toshiro's lips along with the sudden vice like grip of his muscles had him slipping over the edge at the same time he felt Toshiro's seed spill across his hand. He hummed contently; his strength leaving him as he fell to the side, making sure Toshiro went with him, fingers rubbing circles on the small of Toshiro's back as the smaller male sprawled across him.

"I've been waiting forever to do that." Ichigo said, his face nuzzling into Toshiro's sweaty locks.

"Where do we go from here?" Toshiro asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" He moved his head, trying to look down at his lover's face.

"Everything's changed…"

"Nothing's changed."

"Of course it has—"

"_No, _it hasn't. There was a challenge, we figured out how to beat it, and we did." Ichigo stated easily. "That's how it always goes."

"You can't argue with me on this Ichigo," Toshiro said, pushing himself up to stare down into brown eyes. "You may act live everything is normal but we all know that's far from the truth. How're you going to explain this to your family?"

"The injuries? The dying part?" He asked.

"The 'us' part." He deadpanned.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't think I need to tell them anything."

He was confused. "Why hide it?"

"Don't get me wrong," He explained. "I'm not hiding it; I just think they already know. C'mon you know how they are."

There were a few more moments of silence between them before Toshiro sighed and pushed himself off the carrot top, redressing himself. "You should get going." He shook his head at the lost look he was given. "Don't look at me like that. I've got paperwork to file and you've got to see your family."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo sighed and followed suit. "My family's at the apartment while arrangements are made to rebuild the clinic—hey!" He reached out and wrapped his arms around Toshiro's body, turning him around before bending down for a long kiss. "I love you."

"Idiot." Toshiro thumped him half-heartedly on the chest. "Get going."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"What the…"

Ichigo was at a loss for words as he pulled up to the wreckage that was once his family's home, surprised by the sight of his friends from the Soul Society there, digging through the burned and broken timbers, piles created as they sifted through the trash. His family was surprised just like he was as they exited the truck, receiving a few waves as he found Rukia and Renji near the front of the house.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"What's it look like moron?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, seriously Ichigo." Renji supplied.

"But you don't have to—"

"Of course we do." Toshiro appeared, his arms crossed over his chest, a frown over his face. "We take care of our own."

"Seems like you've got it all sorted out." Isshin said as he came to a stop beside them, noting the different piles and the cleared plot where their house once stood.

Toshiro offered him a rolled tube of blue paper. "Hisagi drew up a new plan for your house, Captain Unohana put in some of her ideas for your clinic. I hope it will suffice."

An eyebrow rose. "Really? You're going to do all that?"

"Not exactly." He said. "We're not…familiar with the way your houses are built in this time so Urahara was enlisted to take care of the building construction."

"We tried to find what we could." Rukia said, grabbing the girls by their hands and leading them over to a nearby pile. "I'm not sure what you can still use."

Ichigo reached out to his lover, smiling when Toshiro automatically stepped under his arm even though the shorter male glanced at his father. "You didn't have to do this y'know." Ichigo mumbled as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Of course I did." Toshiro snorted, his arms folding across his chest. "I love you."

Isshin let his son be as he saw Urahara walked down the street towards him, greeting each other with a small wave he grinned. "Tell me: did you offer your services? Or were you coerced?"

Urahara let out a sly smile and shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"Not really, no." Isshin crossed his arms over his chest. "You really think they can rebuild the house?"

"Of course." He said. "I've been inside enough times to know what you like."

"Alright." There was a long pause before Isshin added. "But there is one more thing you can do for me…"

Urahara held up his hand with a laugh. "Don't worry about it my friend, I've already got it covered."

* * *

**Notes: **Hello again. I just wanted to say thanks for all the favorites and reviews you've left with this piece. I really made me think more in depth about it, changing things around with what to keep and what to get rid of. I also wanted to apologize to those whom I've kept waiting for the end of this piece and I wanted to let you know I've learned my lesson in the etiquettes of posting a muli-chapter story. Thank you!


End file.
